Karolina: Life as a Vampire
by Kaiya Sumeragi
Summary: This is an original story. All my own characters. DO NOT STEAL THEM! Karolina tells the halarious tale of her humanvampire life while finding love, friendship and that life, no matter what, is a pain in the ass! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Life, as fragile as one may perceive it to be, can in fact be taken at any time. Death has no feeling of how young or how beautiful. Not a sense of right and wrong nor compassion. It's selfish in that it takes without consent. Death is a child that wants and takes with one idea in mind, to satisfy the empty space or the desire. What if you could stop death in it tracks, what if, what if. That's a statement rather than a question really. It's never a question to stop death, no one person wants death to truly happen, well not a sane person. If you could play God for that moment in time would you in order to save the person that you loved and would die without. Not a doubt would cross my mind, nor any of that of my friends and lovers. We play God every day, we take the life of helpless mortals to live until the end of time, and we save those whom we love and could not live without. Many choose to follow different paths, to give into the primal instincts of Elders before us. Destruction lie in there wake, no one is spared, they become Death itself. The difference with us is that we give them the choice of denying this great gift. Eternal life.

My name is Karolina. I'm a Vampire. Within this tale I will explain all. Let me begin when I was born, born to the world of the night.

I was in my senior year of high school when I developed a feeling of being followed. It wasn't paranoia, as many shrugged it off to be. I was scared. This presence glided between the walls of the buildings I visited and had no sense of privacy as I slept. This thing wasn't letting up. I felt on a few instances that the presence was in the very same room in a back corner somewhere. I would turn from my company and see nothing but air. My friends insisted that I seek help but what could help me? This was an invisible being following me. Who was going to believe that? That would have ended me in an institute for the mentally ill. I for one knew I wasn't crazy in the slightest, but that didn't keep me from worrying. I had a stalker. I knew I was going to die. It had to be one of those cases you see in the paper or the hear about on the TV when your not watching. Girl kidnapped body found in gutter, pictures and story at eleven. Although I never once felt as if I was in danger.

I had made plans with my closest friend Syndie, a girls day out at the mall then a sleepover. I was uneasy, the presence followed us to the parking lot, however I kept my composure. I didn't want to be alone tonight. We drove to the mall in her sliver Honda, figuring no one would be there considering how early it was. Graduation rehearsals let out early allowing us to go home and _study_ for exams. I laugh at underclassmen still wasting their time learning useless subjects while cheerleaders talk aimlessly about the weekend. The radio played a familiar tune one of the popular songs of the year, I tapped my foot to the rhythmic beat enjoying the vibrations of the engine. Syndie rolled down the windows and maxed out the volume as we passed the athletic fields, honking the horn. I hung my head out the window and yelled to the jayvee team "SENIORS RULE" or something along those lines. She gave a superiority laugh before putting petal to the metal. As commercials crowed the sound waves Syndie lowered the volume to a whisper before starting up a conversation "So tell me more about this thing that's following you."

"I don't really know what _it _is exactly. It's more of an ominous presence of energy. I can't see it it's just there." I looked at her. " You think I'm losing my marbles."

"Did I say that?" She made a face. "It's crazy but I believe you, kind of like women's intuition, you feel something and your only acting out on it." She paused. "How things with the family?"

A change of subject, always a sign that I was making particularly no sense and needed to grasp the concept of reality. "The same but back to the presence…"

"A poltergeist, did you ever conceive that idea?" She turned the radio back up but soft enough for conversation. "Maybe your emitting an energy that in turn is creating this presence."

"Don't they take on the appearance of a human? It's just there it's nothing but air." I was starting to get agitated.

"Look I'm trying to help you don't get all frustrated, you're the one with the problem." She didn't look at me. She was right, it was my problem and I had to fix it. I stared out the window I wasn't ignoring her just trying to regain my composure before beginning once again. "I'm sorry, please talk to me." She nudged me a bit. I took in a deep breath before saying "Let's say it's a poltergeist, how do I get rid of it?"

"You're the ghost fanatic and you're asking me? Come on Lina, an exorcist would help." She laughed at my momentary lapse.

"I guess I'll call 1-800-EXORCIST when we get back to the house." My favorite song came on and I began to sing along. We didn't speak for the rest of the ride, now and then we'd see a comical sign and crack a joke but that was the extent of it. Reclining back I closed my eyes enjoying the heat of the sun. Amazing how one star can provide so much for mankind and without it we would cease to live. Millions of stars have burnt out yet we, in spite of everything, continue to gaze upon its' magnificent radiance. At one particular stop light we sang loudly off key and head banged. The gentleman in the car next to us shook his head and mumbled "Teenagers" under his breath. Half way to the mall I spied a pizza delivery car, stepping on the gas a bit we pulled parallel and proceeding to roll down my window even more I ordered a pizza at 75 miles per hour. He smile and sped off. No pizza only laughs.

Pulling into the main parking lot we were sarcastically shocked to find only ten cars max parked. "Now if I can _just find a parking spot_." I laughed, we spoke fluent sarcastic. Her parking job was great, if she was a 10 year old. We were half in one spot and half in the one she was aiming for. She got out inspected her work and said "Shall we?" I shook my head, it would be at least a few hours before the parking lot would fill up, more than enough time for us to chill and go. First stop was the Smoothie House. Ordering our usual Mango Strawberry with a fruit salad to share we sat in the back, where we eyed the manager. He was the tall, dark handsome guy you dream about with caramel hair and eyes to match. His muscles were smooth yet toned to perfection, not an easy feat. His name was Nick Park, the Smoothie God, and Syndie was obsessed with him. Junior year she attempted that TRUE LOVE test. You know the one where you would write down TRUE and LOVE on the top of the paper then your names. When you counted up how many letters in both your names had in common with the statement it gave you a percentage, of course counting the "E's" twice. Anything fifty or above was allegedly your compatible husband. It was all rather childish but for him anything seemed possible. Sadly Syndie's was thirty-two and she gave up, yet the eyes never cease the passing glance, or the sacred girly-eye-balling technique. Stare endless at him until his back became a face and advert your eyes the floor, wall or some old guy sneezing, anything to give the impression that you weren't just drooling over him. I sipped my smoothie and pushed around some of the fruit, some I didn't like but Syndie did so that why she shared it nothing went to waste.

"Do you feel it now?" Her voice broke my trance on the Smoothie God. I didn't hear her so she repeated for me, emphasizing certain words with her hands making me give a chuckle.

"No I don't, it hasn't pestered me all day actually." I thought back to six thirty this morning and couldn't recall the presence until the parking lot. "Perhaps it's in my self-conscious, my mind's not focused on it so it's just evaporated."

"Told you were losing your marbles." I threw a grape at her. "Okay, white flag." Waved her hands in surrender. Taking a long swig of her smoothie which I took advantage of by indulging in a _fair_ amount of strawberries. "Hey! Half of those were mine!" Poking her fork in the way of mine she succeeded in taking the rest of the wild berries. We then ceased to talk and I stared at the still life painting by Shardan. Beautiful, the light was soft, extremely, with only the highlights giving the appearance of a glass sitting peacefully on a table. Mesmerized by this painting I didn't realize that Syndie was waving at me. I reverted my eyes back to her.

"Do you feel threatened?"

"What?" I blinked.

"Do you feel at all threatened by this poltergeist?" She finished her drink making those annoying sucking sounds desperately inhaling the last bit.

"No…I mean its never tried anything, the thing is just there, but my gut feeling telling me to flee." I took once big gulp of my smoothie, feeling the temperature change drastically within my skull, pins and needles. My temples throbbed, creeping it's way into every inch of my brain before leaving behind a jaw clenching pain.

"Constipated, much?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Well you made a face that told me other wise." She impaled the remains of the salad and shoved it in her mouth. "All joking aside…" She then swallowed. "If this _thing _whatever it may be. If it turns from observer to axe murderer you call me." I nodded and thanked her. It was calming to know someone believed me or at least gave the notion in which they did. Syndie moved here during my junior year, I was one of her first real friends. You know the type that lasts forever, that kind of thing, we immediately cliqued, or as the cliché goes. Endless sleepovers, secret exchanged and of course the ever infamous best friends charm necklaces, we were the epitome of friendships. Finishing each others sentences and all that jazz. Although we had opposing view points we were civilized enough to arrive at the point of no return and laugh.

After finishing up our tradition we found ourselves standing at the mother of all book stores. I was in heaven. Charting our course for the back we stopped at the romance section. Now we love a good romance novel but we ceased our path here because of one thing, the front page pictures. Our friend Cindy, yes it can be confusing, would not survive if this section did not exist. Peering at all the covers we can determine which books will debut as her book of the week. The criteria is as follows: muscular men with flowing black or blonde manes, a women either embracing him or kissing him, and it had to be set in some European country. The _fascinating _plot, of course, had to consist of a princess and or servant girl falling hopelessly in love with the lord or knight. Let's not forget the sides stories of how her mother _accidentally _marries her brother who was thought to be dead and the sheep are being mauled by bears. Which probably describes all the books on the existing shelves. Predictable but yet every page was turned as if on spasm.

"Take a look at this beast." Syndie shoved a book in my hands.

A Scottish man wearing a plaid green kilt holding a beautiful blonde madden. His shirt was off, _naturally_, holding her against his chest as if she'd disappear.

"She's read this one, something about her being from the future and falls _madly _in love with him. _Tragically _she has to return to her own time because obviously her being there is messing up the present." I thrust the book into it's resting place. "The whole book was conversed to me in the lunch line, I don't need to read it, give me the test." She gave me a playful shove as she chuckled her way to the fiction section. At last my domain. One of my favorite books was a fiction novel, 800 pages long, very good book, gothic style writing. Unfortunately the author wasn't popular over here in the states so I had to order them overseas. I read the trilogy and the one that followed and craved for more. The two of us, however loved the tales of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. _Star Wars_. Can't get enough of Anakin and Obi-wan Kenobi how everything all started to the way it all fell apart to the rebirth of the Jedi. Ah yes this was our section. The conclusion of the _Star Wars _movies had been released to the public to view, there was a sense of loss but complete. Over, The End. Whatever the feeling we gazed at the covers now graced with the faces of their portrayed actors. In the midst of all the SCI-FI and Fiction was a thin brightly colored binding. I yanked it out, a children's book.

"What's this doing here?" I asked flipping the cover over. _Chika Chika Boom Boom_.

"I remember reading this book, it was last night, longest book I ever read." Said Syndie with a sarcastic smile.

"Now I know your pulling my leg."

"Only you would think me serious."

I took the book to the children's section of the store whilst Syndie kept looking for an interesting alien book. I suddenly felt the presence. This time it made my stomach turn, I grasped the shelf steadying myself. I felt sick, closing my eyes I took deep breaths chanting "You're not going to be sick in the bookstore". As I turned the corner the feeling became stronger, I looked down at the floor watching my steps. Concentrate on something other than the nausea. I walked until a pair of leather boots came into my vision. Lifting my eyes I was met with the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. Emerald in color and brilliance.

"Excuse me." He sang, his voice unearthly.

"No excuse me, I wasn't looking-"

"You look pale, would you like to lie down?" He smiled all the way to his eyes. Flashing perfect teeth.

_Lay down? In the middle of the store?_

He came towards me, I think I screamed but I don't remember.

I heard voices. Voices of my mother and father.

"I don't know what happened."

_Syndie? Where am I?_

I opened my eyes finding myself staring at the ceiling. A dizzy spell washed over me as I turned my head in the voices direction. My mom alerted the group of my coming to.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted in the bookstore, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well. I would have taken you home, Smart One." She shook her head like a mother would.

"I felt fine until…" I screwed up my face.

"Until what?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I'll tell you later." I directed to Syndie. My parents looked at each other, to Syndie than at me. I assured them that I would inform them as well.

With some persuasion my parents allowed Syndie to stay the night as planned. We watched _Moulin Rouge_ while eating junk wrapped in colored wrappers and drank beverages that would eat away at the lining in our stomachs. When you're young the idea of death is unthinkable. The persona of being invincible is read about in the newspapers or heard at your high school. And then a plague is put up in their memory and the remains of the demolished car are displayed for all those to see. Hoping a lesson will be learned. Christian cries over his beloved as she dies within his arms after reuniting in love. Syndie and I cry, going through a roll of toilet paper before the credits run. I wish I could have someone as devoted to me as Christian was to Satine. I ejected the movie and she blew her nose for the last time before asking "So what's next?" I skimmed the collection of DVDs, running my finger over the titles before deciding on a more serious film, _Troy_. Men killing each other in skirts, that's a winner. Not mention they were attractive men. And who doesn't like the story of Achilles, even though the director got facts wrong. When the love scene between Achilles and Briseis came about Syndie poked me in the ribs.

"Fill me in I'm lost."

"Obliviously Achilles is going engage in a different type of battle." I snide.

"No! Earlier when you passed out, retard." Syndie smacked me, throwing me the rolling of the eyes face.

"Hey I need that arm." I rubbed the reddening hand print. "I was returning the book to it's proper place when the presence came back full force. I felt sick to me stomach and I ran into this man with the most gorgeous eyes."

"He did."

"Huh?"

"He yelled for help and I came running when I saw you I yelled your name. His eyes pierced through my soul, they were stunning, like a jewel." She turned to fully sit in front of me. " He carried you out to my car after the mall police said that you just had fainted from exhaustion."

I thought back to the bookstore, I couldn't remember anything that happened in between that moment and when I woke up.

"You said he carried me to your car?"

"I wasn't going to carry you, I'm strong but I thought you'd like to have him do it. He was really nice and with looks to match. He left me his cell phone number so I could call him and tell him you were okay." She crawled away from me to her purse rummaging around before chucking the addictive device at me. "Call him."

"It's late, I'll call him in the morning."

"Oh fine, be a party pooper. He said he didn't care what time it was."

"Common courtesy, Syndie." She pouted then turned her attention to the now non-obscene parts of the movie. You can really only see so many love scenes in the movies before enough is enough.

"There's got to be more to this story."

"Watch the movie."

"Again retard I'm talking about the bookstore." She grunted clearly becoming frustrated with me.

"You know I'm just playing around." I handed her phone back. "He asked if I wanted to lie down and I was thinking in the middle of the bookstore when he came towards me."

I furrowed my brow thinking. "Did I scream?"

"If you did I didn't hear it, and neither did anyone in the store. Like I said I had no inkling of what had taken place until he had called out."

"Did you catch his name?" I asked.

"I was more worried about you than his name, he just gave me his number and I raced you back here." She slapped her leg. "I should have asked him for his name, he was cute!"

"Well he's my knight in shinning armor, I get dibs. Cindy would tell you that."

"Oh shut up!"

Three in the morning is when we usually stayed up to then we'd talk until one of us didn't answer back. Syndie fell victim to instinct first. I laid there staring up at the ceiling, making shapes in the plaster. At first only faces appeared, simple angelic faces that of children. Smiling, laughing and frowning as they gaze down at me. All at once I made the faces collide and rearrange to create the medieval creatures of old which I hold the utmost respect and love for. Dragons. Creatures that have been feared and loved throughout the centuries, misunderstood beasts. My mind's eye animated movement in these creations, having them fly and battle one another. I laughed as one tripped protruding plaster, Syndie stirred in her sleep. I covered my mouth and waited until muffled sleep fill words escaped her mouth then she turned over. I let her have the couch, only because I know how uncomfortable it can be.

Silence.

It was deafening, occasional creaks and crashes of the house gave my senses something to munch on before craving once again for noise. Oh how I wished for a radio or the gentle hum of the air conditioner. I grew tired of the ceiling and turned over staring at the hallway the graced the stairs. I shut my eyes, willing myself to find a dry sleep. I hated those but if it's all I was going to get so sue me. My body slipped into a half sleep but my eyes stared endlessly at the back of my eyelids, wake but asleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I sprung up the blanket flying upwards then glided back down. Wide eyed I stared in the direction the noise came from. The window was clear of anything that would have obstructed my view of the moon. I looked to the other one, still nothing. Syndie turned over and rubbed her eyes.

"What's your problem? I was just about to kiss Brad Pitt…" She yawned.

"Something just tapped the window."

"Okay you totally missed my dilemma."

"You can dream about Brad later something is outside my house!" I stood up and hesitantly approached the window. The only movement was that of the bushes swaying in the spring breeze.

"Paranoia is setting in." She came up behind me. "Do you feel the poltergeist?"

"No I don't." I ignored that little fact and continued to squint in the darkness.

"Look go lay down and sleep, we still have to go to school tomorrow. Thank our seniority that it's rehearsals for an hour than out of there." She threw her body on the couch, not even bothering to walk around, flinging herself over the arm, lying in the opposite direction of her former position. I shook my head still focusing on the nothingness of the nocturnal world.

"There's something out there." I whispered.

Tiptoeing around her I went to the back of the house unlocking the door I padded out onto the grass. By the light of the full moon the backyard took on hues of blue-green and dark blue. Not quiet black. I should have taken a flash light or a cell phone. I rounded the patio to the pool gate. Still water, glass with the strong smell of chlorine, the pump had retired for the night about seven hours ago. Silence once again. I sat on the edge of the pool braking the watery glass with my swirling finger.

Maybe I was paranoid after all. A stick broke just outside the lattice fencing. Maybe I wasn't. I ceased all movement attempting to breath calmly though my heart pounded relentlessly in my chest. I was truly scared now, now that the feeling was creeping in. My stalker was going to take me and I helped in ignoring my best friend's advice. I should have gone back to my half sleep no matter how much it didn't help me I should have. Tears found there way up over my lids. The feeling grew stronger as did my weeping, and all I could do was ask why?

Heavy breathing. I froze.

Behind me.

I turned.

"Buster?" I croaked, my voice momentarily hiding. "What are you doing out?" It was my neighbors dog. Buster was a mastiff, long hair and a red golden color. He was big but could wedge himself in any tight space to free himself from his enclosure. "Damn, you gave me a heart attack." I wiped my tears away. If a dog could laugh I'm sure he would have. I felt utterly embarrassed that I let this thing get the best of me. Escorting Buster into his own yard I considered my options. To seek help and be labeled as the girl who cried Poltergeist or to except the fact that I've gone insane and deal with it. I decided to deal with it. Only because the money my parents would have to pay for all the medications and treatments would force them out of the house. On the plus side I wanted to graduate and go to college, maybe that would clear my head. I took one last glance up at the moon before re-entering my house. I was greeted by Syndie.

"Moonlight stroll huh?"

"I'm insane, happy."

"Honey I knew that, you don't' have to bill me for that diagnosis. First one is for free."

"I thought your license was revoked after the malpractice lawsuit." I joked following her back to the living room.

"Okay common mistake, how was I suppose to know the marked leg was the good leg." She curled into a tight ball of flesh and blankets.

"That was horrible." I giggled, knowing it wasn't really a laughing matter, but in the context of the phrasing it was funny.

"It was wasn't it!" She gave a short laugh. "Goodnight."

"Good morning." I corrected after all it was now four fifteen now.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came too quickly on the account of my dry sleep. Syndie was a morning person. She was up and ready for our last day before I was even fully aware. The speed demon even went to her house and back for clothes and her cap and gown. Trudging up the stairs ran straight into my dad. He laughed making a comment that I needed to go to bed early tonight to catch up. It would take me a week to catch up, but the weekend would help in the process. I turned the light on illuminating my room, burning my eyes. Shielding them I approached the closet grabbing a pair of vintage jeans and a black shirt with a snide remark I went to change. I found it very hard to put on my shirt without falling over I had to grab the counter, many a time, for balance. The mirror revealed that the right side of my head was a hump. It wasn't there when I went to bed. My hair is very particular, if I sleep on it wrong I wake up to find it in an angry position. I groaned. Drenching it with water I got the mass of unruly hair to lie flat until I combed it, sealing it's fate.

While we're on the topic of hair, I've come to the realization you know nothing about my appearance. Not that it changes much when I become a vampire. Black shoulder length straight locks grace my face with eyes of pale blue, sometimes they turn gray, average height and average in weight. To my Italian blood I thank the soft tint of brown and my love of all pasta. Now that you know what I look like lets continue.

Our school colors were Red and Black, best combination of colors. White and Green were those of our rivals, or one of, and the hue of green did not mix to well with white. I was excited I wanted to wear black I ended up with red. I frowned at my reflection. Shiny see-through material drowned in the primary color looked awful on me. Apparently the year before a girl didn't want to wear red and switched with a boy in turn they were not allowed to walk across the stage. I worked to hard not to so I vetoed that idea. Grabbing the cap I flew down the steps, two at a time.

"Have a great time at rehearsals and don't get into trouble." My dad appeared form the kitchen.

"We will and won't." Short and simple answer.

"If you feel at all faint-"

"I'll bring her straight home, don't worry." Syndie assured my dad.

"Alright." He kissed me goodbye and handed me some money for a quick lunch. Breakfast wasn't my bag, I waited until lunch came around if I wasn't at home. I've been known to eat Chinese food or ice cream for breakfast. We were out the door and on our way to school before my sister could get out of bed. We would have giving her a ride but she would want us to stop at the gas station for a Slushie. It was too early in the morning for music to be playing so we settled for the morning talk show. They were talking about the weather which was going to be a booming 80 degrees with a partly cloudy afternoon. Sounded great to me. Syndie thrust her purse into my lap.

"Call him before I go crazy!" She turned the radio down.

"He's got to be on his way to work or college." I took out her phone anyway.

"Just do it or I'll turn this car around." She started to put on the brakes.

"Alright!" I turned on the cancerous technological advancement. It the little screen came alive with a joyous chime.

"He's listed as HotStuff." I smiled at that and continued down the list of numbers. Sure enough the his number was labeled as she had said. His eyes were amazing. I smiled as I was lost in those dreams, staring off into the window. She shoved me.

"Stop dreaming and call him!" Irritation written on her face.

My thumb hesitated over the send button. I don't even know the guy! What do you say to a guy, whom you don't know, who carried you to your friend's car? Was I heavy? And what if he's says "Yes"? I think I would cry and call him a jerk, but thank him for his assistance. If I call him it'll make Syndie happy, I should just get it over with. On the other hand I could pretend I called him and say I got his answering machine. That's the plan and that's the one that I'm sticking with. Now why is the phone vibrating?

"AHHHH!" I dropped the phone.

"What is wrong with you?!" Syndie must've jumped because the car swerved.

"It started moving!" I frantically looked for the phone groping about my fingers found it. I pressed send.

"H-Hello?" I stammered.

"Hello?" A velvet voice drifted over the sound waves. "Is this Syndie?"

"No, it's K-Karolina."

"I was expecting you to call last night, how are you feeling?" He asked full of concern.

"Feeling much better but, I didn't want to call you so late, it would have been rude."

"Nonsense, I hardly sleep." He chuckled.

I shrugged it off. "Well thank you for helping Syndie with me yesterday."

"It was no problem at all. If you don't find it too bold of me, but would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I-I uh…guess? Sure." I looked at Syndie, like she knows what's going on.

"I'll pick you up at eight is that all right?"

"Sure." He said goodbye and hung up as did I.

"Details please!" She demanded.

"He asked me to dinner and I said yes." I put her phone back without so much as a downward glance.

"It's official. You have to faint more, but hook one for me next time." She scrunched up her face. "I got an idea lets go back to the bookstore and why don't you faint again, only this time I get the hot guy." Her face brighten up.

"Let's not." I shook my head and relaxed a bit more in the seat. It occurred to me at that moment that I could only remember his eyes, those brilliant emerald eyes. Not even his hair color came back to me nor what he was wearing. I turned my head towards Syndie.

"Do you, by any chance, remember what he looked like?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" She raised a brow. "He was handsome, green eyes, blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket and form fitting pants."

"By that you mean his butt looked great."

"One of the best I've seen. How come you ask?" We pulled up to the senior parking lot.

"I can't recall anything about him." I paused. "Just his eyes."

Last day. Which meant for seniors only that we were to take our last final, take a class picture and go to the picnic. Canceling our rehearsal time, we cheered, more time for the picnic. Which was at the nearby park with a huge lake in that we could paddle boat on and fish, no swimming. Apparently someone a few years back went swimming and drowned. It was sad but mysteriously no one saw her enter the water only that her body washed up on shore hours later.

I took a sigh of relief when my last final turned out to be the teacher that I aid for. What she had me do was clean out her inbox on her teacher's mailing account and put a few test grades into her grade book, afterwards I checked my e-mail and read stories written by fans, called fan fiction. The class picture went well. Only if the meaning of _well _is disaster. The boys kept making faces every time he took a picture or they would duck behind the girl in front of them. With each prank the photographer's ears got redder and redder. I poked the girl next to me. "He's going to blow any minute." And when the boys at last became mature the girls started up. The infamous pouty faces made their debut with endless giggles and kissing each other on the cheeks. At one time he threw the camera down and stomped off while the principle frantically tried to reason with him to take one more shot. The assistant principle, however, dealt with us. She threatened to take our picnic away, least to say the class settled down at lightning speed. The photographer returned with his hair in disarray and took the final year book worthy picture. The whole class hollered as if we had just graduated and poured off the bleachers, similar to that of a dam breaking, a mess. From there we discarded our robes in the cafeteria until we got back from the activities that lay ahead.

What clouds graced the cerulean sky covered the blazing sun just enough to make sitting on a dock bearable. The lake stretched out as far as the eye could see with a magnificent tree lined horizon, absolutely beautiful afternoon. My friends Lizzie, Meggie and Aggie came back from the barbeques with hot dogs and hamburgers for everyone while Syndie and I set up the blankets and started the radio that Lizzie had brought with her. Lizzie and I had been friends since the sixth grade, we had stories to tell. We would tell our parents that we we're going to study for social studies test just to be at each others houses every weekend. We have inside jokes and memories that we endlessly bring up and laugh at to the point of snorting. She's the kind of friend whom you know that no matter how far apart you move away from each other that you're always welcome back with open arms. Meggie which is her nickname her birth name is Meagan but Meggie suits her. Same with Aggie her nickname is a knock off her original name, Adriane. If you put these two in a room together you'll have a really great movie to watch that evening. They are the pranksters of the group and the loudest when they are next to each other, but they are both one of a kind and you know that they've got you're back. A major plus is that they aren't afraid to speak their mind, they'll tell you straight up you're being a complete ass, not a lot of friends have that ability. I'm thankful to have two.

"Lina want a hotdog or burger?" Asked Lizzie holding both for me to see.

"Hotdog." She passed it to me, she went down the line.

"Have you all heard?" Syndie asked looking about. "Karolina is going out on a date tonight!"

"WHAT?" Aggie's eyes widened.

"When did this happen?" Meggie added before taking a bite of her hamburger.

"This morning and it's not a date, it's just dinner."

"Yeah and that's a date, only if he pays-" Meggie corrected me.

Aggie cut in, "And opens the door for you-"

Lizzie cut in as well, "Or if he pulls out your chair."

Syndie looked at all of them then put her two cents in, "It's a definite date if he brings flowers." Everyone nodded and agreed with her, giggling proceed. Cindy made her way down the hill with KT and Kellie in tow carrying slices of cake and homemade fudge brownies. Perfect timing, the romance queen was going to give me the four-one-one now, that's if I failed at keeping their mouths shut. That will be the day the Pope turns Jewish. It is _never _going to happen. As soon as they sat down the gasps and questions flowed from each mouths, I wanted to melt through the cracks in the dock and drip into the water to dilute and disappear. Knowing the fact that they were to call me the next day or even while I was at dinner wanting to know how it was going made me think about canceling.

"So what's his name?" Aggie broke me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"His name, what is it?"

That's when it hit me. I didn't know his name. I had the perfect opportunity to ask this morning but I didn't. I don't know anything about this guy! Not his age, his personality, I don't even know if he's a homicidal manic. Syndie had told me last night that she didn't catch it either, I was going to dinner with John Doe.

"I don't know." I looked at Syndie.

"You didn't ask?" She gave her forehead a slap. "Okay rule number one is get his name, then do the basic chit chat."

"Lina I can't believe you don't know his name." Meggie said as she shook her head at me.

"Call him back and ask him his name." Syndie passed her phone to me again. No hesitation this time. It rang and rang.

_You've reached Erik, leave me a message and I'll get back to you. _Beep. I hung up.

"No answer but his machine gave me his name. It's Erik."

"Erik what?" Lizzie asked

"It's just Erik for now, so be happy." I gave her phone back.

"I'm just happy that you've got yourself a date, even if it's not one to you." Cindy smiled.

"Anyone up for boating after we eat?" KT suggested pointing to a group of popular's out on the lake. We all agreed.

Our high school paid for everything, no charge was needed to go canoeing. Lizzie and I took one, while the others fought over who was going with who. Making our quick escape we paddled our way along the bank of the lake. It was beautiful. The sound of the water gently lapping at the sides of the canoe, the birds flying overhead and the light breeze that made the trees sing. I sat in the back while Lizzie took the front. She pointed to a part of the bank up ahead, there was a deer elegantly standing watching us. Ears pointing this way and that, it was a young buck, with evidence of antlers appearing from his head. As we approached he steadily watched staying completely still as a statue, he chewed his lip as it looked. I squinted against the sun's glaze on the water to see the bucks eyes were green. That was most unusual. The other fact that I found most startling was he was looking at me, staring at me.

"Liz, do you mind if we paddle away from the deer?"

"You scared?"

"No I just want to give him his space." I lied through my teeth.

We steered away heading to the body of the lake. I calmed myself, knowing that the deer was behind me. I could still feel his eyes burning deep holes into my back, I tried not to concentrate on it. A cat call from behind jolted me away from the deer. It was KT and Kellie with Cindy and Syndie and Meggie and Aggie behind them.

"Lets have a race!" Called out Kellie. This was a bad idea but did we care? Not at the current moment. Deciding to start at one end and to finish at the other Lizzie and I made our way to the bank. I scanned the shore for the buck, I didn't see him but I kept my guard up. We manage to turn the canoe around and stay put until the others were able to do the same.

"On your mark!" Yelled Kellie.

"Get Set!" Called Meggie.

"GO!" We screamed in unison.

Off we went. The paddles hit the water with such speed that everyone ended up with a mouth full of lake water and soaking shirts. Our laughing could be hear for miles as we glided through the murky lake. KT and Kellie took the lead far to quickly. Lizzie yelled out that there was a shark behind them. Kellie looked back. KT yelled something back but we couldn't hear it. Meggie screamed out that the boys were looking at KT and she turned around at Meggie and stated that we were jealous that they were winning. Half way Meggie and Aggie and Lizzie and I were tied right behind the leaders with the Cindies tailing us. The winners were Meggie and Aggie by a hair as we crashed into the opposite shore. Panting we dragged the canoes up so they would drift off while we caught our breath sitting on the large rock that jutted out over the lake. Meggie and Aggie performed a victory dance for us, gloating in our hour of failure. I looked behind me, just for safe measure. Nothing. I was safe, I laid down basking in the sun like lizard after a meal. Kellie and KT were devising a plan to knock them into the water if they got too close and Syndie, Cindy, and Lizzie talked amongst themselves. The conversation veered from where they were going to college to why cheese smells. Cindy went on a long rant on that cheese is fungus and the different types of cheese. I could just feel the boredom leaking off the others. Burning. And it wasn't from the sun. I got up and looked around, that buck was back. I gave a slight gasp of surprise and recoiled back, Cindy stopped me from going over the edge. Lizzie looked to the deer.

"What's wrong?" Syndie asked me. While the other Cindy pressed the matter.

"The buck is back." Lizzie pointed.

His green eyes stared at me. I felt myself going faint again. Why is this happening to me? As I felt my eyes blacken I heard a voice within my head.

_Don't be afraid…_

And I fell, fell back into the darkness that begun to tug a my consciousness.

I dreamed.

I was sitting at, what seemed to be, a wood table with a single dormant candle set in it's center. The outer realms of the room were cloaked in a satin curtain of ebony, I was alone. The unknown of the room, I hope it was a room, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Hesitantly I reached up to touch the hard surface of the wood, noticing groves my eyes adverted themselves to my hand. Intricate carvings of ancient runes or a language unbeknown to me formed linear patterns in the plane in front of me. The runes lead up to the candle leaving a bare space were it was seated, I got up, to widen my view to see the sentence continue on the other side. Suddenly the candle burst to life, the flame hurling sparks into the air. I jumped back with a gasp, shielding my face from the unexpected bright light. I watched the flame dance on it's wick, like dance partners, one never leaving the other. At it's core it took on the color of red which lightened to red-orange to yellow and a holographic white tip completed the mysterious force of heat energy. I caught the scent of burning, how I loved that smell, reminded me of winter when the chimneys were lit. I took a better look at the markings on the table, the engraver took extra care in aligning the characters all the same width the height. Within the engraving a shimmering gold paint, the letters popped out of the deep cherry wood. My fingers caressed the markings as if that would make the language understandable to me. That's when I looked up and was met by two glaring eyes, the eyes of the deer. Emerald to pale blue. Eating away at my soul. My shaking hand slowly placed itself at my side as I tried to think of an escape.

_I won't hurt you._

That voice again, that beautiful velvet voice within my head.

"Who are you?" Asking put loud.

_Your answer will come with time._

"What do you want from me? I know that it's you that has been following me all year." I could be making a mistake in asking this question but I figured I should get some answers before dying.

_Your answers will come with time._

"Impatient is my middle name. I insist you tell me why you've been stalking me all year."

_I've chosen you for a gift._

"Was that so hard?" I rolled my eyes at his, I assumed it was male. "Chosen me for what?"

_All your question will be answered in due time. For now I insist you join your friends._

"Wait!" I reached out, grasping only air I fell once again


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"What's wrong?"

"The buck is back." Lizzie pointed. "You know Lina if you've got a phobia of deer you should tell us."

"Huh?" I looked at Lizzie. "Didn't I just faint?"

Lizzie gave me a look before patting me on the back and gave a laugh. "Good one, Lina."

I could have sworn that I fainted. I remember being in a room and that voice in my head. Telling me that I've been chosen for a gift. Well I hope it's tickets to the _Placebo _concert I've been dying for them to come to the states. I highly doubt that's the _gift _he was talking about. My head swam with questions. Why me? And why did he insist on following me whenever I went? And when were these answers coming? The temptation of the police slowly crept it's way into the part of the brain that's suppose to trigger the reaction, but that part was on vacation. I opted for the easy way, to forget that it happened and enjoy the rest this gorgeous day.

A faint voice sounded its call over the lake. One of the teachers held a mega-phone, announcing that all paddle boats and canoes were to return. Apparently we were being inconsiderate by not using the canoes. Showing our thanks we saluted the teacher's turned back.

Once back at the dock they turned up the volume to tan by. With only having a hour left at the park, before returning for the Senior Run, Lizzie and Syndie accompanied me on a nice walk down the bike paths. Blue birds and robins chirped in the branches well above our heads, avoiding us. I wouldn't blame them, who wants to be put in a cage and leisurely glanced at. The sun's rays played upon the leaf covered ground, the fractured light captured the dust swirling them around. Syndie picked up a stick and nonchalantly poked Lizzie in the behind, pretending it wasn't her and blamed it on me. Occasionally we would blame things on our imaginary friend Bob.

Bob was created in middle school, as every twelve year old knows. Bob is the reason why your homework was incomplete or looked like World War III flew over it. Of course it was Bob's fault that we didn't get that snow day a few years back, and we thanked him for the blizzard our freshman year.

Lizzie about had enough of the poking and walked ahead of us. Syndie and I snickered as she picked up a exceedingly longer branch proceeding with the poking. The muffled sound of Lizzie's radio could be heard even from where we were in the bike path, which meant it was insanely loud now. I wondered what they could possibly be doing. Singing like a bunch of drunks to the tune or dancing like one either was a wise choice.

"Lina?" A voice called. Syndie's.

"A-yeah?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Space Cadet." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, did you want something?" I asked.

"Actually Lizzie wanted to know if you were going to introduce us to Erik." I looked at Lizzie who was walking backwards, waving to me.

"If all goes well, I promise, that you'll all meet him. I'll even invite him to our Graduation." Okay the last part was a lie. I smile though, making them believe it to be true.

"How's the poltergeist?" She asked once Lizzie turned around.

"Following me." I looked behind me just in case the buck was there, which it wasn't.

"What do you mean?" Syndie looked as well. "I see nothing."

"The deer we saw earlier, that was him."

"That would explain you freaking out on us." She screwed up her face. "And how'd you know it was the presence?"

"Well for one thing the buck had bright green eyes, how many deer have bright green eyes?" I pointed out.

"It didn't have green eyes, Lina." She gave me a worried face.

As unpleasant as the bus ride was I paid no attention to the unsteadiness or the stench of lake water. What caught my thoughts in a paralyzing grip were Syndie's words and the imprint of her face. She looked at me as if she'd seen me for the first time, confused as to why this person was standing in her way. Why was it that I, and I alone, witnessed the deformity? I recall fainting and dreaming about the table with the sole candle and those same eyes. I should be locked up in an asylum, obviously, by now I'm officially crazy. My thoughts drifted back to the dreamscape, those piercing emerald eyes. Like the eyes of the deer. The deer and the presence had to be connected, but how? The deer can't be following me in and out of the walls or watching me as I slept. Even though the slight pain of a head ache came upon me I continued with my thoughts. Maybe the deer was a pawn of the presence, in that it was a puppet on it's strings, pushed and pulled this way and that to set me up for that moment. I had seen those eyes before, I saw them in the book-HONK! I jumped so high I fell out of my seat and into the aisle.

"What was that?" I yelled embarrassed.

"Someone in the front has an air horn." Syndie extended a hand to me. Perfect timing too, I was having a break through but now it's gone. The jolt sent a shock through my system, any previous ideas were lost.

Or so I thought.

The Senior Run. The name implies all that it is. As soon as the buses pulled back up at the school we leapt out and making a dash for the halls. See Seniors run. Hear Seniors scream and set off fire alarms. But that's not the extent of it, oh no, we proceed to add banging on lockers and windows, leading to damage. The Senior class broke five windows, set off three fire alarms, smashed two exist signs and one injured boy. Being an idiot he put his fist through a window resulting in a bloody mess. He walked down the hall mumbling that it didn't hurt and it wasn't his fault. The damage we had caused cost the next year Seniors their run. What were we to care? We had our run. And we enjoyed it. THE END.

I hadn't been home for five minutes when the phone rang off the hook. It rang for hours. Every call was a different friend and each time I let it ring. The messages which were left on the answering machine consisted of tips for my date and corny pick-up lines that I should be aware of. Clearly the use of pick-up lines were to get someone to go out with you, I was already going to dinner with him. The tips, however, were to detailed for my taste. Too many romance novels and _Cosmopolitan _magazines have been consumed for our own good.

My parents had decided to venture out for a night for themselves, which I believe, to be a shopping spree for my graduation gifts. I took this as my advantage, telling them I was going over to Aggie's for a movie night. My sister on the other hand I had to convince with a twenty not to let slip my date with Erik.

Now let me say this about my style of clothing. I'm not a girl that pays the amount equal to that of a newly released video game just so I can wear brand name items. My jewelry contains of simple chains of silver decorated with dragon pedants. I wear baggy clothes to hide certain parts of my anatomy I dislike and my color of choosing is black. Looking into my closet I knew I had nothing proper to wear for dinner. To compensate for my casual attire I took out a pair of black dress pants and a favorite band tee. Casual dress, good enough for me. I took one last look in the mirror and went downstairs to wait.

Flipping through the channels I skimmed the surface of a scary movie, in turn, bored me to pieces. Horror nowadays has taken a turn for the worst. All the ideas have been taken by the classics or advanced 3D graphics have made them too good to be true. Although Hollywood has made great movies to scare children into nightmares, the plots are all the same. One, if not all the people in the movie, must die. And what really pinches me the wrong way is the fact that the special effects guys put too much blood in the human body, I mean a guy who gets slashed in the throat is not going to bleed an Olympic sized pool. I turned it off.

Car lights slithered across the wall.

Looking out the window I saw a car come up the driveway. I yelled up to my sister that I was leaving and that she should do her homework. I grabbed my purse and waited for the knock. That's when I realized how excited I was, my heart was racing and my stomach was aflutter. I took a smiling deep breath to gain my composure before the knock sounded. I unlocked the door and opened it. Standing there was not the man Syndie had described. Jet black, long hair flowed down his shoulders, his face was a perfect shape, fitting his nose, mouth, and eyes well in their rightful places. He wore black leather pants, not skin tight but just perfect, he had a matching jacket as well, underneath a white button down dress shirt. I took a well noticed glance at his chest and stomach, his skin was creamy white in color, I know this because three buttons were undone, two at the bottom and one at the top. And his eyes, those emerald eyes.

I froze and then took a step back.

"Judging by your stance, you've figured out who I am." Velvet, just like I remember, from the dream. "I won't hurt you, that I promised. Please…" His extended hand was welcoming, yet I stared at it.

"Don't you want your answers?" He gave a smile that could have melted even the coldest of hearts.

"You promise not to hurt me." I forced my voice not to sound frightened.

"No harm will come to you, I promise on the soul of my Beloved."

I nodded and took his hand. "Where are we going?" Might as well start now.

"To dinner unless you want to skip." My stomach growled. " Dinner it is then." He smiled angelically, flashing unusual teeth.

His car was a black jaguar and from what I could tell all the windows were extremely tinted. My first thought was that he's filthy rich, but when I looked at him he seemed too young to be, himself, rich. Must be his father or something, or I could be all wrong about him. The interior of the car was all leather, do I sense a fetish? The car purred to life and we were on our way.

"Tell me why you've been following me."

"I'll tell you all in good time." He didn't look at me. "First we have dinner than I'll tell you."

"How about we do this my way, like I have told you, I'm impatient. Lets get drive thru and we talk while we eat."

"Clever, I knew I was right about you."

"Now you must answer that one." I turned in my seatbelt to get a better view of him.

"Companions of mine think poorly of my actions, they believe that you have nothing to do with-" He searched for the right words. "Our problems."

"So you need me for something. I can't fathom what you'd need me for, I'm not exactly the brightest light on the corner." He gave a chuckle.

"I've been told that on a few occasions." We pulled up to a fast food restaurant and ordered our food. We pulled off into park somewhere to eat and I hoped that he would tell me all that I wished to know.

"Is your name really Erik or is that a code name?" I shoved a fry into my mouth. My stomach thanked me.

"It's really Erik, I'm guessing you called me and you got my machine. Figures you'd call when I wasn't aware." Erik took a bite of his burger, he seemed to be savoring it.

"Sorry." I paused before continuing. "What is this gift you are to bestow upon me?"

"Let me begin by telling you who I am." He took another bite swallowed and set it down. "My name is Erik and I'm a Vampire."

"Vampire? Now that's funny." Laughing I took a long drink of my soda, when I realized that he wasn't laughing. "You're serious, aren't you."

"I have no reason to lie to you. Like I've said, I will not harm you."

"If you're a vampire, then how are you able to eat human food?" I waved a fry in his face.

"Although our appetite is only for blood, we were once mortals, we can eat human food we just don't crave it nor do we need it anymore." He took the burger in his hand. "This has been my first cheese burger in, at least, fifty years."

"That long huh? Good isn't it?"

"It's good but I could live another fifty years without ever tasting it again. Like I've said I no longer need this for strength." He looked at me after taking another bite. "You have another question?"

"How'd you know?" Erik gave a "lucky guess" shrug. "You were the man that carried me to Syndie's car and you were also the deer at the picnic and the freaky eyes in my dream so tell me this, why is it that you had blonde hair and the body of an animal?"

"Why don't I make this easier for you, I'll tell you everything, no interruptions until the end of my tale." I nodded my head. He began. "As you have questioned me before I am the one who has been following you but I'm not the only one, you see, there is another vampire on the hunt for you. I've been protecting you for a long time, only until now has my proximity, to you, has made itself known. You sensed me watching you, day after day night after night. Your intuition is strong, the strongest, in a mortal I've seen in years. I was amazed how you were able to pick up my presence so quickly, your instinct told you to be on your guard but deep down you failed to feel anything dangerous about me. What dangerous feeling you got was from the other vampire, his name is unknown to us, he's a fledgling that turned on his creator and has learn that with drinking other vampire's blood he gains their strengths and knowledge. I believe you have hidden powers that can be drawn out with the blood, why else would he track you down. To keep him from you I've kept myself closer. Last night you came within inches of this vampire but thanks to my quick thinking I possessed the body of the neighbors dog to divert him." He stopped to ask me if I was alright. I had gone pale.

"He was at my house…" I felt my eyes water with fear. Not only could he have harmed me and my family but Syndie as well.

"He has no desire for your friends or family, don't fret over that." I nodded but still kept the thought in the back of my mind.

"I made myself known to you at the mall because I felt you needed to be informed of all that was coming to you. Unfortunately, at that moment, I found that you are sensitive to the 'unknown'. My power was too overwhelming for an inexperienced medium so you fainted. Now like the dog the night before I repeated that effect with the young buck, the vampire stirred clear. As for the dreamscape it was nothing but a simple trick I've learned to produce over the years, to stop time, and bring your spirit to another realm to break the ice so to speak." He looked at me, signaling that I was free to a questionnaire.

"You use possession to walk in the daylight?" He nodded his head. That would explain why the man in the bookstore and the deer but what about the other times? He must have possessed birds and other men on the streets to follow me around town. As if he knew what I was thinking he nodded as well.

"Tell me more about this possession thing." I munched on some more fries.

"I have a feeling you're referring as to why my eyes stay with me, and I can't fully understand that concept either. I can, however, guess that it's because the eyes are the window to the soul and my soul is entering that particular body." He cocked his head giving a croaked smile.

"And why is it only I can see your eyes? Syndie didn't see them when you were a deer."

"Just an ice breaker, I manipulated your friend's sight just for that moment. To put it simply I projected an image of a normal deer into her mind's eye."

"That would make sense, but you still haven't explained the gift."

"Ah yes, that." He straightened himself up before continuing. "The gift I'm offering you is to become an Immortal."

"You're asking me if I want to become a vampire?" He nodded. "Could I ask for a rain check?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Rain check?"

"Yes, to get back to you on that, I mean I'm only eighteen I can't just become the Undead."

"In the back of your mind it sounds like an offer of a life time."

"No pun intended, right?" I looked out the windshield, a swing moved in a slight breeze. "Can I at least graduate first? I mean I've worked too hard to not to experience it."

"Fair enough." He turned the car on.

"Aren't you going to finish your burger?" I asked putting my trash in the bag.

He shook his head then added, "I'm hungry."

Erik walked me to my door, not like I could have done it myself, but he insisted that he do me the honor. I, on the other hand, believed that he was hoping I would change my decision on his offer. The answer I gave was diplomatic and true, I wasn't going to have to explain my sudden pale appearance at the ceremony. I took the spare key out of my purse and put it in the door, an absurd idea came to me.

"Would you like to come in?" It came out really before I could filter it.

"If you don't mind having me in your house." He politely answered.

"It's not like you haven't spied on me in bed." I twisted the knob letting myself in then holding the door for him.

"In my defense it was for protection, I don't know what this vampire can dish out." He looked at the many pictures on the hallway walls. He seemed to hover over the one picture of me with a boy I knew from school. I stood next to him mocking his stance, wondering what could be so special about this picture. I didn't exactly look that great in it, we had gone to the county fair, and riding so many rides my hair was a mess. He looked great though, of course, he didn't have long hair like I did. That was the summer his family decided to abandon the house and leave town. I'll always remember that phone call, before he left.

"_Lina I'm moving." Hiding his sadness_ _from me. _

"_Where are you going, why?" I frantically tried to get an answer from him._

"_My mom won't tell me why she just told me to pack." He sniffed. "I don't want to go Lina, it doesn't feel right."_

"_Come live with me, I'm sure my parent's won't mind." _

"_I would love to come live with you but I have no choice." I could hear the rustle of clothes being put in his suit case and another sniff._

"_Don't forget about me." I said in the place of what I really wanted to say._

"_I won't…" His voice fell quiet like he to wanted to say something else. I then heard his mother yelling from the doorway. Telling him to hang up with me and finish packing. "I'll call you when I get to my new house, I promise."_

"_I'm going to _really _miss you, Alex."_

"_I'm going to miss you too, Karolina." _

_That was the last time I heard his voice. His mother had hung up the phone before we could say goodbye. _

Alex had been my friend since the day I moved here, we were twins separated at birth, or so we joked. Alex and I shared all of the same interests, fears and opinions. We had never fought a day in our lives, not even over who was to get the last piece of pizza. We started High school together but finished it separately and sometimes I wonder if he still remembers me.

"You miss him?" Erik broke the silence.

"Of course." Obviously he had read my mind. I felt a tear run down my cheek, I hadn't realized that I had been crying.

"He looks like someone I know, but I doubt it's him." Erik looked over at me. "What was his name?"

"Alex, I use to call him Alexander the Great when we were in middle school. He moved three years ago and I haven't heard from him since." I adverted my eyes having them fall on another picture, one of all my friends at a recent gathering.

"This is a picture of me with my friends at Laser Tag, any of them look familiar to you?" To make me feel better I was cheeky with him.

"They're the ones you were with at the picnic." He mocked my tone and made a face.

"I have a random request but, would you like to come to my graduation?" Not meeting his eyes as I had asked him.

"So I can change you after you get off the stage?" He chuckled.

"No! So you can meet my friends. They wanted to meet you and I kind of gave them the idea that I was going to invite you, kill two birds with one stone." I made the peace sign to symbolize the two birds.

"Why not, I've never been to one." He shrugged. " I guess I'll get going, after all you need to get to bed, I on the other hand need to satisfy my stomach." He smiled, flashing his fangs. The sight of them made me shiver, in a good way. "If you want to call me, do it at night, I'm a sleep during the day."

"Come tomorrow night at eleven, I'll let you in." He gave me a strange look. "I have more questions."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

As I had predicted my Saturday morning was spent answering annoying calls from all my friends. At one point I answered the phone and left it on the table listening to the helium induced voice of Cindy as I watched my favorite movie _Velvet Goldmine_. She had called at the worst time in fact, just as Brian Slade and Curt Wild were on stage performing _Baby's on Fire_, next to the best scene in the whole movie. When the guitar licking was over I turned my attention over to the neglected phone, Cindy was still talking not realizing that I wasn't listening to a word she had been saying. I finally picked up the phone and brought it, at last, to my ear.

"Cindy really nothing happened, would I lie to you?" I kept one eye on the T.V. screen.

"No you wouldn't. So tell me are we going to meet this guy?" I knew Lizzie wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

"He's coming to our Graduation, you'll all met him there." A scream erupted from the ear piece, I quickly thrust the phone away. Being a fan girl myself, I knew this scream, a scream of the utmost excitement. I rolled my eyes at this display of enthusiasm. _You won't be so enthused when you see that he's a vampire._

I couldn't help but ponder the reasons for why I should become a vampire. Erik didn't specify that there was a need or urgency, rather, that my changing would save my life or in fact stop this "evil vampire". I want to become a vampire. It sounds interesting, like an adventure I can take and one that continues, never stops. Also to become a creature of the night I would experience the wonders of the world as they change and witness the fall or survival of all Mankind. _Not to mention I have a phobia of death. _To me it's not like I see a clown and I immediately start crying in a corner somewhere. It's the impending doom that my mortality brings. Six feet under in a box decorated with cream satin and flowers from my loved ones, or the constant reminder that my loved ones won't be around forever, as much as I would like them too. Would Erik give them the gift? Or is it only offered to me? How was I suppose to break this to my friends and family? I could just picture the conversations now. _Hi Mom, Hi Dad I've become a vampire._ Padded room and view hole here I come. My friends would laugh and then do a double take.

As if being a teenager wasn't stressing enough, lets add fangs.

My sister Kayla, alerted me to the real world, since I was staring off into space. I do that a lot. She needed a ride to her friend's house and mom and dad had sent her to directly to me. As if I have nothing better to do? I have to get my daily dose of T.V waves then surf the waves of cyberspace and lay around aimlessly for hours staring at the clouds, sounds like fun. I opted for the joy ride to blast music-I mean-play it softly while I drive.

As I drove to the friend's house I felt Erik watching me, which meant that the "evil vampire" was following me as well. I felt like calling him to see if he would pick up, it would be quiet funny to see a deer talking on a cellular phone on the side of the rode. The thought of it made me giggle. My sister looked at me. I shook my head. I kept my music to a considerable level until I dropped the sibling, whom I love and hate at times, off at said friend's house. I revved off the property listening to the band of my dreams. It was not a boy band. A Boy Band consists of a group of five Abercrombie-clad boys with tenor voices trying to be bass and has ever girl in the tri-state area drooling at their posters. Don't forget that neither one of the group members EVER touched a guitar in their life. And probably never will. My favorite band wore black eyeliner, chucks, straight leg jeans didn't care about fads, made their own wardrobe and each member played an instrument. Drums, Bass, Guitar and don't forget about the lead singer whom, naturally, played guitar as well. The lyrics meant something and they weren't pathetic love songs that you dedicate to your boyfriend only to burn the CD when said boyfriend breaks up with you.

Sometimes the life and thought process of the Young Adult amazes and intrigues me. There should be a study in the brain of a teen, Scientist would be surprise to find that all that was once believed about the teenage is not at all what they thought. But the government is to cheap to spend government finances on studies that may influence or otherwise aid mankind instead lets go dig of oil on a piece of land that has a two percent chance of hitting the crude material. Which college did they go to? I'm going to apply, if they could graduate and run the country, then I'll be valedictorian and have the planet re-named in my honor.

I've noticed I've side tracked lets get back to my human life and my sister. So I had dropped her off and was speeding-I mean-obeying the laws of the road to my house. The idea came back to me about calling Erik, I still felt as if I was being followed, I know this because the nausea was setting in again. I was getting close to the vampire. I pulled over and picked up the phone, lowering the music to a considerable hearing level and speed dialed his number (Syndie gave me his number this morning, just one of those "How did the date go?" calls). It rang once before someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice was unfamiliar.

"Who is this?"

"This is Colken, may I ask whom is calling?" His voice was light but still had a touch of velvet to his voice.

"Karolina, I'm sorry, I thought this was Erik's number." I questioned.

"You are correct, but I would advise you to forget this number, forget that you ever met him and had this very conversation with me. Good day." Click.

"That was rude." I closed the phone.

I sighed leaning back into the seat. Colken. I wonder if he's another vampire. He seems to know Erik_. Companions of mine think poorly of my actions, they believe that you have nothing to do with Our problems. _That could be why he was advising me to never speak to Erik again. Something had to be happening in the World of the Night that I wasn't aware of. From what I can get out of all this is that Erik seemed to be going behind everyone's back when he went on the date with me. I was tempted to call again, not to tick off the vampire but for more information, however that plan was flawed by a surprising knock on my window. I screamed of course and almost lost control of my body. I looked up it was Erik. How could I tell you might ask, well it should be obvious by now. Although he had a young red head teen's body those eyes are what gave it away.

"Holy Shit, Erik." I yelled as I rolled the window down. "Next time have a knife in your hand. You'll get a much nicer response." I exclaimed sarcastically while I held my chest, ready to catch my beating heart.

"Sorry, don't have one on me, kids these days don't carry them." He grinned. Shot him a 'Not Funny' glance and it disappeared. "Why are you just sitting here?"

"You're not my favorite person right now." I rolled the window back up ignoring his question. He came around to the other side of the car. He put his hand to the glass and the lock sprung up, he let himself in. "Did you not hear me just now?"

"I know, and I know you also meant vampire." Erik threw a quick childish smile.

"Technically your human as of now, tonight at eleven you won't be my favorite vampire." I looked at him. "Get out."

"No." He crossed him arms.

"I liked you better when you were 1000 years old." He threw me a disgusted look.

"I'm only 300, I'm still young."

"Your old to me." I looked before pulling back onto the road. "Shouldn't you be in a coffin somewhere?"

"What's with the attitude?" He pulled a face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I looked at him the corner of my eye. "Maybe a certain vampire by the name of Colken."

"Why must you always call at inopportune moments?" He sighed before looking out the window.

"Answer me Erik!" I pulled off the road again, killing the engine this time.

"What do you want me to tell you?!" He was acting like the teen he was inhabiting.

I made a frustrated noise before exiting the vehicle and walking in the field. I needed some breathing space to clear my head before trying to converse with Erik again. Why was this so difficult? I should be having this quarrel tonight not now, I'm such a procrastinator. I made to turn around to go back to the car when I heard Erik's voice.

"Look, why don't we start this over." He cleared his throat. "You talked to Colken? What did he say?" He sounded concerned.

"He told me to forget everything and to basically stay away from you." I faced him. "Why would he say that unless he was trying to warn me of something."

"I told you my companions don't agree with my motives."

"Motives? Oh, now we're getting somewhere." My voice was becoming harsh and elevated. "So what am I to you Erik? Just a pawn in your plan to destroy this evil vampire?" Erik flinched at that. My words ceased. That's all I was, he really didn't care about my safety. All he wanted was to ensure his future, I could die and it wouldn't weigh heavily on his conscious.

"I guess I should thank Colken for opening my eyes to the truth." I roughly brushed past him to make my way to the car. I don't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop the tears.

My parents noticed my red eyes which provokes the question of "What's wrong?" I told them that I think I ran over a chipmunk on the way home. They insisted that things like that happen and that I should get all worked up about it. Yes that works for the lie but not for the situation I just left.

I understood why Erik picked me, I was gullible. I mean look at me! Here I am on my bed crying because I felt betrayed by a guy-vampire-I don't know very well, who offered me the deal of a life time. Let's play Deal or No Deal. I opened the suitcase with a penny in it while the game show host laughs, and then tells me the million was in the in the suit case of a women named Margret.

My phone vibrated on my desk where I threw it. I stared at it knowing who it was, my friends don't call my cell phone unless we're at school. It had to be Erik. It ceased it's vibrations only to make a chime sound.

"He has a lot of nerve to Text Message me." I half yelled half spoke to the phone. I got up and looked at it

You're wrong.

I'll see you ll.

E.

"See if I let you in." I erased the message.

At around quarter of eleven I was pacing the floor of my room. I had been pacing all day, moving from the kitchen to the living room to now my current position. It was amazing to me that I had not yet succeeded in burning a track in the hard wood. My pacing had begun with my anger towards Erik, I felt that if I hadn't moved I might imploded into Karolina pieces. Then I used this movement as fuel for my brain, a useful tool that hasn't been properly operated in the last month. Erik was coming, whether I liked it or not. The police option sprung up but I opted out of that. He was a vampire with inhuman powers unbeknown to me, he could kill them or mind wash them in a second. No good. He can unlock a car door, he can do it to my very own front door, not to mention the windows. He was a hurricane, board up the windows and stack sand bags but the wind and water only throw a bigger tantrum.

I sighed.

My parents had gone to bed around nine with my sister included. I should be a vampire only for the fact that I'm the only one who can stay up past midnight. Not to mention the sun is overrated. Ha. I laugh.

Only now do I laugh.

The clock on the wall ticked away the minutes until I became aware that it was five of and I still hadn't thought of a plan to keep Erik away. Maybe I didn't have to, maybe Erik decided to give me some space and leave me alone. That was a huge maybe. I glances back at the clock. A minute had passed, I feel like a nervous father in the waiting room awaiting to hear the news about their new born.

A Knock.

I launched myself into the couch, borrowing myself in blankets, desperately trying to become one with the couch. _Be a chameleon change color to blend in, fool the vampire._ Like that was going to happen. He knocked again.

"Hello?" It was muffled by the door.

I sprung up to the window, raising the glass, "Shut up, my parents are asleep." I whispered harshly at him.

"You said you still have questions for me." He whispered as he came closer to the window.

"That was before I found out that you're a selfish vampire and now I hate you." I closed the window and throwing myself back on the couch. I heard a chime from my bedroom. I looked out the window at Erik. He was standing there sending me text messages. I growled at him before going up to check the message.

I thought you wanted 2 talk.

E.

I turned off the phone and found myself walking back down to open the window.

"There's nothing to talk about." I was about to close the window when he spoke.

"Earlier today you accused me of not caring about whether you live or die." He leaned up against the house just under the porch light. "If I didn't care would I be risking my life, whatever it is, to insure your safety from this threat?" His voice was calm and I could hear the warmth in his words. Yet was that a vampire trick?

"Yes, because you need me. I'm your 'secret weapon.'" I turned my back to him and slid down the wall.

"I never said that, all I said was that I _believe _that you have powers that can be brought out by the blood. I don't know if you do." I heard Erik scuff the concrete with his boot heel. "He's convinced though."

"Sounds like 'secret weapon' to me, just a fancier way of saying it." I ran my fingers through my hair and twirled the strands around my index finger. That's just about the most girly thing I do. "Please leave Erik. I'm going to bed."

"I can't." His voice was thick with regret. "He's waiting for me to leave." He didn't look at me.

"Have it your way." I rose from my seat on the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Erik's voice cracking.

"What?" At this point I was annoyed.

"Would you like to meet my coven?" He paused. "I'd like you to meet everyone and then make the decision of not ever speaking to me again."

"Sure, fine, whatever." I marched up to bed without much of a second thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all who have reviewed my story! I can't tell you how much it means to me. hugs everyone

I would also like to thank my beta Aggie LOVE YA she has to put up with my lazy butt and my crazy mind XD

**ZoomBoom: **I'm glad you're laughing as much, while reading, as I am when writing it! I hope u enjoy this next chapter!

FIVE

Settling down on my floor I turned on my radio, the station had just begun to play commercial free. I pushed away some of the junk on my floor next to my bed in order for me to lay completely flat against the wood flooring. I closed my eyes. I didn't have a purpose for being in my room, I was not banished there or so annoyed that I needed to be alone, I was just simply here on the floor. The DJ made a smart remark about the upcoming song's singer before her voice oozed from the speakers. It was a hip hop song and fun to dance to when in the company of friends but, alone it was enough for you to sing by. The lyrics were incredibly addictive no matter how much you hated the song, you knew the lyrics.

A knock came at my door and I told them to come in. It was Kayla.

"Do you mind if I hang here with you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not doing anything productive. What's the catch?" There was always something else if she wanted to "hang" with me.

"Why do you always think there's a reason why I would want to hang out with my big sister?" Flashing an innocent smile.

"Alright now that was pushing it." I sat up to give her the 'spill it' look.

"Fine. I need help with my algebra homework and it's due tomorrow."

"It's seven o'clock on a Sunday and you haven't done it yet?" I smiled. "I've taught you well young Padawan."

"Thanks Master, now help me or I'm dead."

"Give it here."

I'm not the best person to ask for help on homework, especially if it's algebra. Give me a geometry problem and I can do it forwards and backwards in record time. And I wasn't the best at remembering what was due either, I was never a great classmate buddy.

My sister and I are only three years apart but we are totally different human beings. I'm a tomboy while she's the prep that loves pink while my favorite is the absence of color. It was funny to me how when she started high school I was leaving it behind.

Luckily for my sister that it was elementary algebra and I was able to teach how to change the formula's into slop-intercept form.

"Thanks Lina, you're a real pal." She blew me a kiss as she headed for the door.

"Wait." She turned back. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What about? Oh my God did you and Erik hit it off the other night?" Now she was turning into the preppie sister that I know that she is.

"Let's not talk about him." I waved my hand for her to come back down to my level. "What I want to ask you is, if I were to change would you still love me."

"Change? Like how?" She scrunched up her face.

"How can I put this…like if I were to become something else." _Lets say a vampire._

"Something other than my sister?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, SCI-FI women, you need to stop watching Star Wars." She gave a little laugh before patting my knee.

"Just answer the question." She straighten up when she notice I wasn't sharing in her laughing.

"Of course. No matter what you will always be my sister, don't worry about it. Come on college isn't going to turn you into a mutant." She joked and I cracked a smile. She thanked me for the help and reassured me that she would still love me.

_I highly doubt it if you knew what I wanted to become, now that it was a possibility. _

No sooner than did my head hit the floor my name was being called from downstairs. I yelled back down. The answer was what gave me the shock of my life.

"Some guy named Erik is here." My mother yelled back to me.

"WHAT?!" Needless to say I shot up like my butt was lit on fire. I nearly crashed into the wall coming down the stairs.

Sure enough standing the hallway with my mom was the vampire whom I was incredible still angry with.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my voice straight.

"I was under the impression that we had a date." My mother's eyes brightened.

"Why was I not informed about this?" She asked.

"I was also under the impression that we weren't going through with this." I shot him a sharp glance, ignoring my mom's question.

"Last time we talked you said 'Sure, fine, whatever.' That sounds like a go a head to me." He smiled flashing his teeth. My mother started to turn her head to him.

"Mom!" Her head jolted back to me. "Do you think I should leave at this time at night?"

"I promise to have her back by midnight at the latest." He winked at her.

"I don't have a problem, don't tell your father that I let you go." She smiled at Erik. "It was nice to meet you Erik, have a great time at the movie." I mouthed the word "movie" and he told me with his face that I should just go along with it. My mom entered the kitchen, I heard a rustle of paper then the cabinet door shut. She gave me ten dollars just in case I needed it and hurried us out the door.

_Why is everyone so hyped about me going out with someone?_

Parked in the driveway was, yet again, his jag with the tinted windows. I knew now, or figured, why he was so rich and the reasoning behind the tinting.

"Is this the only car you have or are you trying to impress me?" I opened the door, not really caring if he wanted to open it for me or not.

"This is one of my cars. If you wanted me to bring the BMW I would have."

"No thanks, cars don't exactly get my motor running if you know what I mean."

"I think I do, but I'm not going into it." Erik got in.

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked, debating on whether or not I should just go back inside.

"Might as well. I mean I told everyone to be at the house." Erik turned on the car.

I got in. "How many vampires am I going to met tonight?"

"The vampires that live with me are Colken, Evol and Vance. You've talked to Colken, he's not thrilled that you're coming but he had agreed to be civil for the evening."

"And Evol and Vance?"

"Evol can't wait to met you and Vance had no idea what was going on since he was in Europe up until last night." Erik looked me in the eye. "Do still want to jump out of the car? Or shall we press on?"

"Beam me up Scottie." By the look on Erik's face he wasn't familiar with that expression. "Yes, let's go." He shifted the car into first and off we went. Some time passed between us before I broke the deafening silence.

"How do you know Colken, Evol and Vance?"

"Long story."

"It looks like we have time, since I don't know where exactly we're going."

"Colken and I knew each other when we were humans back in 1706. You can say we were close, like brothers. There was one afternoon that I waited for him by our meeting spot outside at the local tavern. He never showed. After a week of not hearing a word about his whereabouts I went looking for him. Nothing. Until one night while sleeping he came to me. He had been changed. A vampire had attacked him during the night, he doesn't know his name." He paused to survey the cross road, he turned left onto a long road that look at if was the road less traveled. "He changed me that night. He gave me the choice, said that he couldn't bear living throughout the years without me."

"That's sweet." I gave him a punch in the shoulder, not enough for him to wreck, mind you.

"As I was saying, Evol is Colken's older sister. He loved her so much that he changed her. She come over gladly. As for Vance we met him in 1717. He was entranced by Evol and fell in love with her. She changed him, but vampire relationships never last. I'm not quite sure why, I didn't have the chance to find out."

"This sounds like the part where I'm suppose to cry."

"Cry? No I don't think so." Erik's eyes though told me he was thinking about it himself.

"What happened?"

"Remember I promised that I wouldn't hurt you on the soul of my Beloved?"

"I do recall you saying that." That's when it hit me. "Was she a vampire?"

"No, and Ryan was his name."

"Oh, I didn't know you were-"

"All vampires, or at least the one's I've met, find they fall in love with just about anyone." Erik took another turn, this time a right, onto a hidden dirt road in the woods. "We find the beauty in everything, we are the creatures of the night, the laws and _sins_ of the human world no longer apply to us."

"Are we there yet?" I changed the subject.

"Almost." His eyes were welling with tears.

"You said that these vampires you live with, there are others?"

"Yes, but until we cross that bridge let's not burn it just yet." He smiled. "Here we are."

I turned my attention to the monstrous house that now rooted itself in our path. It looked to me like an old plantation house. My first thought was that it was a plantation that one of it's tenants owned back when they were human. Though you think that it would have been founded out by now and turned into a bed and breakfast. However that didn't seem to be the case here. From here I could see that it had two floors, each room having it's own window to look out over the land. The six Greek columns in front had ivy crawling up it's surface, the white paint of the house was chipping in places, and the green shutters were all closed except for one, a figure stood in it's view. I squinted in the dark to clear my vision but to no avail. The night was not my world, everything is all cloudy.

Erik parked the car in front of the houses grand double doors. The glass, in all it's simplicity, glittered in the lamp light that adorned the porch. Erik came around to my side of the car and offered his hand, just like a gentleman helping a lady from a carriage. As Erik escorted me to the doors I glanced at the window, the figure was gone. I took a deep breath.

"No one will hurt you." He knocked three times then paused before adding a fourth. _Secret knock? _"Think of them as animals, they're just as scared of you as you are of them."

I nodded.

The door open.

A gorgeous women welcomed us. Her warm smile was contagious and her eyes were gentle as a mother's. A sense a peace washed over me. This must be Evol. Her hair in ringlets, caressed her delicate pale cheeks, dirty blonde in color. Emerald were the color of her eyes, like Erik's, but without the piercing part. Her clothes were that of the 1700's, pastel blue and purple, complete with corset. Beautiful ruby and diamond rings poised themselves on her fragile fingers, her nails like glass.

"Good Evening, Erik." She smiled. "Welcome Karolina to our home." Like Erik had done to me, she offered her hand. I gladly took it and followed her lead inside. The entrance way was enormous with a grand staircase with a red and gold train gracing the wood floors underneath all the way through the house. A deer antler chandelier with candles hung elegantly centered. There was so much to take in that I completely forgot who was holding my arm. My attention was brought back when Evol introduced herself.

"My name is Evol, I'm a dear friend of Erik's." My head snapped back to her. I think I might have let out a "huh" because she laughed, unearthly.

"Erik told me about you. He said you're Colken's older sister." I smiled. "He said that you couldn't wait to meet me."

"Indeed, I haven't had a decent conversation in years. These men don't talk much about anything worth while most of the time, my brother included."

"Don't let him hear that." Erik grunted out, trying not to laugh, but still offended by Evol's words. He kissed both of her cheeks in greeting.

She rolled her eyes at Erik's comment. "It will be nice to hear how women, of your age, have gotten on in this time." We continued down the hall to the parlor.

"Wait Evol. I need to tell Karolina something first." He softly grabbed my arm. She nodded and said that she'd wait for us.

"What is it Erik?"

"There's someone else here that I forgot to mention." Erik took a quick glance into the room which I had not so much as a little glance into. "You remember a few nights ago I told you-"

"So the savoir, of a child has, at last, made her debut." I looked up. I knew I heard that voice before. Colken. He was leaning on the railing just before the stairs, I could see the many doors behind him.

Like Erik he was cursed with beauty. His hair the color of gold silk and most likely just as soft. Brilliant liquid sapphire swam in the depths of his eyes that stood out against his creamy skin, like Erik's and Evol's did. His attire was that of a upper class, and like Evol, he was in 1700's clothing. A velvet green waistcoat covered his white button down tunic with lace at the neck. His breeches were chocolate brown with the green stripe running down the length. On his fingers were sliver and gold jeweled rings, like Erik, I noted.

"Colken, this is Karolina." He put his arm around my shoulders. Erik's temperament changed. He tensed up, I could feel his body go ridged.

"Charmed." I spoke fluent sarcasm, so I knew it when I heard it.

"It's nice to have finally met you, Colken. I hope maybe, one day, you'll be able to look at me without ice in your gaze."

"Your words mean little to me, mortal." He flashed his fangs before returning from whence he came.

"I was worried about you with Colken, but I'm going to put my foot in my mouth." I could hear Evol's heels on the wood flooring, coming closer to us.

"Will you be joining us? Vance is eager to see you both."

"Just a minute." Erik turned me to face him as Evol existed once again. "as I was saying before Colken interrupted-"

"Speaking of Colken, what's up with you two? His ice beam gaze was not only for me but for you."

"Another long story and this one I don't feel like telling you at the current time."

"Fine, then we mustn't keep Evol and Vance waiting." I walked into the parlor.

The room was garnished with paintings by Di Vinci and Vermeer. The crown molding added to the elegance of the house, not to mention the vampires it inhabited. I felt under dressed in my black band tee and jeans that were fraying at the bottom.

Sitting in a wing backed chair was the vampire, I could only assume was Vance himself. Blood red locks framed his white face, and unlike Colken's, whom had a bit of a wave, Vance's was extremely straight. His eyes where cerulean as was his vest. And like Colken his breeches were chocolate brown and wore a white frilly button down shirt. Resting silently on the arm of the chair was a black painted cane with silver hook and bottom. He stood and bowed.

"Evening, my name is Vance. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Evol must have told you about our arrival." Erik walked past me to embrace Vance in a friendly hug.

"Of course, unlike you, Evol doesn't like to keep her companions in the dark." He gave a smile before turning his attention to me. "Karolina. A beautiful name."

"Thank you. You have amazing eyes, and I'm jealous of your hair color." Erik gave a short chuckle at my comment.

"And thank you, but don't be jealous, I'd rather have your's. Erik flaunts it in my face on occasion." He strode over to me. "I do hope Erik hasn't corrupted you too much, he's the one, you'd say, your mother warned you about."

"I take offense to that."

"Well I for one agree with you. He's trouble on two legs." Vance laughed at that.

"You and I are going to get along just fine." Vance embraced me. In his arms I felt his heart beating in his chest. How was that possible? Erik did say that they were human once so maybe that was another part of it. I then came to the realization that maybe it was Vance that was staring out the window. Vance held me by the shoulders, smiled, then returned to his chair.

"Was it you, Vance, that was in the window? I saw someone as we pulled up." He shook his head. Erik took a seat opposite Vance in another chair similar to his. I looked around for one for me there was a love seat to my right and I took my seat there.

"I've been sitting in this chair, awaiting your arrival with patience." He took a book off of the small mahogany table. "Catching up on my reading. It was Colken."

Evol joined us, entering from the dinning room .

"Karolina, will you help me in the kitchen?" Her voice, so motherly.

"Sure." I got up and on the way I gave Erik a on the shoulder.

"May I ask why I deserved that?" He turned in his chair.

"Just because." I gave Vance a little wave.

I followed Evol through the dinning room, passing a table fit for a king. All the furniture in the house was either mahogany or cherry. A chandelier hung centered over the table, crystals danced with no breeze, tiny rainbows painted the white wall with a splash of color. I turned the corner into the kitchen. All the appliances were original. If Erik had never had a cheeseburger until he was with me then the kitchen was of no use to them. It as just an accessory of the house. Evol bent down to open a lower cabinet to retrieve a silver severing plate, I saw her reflection for a split second before she set it down.

"I guess that takes away that myth." I whispered.

"What was that dear?" She turned her attention to me.

"Oh, I was your reflection in the sliver."

"Yes that old myth." She gestured for me to come into the kitchen. I hadn't realized that I was just standing in the doorway like a statue. "Don't believe everything that you hear about vampires." She pointed to the cupboard. The teapot on the stove began to whistle.

"Is there anything that has truth to it?" I asked while I took out the tea cups and saucers decorated with pale indigo drawn flowers.

"We can die by the sun, even the tiniest stream of light can burn our skin. And I'm sure Erik has made it clear to you that we vampires do, indeed, feed off of blood." She quieted the screaming pot while I place the delicate china on the serving plate.

"That he did, he also showed me that he can eat as well. Though he did say he wasn't satisfied by it, I'm sure after he dropped me off he hunted."

"Hunted? Makes Erik sound like an animal."

"Sorry."

"It's alright dear." She poured a brown liquid into the cups, the aroma of herbal tea engulfed my nose. "I'm stealing you away from the gentlemen in the parlor, will you wait for me in the study?" She took the silver plate in tow hands.

"Of course…umm where's the study?" She gave a polite laugh and directed to me. I nodded and walked straight ahead into the next room.

My dream come true of a room. Ceiling to floor book shelves over flowing with leather bound book. I know I did a happy dance with a fan girl squeal. I'm such a bookworm. How many high school students do you know of that love to read? Let alone wet their pants when they see a Borders that is three floors.

I raced over to one of the many shelves. I noticed that in this particular shelf he books were of authors I were familiar with, Hemmingway, McCaffrey, Tolken. One author caught my attention, Anne Rice. All her books were here, well, all except the Vampire Chronicles. I looked around, checking neighboring cases and shelves. No Lestat. No Armand. No Louis. Something tells me that I need to bring mine over to complete the set. The clacking of shoes averted my attention away from the chronicles mystery for a second. Evol set down the tray, two cups were left. I walked over to one of the maroon wing back chairs, seating myself, before picking up my cup and saucer. I blew the stream making it evaporate, taking a sip. _I'm not much a tea person, but I didn't want to be rude._

"It's delicious." It was the truth, but I still like my carbonated beverages that hunger for my stomach lining.

"Thank you." Evol smiled. "My mother loved to throw tea parties with her friends from finishing school, perhaps I picked up the habit from her."

"My mom avoids planning parties at all costs. I'm not much of a planner myself, I much rather go to one and enjoy myself." Her giggling was a pleasant change from the cheerleaders in school.

"Colken is much the same way. Perhaps all men are all like that." She sipped her tea. I worried the side of the cup with the side of my nail.

"He hates me dose he?"

"I wouldn't say that, more like, dislikes what Erik is doing."

"Do you?" I looked up.

"I disagree with his way of things but there's something different about you, may it be what this vampire wants or not. Erik also offered the _gift_, as he calls it, to you instead of just changing you."

"What does that mean exactly?" Afraid of her answer.

"He's taken affection on you." I blushed. "The last time Erik planned on changing someone was-"

"Ryan." Evol's eyes were shocked she tried to hide it with her face.

"Yes, Ryan."

"Tell me what happened." I set my teacup down, the china making a clinking sound. Evol did the same, smoothing out the folds in her dress.

"The story begins with Colken and Erik. They were like brothers, but Colken wanted something more from Erik. He wanted love. Knowing my brother he would stop at nothing to win over his heart. Making Erik a vampire was suppose to do just that, though there was a hitch in the plan, Erik had met Ryan. Erik would sneak off to visit him just before dawn, just once did the morning's rays burn him. They were in love before any of us knew whom Ryan was, Erik even told him he was a vampire. This only intrigued him more, he wanted to be one of us, to spend eternity with Erik. The night they were to meet to seal Ryan's fate, Colken went missing." She paused. "Erik can tell you in detail of what happened that night, but my brother's jealousy beat Erik's heart, to Ryan."

"Colken killed him?" Evol nodded. "How awful." I sat back shaking my head.

"For, at least, two hundred years they've been at each other's throats, excuse the pun." Evol cleared her throat picking up her neglected cup taking a few sips.

"You don't think Colken would try to kill me, do you?" I sank back into my chair, dreading her answer.

"No, my child, don't fret over that. Even though the incident has driven the two apart, Colken regrets what he did." She sighed. "My brother is a labyrinth of sorts, maybe one day you'll be his best friend." She waved her hand about. "Let's get off the subject of these depressing matters. Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"

"I'm an artist. Drawing, painting, singing, writing that sort of thing. I was in my high school's choir, we competed against different high school across the country. I don't like to brag but we won first place everywhere we went." I was smiling ear to ear.

"That's wonderful dear."

"My favorite pass time is reading."

"Is this to your liking?" She gestured to the entire room.

"You should have seen my reaction. I did a little dance just there" I pointed. "And I squealed like I just saw my favorite band." I rose to do a reenactment of my dance, Evol laughed, enjoying my performance. "By the way," I hop skipped to the Anne Rice section of the mini library. "I can't seem to wonder why a coven of vampires, doesn't own the my beloved Vampire Chronicles, they're masterpieces." I ran my fingers over the titles of the books, making the fact that they were missing more prominent.

"All the books in this study belonged to my family, except those recent additions. They belong to the youngest member of this coven, Lex."

"And do tell why said, Lex, didn't feel the need to meet me." I took out _Lasher_, flipping through the pages.

"He simply hasn't arrived yet, he wanted to be here, but had a previous engagement."

"Well I'm going to have to add my beloved chronicles to this incomplete set of works." I continued to flip through the pages, catching a few words here and there. Making strange sentences, which in turn might have made sense backwards. A muffled booming broke off my concentration.

"Stay here." I obeyed.

I wasn't going to disobey a vampire, no way, no matter how nice, I'm still on the menu. I closed the book, placing it back, the cover made a hissing noise as the dust jacket met the neighboring book cover. I scanned the shelf for another book to flip to random pages and read the first line my eyes land on. The book was _Island of the Blue Dolphins _by Scott O'Dell. I remember reading the book in fifth grade, I was the star student. Or teacher's pet.

"_It was deep, but I could see clearly_." I read out loud. _That could be used as a metaphor for life. _I flipped through some more pages, refreshing my memory of the book. I remember it being sad, the main character's brother dies. I would have been a mess if Kayla died.

Do you ever get that tingling sensation on the back of your neck, makes your hair stand on end? I was getting that. I could feel eyes staring at my innocent form. Slowly I peered up from over the cover, sapphire met my pale blue ones.

"What did I do?" I asked Colken.

"I have been sent, against my will, to abduct you to the parlor." He snarled.

"Take me to your leader." I held up the alien greeting. Colken simply turned on his heel mumbling insults under his breath, I'm pretty sure he called me a foul name in another language.

"I think I just made a friend." I whispered sarcastically to myself as I followed the fuming vampire.

Colken, being taller than me, obstructed my view of what was awaiting me in the parlor. When the veil of Colken parted to the side I saw Vance embracing a brown haired vampire. His back being turned to me I couldn't see his face. Erik came up to me quickly twirling me around so that my back was now facing the unknown vampire.

"I was trying to tell you this earlier but there were distractions." Erik held my shoulders and my gaze. "This is Lex, but you may know him by another name."

"What are you talking about?" He slowly pivoted my body to see Lex.

The vampire that stood before me…was Alex.

Erik caught me before I hit the floor, or so I was told.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm extremely sorry for the long, long, long wait. Busy and lazy. However I do have 6 chapters for you, chapter 12 is going to be resubmitted to my beta Aggie tonight, but in the mean time enjoy these 6 chapters 3 Enjoy and thanks for waiting! 3 Kaiya Sumeragi

SIX

I just had the weirdest dream. Erik takes me to this amazingly beautiful house, which he and three other vampires call home. I had tea with Evol with a side of conversation. Colken hates my guts and Vance and I are instant buddies. If it couldn't get anymore unusual to you my friend, whom I haven't seen nor heard from in three years appears. Freaky? I thought so.

It was all a dream, my reality isn't that messed up.

My comfy bed lay beneath me, I gave a stretch, reaching for my throw-up proof dragon. What I mean by that is simply this, it's made of a material that is cleans easily. Needless to say I've had the insanely bright colored stuffing ball since I was in diapers.

Still reaching.

My hand hits wood, hit's it pretty hard actually.

My eyes fly open.

This isn't my room. Where am I? I've never seen this room before. I surveyed the room. I was laying on a four poster queen size bed, canopy of frilly lace and transparent fabric. A cherry armoire on one end of the room and a matching desk with oil lamp on the opposite wall. This was one strange hotel room. I sat up the covers pooling in my lap, olive green bed spread with gold embroidery. A huge painting hung over the desk, the artist was unfamiliar to me. The painting was backlit, the shadows over powered the light, the outline figure of a man standing in a room. The face look lonely, a deep longing written on the man's face. What that longing is, is for the viewer to decide, only the artist holds the true key.

The door knob turned, I flipped the covers over my head.

"Karolina?" The voice was soft, male, with a hint of velvet. Seemed to be the case with all the vampire men. I peeked over the covers. Amber eyes searched mine.

"I'm sorry to shock you." Alex hesitantly approached the bed.

"Is it really you?" I dropped the covers, clutching them in my hands. He nodded, smiling. I began to cry. He crawled up to me and held me against his chest, smoothing my hair and repeatedly asking me what was wrong.

"I haven't seen you in three years." I held on to him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's alright, I'm here now." He just let me cry, I wasn't sad. I thought this was a dream. If I were to wake up he would disappear, that thought only made me continue to cry. I chanted in my head _please let this not be a dream_. I felt Alex silently laugh at me. Reading my thoughts, how dare he. I didn't mind.

When my tears finally ceased we tore apart, Alex wiping a stray tear from my cheek. He hadn't changed a bit. His hair cut was the still the same, the skateboarder cut, his eyes honey in color and sweetness. I could get lost in those eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." His voice just above a whisper.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The night I called you, three years ago, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. There was so much I wanted to say to you. So much I wish I could have been apart of." He looked down. "I had to be dead to the world. Remember there was a week before the call that I hadn't shown up for classes?" I nodded. "I had been changed by my creator, Viktor, he was later hunted down and killed by the same vampire who is hunting you. I don't know how my mother exactly found out about my changing but when she did, instant flight to Italy. She wanted the Pope himself to heal me, to return me from the devil." He threw up his hands. "I don't feel evil, I've never seen Satan, so how am I evil?" I laughed at him.

"The worst part of it was saying goodbye to you, in more ways than one. My creator said that once I was found out, I was no longer apart of the human world, there were to be no more pretending. When Erik intercepted me in Rome he erased my mother's memory, giving her a new one that she was there on vacation. He erased everyone's memory, or so he thought." He pushed on my forehead, making me sway back and forth.

"How'd he do that?" I rubbed my reddened forehead.

"He tapped into my memory, in a split second he had a list of everyone I ever knew, just as fast they forgot. He told me about the picture of us in your house, but what he said that astonished him was that you remembered me, still saddened by my disappearance."

"I promised you I wouldn't forget you." I blushed.

"That promise was stronger than Erik's magic." I looked away knowing I was blushing harder.

"So what have you been up too? And what's up with the name Lex?" I changed the subject. "You don't look like a Lex."

"Erik calls me that, the other's just picked it up. I haven't really done anything, I mean the last three years were a blur. I've been checking out the 'night life', it's more exciting than the day, but I miss the sun."

"Just the sun huh?" I quirked a brow.

"Yeah, just the sun." He looked at me in the corner of his eye, trying not to laugh.

"Well the sun hasn't changed. Still rises in the East and sets in the West." He laughed as he reclined onto the pillows. Silence.

"This isn't a dream, I mean you're really here." He pinched my arm. I flinched and yelled out the obvious reaction.

"Welcome to reality." Alex performed a shimmy to find a more comfortable spot.

I reclined next to him, he put his arm around my shoulders. It wasn't that lame, stretch and yawn arm around the shoulder, it was straightforward. I snuggled closer. I don't think he minded, rather I hope he didn't. There was so much I wanted to tell him, things that I never got to express when I was on the other end of that phone call. I had feelings for him, I know they went beyond the love of a friend. Yet there was something tugging at the back of my subconscious mind, something unclear, elusive.

Erik's earlier words about vampire relationships brought about a doubt that if something blossomed between us that it would tear us apart more than bring us together. The hazy ending to the relationship we could have prompted me to hold my tongue.

Alex stirred beside me, I sensed the uneasiness about him from the silence. Perhaps he had enough of it from the night creatures. I turned over on my stomach, he removed his arm and looked at me with a questioning look. I opted out of telling him what I really wanted to say.

"Why don't you have the Vampire Chronicles down in the study?" I asked randomly.

"You're going to laugh when you hear why." He turned over on his side, making the bed bounce. "It was because I knew you had them, it made me remember you whenever I looked at the empty space. I have one half of her collection and you have the other."

"Two halves becoming whole." I let out without thinking.

"…Exactly" He smiled, he started to lean in, my heart began to rapidly beat, I could feel the heat rise to my face.

Without a knock Erik came right in, we shot to opposite sides of the bed.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" He had caught us and it was written on his face. "It's getting close to eleven, I should be taking you home." He eyed Alex.

"I can do it. I know where she lives." He looked at me. "You haven't moved have you?" I shook my head to embarrassed to say anything at the present time.

"Peachy." His voice didn't sound _peachy_.

The three of us walked downstairs in silence, though it seemed that each one of us was raging a war within our own heads. What Alex and Erik were thinking about I have no notion, though I had a pretty good impression of what.

Did I want to kiss Alex? The bigger question is was he about to kiss me? I could have something on my face, we passed a mirror in the hallway, I looked, nothing on my face. Alright what else could provoke the action of leaning in? My brain just about now kicked me, reminding me that I'm an idiot. Of course he wanted to kiss me. Correction. He was going to kiss me.

But did I want to kiss him?

The joyous laughter of the three vampires down in the parlor gave way to the heavy fog of wordless conflict. As we entered Colken's disposition went from euphoric to bleak. His position in the room changed as well, he immediately took a seat in the back of the room, farthest away from us, rather, me. Vance asked how I was feeling, I was glad to know that he was concerned. Evol offered me another cup of tea but Erik kindly refused the offer before I could conceive an answer. Alex informed everyone that he was taking me home, a smile flashed on Colken's sullen face. Evol got up and opened her arms to me, I went into them. She whispered into my hair her hopes of seeing me again and thanking me for the conversation. I thanked her for her hospitality and kindness. Vance was next, he stood hand on his cane, with a hand extended to me. He kissed the top of my hand before saying goodbye. I hugged him. He may still be a gentleman but I prefer hugs at goodbyes. I heard him chuckle, enveloping me in his porcelain arms.

"I'll come back, before my graduation, I promise." I said as I pulled away from him. I peered over at Colken.

"Goodbye Colken." I waved. He grunted at me. "I love you too." He got up from his chair and disappeared in the dinning room. Evol lowered her eyes at the display of unkindness while Vance winked at me. I turned to Erik, hugging him as well, he held me tighter than the others did. What he whispered in my ear took me aback. "I'm the one who's going to change you." He looked me in the eye and kissed my cheek before turning me over to Alex.

The night's air gave me a chill, I rubbed my arms. Alex alone seemed to be immune. Clinking of metal as Alex dug around in his pocket for his keys, the beep, beep of the car unlocking seemed to be the loudest noise, cutting the darkness. His car was a deep red sports car.

"Did Erik buy you this?" I asked as we approached the mustang.

"Would it impress you if he did?" His voice told me that the display of affection didn't sit well with him.

"No it wouldn't, I'm not into cars." He opened the door to his side and unlocked mine, it was already unlocked and he knew it. I didn't make a move for the handle. I stared at Alex, even in the dark, I knew he was staring at me. "What's irritating you?"

"Nothing." As his body got in the car the leather crunched. I exhaled loudly before getting in as well.

"There's nothing between me and Erik."

"I didn't say anything." The engine growled.

"I was just throwing it out there." I buckled the seat belt. "Who knows maybe the car is jealous." I mumbled.

"What?" He messed up his face.

"Hum? I didn't say anything." I mocked.

The car ride home seemed longer than the ride over. Silence changes everything, let alone tension. Alex was jealous. Which he had no reason to be. Erik was not my boyfriend, or vampire lover, he was a friend as was everyone in that house, excluding Colken. Sure Erik had his looks and his bad boy attitude that was desirable, but that's besides the point, I wasn't attached to him in anyway.

It was clear to me that Alex had feelings for me. I knew it when he looked at me years ago, even the phone call proved it to me. The Anne Rice collection, to halves becoming whole. Such a cliché romantic notion but it is what it is.

I looked out the window growing frustrated with my thoughts and the overwhelming silence from the driver. I wanted to scream. Or jump out of the car. Either one was more exciting than sitting here watching the white line on the edge on the road weave in and out. _The painter did a horrible job, he must have been intoxicated, I could do better than this. _

"Say something." At last a voice!

"Something." I continued to observe the shoddy work.

"That's not what I meant." I heard him sigh. I wasn't helping the situation.

"What do you want me to say?" _Wow for a minute there that line was straight_.

"Anything." He leaned on the window, driving with one hand.

"Tell me why you're jealous." I straightened up.

"I'm not jealous."

"I'm calling BS, you were never any good at that game, spill." I crooked my neck as I looked at him.

"When he whispered in you're ear and then kissed your cheek, it made my hair stand on end." He snarled. I could see him playing back in his mind. "What exactly did he whisper in your ear."

"It was a far cry from _I love you _if that's what you're thinking." I straightened up. "He whispered, 'I'm the one who's going to change you.' and that's it."

"Why would he say that?"

"Maybe he got the inkling that you, possibly might want to." I shrugged.

"I don't want to change you." Alex looked at me as we came to a stop to let a car go through an intersection. "It would be too painful."

"For me?" I asked. I paled a bit. He shook his head.

"I don't want to see you change. I'm the newest fledgling so I remember the pain. I remember the look on Viktor's face." His face clouded with emotions.

"I'm not pressuring you into it."

"Promise me..." He trailed off, thinking.

"What?"

"Never mind." I didn't push it. It's been quite a night for the both of us.

Alex pulled up to my darkened house. I longed for my warm bed, sleep was knocking on my eyes. I felt a yawn coming but I suppressed it. Alex walked me to the door, the porch light making his iridescent skin more mysterious. We embraced, holding on to me like I was to disappear, much like I had earlier. He rubbed my back in a comforting way before he held me at an arms length. Just looking into my eyes, searching. His amber ones melting my icy gray ones.

I was a fly flying straight into the bug zapper. _Don't look into the light. I can't help it, it's so beautiful ZAP! _My brain laughed at that.

Alex leaned in. This time there was no Erik to barge in. The heat in my face rose and my heart beat increased. His lips pressed against mine. It was a chaste kiss, nothing more, nothing less. It was my first one, non the less. He laughed at me, I knew I was blushing to high heaven.

"Goodnight, Lina." He smiled. I was at such a loss for words that I could only laugh awkwardly and wave him goodnight. Waving back, he turned, having an extra bounce in his step walked back to his car.

I opened the door flew up the stairs and jumped into bed. I didn't even bother to change, I cuddled my pillow and dozed off into the memory of the kiss.

Extreme sunlight pierced my eyelids, a red-orange hue. I covered my face , grunting at the sun. _Five more minutes is all I'm asking for!_ I rolled over. A squeak caught my attention. I had just rolled over onto my unsuspecting cat, Midnight. I apologized to him, shaking it off he meowed a good morning. Judging by the silence of the house it was the afternoon. My first Monday that I didn't have to get up for classes. I could get use to this.

After all it's going to be a long summer vacation.

I was to finally graduate in a few days, the greatest achievement of my lifetime. It was the first time, in a long time, that I felt that I had accomplished something worthwhile. Sure there were little phenomenon that excited me into the state of achievement, but nothing can compare to this. Graduating is monumental, it changes how you look at the world and how the world looks at you. No longer are you viewed as the adolescent, but as an adult. I promised myself never to loose the child with in.

I stretched until every bone in my lower back cracked right into place, or put of place, either way it satisfied me to hear the sound. Then proceeded to roll out of bed, literally, and with sleep crusted eyes entered the bathroom. My hair yet again was twisted into an angry position, dousing it with water it learned its' lesson. Cold water woke me up quicker than an alarm clock ever would, I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I still felt like I needed another hour or two of sleep, but once I'm up I stay up. After I relieved myself I trudged down to the kitchen. There was a cute little note from my parents:

Home around 3:30, don't forget to let your sister in

Love,

M& D

Kind of makes my sister sound like a dog. I'll let her in only if she barks at the door. I looked at the clock it was twelve fifteen, I had a while before I had to let the sibling in. I grabbed a doughnut from the fridge and crashed on the couch. Turning on the television to the music section. Flipping back and forth through MTV, MTV2, VH1, and Fuse scanning for my band, wanting to see their new music video and if they had any interviews that I didn't see yet.

Some might say this is an unhealthy hobby, or as my mom and sister agree, obsession, but would you rather me caught up in drugs? They are extremist in this world and I'm not one of them, but I'm a believer. There are some fans that swear to the music god that the lead singer winked at them and that it was a sign of engagement. If he winked at me I would go completely fan girl and scream, turn to all my friends and brag about it, then I would enjoy the rest of the concert. Days later I would maybe think that maybe his eye liner got in his eye and was blinking it out. Though the underlining feeling of he winked at me would make my stomach flutter.

I watch music videos from each channel and still I didn't see it anywhere. Just when I was about to leave the room to get a drink, I heard the Chinese dialogue before the band starts to play. I squealed and laid flat on my stomach watching with gleaming eyes. For once there was a music video that didn't cause epileptic shock or hormonal boys to stumble into hormonal tendencies. Artistically done, like all of their videos, you can tell they love what they do.

After the song ended I set out to do what I previously wanted to. The cat was sitting on the counter by his food bowl.

"For a fact, I know you were fed this morning." He looked at me like I was evil and then jumped off.

My attention went from the cat to the paper next to the coffee maker, my sister must have forgotten it, it was her German study sheet. I looked it over, not understanding a lick of it, I had taken Spanish. I was deep in concentration when the phone rang, I jumped. I don't frighten easy but I guess was I'm kidding myself. Taking the phone from it's cradle I pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?"

"Lina are you free?" Syndie's voice chimed from the other end.

"Free is my middle name." I continued to stare at the foreign language in front of me.

"We're going to the mall, want to come?" I heard voices in the background talking in what sounded like German.

"Who's in the car with you? And why are we going to the mall, on a Monday?" I made a face at the strange 'B' like letter.

"Cindy and Lizzie, we need to get shoes for Graduation." She yelled at them to shut up. "Aggie's working today and we're devising an evil plan to steal her away from The Man."

"I'll go but I'm not trying on anything pink or getting a free make over." I pointed like a mother would when scolding her child, of course I was pointing at an invisible Syndie.

"Deal." I heard something in the background that sounded like 'look at me grandpa'. Syndie groaned and asked me to help her. On my end of the phone she sounded like a mother with a car full of immature children in desperate need of Dr. Phil. "I'll be at your house in twenty."

"Just call when you're here." She was saying something but I couldn't hear it over the goodbyes from Cindy and Lizzie and then add giggling. She hung up.

I put the phone back then searched the kitchen for a pad of paper. Opening every drawer in sight, pushing aside address books and restaurant take-out menus, trying to find one piece of paper. One. That's all I was asking for. I threw my hands up in surrender to the kitchen. Sure it could hide a piece a paper now, but not forever. I turned over the note that my parents had left. I had no pencil. The search was on yet again. This time it was for a pen that still had ink left or a pencil with a point. How was it that my mom could find a pencil at four in the morning but I couldn't find so much as a pin to prick my finger. I glanced at the clock. I had wasted seven minutes trying to find a clean piece of paper and a writing utensil.

Giving up the search, I retreated to my neglected back pack in the dinning room. Groping around in the sea of binders and empty pens I found a workable pencil. I scribbled a note.

Going to mall with Syndie and gang. Call you when I get back.

Kayla, what is that weird 'B' thing on the study sheet.

Hugs and Kisses

K

Satisfied I raced up the stairs to my room. I discarded the clothes that I had worn last night and slept in, throwing them in the laundry basket. For the mall I decided to dress up. My definition on dressing up is wearing eyeliner and putting earrings in all the empty spaces. I threw on a pair of blue jeans that were feathering at the bottom and a shirt that was tighter then I liked but, it showed my figure and who knows, maybe I'll get a looker. The shirt was a Pirates of the Caribbean shirt that my friend, Aggie, had given me for my birthday last year. I put on a pair of, as my mom would say, ass-kicking boots and inspected myself in the mirror before applying the war paint.

Eyeliner is great stuff but a real pain in the, well you know what, to put on. I poked my eye only once so today was going to be a great day. Going back to my room to my jewelry box I put dragon studs in my first hole and light blue crystals in the second to top it off I out clear ones in the last hole. I'm thinking about getting my cartilage pierced as well, maybe I'll do that at the mall. A small pre-graduation present to myself. I earned it.

The house phone rang.

I ran to my parents room to answer it.

"Elvis has entered the building." Syndie did her best impersonation.

"That was quick." There was still five minutes left on the clock.

"We found a short cut, tell your neighbors that I'm sorry about the fence." Cindy in the background snorted. Lizzie added her two cents, "And the shed, it's gone!."

"One of these days you're going to get caught speeding."

"Until then my foot stays down."

"I'm coming out." As the phone left my ear I heard her say, "I thought you were!"

Making sure everything was locked except for the garage door, for Kayla, grabbed my purse and left.

If I was picked up first I would have ridden shot gun, hands down. Since I wasn't Lizzie had the privilege. Taking my seat next to Cindy we headed off to the mall. Lizzie turned around in her seat and accused me of being a boyfriend hog.

"Since when do I have a boyfriend? I thought I was still on the market." I knew she was referring to Erik.

"Quit playing around, I heard this guy was gorgeous! I don't blame you if you were worried about one of us stealing him but-"

"Hey he's coming to Graduation." Cindy cut Lizzie off.

"Liz you know damn well he wouldn't go out with you." Syndie joined the conversation.

"Bitch, what's that suppose to mean?!" Lizzie got all offended.

"Guys, please, let's not kill each other!" I made a dividing line between the two.

"She started it." Ladies and Gentleman welcome to kindergarten.

"_I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!._" I used the line from Ice Age.

"At least let me get to the mall before we go Freddy on each other." Syndie added.

I love my friends. I've always believed that if you can't act immature in the company of friends then they aren't you're true cronies. Almost like, real friends don't pressure you into doing drugs.

Friendships are viewed in a wide range spectrum. There's the friends and benefits, drug dealers, alcohol buyers, homework buddies, classroom wavers, e-mail buddies, and real/true friends. I'm sure there's a whole lot more in between the others mentioned but that would be a book in and out of itself. I've had classroom wavers and the occasional smiles in the hallways or fountain hanger-outers, but I've lost contact with them as soon as the class was over or progressing to the next grade.

Of course I've lost some friends whom, I thought were my real friends or friends for life but that's life and it's apart of it. As I've grown I've noticed that I would have been a different person if I stayed with them or I wouldn't have opened my eyes if I hadn't tossed them to the wind.

"Lina so how's _things_?" Her emphasis on the last part told me, without saying what, she was talking about.

"You were right it was me." I lied. I couldn't tell her what was really happening. It felt bad to hide something from someone that I shared everything with.

"You make everything out to be much bigger than it really is." Syndie stopped at stop light. The car that pulled up next to us was a bunch of boys we knew from school in our class. I rolled down my window.

"Mark are you graduating with us or are you a fifth year senior?!" I yelled.

The brown haired boy with the hoodie in the back seat, passenger side answered. "Mrs. Robin gave me a C, I get to graduate." His buddies in the car hoot and hollered for him.

"Congratulations!" Clapping my approval.

"I guess we can look forward to the blow-up doll you promised at the Class Dance." Syndie rolled down her window as well.

"That's where we're headed to right now." The driver yelled back at us, his name was Rob.

Both cars cheered. This was going to be one interesting graduation. At the first rehearsal the principle had informed us of the dos and don'ts of graduation etiquette. The class was not to bring air horns, beach balls or anything else that could be tossed in the crowd. I knew of at least hundred fellow classmates they were bringing beach balls and air horns. The administration didn't object to silly string, if not mentioned it was a go-ahead. Kellie was bringing confetti for our little group to throw around. I still think we should crumple up our homework and sling shot it at the teachers that we didn't care for.

The light changed and we continued on our ways. The boys raced us to the next light and squealed to a halt as the light changed in a split second to red. Syndie turned to comment. "See I can restrain myself." I responded with a nod, though my thoughts said _Barely. _

The parking lot had filled up a bit more since our last visit. Boredom had set in already, a little to early for that. We parked, and I gave Syndie a passing grade on this parking job.

I. Hate. Department. Stores. First off, I don't fit in with the Department Crowd. I'm not into the make-up that's over priced or clothes that are high end. I feel like a circus freak. I saw a sweater, god ugly, but it was priced at $120. If they were pricing it on how grotesque it was then it was extremely under priced. _The price is wrong, bitch_. It was probably a sweater that Wal-Mart rejected.

Lizzie and Syndie took the lead heading straight for the shoe section of the store. Cindy and I hung back, close enough to be associated with them but far enough to exclude ourselves.

Watching high school girls in the shoe department is like watching the National Geographic channel while airing a lion special. At first they circle around the area, checking out the lot, mentally crossing out the sickly ones. Then they hunt begins. Up and down the isles they quietly stalk the unsuspecting black with rhinestones high heel, the one female's purse bumps a shoe box, the noise breaks the concentration of the other females. Looking up the other female spies the same high heel. A snarl erupts from the opposing female, the other roars her challenge. Both run for the same shoe, in the same size. Which there is only one left. The on-lookers watch with baited breath as the two collide in a sea of hair pulling and purse flinging. The shoe box being tugged this way and that until the lid flies open, the shoes soar into the arms of another female being there at the right time. Defeated the other two find their ways back around the pack, and search again with heavy hearts.

Cindy and I look around in the reject section and each find a pair we like and have paid while the tragedy had taken place.

It takes Syndie and Lizzie an hour to find shoes that they both like, but takes them fifteen minutes to decide whether or not to buy them. I never understood why it takes the female mind so long to buy shoes. I'm sure Lizzie feels the same way about me and buying books.

But a book goes with every thing in my closet.

"Where to next?" I asked hooking my arm with Syndie's.

"We are stealing Aggie away from her boss." Syndie lead the way.

Aggie's face said it all. We were doing her a favor really, stealing her away would at least turn the frown upside down. Only one thing was standing in our way. Jake Finnegan. If there was an award for the most stuffed shirt boss he was the reigning champ. In his mind the world of Fun 'N Sun revolved around him, he was the ruler, the king. Gorgeous girls who worked there received special privileges, long breaks and skip days. Aggie had all that and more, but when he asked her out she refused him. Instant punishment. Going to work was hell for her. he worked her long hours without breaks and never gave her Thanksgiving or Christmas off.

Syndie turned to me, which was never a good sign.

"Lina I want you to create a diversion." Her eyes gleamed.

"I don't want the mall police to drag me out of here." I gave her the 'are-you-crazy' face.

"Nothing psycho, just distract him while we drag Aggie out."

"I'm not coming out of there alive am I?" I pointed to Jake.

"Just ask him some idiotic questions about sunglasses and what not." Lizzie added from behind me.

"Alright." I turned to Cindy. "You're going in with me." She didn't have time to argue, forcefully dragging her behind me she, gave a yelp.

Aggie looked up from her register, immediately she knew what was happening. Her eyes widened as she frantically waved her hands in the air. I mouthed the words _not my idea._ Slapping her hand on her face as she dragged it down turned her features of that of melting paint. She would thank us later, she always did. We rounded a sunglass rack where Jake stood with his clipboard. Probably doodling obscene cartoons of the new employee.

"Excuse me, Sir." I tapped his shoulder trying to look innocent.

"Yes?" He turned around not even looking up at me.

"Could you help me, I'm having trouble finding the best sunglasses for myself." I picked a random pair and put them on, huge white frames with tiny stuck on rhinestones on the lenses. "Cindy thinks these scream me, but I don't really know, what do you think?" He looked at me for a minute then asked Cindy to grab a few others off the rack proceeding to lead me to a full length mirror.

"The white frames pop because of your black hair, but these…" He paused to grab the tan ones. I removed the white and placed the tan on my face. "Have the same effect but complement your skin color." He tucked loose strands of my hair behind my ear, letting his fingers linger on my cheek. I swallowed a gag.

"I see what you mean." I check myself in the mirror turning this way and that spying Syndie and Lizzie tip toeing out of the store with Aggie in tow. "Thank you so much." I gave him the girlish giggle I could muster. "And my friend here, what would look great on her?" I pulled the glasses off my face and put them on Cindy. As we switched our positions I glanced at the whereabouts of the criminals. They waved to me from a good twenty feet away. I nodded and Cindy ah-ed at the appropriate times.

"Oh Cindy I have spotted our dates, thanks again." I pulled Cindy away, she gave another yelp.

Getting far enough away from the store we let out all our laughter. Aggie's expression changed drastically, she was in her element now. Up Beat Aggie. She glanced at our bags.

"I see we've been shopping with out me." Aggie grabbed my bag to look in it.

"Nosy much? It's just shoes for graduation." I said closing the bag.

"Want to grab something to eat Aggie?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm starving!"

We laughed again as we headed towards the food court.

Syndie and I ended up getting Japanese noodles and bourbon chicken while Aggie, Lizzie and Cindy shared a pizza but as a tradition we all enjoyed Boardwalk Fries. We joked around with our food, Syndie sliced open a fry and performed an open grease operation. Potato filling somehow ended up in Lizzie's hair, I snorted. Aggie laughed so hard she choked. Cindy laughed but quickly added, "Don't play with your food." I picked up a noodle and placed it in my mouth slurping it up so it hit my nose. Syndie laughed. I wiped my face then noticed Syndie staring at something behind me. I went to look but she smacked me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That guy is staring at you-don't look-but he's basically laser beaming a hole in you're head." She smacked me again as I attempted to look again.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked continuing to eat.

"I dare you to talk to him." She flashed an evil smile.

"No." Short and simple.

"I Double Dog dare you." Lizzie poked in.

"What are we in seventh grade?" I took a sip of my soda.

"You know the rules Lina."

"I trash it." I looked at Lizzie.

"Triple Doggy Dare you with no trashies and or flushies." I gave up.

"What do I say?"

"Asked him why he's staring at you." Cindy put out there.

"I'll think of something Lina-ish." Syndie and Aggie sighed. I got up and walked our to his table.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or should I call the cops." I crossed my arms.

"Have a seat, Karolina." Deep velvet voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked sitting down.

"I'm a friend of Erik's, my name is Chris." He smiled.

"So you're a vampire?" He nodded. "How come you weren't present when I visited house?"

"I've been out of town, as of late, and got back this morning." His eyes were topaz in color.

"We're you in Europe?" He nodded. "Where?"

"England mostly. I have…_family _there." I nodded my head. I took a better look at him. Brown hair with blonde highlights, nice build, wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. Naturally this was his possession's form. I wondered what he really looked like.

"May I ask what you are thinking about?" He stared me in the eye.

"Oh, nothing really. Well I should be getting back to my friends, it was nice to meet you Chris." As I got up from the table he stopped me with "Wait!" I stopped in my tracks.

"You must leave with me." He offered his hand to me.

"No thanks, it would be extremely rude to Syndie for driving me out here just to ditch her." I went to turn around, he caught my arm in an iron grasp. I yelped in pain and sudden surprise.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." He growled. Frighten I roughly tugged my arm, but his strength was too great for mine. He pulled me towards him and I screamed like I was being murdered. This alerted the entire food court, including my friends and the mall police.

"I'll see you soon." He said maliciously.

I struggled against his iron hands, my friends screaming for him to let me go and the police were on their way. Chris released me at last, the force from my pulling sent me flying backwards on my rear. In a split second my friends were helping me up with an avalanche of questions. They would have to wait though the police wanted my answers first.

I related everything back while we were in the car. I had just enough disasters at the mall to last me a year. Even though I gave a description of Chris he would inhabit another body the next day, hoping that I would show up again. I took out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cindy asked me.

"I'm going give someone a piece of my mind." The phone rang and rang, finally the answering machine came on. "Erik, I just met you're asshole friend Chris. Tell him if he ever gets near me again I will stake him through the heart!" I yelled into the receiver.

That night I got a call from Vance saying Erik was on his way over. That I needed to explain my rudeness I had left on his cell. No sooner did I hang up there was a knock on my door. I answered it, before I could say so much as a greeting I was torn from my house and found myself caped in the opaque darkness surrounding it.

"What the hell was this!?" He flipped open his cell to show that he had relieved my voice mail.

"Exactly what it sounded like. I go to the mall with my friends and run into Chris, who tries to kidnap me." I held up my arms. "I have bruises the shape of hand prints on my arms." I rubbed them. "I'm pretty sure I could get a finger print reading."

"Hold it! I don't know anyone by the name Chris." His voice elevated but stayed sane.

"Of course not a _human_, a VAMPIRE!" My voice increased in volume.

"Not even a vampire!" Erik shouted back.

I silenced myself.

"He tried to kidnap you? Doesn't that sound a little odd?" He gave me a face.

"He wanted me to leave with him, when I refused he tried to take me by force. He said that he was a friend of yours and had just returned from England…"

"After you left last night I tracked a vampire to the air port, it was him, he got the next flight to London as if he was taunting me to follow."

I paled. "Oh…my…."

"Whatever you did for him to back off, I'm grateful for." My complexion in the moonlight maximized the paling of my face. Erik took me in his arms. "I think that was as close to death you could have gotten, Lina."

"It's embracing me now…" I whispered softly, even to inaudible for his vampire hearing. His head laid down on mine and even though he was a vampire, I felt safe within his steel embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

A few nights before my graduation I was whisked away to visit the coven one last time before my changing. I watched the dark blue landscape blur as the car purred it's way down the forgotten path, leading to the plantation house. Erik had been staying particularly close to me during the daytime since the incident concerning Chris. His stance let me know he was still on edge about it. I tried to calm him but nothing seemed to work. He said the vampire had almost vanished from the area until he got word of a murder in the downtown city area, although he covered up the vampire evidence enough to fool the humans, to Erik's eyes it was all too clear. The victim had no relation to me, however, it was an act of careless feeding.

We pulled up to the plantation, the candle light engulfing the rooms in a hazy glow. Erik parked the car and was immediately at my door. He wasn't taking any chances. Even though the vampire hasn't caused any threat to the coven caution isn't thrown to the wind. He put his arm around my waist holding me close to his cold body as we walked, his eyes and ears searching the nocturnal world.

Vance welcomed us inside, pulling me into a hug, thanking everyone and everything I was safe. I inquired as to were Colken was and Vance gave a smirk followed by a rolling of eyes. He had locked himself away in his room. Vance lead us to the study where Evol read by candle light in the corner. She smiled up from her book.

"Karolina hath returned." Vance said with a smile.

"And in one piece." Evol rose from her seat to enfold me in her arms. She took her seat once again, leaning over the pat the one adjacent to her own. After seating myself Vance took the chair I had the pleasure of sitting in on my last visit. Erik remained standing.

"Please have a seat Erik, you're making me nervous." Evol gestured to the remaining chairs. Erik shook his head.

"Lina, after what happened with Chris-if that's what he's calling himself-I feel I have no choice but to change you, no objections." Erik stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"I have decided to change you before _Chris _has the chance."

"What about our agreement?" I asked anger seeping into my voice.

"Please come with me."

"No!" The anger coming out in one word. I sounded like a two year old, but it was my life and I can act however I want to in order to protect it.

Erik walked over, kneeling in front of me. "Please understand, this is for your own well being."

Alex walked in at that moment, obviously he had overheard Erik's proposition. I heard a deep growl in his throat. Erik looked up at him.

"It's for her own good Lex." He mumbled.

"For hers or your own Erik?" He took a few steps closer. Erik rose.

"For her safety, of course. Why do you think I've been protecting her?" His voice elevated slightly.

"I have a hard time believing that." His amber eyes flashed a challenge. Erik met him, only inches from his face. An unearthly sound erupted from Erik. Vance got up at once and separated the two while I screamed at them to stop.

"I'm not changing tonight or the next night, I'm graduating like we agreed." I shot Erik an icy glance. I excused myself and took Alex's hand, towing him along behind me. I pulled him through the kitchen to the dinning room.

"Look I don't know what happened back there but don't do it again." I pointed towards the study. Alex said nothing, the anger still in his eyes. "Please Alex, calm down."

"It's impossible, to even conceive the notion of being calm, when he is with you." Alex paced around the table. I pulled out a chair.

"Erik and I have an agreement. I'm to graduate and then I'm to be changed." I admired the table top, running my hand over the silk smooth surface. "I promise that I won't leave the house until then."

"What if he comes to your house?"

"Erik will be there." Alex, harshly, let out a breath of air. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring fixedly. "If you have such a problem with Erik being so close to me then protect me yourself." Alex's head whipped around and he ceased his pacing.

"I can't." I gave him a questioned look. "I'm not as strong as Erik and I'm uneasy with possessing other people to walk in the daytime."

"Alright so I'll ask Vance." He shook his head. "So, just deal with it for a few more days, then you won't have to worry." I stood making my way over to his still form. "Everything will be fine." I reached for his hand, he hesitantly removed it from my path.

"How come I feel like I'm going to lose you." His voice thick with distress. His eyes transfixed on the floor below.

"You'll never lose me." I reached again and this time I held his hand. "Come on, Alexander the Great, cheer up." He quirked a smile at his middle school nickname. I went on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Lina." I smiled.

Erik had calmed himself and took a seat in the back of the room with his eyes shut. I had pointed to him and Evol said that he was sleeping. Vance shrugged.

I hadn't really asked Erik, or any of them, if they slept at all. I didn't even acquire if the myths were true about coffins. According to Evol not all the myths and legends were true about vampires. I pondered on that fact. If the sunlight myth was true then they would need some sort of _box _to hid themselves from the violent rays.

I was jolted back when Evol asked if I was alright. I was staring off into space.

"I'm alright."

"You were looking as if you were a hundred miles away."

"No just a few feet." Everyone gave a chuckle.

"Evol can I ask something of you?" She nodded, I gestured to the kitchen. She followed.

I don't know why this idea popped into my head and I'm unsure of what I was trying to accomplish in doing so. Without any reasoning behind it I asked Evol to show me to Colken's room. She stared at me confused. All I could do was shrug.

"If you don't find it too rude of me, but, you're walking into a death trap." Evol eyed me with warning.

"I want to make peace, I guess." I made it sound like a question.

"_Pieces _is more like it." Nevertheless she began to lead me towards the stairs.

I had been upstairs before, just not shown around. The mirror still hung on the wall and I could see down the hall into the room where Alex and I were reunited. The only door that was shut was Colken's. Evol knocked once, a murmured answer came from the vampire inside.

"Good luck." She whispered opening the door.

Inside the walls were olive green, the wood trimmings were all dark wood, which match the bed and furniture. There was a bookcase on the wall parallel to the door and two dressers, one next to the door and the other on the opposite of the bed. Colken was standing in front of an easel painting a beautiful still life, which was set up on a side table with a candle. So the mystery artist was Colken. His golden locks were tied back away from his face, he wore a white chiffon shirt that hung nicely around his delicate but sturdy frame and wearing his brown breeches that he had worn on my last visit.

I made no move to introduce myself as I admired his work. From the tan canvas he was using I suspected he worked with oil paints. I myself have never used them, I'm more partial to graphite and charcoal pencils, although conté crayons are a medium I use as well.

I made my way over to the center of the room, more into his view. He didn't look up he just growled, "What do you want?"

"You are an amazing artist." I made it ring with truthfulness.

"Like you would know one when you saw one." He huffed.

"I may not be an expert but I do know great art when I see it." I was offended.

"Prove it." He spat.

"Edward Hopper, Caravaggio, Vermeer, Rembrandt, Michelangelo, Di Vinci. They were all amazing artists. There's more but I can only think of my favorites at the moment." He cocked his head. "I'm an artist myself, maybe I could show you sometime." I added.

"No thank you." He said flatly.

"Too bad." I jumped on his bed. _Two can play at this game_. He snarled, not once ceasing his work.

"Get out." He snarled, I could feel his power in his voice.

"You know I have a little sister, I can handle a temper tantrum." I reclined still gazing at his painting. He captured the light much like Caravaggio but his methods were more of a mix of a few artists.

"I can assure you, I'm more dangerous than your sibling." His smile was not comforting, and even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now."

"Don't. Tempt. Me." He placed a pause before each, emphasizing the words.

"I'm practically lying on your bed like a thanksgiving ham." I didn't filter that in my brain before I spoke. He turned around to face me, he place his palette on the foot of the bed, making his way next to me. I froze, he could out run me easily. There was nothing I could do.

"Do you have a death wish?" He said inches from my face. I flinched, my breath caught in my throat at his quickness.

"No." I tried to keep my voice straight. He smiled flashing his fangs again. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"That doesn't concern you." He hissed. _Some how I think it does._

"Is it because you love Erik and you're afraid that I'm going to lessen your chances with him." His features soften for a moment then harden again.

"Evol can't keep her mouth shut!" He practically spat at me, I hoped it was by accident.

"I'm not in love with Erik, so back off." I pushed him away from me, amazed at how easily he went, cautiously I sat up.

"Or so you say now." He stood with his back to me. "The blood changes everything."

"Evol said you loved him before the change…" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"That part is true, as it is for Erik, but I made him what he is." Colken took a few steps, further away from me, before glancing over at the still life. "After the change he spent most of his time by himself, escaping from the cage in which I kept him in." He turned to me. "Something happened in the moment of the blood swapping, I'm unsure of what. And then…"

"Ryan." I said softly. He flinched. "I'm sorry for what happened, but it's not my fault."

"In bringing you here he has endangered us all!" He spun around, changing the subject rather quickly. "This vampire is a great threat to everyone in this house, even if you become a vampire, your powers would be no match for his."

"Even so, that's one more vampire against him." I stared into his eyes, they weren't as cold as before but lying beneath the glacial pools was confusion, and warmth. _Maybe Evol was right. _I rose from the bed and walked around, attentive to any slight movement from him.

"Get out, I grow weary of your presence." Colken looked away throwing his hand towards the door, proceeding to his abandoned painting. I knew what he really wanted of me and I lowered my eyes in respect to his silent wishes and made my way over to the door. Before exiting I took a glance over my shoulder. He let his hair down, it covered his face as he painted now.

"I'll send a sketch book or two for you to take a look over." I didn't wait for his response.

I noticed that Erik and Alex were missing from the study, actually, the entire house. Evol was missing as well, only Vance remained. He looked up from his book from the corner of the room, his crimson locks gliding away from his face, an unnatural shimmer to each strand.

"Erik and Alex opted to leave before something drastic happened, and Evol has gone on her usual walk in the woods." Vance place the ribbon marker in his place.

"Erik left?" I sat down on the floor in front of Vance, looking at the bottom shelf of books as he answered.

"Yes, don't fret, I'll be taking you home." He looked off to where my fingers lay on the spine of Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing._ "Familiar with Shakespeare?"

"He's one of my favorites. My classmates thought I was extremely smart for understanding what he was saying." I laughed, pulling out the book. "Beatrice is my favorite character in this play."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I guess it would be because of her stubbornness. Everyone knows she's in love with Benedick, yet she refuses to admit it." I placed it back.

"I happen to like Benedick." he said proudly.

"I like Benedick too, after all without him Beatrice wouldn't be my favorite."

"Evol and I use to reenact Act 2 Scene 1."

"Oh yes, at that party when they're all wearing the masks and Beatrice insults Benedick, to his face, but she doesn't know it's him." Vance nodded his head chuckling. He got up.

"Well I should be taking you home, it's getting late."

"Do you know how to drive?" I asked. I didn't even know if he even had a car.

"I was taught by Erik, but I prefer to ride."

"Motorcycles?"

"No." He paused. "Horses."

I swallowed hard.

Vance lead me out into the darkness with the nocturnal sun hanging above, illuminating the blue green path before us. The white barn, in the moonlight, glowed with a cerulean hue. I stared at the back of Vance. I couldn't believe he was going to take me home on horse back, this had to be the craziest thing I ever heard of.

Horses and little girls went together like peanut butter and jelly. I wasn't a little girl anymore. My animal fascination was now focused on creatures that possessed claws and scaly skin.

Kayla on the other hand would love this, she never grew out of that particular stage.

Vance stopped in front of the Godzilla-like doors complete with an industrial size master lock on the rusting chain. With a simple tug the lock clicked out of it's resting place. I stared in amazement. Why have a key when you have the strength of Hercules to do your biddings. The doors slid open making enough noise to wake Australia, the boards banged against the side of the barn and the chain added the ear pinching clank that was missing from the equation. I covered my ears and clenched every feature of my face to stop the sound.

I heard a chuckle, so I looked up.

"Let's just wake up everyone Vance." I threw my hands his way and that.

"Go in."

"Huh?" I took a step to the side, gazing into the black hole before me. The darkness looked thicker than molasses, bleak and disturbing. "I'm not going in there."

Vance shrugged his shoulders and entered. I listened as his boots scoffed the dirt floor beneath him until there as nothing. The click came from the abyss and then a light in the middle of the barn, casting a soft glow on all the cars in the barn. That's right cars.

"Where's the horses?" I asked stepping inside. Immediately I knew every car in this place had to be Erik's doing.

"We converted the barn into a garage for Erik's obsession, the horses are on another part of the property." Vance rummaged around in a tack box. "Only horse power in here."

"So you really do have horses…"

"You should have seen your face when I brought up the subject of horses." Vance laughed inwardly.

"I haven't ridden horses since I was ten years old, of course I freaked." I took a look around while Vance continued to rummage. All the cars were high end, expensive models and all in the colors black, red or blue. There was a loner car in the back with a silver finish I recognized it as a Ferrari. I also noticed that there were two empty spaces. "Erik collects cars?" I asked as Vance righted himself holding a wooden box.

"It was more like a binge." Vance opened the box and selected something, a set of keys. "Erik one day decided to spend an enormous amount of money and came home with eight cars." Vance pointed to the ceiling and clicked the button. The car to my right, a red corvette flashed it's lights. "Hop in."

"Okay a binge is eating a whole box of doughnuts in one sitting." I pointed all around to each individual car. "This, this isn't a binge this was bored as hell one day and went crazy."

"Erik has those moments." He place his hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me towards the car.

"Erik seems to have _lots _of moments." I opened the door. Leather interior, of course, with all the windows tinted to the point of opaque. I leaned back and enjoyed the ride. I had to direct Vance to my house because Erik left without telling him where I lived. By the time I'm a vampire I'll have the root memorized.

"So tell me how you and Evol met." I asked out of the blue. I caught Vance off guard, his first sentence was nothing but stuttering and incomplete thoughts.

"Well, ah, we met centuries ago." Vance paused. "I met her in the oddest of places, well now it makes sense, but back then it was strange. Evol was standing in the middle of a field gazing at the stars, the moonlight playing on her features turning her whole body pale blue. She was a snow white queen, and I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her."

"That's so cute." I added in.

"Of course at the time she hadn't known I was spying on her, my rudeness becoming known to me I slipped away only to return the following evening. I prayed that she would be there again, alas, she was not." I directed Vance with my hand. "I was beginning to wonder if I had imagined the beautiful maiden just as she appeared at my bedroom window. She knew I had spied her the other night, but she wasn't offended. She introduced herself and I let her inside, we spent the whole night simply talking. And I think you can imagine the rest." He blushed.

"So she turned you into a vampire, why aren't you together now?" I asked.

"I love her to this day, remember that. It was never that I stopped loving her, we just grew tried of each other."

"I'm confused." I made a face. "If you love someone how can you grow tired of that someone?"

"To put it the best way I can is simply this. Mortals fall in love get married say they love each other for forever but death is the only thing that obstructs that from ever really happening. We were together for 100 years maybe a little more before we grew tired of each other. Our mortal emotional clock ceased it's ticking, yet our immortal hearts kept beating"

"So all vampire relationships end at the human death of emotions, am I getting that right?"

"Well not all relationships end like Evol and mine, I've heard gossip of a vampire couple who've been together for 230 years and counting."

"Do you think you two might patch things up and start again?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know, only time can tell." Vance winked at me as he turned onto my driveway.

I asked him to stay while I retrieved something from my room. I ran back to the car, handing Vance a sketch book, it was full of my best work.

"What's this?"

"It's for Colken to look at, he'll know what it is." Vance's eyes widened at Colken's name but didn't press that matter.

I donned my awful shimmering red gown and cap. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm graduating at long last tonight. I took a look at myself in the mirror pursing my lips at the sequin-like material. I like shiny, don't get me wrong, I would have killed to be apart of the Glam Rock area in Britain, but this was not _glam_orous nor was it _rock_ing. The tassel was getting on my nerves, it swung into my eyes making them burn. My mother stepped into the bathroom, thinking I was crying, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"My baby's all grown up!" She cried into my hair.

"I don't have to grow up, I can go to Neverland, mama." I joked, silently thinking of what was to come later this night.

Of all the places the school board chose, they pick the one place that's outdoors, but it had stadium seating! Even though the sun was setting the heat kept it's intensity while we stood like elementary students in a single form line, awaiting the cue to head into the concert venue. Emily, who stood four people in front of me, continuously fidgeted in her spot. She was complaining that the deflated beach ball she was hiding in the small of her back was creating a pool of sweat. Classmates around us laughed at her, our noise erupted a violent "SHH!" from the vice principle. Kellie had distributed the confetti before we lined up, since I was forced against my will to wear a skirt, I had no pockets to put the bag in. So I did what every woman in the world has done, I put it in my bra. _Oh you know you've it once or twice! _

At exactly six o'clock the vice principle waved his hand permitting us to enter into our futures. We entered in two lines so that we could fill the seats quicker, the faster we get in the faster we graduate. Fast seems to be the theme to everything nowadays. No one takes the back roads anymore because we have highways to cut time in half. Why brew your own coffee when you can have it instantly at your finger tips when you go to Starbucks.

As we crossed the threshold of the beginning of our new lives I glance back at my parents, their eyes sparkling with tears of joy and accomplishment. My sister waved from her seat making a hollered cat call, with all the noise and excitement, I was unable to hear her words. Once seated I began to scan for the vampire I had made the deal with. He was here but he had brought along Alex, this was entirely unexpected. Erik gave a crooked smile, flashing a fang. As the lights on the stage came alive the mindless chit chat faded and the staff of our high school filed in.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome! I'm excited to see so many graduates, and a fine looking bunch of adults they are." The principle announced.

"Obviously he's sugar coating it for the parents." Justin, the guy behind me blurted out. I agreed silently. I've never seen this man until tonight, I don't exist to him, I'm just a name, among many, on the list of graduates. While my mind was elsewhere he continued to add on the sugar. When he had turned us all diabetic he then began to introduce the staff to the crowd. When he called out the name of a teacher we thought was okay we clapped. When a teacher of absolute loving was announced the class, as a whole, stood to cheer.

This teacher was Mr. Daniels, Jack Daniels. Yes that's his name not a nickname. He taught English and if you had the pleasure of having him teach you, then your senior year went by too fast. Everyday was an insane day. One time the entire class consisted of making fun a guy who was caught passing notes to his girlfriend. That might sound mean but it was jokingly done and we'd rather do that than class work. Mr. Daniels understood the concept of "having a life outside of school" and had the six sense to know who was on their cell phone during class. Plus you could tell him anything and he'd never turn you in. That's why we loved him. We could get away with anything and everything.

I feel sorry for Mrs. Parr, who was after him. And got no standing ovation, just crickets. Well I actually I don't. She's given us nothing but hell. We call her the Fashion Nazi, the name was bestowed upon her one morning when she graced the T.V. screens explaining the correct width of our straps should be. It had to be three fingers worth, her fingers worth, and they were huge sausage-like fingers. Someone please alter the fashion industry because they don't make straps that wide anymore. Girls were not allowed to wear head bands nor were we allowed to have any midriff showing, but skirts high enough to show a cheek were A-OK! Boys were prohibited to have they're pants belted around their thighs, they had to pull them up, Erkel style. But my all time favorite No-No was those high heels that blinked, if the girl was caught wearing them a call home was made and the shoes were confiscated. The reasoning behind this was that the little light inside the heel could be used to send test answers via Morse code.

She had things against the goth population too but we push back harder than the preps do. Chains, spikes, arm bands and unusual hair colors were punish with a phone call and detentions. How did they pay her back? With a duct tape shut office door and a super glued covered toilet seat. The secret is befriending the janitor.

Her wrinkled face mutated into an evil stare, in hopes of a change of mind.

I say she had it coming, and she knew it.

I was waiting for the skin on her face to tear open, to fall off like gelatin and reveal a skull with red glowing eyes.

The student government representatives took they're places at the podiums located at the left and right of the stage. They're speeches made us laugh and, well, laugh some more. Reminding us of the pranks and the fights, awards and the blizzard we had freshman year. _That was sweet_. We got out for a whole week and only had to make up one day, I'll never forget that. Then they brought up the food fight outbreak earlier this year, the whole class erupted into laughter and high fives. The principle had yet to discover the culprit, after tonight it'll remain a mystery. We all knew but our lips were sealed shut. Four of them sat three rows down to the left of me and another was one behind me on the end.

After summing up our entire four years of high school it was time to start inning up.

When you begin rehearsals for graduating the overwhelming feeling is euphoric. By the time you get to graduation you have memorized everyone's full name, including middle, and what order they come in. By this time you just want to run up grab your diploma and scream.

While this is all going on the beach balls are being blown up. People taking turns blowing when one feels faint. I searched for Rob, sure enough the blow-up doll was slowly coming to life, I squinted in the semi darkness. _How sweet, they brought her some clothes. _I could make out the shape of pants and a tight top on the adjacent boy's lap.

Air horns honked when a popular student received their diploma, doing shimmies off the stage. Another graduation No-No that was ignored. Laughter from behind caught my attention. I turned in my seat to see the Varsity Quarterback, Steven Simmons, bent over and asleep. What made this scene hilarious was that Steven and the floor were connected by a string of saliva, and with each intake of breath the drool detached itself and rose to his agape mouth only to fall back to the concrete. Yes it was gross. Yes it made my stomach turn. And of course I took a picture. That was the opportune moment.

The night continued on like this, when my row heard the special name we rose and joined the line leading back stage.

The anticipation was killing me. With each person disappearing behind the curtain the close I got to becoming an alumni, and becoming a vampire. As stepped up to the tape I was the next person to graduate, I had to wait for my name to be called.

Everything goes in slow motion, my name sounding as if it was under water. I rounded the corner, the bright lights momentarily blinding me. I turned to my left, shaking with my right and relieving with my left. My guidance counselor smiled as I took my diploma, I went down the line shaking the hands of the staff. I displayed the 'rock on' hand symbol as I exited the stage receiving a rose before heading back to my seat. I heard the screams of my friends and family all the way, their voices were the only clear sounds I heard.

There were more speeches given deliberately to stall the turning of the tassels. If anyone doubted this theory it was washed away when the history teacher turned to the class and smiled with a gleam in his eye. All the beach balls were inflated and at the ready to be pounded into the back of someone's unsuspected head. The blow up doll was completely clothed. I got out the confetti that was digging into my flesh, all the while keeping my hand on my tassel.

"Come on already, we've waited four years for this!" I whispered harshly.

"It's like they purposely think shit up to tick us off." Emily added.

We waited, but not patiently.

After what seemed like eternity the teacher step aside allowing the principle to announce. "It is time to turn your tassels!" And we did.

All at once 100 beach balls took to the air. The soared this way and that hitting people in the back of the heads, knocking their caps off. A few were spiked onto the stage hitting the vice principle and knocking over an enormous potted plant over. Dirt splayed out onto the stage creasing a waterfall effect over the side, the plant oozed off the side like soggy paper. Then the air horns sounded, an ear piercing bray reached our ears deafening our screams of joy, or was it pain? The blow up doll made it's appearance being passed around like a person crowd surfing. Some guy grabbed the blow up doll inappropriately but she didn't seem to mind. Then someone started making out with it. That's when I rolled my eyes, knowing none of us will ever grow up. The staff waved their arms in the air, shouting with megaphones for us to cease the beach balls_. Let us have our fun who's to say we're going to have this again?_ We eventually calmed down enough for us to line up once again and make our exit.

I was greeted by my parents. They were crying, or course that's a given. My mother cried her happiness into my ear, I couldn't make out what she was saying. My dad was next he congratulated me and patted me on the back after giving me a hug and kiss. Kayla punched me in the arm.

"Sis you survived!"

"Of course I did."

"No mutant yet."

"Yet." I muttered before being attacked from behind. Cindy and Lizzie attached themselves to my back.

"Where is he, I demand we see him now!" Lizzie ordered.

"Okay, okay." I excused myself after taking a few pictures with my family. Hand in hand we made an inseparable chain as we scurried threw the congested crowd of parents and graduates. I searched for his emerald eyes, they shined even in the night. Once we were all there I introduced Erik to everyone.

"At last we get to meet the mystery man!" Aggie called out.

Syndie gave him a double take. "Wait a minute, you had blonde hair."

"I dyed it black, do you like it, Syndie?" Erik gave his hair a flip. _Nice save._

"I like it blonde." She mumbled.

"Who is this Lina?" Meggie gestured to Alex.

"This is Alex, don't you re-" I stopped. _Of course they don't. They're memories were erased._

"Alex huh, are you available?" Syndie asked sticking out her chest a little too far.

"That's questionable." He looked over at me but quickly adverted.

"So Erik, you got a brother?" Cindy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry ladies, I'm an only child." Erik put his arm around Cindy, then continued in the velvet voice. "But I could show you a night on the town if Lina will let me." Her eyes widened and immediately she began to beg.

"You're a big boy." I tucked my hair behind my ear. "If you have nothing planned tonight then go." Erik eyed my movement, his eyes fixed on my neck. _Something tells me he didn't feed before coming._

"Now that I think of it I do have a pervious engagement, I'm deeply sorry."

"Damn, I was this close!" She made the amount with her fingers. "No thanks to you Lina."

"So Erik, Lina says you two aren't an item but I think differently. What's your opinion on the subject?" Aggie inquired, the rest added their two cents. I shook my head vigorously. This was not the question that should be asked or answered with both vampires present. I felt Alex tense.

"We are not a couple and you'd be wise to keep your mouth shut, or it's off." I made the kill signal. He nodded and obeyed.

"We know who wears the pants in this relationship." The group laughed. I felt Alex loosen up a bit.

"So we have time before it gets too late, how about we all go to the ice cream parlor and celebrate!" Syndie pumped her fist. I looked at Erik and Alex. They gave no response.

"I don't see why not."

I rode with Alex and Erik following Syndie's packed car, Cindy and Lizzie turned around periodically to see if we were still following. The dirty minds of future college students.

I had discarded my cap and gown in the back seat, next to Alex. _I always ride shot gun. _

"Cindy is becoming more assertive. I remember her as a shy girl." Alex said. "She was hanging all over Erik."

"Over the years she's started coming out of her shell. You should have seen her at class night. I've never seen her dance before and then WOW, all over the dance floor."

"I missed so much. Aggie and Meggie haven't changed, do they still do everything together?"

"Of course."

"When did you meet Syndie?" He asked. "I picked up a strong friendship vibe."

"We met junior year and we clicked. It didn't take us long to become friends."

"She replaced me." Thick with sadness.

"She never replaced you, no one could. You know that." I turned around and looked Alex in the eyes, his eyes were glazed. Not believing me. "Syndie's my best girl friend and you're my best guy friend." He stared out the window. I unbuckled the seat belt and crawled into the back. Erik let out a 'whoa' as I crawled back as the car was still in motion.

"What's with this sudden depression Alexander?" I asked as I settled myself beside him.

"I'm not depressed."

"Whatever." I picked up his arm placing it around my shoulders, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him take in a deep relaxing breath. Erik eyed us in the rear view mirror.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Erik said in a firm tone.

"Just drive." I shot back. Alex growled at Erik. I removed myself from Alex. "Don't add."

"Sorry." I scooted back to Alex's side.

"So Erik how long has it been since you've had ice cream?"

The lights from inside the ice cream parlor lit the surrounding area in a fluorescent glow. Syndie and I sat on the truck of her Honda, enjoying our double fudge chocolate with cookie dough chucks. Erik got a simple chocolate cone and Alex elected to pass on the ice cream. Meggie and Aggie each got sundaes and Lizzie and Cindy bought ice cream sandwiches.

"Seriously if Lina said we could, you would show me on a 'night on the town'?" Cindy asked.

"I didn't exactly tell him no." I pointed out.

"In an underlying tone you did." Cindy pointed with her sandwich.

"If my engagement were to be canceled I would." Erik took a lick of his ice cream.

"Oh stop it, you're already making my friends drool." Lizzie basically had stars in her eyes.

"I second that." Alex grumbled.

"Erik could I talk to you." He nodded. I pulled him over far enough out of hearing distance. "Are you trying to lure my friends to a ally so you can dine on them?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I don't know? You're seducing them all and Cindy seems to think that you're going to take her out."

"I'm just being friendly."

"Too friendly, if you ask me." I looked back at them. They were now all over Alex. I rolled my eyes. "What is up with you guys."

"It's natural. We have that ambiance that attracts, or seduce if you will, our prey to us. Makes it easier."

"So you're not really trying it's _just comes naturally_." I mocked.

"It's not my fault I'm so attractive." Erik licked his ice cream seductively.

"You're also full of yourself." I scoffed. "And try to not be such a Greek god to my friends please, they'll end up following us to the coven."

"That wouldn't be good."

"For many reasons." I walked back and peeled my cronies off of poor Alex.

After we had finished our ice cream we cranked the stereo up in Syndie's car, listening to the songs that were the on top of our charts. We dance wildly. All we needed was a fire and we could be mistaken, quite easily, for voodooists. Erik watched from the sidelines, obviously not knowing a single song. I took pictures of everyone.

I noticed Alex had gone missing.

My heart skipped a beat.

Could he be feeding?

I tried not to think about it, after all Erik fed after meeting me for the first time. I wasn't present when he was doing it though. Cindy escaped from the pack and made her way over to Erik. Before I could stop her she was dragging him to our tribal circle. She tried to get him so dance but he kept chanting that he didn't know how to dance. Erik waved his hands in surrender when Aggie brought up the idea of teaching him. Syndie thought that was a great idea and pushed me towards him.

"Why is it always me? You all know I can't dance either." I had somehow missed the introduction to the next song by the DJ. It was a slow song, the kind that you love so much that you hate it.

"You are all cruel you know that." I pointed to each one.

"Come on Lina how often do we get to see you with a guy?" Lizzie directed the question to everyone.

"Never." And with that I was pushed into Erik.

I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his on my waist, we began to dance. I could hear my friends awing at this. I would get them back, I don't know when, but I would.

I never got that chance.

I looked up into Erik's emerald eyes. I could feel the power of the seduction within them, I tried to resist it. Erik leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"There are rules you must come to terms with before I change you."

"Rules?" I whispered back.

"I'll explain everything soon." I nodded.

He rested his head against mine taking a deep breath. I rested mine on his shoulder, might as well put on a show for the droolers. I closed my eyes as well, just to sugar coat it. As the song came to a close Erik kissed me. It was quick but slow enough for the eyes of the girls. The night's air was filled with ooo's and aw's. The kiss was different from Alex's kiss. There was no racing heart, flushing of cheeks or the question in my mind that presented itself when Alex had tried. I was attracted to Erik, I mean it's hard not to be. He's got the attitude of a tough guy and the strength to match yet he possesses the warmth and comforting side to counterbalance. Yet, unlike Colken, I wasn't in love with him.

I pulled away from Erik and turned around noticing Alex was laying in the grass some ways away. I made my way over to him. I could feel Erik's eyes on my back, watching as I laid next to Alex.

"Where did you go?" I asked

"I've been here the whole time." He answered. I curled up against his side. He lifted his head to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He put his arm around me. He went quite.

"I've been thinking." I broke the silence.

"About?"

"About you and me." I drew circles on his chest. "I think we should give it a try."

"What gave you a change of heart?" I could feel him smiling.

"Vance. He and Evol were together for 100 some odd years. I say if they can do it, why not us?"

"You're willing to take the chance we might hate each other 100 years from now."

"Would you rather go the rest of eternity without ever knowing what could have happened?"

"You make a great case Karolina." He held my hand, the one making circles on his chest. "I have no choice but to accept, but…it's weird that you just asked me out."

"Men," I rolled my eyes. "Then forget I said anything and ask me."

He rose on his elbow so that I still had his forearm to lay my head on. His amber eyes shining bright in the glow of the fluorescent lighting. He leaned in again, my heart thudded in my chest and the butterflies began to flutter. His lips touched mine. My eyes closed as a burst of color ignited behind my eyelids. I kissed him back bringing my hand up to cup the back of his neck, running my fingers in his brown locks.

I could hear Syndie screaming "You go girl!" and a few other choice cat calls.

They didn't bother me.

The intense gaze that was burning my entire body, however, did.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Karolina, there are rules you must understand and agree to before I can change you." Erik told in a taxing voice.

"Shoot." As much as I wanted to confront Erik about his display I let it go for now.

"I'm going to ask that you, please, don't interrupt." I nodded. "Commit these to memory."

"Do you remember them Alex?" I asked turning around. Alex nodded.

"Lina." Erik said in annoyance. I apologized. "You must never feed on the innocent. If you need to, get blood from a Blood Bank. Vampires have stationed banks in every city or in an underground facility. No vampire is ever turned down, you'll be welcomed. Another thing, only take what you need from humans. You don't want to have a dead mortal on your conscious. Never come in contact with those you have known in your mortal life, including family members. No fledglings are to be created by you until you've been a vampire for at least two years. No family members are to be made vampires-" I cut him off.

"Hold up, Evol and Colken are siblings, how is this a rule?" Erik huffed.

"300 years ago we didn't have these rules, please understand that we're trying to avoid conflict." Erik explained.

"Evol and Colken seem to get along just fine."

"No more interruptions." His patience with me was wearing thin.

"Fine." I gave up.

He cleared his throat. "Until you have grasped the feeling of when the sun sets you will have a curfew and to be accompanied if you leave the house." _Great I have to have a chaperon_. "The Coven is your family, protect it at all costs. If a human discovers who you are they are to be turned or executed. Try to avoid that at all costs."

"Define for me, what exactly being found out or discovered, entails."

"Isn't it self-explanatory?" Erik eyed me in the corner of his eye.

"Like if someone comes up and says that I'm a vampire, but it's Halloween, does that count?"

"No. If someone discovers you feeding or if you are followed back to the coven that's when that rule kicks in. Understood?" Erik turned onto a road that was all to familiar to me. "If you feel threatened at all alert the coven so we can take action against it."

"Why are we going to my house?" I asked.

"I presume you have valuables you want to keep when you change."

"Of course but my parents are going to be home." _I know they went home when we went to the ice cream parlor. _

"I hope you don't mind I had them go out for a late dinner without you."

"So the house is going to be completely empty."

"Empty." Erik nodded.

The house that was once filled with excitement and joy was now deafened by the silence that existed there now. I turned on the hall light and proceeded to do so in every room of the house. I came back to fine Alex holding the picture of us, smiling down at the frozen image. Erik looked over the photographs again, giving a snort when he realized which one Alex was grasping.

I left them in the hall as I entered the basement to get a few suit cases and boxes. _If Erik thinks that all my stuff is going to fit in his jag he's crazy. _I piled all the boxes at the base of the stairs and stared up at the empty doorway, I looked back at the boxes frowning. _It's going to take forever for me to bring up all these._ I smiled with an idea. Grabbing the smallest box I then aimed for the center of the doorway. I chucked it through the empty space making it collide with the wall behind it. The bang jolted the vampire's in my entrance hall.

"What in the name of-" Erik yelled. Alex laughed.

"Oh strong vampire boys!" I called emphasizing the first and last words, I continued sternly, "Please help me." So they could not refuse.

With Erik and Alex taking care of that I brought up a suitcase and duffle bag and headed upstairs.

My room was the first on the right with a movie poster on the door. It had been awhile since Alex had seen my room. In middle school I didn't have a clue who I was and my room reflected that. Full of boy band posters and crazy girly things with the dash of random things that caught my interest. It looked like my brain threw up in my room.

What stayed the same was my love of dragons. My collection had grown tremendously since middle school.

Now my room reflected who I am. The walls my favorite color blue with rock icons and movie posters on my walls. The book shelves full of famous authors and manga. _My manga and anime DVDs alone will fill three boxes if not more._ Pictures of my friends were arranged on top of my huge stereo and photo albums were stacked on the floor next to my desk since clutter and chaos inhabited it's surface.

Basically my brain threw up again in my room, but this time with style.

My bed was overflowing with stuffed animals. _Okay maybe that's another girly thing that I do. However, they were stuffed dragons, aliens, and anime dolls._

Throwing open my closet I began the process of erasing my life from my room. I opened suitcase and started piling in the clothes. Once that was filled to it's maximum capacity I went to get underway on the duffle. Everything went in except the items which I hadn't worn in years or no longer fit me.

A knock came from the doorway, Alex stood with a box in hand and one at his feet. I asked him to start on the bookshelf while I dragged my clothes into the hall.

Alex went over to the bookshelf and pointed, "All of these go with you?"

"Heck yeah, that bookshelf is part of my life." Alex began to remove the books first before starting on the manga. Joining Alex I pulled off a few books that I had bough at the book fair during my early teens. I ran my fingers over the cover of _Dragon's Bait_, one of my favorite books during middle school, remembering how I couldn't put it down. My science teacher had to confiscate the book in order to keep my attention on her lesson. I placed the book into the box with care, smiling at it's cover.

"I didn't know you read this." Alex pulled me back, he was holding the first book in the _Harry Potter_ series.

"I love Harry Potter." I took the book from his hands, hugging it. Alex gave me a look. "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you too old for that?" He went to grab it from me, I pulled away from his fingers.

"You've never read Harry Potter now have you?" I questioned as I placed it into the box and reached for the rest of the series.

"I don't need to read it to know what it's about." Alex pulled off the shelf some of my 'mature' books. "Magic and sorcery and let's not forget the evil wizard that must be stopped. I mean come on, it's a typical children's book." Alex gave me another look.

"Think whatever you want Alex, but there will come a time when you'll wish you had read it and had the chance to experience the world in which J.K. Rowling invented."

"That'll be the day." Alex continued to pack my books.

"The day that I'll make fun of you." I placed the _Half Blood Prince_ into the box.

"Cindy gave the ending away for the sixth book." I said out loud and not realizing it.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just remembering out loud." I smirked. I had received an e-mail with no subject from Cindy, and like an idiot I opened it. In giant bold letters is written **'DUMBLEDORE IS KILLED BY SNAPE!'** I wasn't even half way through yet. To say the least I was peeved out of my mind but at the same time, interested as to why my favorite character killed off the Headmaster.

We had filled five boxes with just books and manga. My DVD's were next, my videos I had in a bin so they were already packed. when I heard the unmistakable footsteps of Erik. His eyes widened as his eyes collided with the mountain of boxes that invaded my room and hall.

"I think I'm going to need a bigger car."

"Duh, you didn't think I was packing light now did you?" I closed the last box.

"I was hoping you would."

"Shows how much you know about girls." Alex stated matter of factly.

"Erik my dad owns a truck, as long as we return it I don't see why we can't use it."

"I'll go get the keys then." Erik left.

"In the kitchen cabinet." I yelled down after him.

Alex and I packed everything, all except the bed and the furniture. My room looked like no one had live there. That's how it was suppose to be. I didn't exist, I was never born. Nothingness.

But I was born. I do exist. I had many sleepovers in this room, pillow fights, séances, and long talks on the phone. I've cried in this room. I've laughed. My sister and I stayed up all night one Christmas eve in this room when we were younger and still believe in Santa Claus.

They were going to forget about me.

As I stood in my barren room I felt the box in my arms increase in it's weight. I placed it on the floor with shaky arms.

The reality was hitting me.

After tonight I was going to be no longer human. No longer Kayla's big sister, her role model, her rock. No longer the first child of my parents, their happiness or joy. A dream come true.

I sunk to my knees and put my hands to my face. My breathing shook with the sorrow I was suppressing. Alex put down his box and kneeled down, comforting me.

He knew what I was going through, he knew because he remembers his human life like it was yesterday.

Erik, Vance and Evol remember their mortal life like it was a dream. A surreal interpretation of reality.

This is what happens to a mortal when they are turned. Their life as a mortal slowly slips from your memory as an event that happened. It transforms into a dream-like scene to the point where you forget entirely what happened to you.

The only clear memory is of your changing. There is no dialogue, no atmospheric sound no, memory of pain or happiness. Just a silent movie that you've watched over and over again. You understand what went on, but you are numb to everything real before and during.

I'm writing this because I know one day this to will become a silent film within my own mind. I'll forget my friends, my family, and I'll forget my human life. The numbness will consume me. I'll become a perfect vampire. Dead but alive.

As I write this my memory hazes.

I cry.

Alex sits down beside me pulling me into his lap, into a cool embrace, trying to comfort me with words. His body is cold, his heart beating faintly, his words are warm. I bury my face crying silently into his chest.

My family is my life. How can I live them?

Erik is now coming up the stairs. I continue to cry as his steps proceed closer. Alex kisses the top of my head. I know he's speaking, I hear nothing.

Once I had collected myself I sorrowfully stumbled to my parents room and took the photograph of them on their wedding day. Carefully I removed the photograph from it's frame while walking my breaking body to the computer room. I made a copy of the joyous occasion. After placing it in one of my photo albums I slowly make my way over to my sister's room.

Erik and Alex quietly put all my things into my dad's truck, they left me to say goodbye.

I place my hands on the door frame peering into the dark room. With a flick of the switch the room is filled with light. Her room is tree frog green with pink accents and horses covering every surface. She designated one particular spot for pictures of me. Including school and candid pictures.

I smiled with tears in my eyes.

I laid on her bed pulling a horse stuffed animal into my arms, breathing in the lotion that she had put on the other night. I cried again, uncontrollably this time.

You never really can grasp the thought of never seeing someone never again until it's too late.

_The coven is your family…_

Erik's words rang in my ears.

"The coven maybe my new family but I will never be their sister or daughter." I whispered.

I closed my eyes thinking of all the good, bad and fun times that I have spent with my sister and my parents. I regret all the times I said that I hated her. Because I don't and I never did. I love her.

I gathered the pictures and hid them away in her Secret box. It was a childish box with a childish concept. If I had a secret to tell her I was to right it down on a piece of paper and place it I the box so she could read it later. She would do the same thing for me but it was her box. It later became a storage box for everything we wanted to keep secret from mom and dad. Like letters from admirers or special journal entries that we had written. It became a ritual that we take out all the collected things and share them with each other, even the old entries. I wanted her to keep the box. Even if she didn't remember it's purpose or even who the secrets were told to. I wanted her to have the secret, the secret of me, my existence.

After ridding the house of everything that I owned or given to me, including the PS2 and DDR mats, I sat at the dinning room table just taking everything in. The cat jumped up on the table, meowing at me.

"Hey Midnight." I picked him up, curling him into my arms nuzzling him. His purring vibrating his body. "Do me a favor will you. Look after everyone. Make sure dad isn't lonely while Kayla's at school and mom at work. The bed is all yours now, I give it to you, I won't be rolling over onto you anymore." He purred louder. "Give them my love everyday, okay. I'm going to miss you Midnight." I kissed him on the head earning a sad meow. I placed him back on the table.

I got up and turned.

Familiar voices.

My family.

"_It seems like just yesterday we were bringing you home for the first time." My mom sat at the table shaking her head in disbelief. _

"_It was yesterday mom." I laughed. _

_My dad entered the dinning room with a Birthday cake, eighteen candles glittered on top of butter cream icing sinking into the red velvet beneath it. "A coworker said that if they slapped a mustache on you you'd look just like me." He smiled as he placed the cake in front of me._

"_Let's see if it still holds bar!" Kayla grabbed the sharpie she used to sign her name on my card._

"_Let's not!" I held up my hands._

_We laughed. _

"_Well I guess we should sing since she won't let me draw on her." And we did. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles making the silent wish. _

"_What did you wish for." Kayla asked._

"_For you to shut up." She shoved me. I was kidding and she knew it._

"_Now Kayla you know if she said it won't come true." Mom reminded her._

"_Exactly!" She laughed. _

_Before the cake was cut Kayla and Dad placed my presents around me. Mom moved the cake to the other side of the table. I opened up the first one, it was in the shape of a book, and that's what it was. My sister had gotten me _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince._ I thanked her and gave her a bone crushing hug. The next one was from my parents. Under the wrapping paper was a normal brown box. My mom gestured to open the box. I ripped the tape off and exposed the contents to my eyes. Inside lay the third season of _Will and Grace_ and a note. The note read as follows:_

_We know you wanted a laptop for Graduation._

_But we didn't know what to look for._

_After cake we're going shopping for it._

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday_

_And early Graduation_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"_Really?" They nodded. I sprung up to give them hugs and kisses. _

"_Happy Birthday." My parent said together._

I spied my graduation present on the floor in the corner on the room. With tears in my eyes I picked up the laptop turning my back on the cat, and the room.

Alex was outside making sure everything was secure so nothing would be lost on the way to the coven. Erik was waiting for me at the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his voice low and full of concern. His eyes were gentle and caring. He didn't like my depressed state. It seemed to hurt him to watch me mop around my house.

"I don't have a choice do I." I asked, my voice cracking my eyes red my cheeks stained with tears.

"You're still human. You always had a choice." Lowering his eyes he opened the door and walked out.

Midnight came up behind me, throwing himself on my feet, rubbing himself. I looked down at him. His eyes screamed at me not to go. He righted himself and sat at my feet meowing over and over. I turned off all the lights, kissed him one last time. And said goodbye.

_Kayla and I were on the couch cuddled up to either side of our mom. Mom was hugging us both._

"_I've been blessed with two wonderful girls." She hugged us harder. "Don't grow up too fast."_

"_I promise I won't." I whispered._

"_Me too!" Kayla agreed._

_I was ten years old, my sister was only seven._

Taking one last look around I noticed the vacant spaces where my pictures once stood. A flash came before my eyes of the Christmas stockings hanging on the railing. I shook my head as tears came back.

"_Love you, Karolina." _

"_Love you."_

"_Love ya, Sis."_

Tears broke free as I closed the door.

"I love you too. I'll miss you." I whispered to the closed door.

Erik stood beside the growling truck. He nodded when he saw me and pulled himself into the cab. I ignored the huge pile of boxes in the bed of the truck as I made my way to the door. I opened the door to enter my new life.

I held the a photo album I made of my whole family and friends in my arms the whole way to my new home. Tears quietly flowed as I watched my neighborhood blurred into the dark. Into a memory.

The End

and

The Beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

The plantation was dead quite and it made my stomach uneasy. Everyone left to stay at Vance's cottage by the lake while I was changing. I didn't know how to take that.

Erik parked my dad's truck with the bed of the truck in alignment with the doors. I stayed in the cab clutching my family in my arms. I didn't want to unpack just yet. I didn't want the reality of my choice to crash down on me. The sound of the tail gate thudding jolted me. Someone was impatient and I knew it had to be Erik. There was a knock on the window. I ignored it.

"Leave me alone." I said with my head turned away from the vampire in question.

The door opened.

"Lina, if you want I can show you to you're room." It was Erik, the velvet voice curled itself around me, I refused to look at him.

"Just give me a few more minutes." I whined.

"I need to have this truck back before you're family gets home." He reached out and touched my arm. "Please Lina," He paused. "Unless you've changed your mind."

I sighed. Even with the weight of everyone I'd be losing on my conscious, I got out of the truck and followed Erik to my new room.

The room was blank and sterile like a hospital. There was a bed with a plain spread jutting out of the wall, well it seems that way because there was no head board. Erik opened the closet to show the space within it. Everything in the room was a blank canvas, even the bookshelves and the desk. Nothing in this room was me.

"Colken stayed behind and painted over the existing paint so you can do whatever you want with this space. It's yours." Erik touched the wall adjacent to him, making sure the wall was dry.

"That was nice of him." I looked at myself in the mirror that was attached to the large dresser. I imagined Colken painting the room while he muttered insults under his breath. I giggled at the picture in my head.

"Oh and he told me to give this back to you." Erik went to the desk, sliding the top drawer open he pulled out my sketch book. "I don't know what it is so be careful, it might bite."

"I doubt it." I reached out to grasp the book. I had to admit I was afraid there would be nasty comments on my artwork tucked inside, or worse non at all. I flipped over the front cover, there inlay a note folded with such grace down the middle. In black ink was my name written with care and elegance.

Karolina,

You are talented.

- Colken

The biggest smile came over me. Erik screwed up his face and took the note from me.

"He must be sick."

"You haven't even seen my work Erik!" My voice elevated.

"I didn't mean that about you're work, let me explain, I meant he must be sick because that's the nicest thing he's said about you." Erik looked over the note again. "It's his hand writing too, that's messed up." I took the note back, tucking it back in the pages.

"May I see?" Erik gestured to my sketch book.

"Are you an artist?" I asked.

"No." He went to grab it. I pulled it away.

"Then no you may not." I placed the book back in the drawer and pointed to the door while staring at Erik.

"Don't point at the door like I'm a dog." He stared right back.

"Don't make me throw a stick, Erik." I crossed my arms. Erik shook his head and he made his way to the door.

When all the boxes were deposited in my new room I sighed at the mere sight of the boxes, with the knowledge of the hours it would take to completely unpack. Alex flopped down on my bed, I crawled up next to him. A growl came from Erik but Alex did nothing to counter it. I felt like the female all the male lions want but only one can have and neither one is the least bit satisfied with whatever choice she makes. Erik left us without saying a word closing the door.

"Lina I'm not going to be here when you change." Alex said in a low, ashamed voice.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I knew he didn't want me to call to him when I changed but I was upset that he didn't want to be in the house.

"I'm staying at Vance's cottage, with the rest, until we hear word to come back."

"I'm going to be here by myself?!" I started to panic.

"Erik is staying to make sure everything goes alright."

"Alright? What do you mean by that? Why is everyone hiding from me? I'm not going to mutate into creature with alien eyes or sprout wings am I?" I started to hyperventilate.

"No it's not that at all." Alex propped himself up on his elbow. "They don't want to remember. You'll be in a great deal of pain but you won't transform into a winged creature of the night." Alex caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"If you were in my position would you go through with it, knowing what you know now?"

Alex didn't answer me for the longest time. He just stared into my eyes searching for the right response. Was there even a correct answer?

"Yes." He said at last.

"Why?"

"Viktor." His eyes glaze. "I won't say anything else." He looked up as the door opened.

"Lina, we're losing the night." Erik spoke. I nodded getting up from the bed.

_I've made my choice and I have to stick with it. No matter what._

Erik lead me to a bedroom across from mine. I felt Alex's presence leave the house. He didn't waste any time. I looked out the window that looked out over the rose garden in the back. Erik came up behind me and opened the window, closing the shutters, then closing it again and drawing the thick velvet drapes to make sure no light came through. Erik removed his leather jacket tossing it on to the back of the desk chair. My body started to shake with fear, I paled and felt faint.

Doubt began to fill my mind. What if I wasn't strong enough to survive the change? What if it was a mistake? I can't change back, this was permanent, like a tattoo.

Erik approached me. I jumped back into the wall, scared.

"Shh, Lina, calm down. I'm not an animal." Erik cautiously came towards me holding out his arms. I hesitantly went into them, resting my head on his chest tucking my head under his chin. Erik's breathing was slow and even, I desperately pleaded with my heart to be just that. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, Erik assisted me by rocking ever so gently. It helped. My heart was slowing but the thudding in my ears never ceased, it knew of it's impending doom. He murmured words of comfort into my hair, I didn't pick them up. The vibration in his chest attracted my attention more than his velvet voice, the distraction put my mind at ease for the time being. The anxious feeling in my stomach evaporated. I imagined that we were dancing. Erik broke the embrace.

"You okay?" He asked just above a whisper. His real question was _Are you sure?_

My answer was clear. Unweaving my arms from his body I pulled my hair from my right side and flipped it all over my left shoulder, exposing my neck to the hungry vampire. If he was fighting with his natural instincts Erik's demeanor never flinched with conflict. I awaited for the attack, the pain. Within my mind I saw the Hollywood vampires, lunging and ravaging the victims neck. A stereotypical vampire scene that is idolized and glamorized time and time again.

Instead Erik lowered his face to caress the side of my face, taking a deep breath. I felt his lashes flutter close brushing my temple, his lips met my jaw line. I titled my head back, a natural response, I figured, as I did so without thinking. My skin tingled as he traveled further down to the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, his lips parted. His cool breath on my skin caused the little hairs to stand on end. I squeezed my eyes shut giving a short distressed whimper. _This is it_, I thought.

Despite the fact that he was mere layers away from the prize, Erik hesitated and stopped his movements. Unconsciously I was taking small steps back away from his covered fangs. Erik stilled my movements with a hand on my waist he brought his eyes back up to me. His emerald pools glowed with an unearthly light and they glistened in the dimly lit room, they searched for an answer to an unspoken question.

If this was Hollywood the actress playing my role would be terrified by the glowing eyes that now gazed down at her. A scream would have erupted from her as the undead creature snarled, fangs bared. But this was not the scene that was playing out. Erik showed benevolence and humanity. What surprised me the most was the level of intimacy that he was expressing, when the latter conveyed savageness.

I could tell I had much to learn about real vampires.

Without words Erik asked the question that I need to hear. He wanted to know that my decision hadn't faltered, that this is what I truly wanted, without regrets. As he had said, I always had the choice. Morality or Immortality. I nodded bringing my hand around his neck, my fingers curling in his hair, the strands like silk. With a gentle push he went to place his lips over the main vein in my neck. My heart thudded in my ears, the blood pulsing just under the thin layer of flesh. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin, my fingers grasped his hair harshly. Once again I squeezed my eyes shut and gave a whine of anticipation. His arm around my waist pulled me closer to his cold form, my other hand clung to the back of his crisp white shirt.

He pulled back his lips allowing his fangs to make contact with my flesh, enough pressure was applied to let me know he was there and that I could still pull back. He waited for what never came. A velvet voice tickled within my mind.

_Take a deep breath_

I did.

His fangs penetrated the fragile skin.

I gasped in discomfort at the initial puncture. The area around the bite burned with an agonizing fire, producing tears. I cried out digging my nails into his marble skin. I felt his throat contract with the motion of swallowing. This frightened me, I tried to pull away but I was kept in place by his arms of steel. I felt the blood drain from my face, from either his feeding or from my frightened state, I don't know. He gulped greedily as my mortal life slipped through into his immortal stomach.

Yet, I wanted to see his face, I wanted to know what a vampire looked like when they fed. This strange curiosity disgusted me as soon as the wonder set it. It was my life he was taking, how sick and twisted it was of me to be curious of his emotions at the current time.

The pain then faded, almost numbed as if on Novocain. My knees started to give out and my grip intensified on Erik's hair and I grasped desperately at his shoulder. I cried out again as a constricting pain shot through my chest, I felt my heart struggle to keep my essence within it's container. I found myself cradled in his arms as my legs' last strength crumbled. With every gulp I felt my heart constrict against it, each time I cried out, paralyzed by it. Dizziness came over as Erik laid me with such care onto the duvet, my eyes rolled in their sockets. Then it was gone. For a brief moment I felt nothing. I began to shake, but at least I wasn't in pain. The bed shifted and he was back, over top of me. He lift me up, my head lolled to the side almost lifeless. I became aware that I was cold and my body began to tremble involuntary. Erik's fangs slid back into their spots and my heart lost the battle against Erik's hunger. I was barely conscious when he had finished, leaving only enough to keep me from slipping.

I forced my eyelids to open. Peering through the heavy lids I witnessed Erik licking away the excess blood that was crawling down his chin. My blood. His wrist came up to his mouth and his fangs glistened, tinted red, as he tore at his own wrist. The last thing I remember was that alabaster wrist touching my lips. Metallic and honey.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Darkness.

The changes my body was going through can only be describe as a metamorphosis. I was shedding my human appearance to come out as a creature of the night. Every inch of my body was in excruciating pain, every fiber of my existence being transformed. My eyes burned with a pain unlike any other. The iris burned the most. Erik would later inform me that I attempted to gouge my eyes out repeatedly. The teeth in my mouth were not given a reprieve either, my teeth morphed to mock those of predators of the jungle. I was subjected to spasms, the muscle tissues tore themselves to create stronger limbs. The only part of my body that didn't suffer was my heart. It continued to pump but faintly under my rib cage. My heart was cold as was the blood, but the ever changing fibers scorched with the heat of Hell.

Slipping in and out of consciousness I was plagued with voices and visions .

_I've been waiting for you…_

_The time when you and I will meet as equals approaches._

_I know that voice._

_Ah…so you do remember me._

_Who are you?_

_I believe we have already met. I went by the name, Chris._

I felt my arms being held in a vice grip.

_I walked into a dark room, the moonlight playing on the floor through a window. In the corner of the room a girl about my age sat typing rapidly on her laptop. Her face highlighted by the computer screen, her blonde hair graced her illuminated face. I recognized that face. It was Syndie. A creak startled us both to the opposite end of the bed. Her eyes squinted_ _in the dark, affected by the brilliance of the screen. Then they got wide as a cloaked dark figure pulled back the hood, hair spilling out. I could do nothing as Syndie screamed, pushing the graduation present harshly off her lap, stumbling out of bed. The figure lunged, fangs bared, talon like nails reaching for her shoulders. _

"_SYNDIE!" I screamed in horror as I witnessed Chris slam her against her dresser, holding her wrists away from him. Snarling the vampire attached himself to her neck. I tried to turn away from the scene but I was forced against my will to watch. I screamed again and again. She struggled against her murderer. She fought until the very end. I stared in horror and shock as he let her lifeless body slide off the dresser to the floor. Chris, in slow motion, turned in the direction my vision was and smiled venomously._

Even in my coma-like state, I was able to feel Erik frantically trying to keep my flailing arms at bay as I watched the scene in the confines of my mind. His words sounded as if I was submerged under water. I forced my aching throat to form words, it felt like even the thought of words constricted their passageway.

"Er…ik….Chr-issssss." I cringed as the words cut the delicate tissue. "…ssyn…dieee." I could feel hot trails coursing down the sides of my face. I didn't comprehend what Erik said or might have said. My vision blurred as the corners of my eyes turned black. Now the visions were coming as short flashes now.

_Two gravestones under a weeping cherry tree._

_A mother and a father embrace their daughter. Piles of boxes line the curb, the trunk of car still open. The mother and father are crying. My friend Meggie is starting college. A short ways down from her family was Aggie and her parents locked in the same embrace._

_Wedding bells. Kayla steps out of the church in a sparkling white dress her husband in tow. _

_A tiny version of myself dancing in the sunlight, dandelion seeds flying all around me. The wind blowing my hair about my face, a smile forms. _

I tossed my head from side to side. The scenery changed and these memories were foreign to me.

_In a wooded area two young men stand underneath a tree, one leaning on the trunk the other facing him. Jet black and dark chocolate brown hair. I recognized Erik, the other I was unfamiliar with._

"_Please Erik, I beg you change me now. I cannot wait any longer." The unknown man pleaded._

"_I cannot, you know as well as I do that changing you now would be running away." Erik took a step closer to the young man, a pale hand touched the rosy cheek. "Be patient. When the right time presents itself I will change you." Erik leaned in and kissed him. At that moment I knew that the man had to be Ryan. He clung to Erik like this was going to be the last time they were going to ever see each other._

_The sound of glass crashing. What looked to be a priceless vase now laid in pieces in the corner of the study. Colken doubled over in a winged back chair held his face in his hands, his shoulder quaking with sorrow. Evol rushed into the room kneeling beside her brother's knee asking him over and over what was wrong. Erik stood in the doorway with a unreadable expression. _

_Erik stood in morning at the grave of Ryan Tavis. A single white rose held with such care in his hand. He cried scarlet rivers. _

"_Forgive me." He sobbed as he kneeled down he place the rose on top the cold wet stone. "How cruel that you should die and I remain." He ran his fingers over the newly engraved letters._

"_I wish I could die, as you have, but there is no other way." Erik glance up at the horizon, the dark blue turning violet. Erik's eyes closed as he fell back. Before the vision faded I saw Colken catch his body and vanish. _

_I will be waiting for you…_

_Hey SpaceCadet, let's go!_

_Lina…_

_Lina…_

"Karolina, wake up." I came to the sudden realization that I was being shaken not stirred. The familiar velvet voice was gentle on my ringing ears. My heavily lidded eyes opened slightly. Everything was blurry. The image of a face appeared before my eyes, the emerald gems were unmistakable. "At last, Lina, how do you feel?" Erik asked.

"…Crushed…" I coughed out.

"Sorry." Erik leapt off of me, I felt the bed give a jerk. "Do you feel normal?"

"Abnormal is more like it." He smiled and helped me into a sitting position. Once upright I rubbed at my eyes, slowly they came into focus.

"You scared me a few times Lina." Erik sat down on the edge of the bed. "How's your eyes?"

"They're focused now, before it was like looking through water." I flexed my fingers and cracked my neck. Which felt so terribly good.

"You see everything fine?" He asked taking a closer look waving his hand.

"Yeah, want me to read the chart?" I joked.

"I believe you." He stared at me. "Is there anything you need?"

I knew what he was asking, he wanted to know if the thirst had set in yet.

"Not yet." I stretched cracking the bones in my spine, realigning the vertebrate. Erik nodded.

"Here, let's get you out into the fresh air."

"Isn't it morning?" I asked. He shook his head. Erik, in one swoop, had me in his arms. I didn't protest, I can always walk later. Erik had me change into new clothes before heading to our destination. I just threw on a baggy shirt and sweats, not really caring. When I was finished Erik picked me up once again.

The night sky was absolutely beautiful, as a mortal the sky was pitch black, but with my immortal eyes the sky was a deep violet. The stars twinkled silver and gold, their clarity magnified by my new vision. I hugged my knees staring at the moon. It was enormous, bigger than I remember. The landscape around me shone in all it's brilliance, looking no different if the sun was above me.

Erik sat opposite of me on a iron patio chair, watching with curiosity at me, a newborn. I stared back at him, his hands lay in his lap on top of his crossed leg. I noticed that he had left his jacket in the room upstairs and his white shirt and skin clashed. His hair danced in the nights' breeze, a strand gently kissing the side of his face before he tucked it behind his ear.

My brain remembered everything that had happened during my changing. I remembered Syndie.

"Erik, Syndie is dead." I stared at my hands desperately trying to keep my composure.

"I sent Vance and Colken to Syndie's. They found her asleep in her room." Erik shifted in his chair. I looked up. "There was no trace that Chris was ever there."

"But I saw him…" I trailed off confused.

"In your weakened state he may have sent you visions in the hopes that you may go looking for him. However I had Colken stand watch while Vance scouted the area all night."

I felt the guilt and sorrow lift from my heart. _Syndie is alive. _I felt as if I could run around the world, I was so happy.

"When will the others be back?" I asked.

"I will call Colken when you have fed." Erik reached into his pocket and placed his cell on the patio table. "Which shouldn't be too long now."

I ran my tongue over my new teeth. My k-9's had lengthened and became sharp with a slight curve as did the one in front, only it was shorter than my main fang. The teeth directly underneath on my jaw came to point as well. A mouth fit for it's job, to extract blood from the victim but not meant to kill. I opened and closed my jaw several times, getting use to the way the teeth came together.

"I will be right back." He said as he lifted himself from the chair. As he swept past me a strange sensation felt upon me, like nothing I ever felt. It was the Thirst. My stomach lurched and my throat convulsed. My once human body now was awakened to it's new desire. I fell out of my chair and clawed at the ground. A demonic sound reached my ears. It frightened me, that sound was coming from me. I was growling like a monster. My vision turned red, I lifted my head to stare at my surroundings. Everything was the color of blood. I wanted blood.

I screamed.

I was scared.

Then there it was. The scent of blood. My head jerked to it's direction, Erik was standing a few feet away with a crystal glass in hand. My fingers gripped the stone, I made claw marks into it's surface. My stomach ached, my tongue danced behind my clenched teeth, an unearthly growl erupted from my throat. As much as my body wanted to attack him for my desire I forced my self into submission.

_What have I done? I've turned into a monster._

I started to shake, in hunger or grief or maybe both. I fought with my new urges to stay glued to my spot. Erik came closer.

"Lina, if you suppress your hunger you'll only end up attacking anything to get what you need." He set the glass on the table next to his cellular phone. He picked me off the ground and placed me back in my chair. My limbs, however, did not move freely. He kneeled in front of me, keeping eye contact as he leant back to fetch the crystal. I growled. I told my body that I didn't need it. I didn't want it.

"Drink." Erik offered the glass to me. I gripped the arm rests and clenching my jaw shut. My eyes stared at the red liquid within it. " I promise it will go away." He raised the ruby liquid to my quivering lips. I tried to resist, but the Thirst had consumed me.

I drank. The blood was flavored by iron and coursed down my throat like water. My body thanked me for being weak, I gulped gladly. I had drained the crystal glass dry in a matter of seconds, licking my lips as he took it's brim away from me.

As he promised the beast crawled back from whence it came leaving me to my normal demeanor. Though the beast was tamed I wanted to crawl into a tight, enclosed space and sleep. When Erik was certain that I was satisfied he hit speed dial on his phone. I listened to the one-sided conversation with Colken, his back turned to me.

"Yes, she's fed…No…Are you sure?…You have my word…How is Lex?…Whenever you're ready head on over." He hung up. I heard him give a deep sigh before returning to my side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked rubbing my arm up to my shoulder, giving a gentle massage. I shrugged. "You have to tell me if there is, I can't read your mind unless you will that power to me."

"I'm scared." I whispered. He crouched down to look up at me.

"That is normal, and to be expected." His hand squeezed my arm. "What frightens you?"

"Will I always be like th-that?" I asked as I look over at the empty glass.

"No, the first few times are always the hardest, but each will get better. I promise. You're body will get use to it's urges and you have to have the knowledge of when you need to feed to control the…" He searched for the right word.

"Beast." I helped.

"Don't worry about it."

"You said that if I don't I could attack humans, what if I'm not strong enough? What if I kill…" I swallowed my next words. What if the creature I saw killing Syndie was me?

"I will not let that happen, and neither will you. I will help you and teach you so you never become the monster that Hollywood makes us out to be."

I nodded. Erik did so as well.

A long silence passed between us. Erik got up and took the tinted red glass back inside then paced the patio before falling back into his chair opposite me.

"Tell me more about Ryan." I said at last.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Apparently catching him off guard.

"While I was changing I saw you and Ryan, I saw you at his gravestone. What happened to him?"

"I, um…there is nothing else to say." He didn't look at me.

"Evol told me that Colken killed him, is that true?" I straightened up.

"Colken told me himself he killed him, I saw him with his body!" Erik stood up, paced and then put his hand to his face. I could sense the anger swell in him.

"Please don't be angry with me, I was just curious."

"How did you know I was at his gravestone? No one knows that." He whipped around.

"I just saw it!" I yelled back at him. He rubbed his temple taking a deep breath, composing himself.

"I apologize, I'm not angry with you." Erik took his place opposite me again. "What exactly did you see?"

I recounted all that I saw to Erik, I watched as several emotions played on his face. Most were unreadable but he was astonished at what I saw. "That's all I witnessed."

"I don't understand how you saw that." Was all Erik said. I heard the front door open, the others had arrived.

In truth I wasn't in the mood to see any of them, not even Alex. I just wanted to go back upstairs and crawl into my plain bed and sleep. I don't know why. Erik left me on the patio, alone to my thoughts and moon.

From inside the house I heard the many voices of all my vampires. My new family. My Coven. I heard steps coming toward the patio doors, I hugged my knees again. The door opened. They didn't speak. I felt a hand on my shoulder and just by the touch I knew it was Colken.

"How are you?" He asked in a shy voice.

"I don't know." At least I was honest. I could feel the tension, I could sense he didn't know what to say. "Is there a way that I could sneak upstairs without anyone seeing me?" I looked up at him, our eyes met. He nodded and offered his hand. Without hesitation I accepted it.

I threw myself onto my bed and curled into a ball. I thanked Colken before he closed the door. I closed my eyes, I wanted to sleep but found it impossible. I assumed that this was something my system would slowly reject. The function of a mortal was no longer apart of my operating system. Sleep during the day and wake at night. I tossed and turned. After several attempts to fall asleep I groaned my way out of bed.

Wouldn't I need a coffin?

I guess I forgot to ask about that detail. Maybe Erik will come up later and show me where I will be spending my daytime.

I glanced around at all the boxes.

"Well you're not going to put yourselves away now are you?" I asked the boxes. As usual with inanimate objects, there was no answer.

I started with my new closet, hanging up everything and amazed that everything fit. I then conquered the book shelf quickly realizing that I was going to need more space. I took out my laptop, it smelled of fresh technology and Styrofoam. I was surprised, however, to find outlets. I figured it was another shopping splurge of Erik's. I wondered where all this money was coming from.

I hooked up the laptop to it's brand new battery and began to charge it. For the first time the little purple light came on signaling the start of the charge. I smiled at it, I couldn't wait to use it. Carefully I placed it on the desk surface and centered it. I filled the drawers with art supplies and my sketch books. The photo albums went next to the laptop, along with a few books I wanted to re-read. A few framed pictures of my friends and my family were placed with the utmost care behind the computer.

A sigh heavily weighed down with depression escaped me.

I would never get use to not having them around.

I tore myself away from the picture to stack the few empty boxes by the door. I told myself that I would post up the posters another night. My stuffed animal's were the next to make an appearance. I lined the head board with them. My stuffed dragon, Stitch, Charizard, Pikachu, Patrick Starfish, Kumagoro, and Shuichi who was cosplaying in a dog costume. I was fluffing my pillows when a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" I called. I still didn't want to see anyone, but I couldn't be rude. The door slowly opened revealing Alex.

"Hey." He spoke softly, he was acting apprehensive.

"Hey." I gave a smile and a small wave. He stood in the door frame, unsure if he should move. "You can come in." I motioned for him to enter. He crossed the threshold but didn't approach me, instead he just stared. I shrugged and gave him a look. I didn't understand the sudden stand-offish attitude.

"How come you didn't want to see us?" He asked skirting my unspoken question.

"I don't know, I just didn't. I don't understand a lot of what I'm feeling." I crossed my legs on my bed, playing with my nails.

"Evol and Vance are eager to see you, though they won't admit it, but they'll wait. However I couldn't, I needed to see you." Alex hesitantly made his way over to the end of the bed.

"Why?" I asked confused, he had an eagerness to his voice that unsettled me.

"You don't know?" I nodded, which should have been obvious because I'm usually the last to know. "Erik told us that your eyes are a blood red."

"What?" I felt the world stop. Alex left the room and returned with a medium size, framed mirror.

"See for yourself." He held the mirror so I could see my reflection. Where there was once blue-grey was now a deep ruby red. I shrieked.

"Why aren't they blue!?" I squeaked. I loved my eye color, I wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world. Scarlet tears ran down my cheeks which made me scream even more. Alex put the mirror down and rushed to my side trying to calm me down. I heard hurried foot falls on the stairs, to the hall then Erik appeared with everyone behind him. Erik accused Alex of being insensitive, knowing full well what he did. I wiped away my tears as Alex left my side to argue with Erik. Evol came to my side comforting me, Vance on the other side.

Everything was a blur.

Colken in the doorway, Erik and Alex arguing, and Evol and Vance trying to console me..

All I could think about was my eyes. Why did they change? My beautiful blue eyes. The eyes my father and I shared.

No more.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

"I told you not to tell her until I figured out what had caused it, but _no_, you had to be the one to rain this news to her!" Erik growled.

"At least she knows, what would you have her do? Avoid mirrors until you _figured _it out?!" Alex barked back.

"I didn't want this to happen, she's in an enough traumatic state as it is." Erik stopped his yelling but his voice yielded venom.

"You told us that she was fine when she awoke, now she's suffering from trauma!"

"Do you honestly believe she's feeling the full effects yet? I wanted her depression to pass before telling her. It's not life threatening."

"That's right it's not _life _threatening." Alex spat with disgust. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it would affect her emotionally?"

"I was trying to protect her!" Erik growled.

"Stop it Erik, you'd rather have her in a glass box ignorant of the world than educated about _our _world and _our _problems."

"They weren't her problems until now. Why would a human who still controlled her own destiny, have to worry about a world she didn't know existed." Erik advanced on Alex. "I told her what she needed to know and _she_ made _her _decision, stop making this out to be an abduction and death sentence." He then snarled something to Alex that I couldn't hear. Vance and Evol looked at each other, apparently in the same boat as I was.

"Maybe you should start thinking about the human emotions that Lina still has, or has the 300 year period blackened your heart completely?" Alex uttered. Erik's face twisted into an readable expression. The room seemed to become dark like a screen had been pulled down upon us.

"As black as it is, at least I have one." Erik then pushed past Alex and Colken, as he existed the smog cleared. My sniffing cued Alex back to my situation. The tears still flowed scarlet down my face, Evol wiped them away with a handkerchief. At this current time I was more upset that the two were fighting and the worst of it all is that it was over my well being. I can take care of myself; so I had an outburst of emotions, big deal. I'm female I'm use to it. Or should be by now. Crying is in our DNA, hardwired into our strange motherboard.

When my mind detangled itself from it's own thoughts I noticed Colken was now at my side.

To say the least it was unnerving. Colken hated me, okay maybe that is a little harsh, disliked me with a passion. Yet here he was trying to comfort me, or make an effort to. I could still feel the impenetrable wall that surrounded his true self from me. I did hope that one day the wall would come down but right now? Not the opportune moment.

Whatever Evol, Vance and Colken were saying to me didn't penetrate my ears. I was numb again. I didn't like it.

I needed to be by myself.

"C-could I have some room?" I asked, my voice becoming hoarse.

"Of course dear, are you sure? Vance or myself could stay…" Evol said in her motherly tone.

"No thanks," I tried to be polite. Strangely everyone was getting on my last nerve. Very uncharacteristically of me. "I'd just rather be alone." I started to play with the coverlet. Vance and Evol inclined their heads as if I was royalty and left the room. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

I sensed another being still in the room. I opened one eye and gazed around the room and there was Colken just staring at me.

"Colken, I'd really like to be alone now." I groaned as I turned over to face the opposite direction.

"Karolina…" He trailed off. That was the first time he said my name out loud. I looked over my shoulder. I saw him struggling with his thoughts.

"What is it, you can tell me." I turn back to face him and sat up. "Is it about my eyes?"

"No…never mind." Colken lowered his sapphire orbs. "The hunger will come again before dawn, and it'll be stronger, be sure to feed before than." He silently closed the door.

At last I was alone.

I don't know how many hours had passed since then but when I awoke I was wrapped in someone's arms. I tried to look over my shoulder, I couldn't see the face but the hair color was all I needed. Alex had come in while I was sleeping. He must have gotten tired of waiting for me to wake up and curled up next to me. I smiled. I was in a much better mood, the feeling of his arms around me gave me a sense of peace and I was content.

I started to feel the urge in the pit of my stomach, it was small but not insignificant. I remembered Colken's words. Careful not to disturb Alex's slumber I shrugged off his embrace and made my way downstairs.

The house seemed empty, like all the life had gone out of the walls. I rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Now if I were Erik where would I keep the-" I stopped, I couldn't bring myself to say it just yet. "-stuff." I opted for instead. "I know you have to keep it in cool area." I opened the fridge. Nothing. It was the same for the freezer. I groaned like a child that couldn't get the best sweets. The thirst deep inside began to come alive. I started to panic. I stumbled around the house as the thirst began to turn my vision red. I was whimpering. I was scared. The more I panicked the more intensely I searched the house. I tripped over a table leg in the parlor and was caught by something. I could only see red. I thought I was loosing my mind. The dark mass before my vision swayed as if it were a liquid. I felt my fangs ache my jaw snapped at the mass. The dark liquid-like mass that caught me carried me down some stairs and laced me on the stone floor.

I felt the animal come alive within me. I growled and clawed at the floor. Then I smelled it, springing to my feet I lunged in the direction of the blood smell, knowing it was just in front of me. I was pushed back away from it and I made an unearthly noise. I was being pinned against the wall, with all my strength I was no match for in comparison. Then it was at my lips. The taste was the same as before, iron. I remembered Erik's tasting like honey, but it didn't matter anymore, my body wasn't going to let a little thing like taste get in the way of it's desires. This helping was significantly larger than what I had earlier and I was thankful.

As the redness escaped my vision I could now make out the outline of a male and then the golden locks and sapphire pools of Colken. His arm pulled away hesitantly, when he was sure that I was in control of my own body he fully withdrew his arm.

"Thank you." I said as I finished. I reached for his hand and he held mine. His face wore sorrow and I know it was for me. That had to be hard for him to see me like this, even if he hated me. I knew he was remembering what it was like to be a newborn.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." I felt the tears coming back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was my fault for not sending Alex up without something for you." Colken got up and brought me with him. "For future reference, this is the cellar where we keep the blood." He pointed to a medical looking box that was big enough to fit a whole cow. "Whenever you need of it, it is there for you."

"That whole container is mine?" I asked my eyes widening, the tears forgotten.

"The majority, I believe is indeed yours, however everyone in the coven shares it's contents." He lead me over to it and opened the lid. The dry ice that was keeping the blood cool poured over the boxes edges in gas-like waterfalls. The blood was organized by blood type and by expiration date. The donor's name was printed on each package with the serial number to identify what bank it came from. I wanted to open another pack and drink it's contents but I kept the beast at bay.

"Don't fight it, if you want more you may have as many as you can stomach." Colken watched me. "Erik will tell you different, if you feed more than you need you're hunger will only increase, that is not the case. I have found, when I was a fledgling, that if I feed more often the thirst became easier to control."

"Why is that?" I asked. "Why would it make a difference?" I picked up a pack that was labeled O positive.

"The longer you live the less blood you need to consume but you will always need blood. Think of yourself as a sponge. You are a dry sponge, you're body will absorb blood quickly and need it more often then I will or any of the others in this house, save for Alex."

"What you're saying is that you're a saturated sponge?" I played with the plug. Colken unplugged the pack and refilled the glass he had fed me with earlier.

"More or less, however I still need to feed more than, lets say, a 700 year old vampire." Colken handed the glass to me, the crimson liquid sparkled like a thousand rubies. Who knew blood could be so beautiful. I sipped at it like I was drinking fine wine.

"Come upstairs you'll need to be in you're room before the sun rises." He placed his hand on the small of my back and shut the medical container's huge door then guided me up and out of the cellar.

The upstairs was just as empty as before. I was curious as to where everyone was exactly. Colken didn't seem to notice or think suspiciously of everyone's disappearance so I shrugged it off. Naturally they would be getting ready to what exactly? Sleep?

He opened the door to my room. Alex laid in the same position as if I had never left his comfortable embrace. I bade Colken goodnight and he chuckled muttering something like "fledgling" under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him and drained the contents of my glass and placed it on my bookshelf.

I crawled into the covers once again and looked around for the light, there was none, yet the room looked to be lit up. I closed my eyes, darkness, and when I opened them, it was light again. It was my night vision. I hadn't noticed it before until now that I would no longer need the use of a light bulb ever again. I chuckled and looked at the windows the heavy deep velvet curtains were pulled shut. I could feel my skin prickling like a hundreds of thousands minute needles poking at my skin. A strange feeling fell in my stomach.

_So this is what it feels like to fear the sun._


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

There is nothing in the mortal world that can compare to a vampire sleep. I can hardly describe it in words that would make you comprehend what it felt like. But for the fun of it I'll try to explain. Think of the one time in your life when you were relaxed beyond a normal recuperated sleep and imagine that ten fold. I don't think that comes close but you, mortals, can at least get my drift.

I didn't dream.

It took me a year before I could control the beast within. It seemed like a long and lonely road to me but Erik insisted that I had mastered the technique before any vampire he had known. All the while I kept in mind the advice that Colken had given me, I would sneak down just before dawn and feed until I felt water-logged, or blood-logged, and hurried back to my room before the sun could catch me. I few times I felt the morning rays lick at my retreating heels. It wasn't enough to burn off my skin but the area looked like it had been rubbed raw. It looked painful, my human instincts screamed that it should, yet it didn't hurt me and the evidence was gone the next night.

As promised Erik took me out in the woods to begin my training. I was unsure of the purpose of being outdoors where Chris could easily sense me and track us down but Erik assured me that no harm would be done. I still felt uneasy. We were to work on controlling my vampiric strength. He informed me that this would be the one lesson that shouldn't take long to master. Our strength is a want or a need. I want to lift that car. I need to lift this in order to save my fellow vampire. That kind of thinking encourages our strength to emerge from within to accomplish our simple wish. As a human my power was present at all times, I just never had a use for it. Erik had me start off small. He would lift a fairly large rock with ease in one hand, toss it from one to the other then tossed it a few feet from me. I watched as the rock sink with such force into the cold hard ground that made it very clear to me that it wasn't Styrofoam. He gestured with his eyes to the rock then back to me. I took a deep breath and grasped the rock with both hands. I felt the sharp edges like glass against my skin, but never punctured. I heard Erik grumble, I looked up without releasing rock. He wanted me to imitate his earlier attempt. I took one hand off of it and pulled up. It was heavy and my fingers slipped off of it's grain-like surface. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a look that my mother had given me once. The face that mocked the words "I know there is more and you're neglecting to tell me." He told me that I didn't want to lift the rock, that I was doubting my abilities.

"I want to lift the rock but with one hand is impossible for me." I griped.

"Doubt, doubt, doubt!" Is all he said.

"Nothing is clear and crystal with you, is it?" I grumbled.

"You would understand more if you opened yourself to me." He leaned against a tall tree.

I was still weary about letting him enter my mind. And to enter his mind would leave me confused and hanging. I'd rather him just tell me. Men are stubborn, even as vampires.

I huffed and bent down again. _I want to lift you, if you don't rise I'm going to hit Erik in the face. _I chanted the first partin my head while my eyes were closed. I pulled up and felt nothing in my hand, no weight whatsoever. I opened them. I was grasping the rock. As simple as that I had lifted it as if it were a feather. Erik clapped his hands with a mocking grin on his face.

"Good job." He made his way over to me, taking the rock in his own hand and tossed it over his shoulder. "Now try that with the one behind you." I felt my face go cold. I knew that behind me stood a boulder that reached the top of my hip. I turned to face it. I could see it smile like the Cheshire cat. It laughed at me.

"You go first." I stepped aside and gestured to it.

"Observing me remove it won't help you."

"You can't do it." I folded my arms again.

"I easily could have moved it with my mind, Lina. Stop stalling!" It was a little early to be losing patience with me.

I went over to the boulder and greeted it. I could feel Erik roll his eyes at my childish display. How exactly was I suppose to lift this? Who knows how much of this land-burg was under the lush grass. For all I knew, and Erik as well, it could be apart of a mountain that had been buried for centuries, the ground above it's peak eroding away until the beast in front of me appeared. Nevertheless I grasped the boulder like I was going to lift a box and heaved. The boulder laughed at me. Erik was too, and I wasn't imagining that. I whipped around and growled. He just continued to laugh at my expense. If this was the easiest to master than I hated to see what else he had in store for me.

"If you value your vocal cords Erik, you will shut up!" I seethed.

"Before you could even think of lunging I would have pinned you against the tree." He pushed me out of the way, not harshly, but not nicely either. "You have to _want _to move it."

"I do!" I yelled.

"Obviously you don't!" He shouted back. Erik stared me down. I threw my hands up into the air in frustration and stomped off. "Come back here, Lina!"

"Bite me!" I screamed into the night.

Erik appeared right in front of me. "Lina." His voice was calm. "I'm sorry, but will you at least listen to me, and try it again."

"Let's call it a night."

"Try it again and I will." Erik took my hand and guided me back.

"I'm back." I waved to the boulder.

"Stop playing around." He rolled his eyes.

Once again I assumed the correct lift position and Erik repeated to me the key to my success. I closed my eyes and chanted _I want to lift you. _Once again I heaved, this time I felt the bits of the earth fall against my legs. I stared into Erik's eyes, they were unreadable. I set the boulder back down into the hole that it left behind. Dusting off my pants I heard Erik say, "Don't ever doubt yourself again."

Like Erik had said it didn't take long for me to lift objects that would have been impossible without a forklift. Within a night I was lifting everything Erik told me to and without chanting my mantra.

I had the next night off to do whatever I wanted. Erik suggested that I think about granting him access to my thoughts. I gave him a thumbs up but the idea never crossed my mind. I was preoccupied by Vance's presence.

Vance took another trip to Europe and was gone for about four of five months. He had just returned a few nights ago. Erik told me that in London there is a Council of Elders. What exactly goes on there is none of my business for I am a fledgling. Politics was never a strong point for me and I much rather not get involved. Upon his return he had agreed to pose for me while I sketched him. I set up a chair and a throw to add interesting details to the sketch, I love drawing fabric. People say it is hard to sketch the movement of the fabric, my advice is stop trying so hard, let it come naturally.

Vance came into my room wearing a pair of nice black slacks and crisp white shirt, his crimson hair vibrated against the pure color.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Well you can sit in the chair or stand beside it, whatever you feel will be most comfortable for you." I crawled up on my bed, relaxing up against the wall. Bringing my knees up I propped my sketch book against them. I searched around for my HB pencil while Vance situated himself.

Vance positioned the throw over the back of the chair so it cascaded down to over the armrest. He unbuttoned his shirt and opened it up letting his hair caress his pale chest. Then sat himself down carefully so not to disturb the fabric waterfall. When he was ready he cleared his throat. I glanced up and smiled.

"Me-_Ow_ Vance." His cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, extremely pale shade. "You are quite a looker."

"Flattery." Vance looked away.

"Oh stop, you look incredible." I started by mapping out the highest and lowest parts of the sketch then using the end of the pencil established the center point of gravity on Vance. This will help me get the proportions correct.

"How's your training coming along?" Vance asked and then added, "Do you mind if we talk?"

"I've only got my strength pretty much under control but everything else…we haven't touched on those areas yet." I finished comparing his head measurement to the height of the drawing. "Not at all, so long as you don't move to much."

"Erik's not being to hard on you is he?" He inquired. Vance became my long lost brother. Centuries apart but at last found.

"Considering that I haven't gotten enough evidence for a murderer at this point, I can't really say." Vance chuckled, his shirt opened a little more.

"How's the relationship going?" Voiced like a protective brother.

"Alex took sometime to adjust to my new self, altogether I doubt he was _thrilled _that I had agreed to this lifestyle. Alex refuses relinquish his choke hold on Erik's neck, so to speak. They both tell me other wise but I'm a woman and know they still argue about my choice."

"Do you regret it?"

"There are times when I feel guilty about leaving my family but," I sighed. "I would have cut off my right ear to escape the fate of all mortals." I began to lightly rough sketch his form.

"Death?" He raised an eyebrow. "You became a vampire to avoid death?"

"Insane isn't it, my logic?" I erased a dark mark.

"Not even a vampire can escape death." His voice was low.

"At least now I have the choice of when I've had enough." I sketched in the position of the chair and fabric.

"If I had the choice to go back, I would." Vance confessed. It sounded, to me, like he had been carrying that secret for 300 years. I didn't know exactly what to say to that. "I am glad however, that I made the choice, the world is an amazing place, it would be a shame to miss out on all it's advances." I nodded in agreement.

"All choices come with a price, it is whether or not we are willing to pay them." I began to actually draw Vance and the objects around him. I found it amazing how my gut feeling of how large, long and where everything fit on the page where accurate. Another vampire advantage discovered. Just to make sure I still double checked all my lines and placement of things. The moonlight and my vampric vision combined enabled me to see the shadows without an additional light source.

After a while I brought up the topic of Ryan. I had heard Evol's side of the story and what I believed to be an extremely vague version from Erik. I dare not ask Colken yet, not with Erik still in the house.

"There's really not all that much for me to say about Ryan, we were aquaintances. He was a kind and gentle man. His father own a rather large farm and his mother was a great beauty. The details of exactly how Erik and Ryan met is a mystery, even to Erik I believe. I know they met periodically, I can only guess what went on during such visits."

"Ah, the wonders of imagination." It was meant to be sarcastic but Vance gave me a look that is characterized as the "pervert" look.

"However I do know that Ryan was engaged to a lovely heiress, Elizabeth. It was rumored that she was, how would you put it, _loaded_?" I nodded. "Ryan's father was a greedy man, he lusted for money and power. Ryan was the perfect son in his eyes and only the best was offered to him. With much surprise he didn't turn out to be a stuck up aristocrat. That is just about all I can tell you about Ryan."

"It's terrible what happened to him." I started to shade in areas.

"About Colken, you mean."

"The whole situation to me seems hazy. I don't think Colken has the blood of a killer in him." I smudged the graphite.

"The vampire that changed Colken could have been a killer." Vance stated, tilting his head to the side. He straightened his neck after realizing his mistake.

"Even if that were the circumstance, I believe, Colken wouldn't have inherited those tendencies." I put on the finishing touches and double checked if I had overlook any small details. Once I was satisfied I told him he could move, he stretched, throwing his hair over his shoulders in a womanly fashion, before getting up to inspect my work.

"Absolutely marvelous!" He exclaimed taking the picture in his own hands. "I think you could give Colken…a run for his money?" He questioned, unfamiliar with the phrase.

"I'm not too sure about that. He's had years of experience and I'm still learning."

Vance continued to gaze at himself. _A little vain are we? _"In truth he does have an air of perfection and master of all art forms."

"Well not all…" I murmured, looking at my computer.

"That night, before you changed, you had given me the honor of placing a certain book in his room. Tell me was that this book?" He closed the book and gave it a small wave.

"Not that exact one." Vance handed me the sketch book, satisfied with it.

"Might I have a look?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Be my guest, top drawer of my desk. I'm going to show Colken my latest piece, will you excuse me?" He nodded as he opened the drawer carefully. I headed over to his room and was surprised to see that the door was thrown wide open. I cautiously approached the bedroom, I knocked on the doorframe to make myself known. I didn't see him but I could feel he was there. I said hello, but no answer came. As I turned to leave I heard a thud and peered into the room. A closet door was opened a jar.

"Colken?" I asked a bit loader this time. Still no answer.

"Best not disturb him." The voice behind me made me jump out of my porcelain skin.

"Don't do that!" I grasped my beating heart. It still surprises me that it beats within my chest.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Alex smiled. I jabbed him in the arm. "What are you doing in the Colk's room anyway?" Alex came up with a nickname for him. There's the Hulk and now the Colk. I myself made one up but I dare not say it in front of anyone. Colkie.

"I hoped to share my latest work with him, you know to get another artist's opinion." I waved the sketch book in the air.

"Well I would try again later." Alex hooked his arm with mine and lead me down the staircase. "Would you let me take a look?" When we reached the parlor I handed it over. He flipped through the pages and commented and said that he _worshipped _my talent. Which I thought was taking it a bit to far but I ate up every minute of it. I flopped the book down on a coffee table and followed Alex into the kitchen.

"Want to take a drive?" He asked, jingling the keys.

"I do but it's probably not a good idea." Erik didn't want me to leave the house without his permission. I felt that it was idiotic that I would follow his order.

"How exactly is he going to find out, come on Lina?" Alex persisted giving the keys another shake.

"Fine but if Erik gives me any lip-"

"I'll take full responsibility." He put his hand up in mocked honor of the Scouts.

We pulled into a parking lot that was host to a deserted playground. We could have gone to the mall or library but opted out because of my eyes. We both look human but the crimson eyes would have caused a stir. It had been a long time since I last was on a playground, I wanted to experience it all. No kids to yell and scream or push you out of the way to get to the slide first. _Oh yeah!_ I raced up a slide and perched myself on and railing. Alex climbed the child-size rock wall, walking the length of it to me, he had a good five and a half feet to jump to latch onto the midnight-blue railing. He didn't jump it when the thought first came to mind, he stored it for later. I smiled at him. He was a beautiful creature. He knew it but didn't flaunt it like Erik did.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, looking up into my eyes.

"Nothing of importance." I gazed up at the moon. I wondered if there really was a man on the moon. I think he would be pretty lonely. See? Nothing in my head is of importance to anyone else.

"We should get you some contacts." Alex blurted out, disrupting my useless thoughts. I blinked in question. "Contacts, so you can go out and not cause a fuss."

"Why cover them up? People will think I'm wearing colored lens anyway."

"Then lets go to the mall." He jumped the gap, landing with such ease and clinging like a bat to the side of the structure.

"Nah, not up for the mall." I looked down.

"Oh come on, it'll be like a date." Alex swung so he was blocking my view of the ground.

"I can see the headlines now, Two Vampires Date at the Mall." He laughed along with me.

"Seriously Lina, lets go." Alex launched himself over the railing with as much ease as blinking, and if you blinked you would have missed it. Unlike Alex, I carried the fear of attacking humans. Erik stressed that if I didn't feel right that I shouldn't pursue it. Too many humans crammed into a buffet and if we went to the theatre, I'm sitting in a lunch box. No thank you. I shook my head. I felt Alex's hand on my arm, giving a gentle squeeze. I looked at him he had a twinkle in his eye. It wasn't the romantic twinkle either. Quickly before he could snatch me off my perch I dropped to the slide and ran to the other jungle gym.

"Alex." My tone oozing with warning. He smiled.

The Vampire Chase began.

Our movements would be blurs to the human eye as we were zig-zagging around the playground equipment, cutting through the swings, scaling the tallest slide and jumping off the other side. All the while we never lost our breath as we laughed and screamed. Well I was screaming the most, he almost got me by the swings. I ran through them and he cut me off, I saw his arm coming at me and I had to duck and scramble out the way I came in a fraction of a second. The swing moved slightly in my escape breeze. I ran to the cave like structure on the other side of the playground with a rock climbing wall and stopped. I was running for nothing. I searched around the grounds, I couldn't see him.

"Alex?" I yelled. There was no answer. "Alex!?" No response. I was getting worried now. Panicking I ran towards the gate to get a better look at the car, there was no one there. I didn't bring a cell phone and Alex had the keys. How was I suppose to get back. I started to feel that sick feeling in my stomach. It was the first time in a long time. I sprinted to the car, it was unlocked. I didn't know how it hot-wire the car but I was going to try to get out of here. Chris had to be nearby. I got down on my knees and fumbled to get the wires out from under the dash board. That's when I heard the footfalls of someone running. And the sound was getting louder.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon…" I chanted as my fingers shook like mini earthquakes. As the footfalls became more defined I decided to chance running away from Chris. The feeling got stronger as I dashed through the parking lot. _Run for your life!_ I got half way when someone grabbed my hand the flung me against their chest. I screamed bloodly murder for the second time in my life.

"Lina! It's me, calm down." It was Alex. I pushed away from him.

"If this is you're idea of a joke it's not funny!" I screamed at him, my heart felt like it was going to crack my breast bone. I dropped to my knees and put my hands to my face.

"Lina, I wasn't pulling a joke." Alex cuddle me against him. I was shaking and the scarlet tears came. "Don't freak out but there was a vampire but she's not here to hurt you."

"A-another?" My voice cracked.

"She's a friend of the coven, Lina you're shaking like a rattle snake!" Alex rubbed my back.

"You would be too if you thought you're boyfriend was just killed by the vampire that's been stalking you and was now coming after you!" I looked up at him, I knew my face was a mess.

"Lina…" He did his best to wipe the tears away with his hands. I think it made it worse but he insisted that I still looked beautiful. He walked me back to the car and handed me a handkerchief. I used the visor mirror to clean my face. As I wiped my cheeks clean Alex informed me of what exactly went on. As he was chasing me he sensed another vampire nearby, just watching. Not taking any chances he veered off and met up with the vampire while I was still running away from an invisible Alex. I asked for her name but he was ordered not to give out that information. I shrugged it off. Another mysterious vampire.

"You want to go back home?" Alex asked turning on the car.

"Not yet. Let's go to the library." I check my appearance once more before putting up the visor.

"Change of Heart?" He quirked a brow.

"No I need something to read."

Erik's BMW was parked out front which meant that he knew I was gone. Alex promised to take all the blame but I knew I was going to get my fair share as well. I grasped the book I had checked out and flew up to my room shutting the door without so much as a squeak. I let out a breath and sat on the edge of the bed flipping through the pages of the book. There's nothing like the smell of a library book. It's been sneezed on, coughed on, dropped and put through all kinds of weather, imagine the smell of that. Vampire senses pick up the faintest smells. Someone had gotten a paper cut on page 39. I flipped back to page one and began reading, I had never read _The Hobbit _and I figured I might as well. I could hear Erik's voice yelling at Alex. I felt bad about leaving him to be scolded but I felt it was payment for scaring the living out of me.

I was well into the second chapter when Erik came storming into my bedroom. I didn't meant to sound sassy but the filter for my words needed to be replaced.

"Tis the Big Bad Wolf." I realized I had said it and regretted it.

"Karolina. Do. You. Have. A. Death. Wish?!" Erik annunciated each word.

"You asked me that a year or so ago." Again no filter. I didn't look up from my book either.

"Don't sass me Karolina." Erik snatched the book from my hands.

"That was rude." I stated, looking up this time. Erik's face was contorted into rage.

"I gave you this life Lina, don't make me regret it." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? You gave me the night off! I didn't break any rules, I had a chaperone and no one followed us home. We made sure, we took the weirdest route back and I still don't know how Alex found the place. There was no danger." _Although there was that one scare…_

"I told you not to leave the house, you did break a rule."

"That was not apart of the original set I was suppose to follow, so ladies and gents of the jury I'm innocent. Stop being over protective!"

"Lex is not exactly the chaperone I had in mind, he's not as strong as the rest of us." Erik grumbled something as he paced the room. He rubbed him hand down his face took in a deep breath and said at last, "Don't do it again." And left. That could have gone a lot worse, however, if I was the one he yelled at first I don't think I would have an ear right now. Alex came sullenly into my room. He looked like a kicked dog, he didn't say anything. Now I felt extremely guilty for not being there with him. He laid down on the floor and told me to just let him lie there for a while. I came down next to him and began to read again. The silence grew until he couldn't take it anymore. The sound of the pages turning must have been like Chinese water torture.

"Have you fed yet?" He asked, muffled by the carpet.

"Have you?" I asked. He shook his head. I hadn't since I awoke and before Vance came to my room.

"Want to come with me?" I told him to go ahead I would wait for him, he picked himself up and left the room. I felt uncomfortable around the others when I fed, I did it when no one was looking. Something about it made my skin crawl, and when I watched Vance or Evol fed my stomach curled up into my rib cage. Erik said that feeling would pass, but until then I would have to deal. Alex had come back up but with a pack and glass for me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He set them down in front of me and resumed his place on the floor. Quickly and carefully I fixed myself the drink but when I put it to my lips my stomach did a flip. I closed my eyes. _Don't think that Alex is here._ I opened my mouth and downed it in one gulp. I still had the rest of the pack. I excused myself and devoured it in the empty bedroom where I was turned. The bed was still wrinkled from that night a year later.

In the hallway Colken was making his way into his bedroom, holding my sketch book. He caught my eye and offered my book with an outstretched hand.

"You are indeed talented." Was all he said.

I smiled and hoped that next time I would catch him when he wasn't busy. Maybe then we could have a civilized conversation about art. I reentered my room to fantasize about that day.

My punishment for last night's childish behavior was to meditate with Erik in the study continuously, until I found within myself the door to open my thoughts to him. In other words Erik wants to stay one step ahead of my plans. He warned me that we would continue this until I manage to give him the key, I told him that we were going to be here until Colken smiles. He countered that with, "Bring it on."

Now I was determined to get Colken to smile.

As hard as I tried I couldn't visualize a door. Erik didn't coach me at all which didn't help the situation. _Visualize a door he says, what kind of a door? _French doors? Cherry with a glass inlay? I was so confused and I couldn't settle on one kind of door. At last I put in my mind the door to my room. I visualized it opening and closing. Open. Closed. Open. Closed. Open. Closed. I envisioned Erik standing on the other side and slammed it in his face. I snorted.

"Very funny." He said.

"Oh you saw that?"

"It's not hard to imagine what you're thinking right now."

"Tell me what it was Criss Angel."

"Who?" He quirked a brow.

"Someone of higher intelligence than you." Erik growled low in his throat. I didn't say anything else, just hummed the vowels as I entered into a trance. Combing through my mind I wasn't surprised to findmarbles. Orbs of swirling color and pulsing light. The inside of my head is a night club with no music. I walk through my subconsciousness, passing a blue gem like marble with an orange and green cosmos within it. I touched it's surface, immediately it pulsed and vibrated. My body felt tingles run down it's spine and into the rest of the body. What ever that was, it was nice. I touched it again. Nothing happened. The orb continued to pulse and vibrate. I moved on to the next one. This one was black with a red swirl within it. As I reached for it something pulled my hand back. This was darkness. However beautiful, it wasn't something I wanted to experience. I continued on walking the sparkling road before me. Turning away from the red orb in front of me, I now stared at a black granite slab suspended in the air with a runic language around its perimeter. The runes were glowing a pale blue and slowly dimming then increasing in brightness again. On the granite was a carving of a great dragon holding a shiny grey orb and in the other clawed hand was a fire red-orange orb. I ran my fingers over the craving. The edges had be smoothed out to perfection, no flaws in it's craftsmanship. The dragon's eyes looked as if they were staring right through me. Above the dragon there was an inscription in hieroglyphic-like symbols, I squinted at them. Somehow I understood the language before me. _To_ _Walk between worlds. In blood connected._ I walked around the door there was nothing on the other side, nothing but polished granite. I shrugged. I looked over to my left and found a door. Compared to the granite slab I found, it was a pretty pathetic in comparison. I wasn't impressed, however, I made my way over to it, the door knob was another orb, this one sparkled blue and silver. I touched it and a sound erupted from the door, an extremely loud click but it chimed within. As it moved a blinding light shown through the gap in the door, I shielded my eyes. A dark figure appeared casting a shadow over me. I peeked through my fingers.

"At last." He said. "I thought I was going to have to wait forever."

"What are you doing here?" I asked Erik.

"You finally let me in here." He looked around, he reached for one of my marbles.

"Don't touch anything!" I ordered. He jumped back holding his hands up in surrender.

"Touchy aren't we?" Erik walked a little ways before the giant slab caught his eye. "What is that?" He asked pointing at it.

"I don't know." Before I could stop him he touched it's surface, I was relieved when nothing happened. I growled.

"Sorry, did I disobey your request?" He sneered. I flew over to him shoving him, not so gently, away from it. I can't explain the feeling I had over this slab. It might, however, slightly resemble the instinct a lioness has over her cubs. I blocked his way, throwing my arms out to the sides.

"Whatever it is I don't want you touching it." He ignored me and stared at the inscriptions along the edge and on the granite.

"Can you read any of it?" He asked. I panicked.

"No." I forced out.

"Liar." He eyed me.

"You can't read my mind?"

"Not while you're in here as well, the guards are too strong while the vessel is within the mind. However if you were to leave…" He pointed to the door.

"I think I can make a home here. You leave."

"You let me in here, remember." Erik crossed his arms. I straightened myself out. With the strength the blood gave me and the power of my mind I hauled Erik's body back over to the door and tossed him back from whence he came. He didn't have time to object to my assault. I forcefully slammed the door shut on him as he made an attempt to get back through.

Coming back to my body I found that my head felt as if it was filled to the brim with fuzz. Grasping the sides of my head I shook it. I could picture the beautiful marbles bumping into one another and cursing. Opening my eyes I felt a wave of nausea hit my stomach, I swallowed several times at the bile that was collecting in my throat. When I felt my stomach settle I slowly gazed around the room, Erik sat in a winged back chair with his hands in a temple position in his lap. I could feel the anger and disappointment dripping off of him, it turn the room grey. I did not get up from my position on the floor, movement would have been risky, he looked ready to pounce. He exhaled sharply out his nose and closed his eyes. I could chance it now but I calculated that I would make it to the kitchen before he dragged me back here. I sighed quietly.

Evol came in through the kitchen, I didn't look at her but knew she was there staring. She backed out slowly. I wished she would come back and break the silence and tension. I wanted to run to her and curl up on her lap. Anything but this. Erik continued to stare at the back of his eyelids, motionless except for the gradual rise and fall of his chest. I played with the carpet, drawing swirling lines. When I got tired of lines I drew stick figures and imagined them fighting with the power of my mind's eye. For a fraction of time I had forgotten where I was and gave a short giggle. I covered my mouth afraid to look up. The sound of clothing rustling alerted me to Erik. He had stood up and was towering over me. I never felt so small before. "Go and feed. When you return we will work on another ability." He was gone. He was too fast for my eyes, I only felt the wind from his exit. I swallowed and removed myself from the floor.

I took each cellar step with a thousand pound weight on my shoulders. I felt that I had done the right choice in throwing Erik from my mind but on the other hand I knew that I should have approuched the situation differently. Erik is my creator and I his fledgling. I over powered him and in turn broken the unspoken law of Submission. After all he did asked me to let him in, in his own way of course. I'm sure if he wanted it that badly he would have resorted to force. I trusted Erik with my life, he promised not to hurt me and I repay him like this. I can be such a child, and that's what I am. My human years mean nothing within the vampire world. According to them I'm only a year old fledgling that's learning her place and that place is to obey Erik and the Coven. Without filtering my thoughts and taking in consideration of Erik's feelings I disrupted the balance between us. I felt lower than dirt. The more I thought about it the more my guilt increased, I could hardly stomach the blood I was consuming.

I did what Erik asked of me and took my place on the floor again. I had returned before Erik did. I sat motionless in front of the chair that was recently vacated. I felt someone behind me but I didn't move to see who it was. A hand on my back spooked me, I jolted but stayed within my spot. It was Evol, she had returned.

"Dear, I was going to ask if you would like to accompany me to the cabin. I found something there that I wanted to give you." I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew I would crumble. Her voice was gentle and motherly. I wanted desperately to be held by that voice.

"Karolina?" She kneeled down beside me, smoothing out her dress. She chose a beautiful sapphire and gold trim dress to wear today.

"I can't." My voice betrayed me, it crumbled. I knew my emotions would be next.

"Why ever not?" She inquired taking my face in her hands.

"I just can't." Those were the only words I could muster enough courage to expel. She searched my eyes and nodded, I knew the tears were brimming.

"Another time then." She smiled, the warmth of it falling over me. She kissed my forehead and caressed the side of my face before floating out of the room. I lowered my head so my ebony hair hid my face from Erik. He stood waiting in the doorway, my back aflame with his stare.

"Lina, I want you to concentrate on any book on any of the shelves and remove it from it's resting place." Erik's footsteps where soft and controlled as was his voice. I didn't look up at him. He made me feel so small and insignificant with just his tone. I knew his eyes were disappointed with me. To understand how I felt at this moment picture your dog cowaring in the corner, whimpering and tail between it's legs. It knows it's done wrong and is sorry, but sorry isn't enough to atone for what you've done.

"Lina," He spoke, "Did you hear me?" I could only shake my head. I concentrated on the book _The Vampire Armand_. I visualized it within my mind. With a firm grip on it's appearance I asked it to come to me. Without looking up I heard the cover slide against it's neighbor and a slight thud as it hit the shelf as it glided downwards. The title of the book hovered before me prior to coming to a perfect landing on the floor. I didn't feel overjoyed about my achievement. Instead I rose to full height and excused myself from Erik's presence.

I wondered around the first floor until I found Evol in the parlor, she sat in her favorite chair silently reading a book. I knelt down beside her knee and laid my head on it. She ran her elegant fingers through my hair like how my mother had done. She hummed a soft melody, unfamiliar to me, as she read and stroked my hair.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her." She spoke quietly between humming.

"I wasn't being hard on her." Erik growled. I cringed. Erik winced at my reaction.

"She's still human Erik, sometime I think you forget that."

"Evol, she's a vampire, we all are equipped with the emotions we had as mortals." Erik stepped further into the room.

"How did you feel when you were just a fledgling?" Evol closed her book setting in her lap without a sound. "You were scared and confused. Karolina is just that but you add the element of authority, and you push her too hard without realizing it. Blinded by your own frustration you cannot see how your actions make her feel." Evol took in a breath. "The Karolina that I found in the study broke my heart. She couldn't even bring herself to look at me." I heard her voice break. I knew she was crying. I buried my face in her dress.

Erik didn't speak for the longest time.

"Erik, what are you so afraid of?" She asked getting up, bringing me up with her, enfolding me in her arms. "Stop forcing her to open up to you, when she's ready she'll let you in." Evol walked me past Erik. As we got to the foot of the stairs he whispered, "I'm sorry."

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and to those of you who have added this story to your favorites I thank you agian! It means so much to me! Keep the reviews coming, I love to hear from you guys! If you guys have any suggestions for the story don't be afraid to say so, I'm open to ideas**

**Shisensei - My friend has actually drawn all the characters for this story. If you would like to see them plz send my your e-mail address and I'll send them as soon as I can**


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

Slowly over the past year, during the time I was getting a firm grip on my vampire life, and the last few nights, as well, my room was beginning to transform into my own space. The walls were now a beautiful blue and covered with the posters that had once graced the walls of my human bedroom. My favorite band hung above my bed along with my favorite movies and anime wall scrolls as well. The furniture was once sterile and now is the exact opposite, black. A stereo that holds five compact discs sits like a Buddha next to my television set and DVD player. I acquired more shelving for my numerous books and DVDs, even some of my dragon figurines and collectible statues were added to decorate the shelves. My laptop stayed on my desk accompanied by my photo albums and other various things that didn't have a place of their own yet. Within the drawers I kept my sketch books and mediums, the last drawer had been recently converted into a storage for blood.

Like a teenager with a small refrigerator in their room to keep the sodas cool or a place to keep small snacks, I had a small medical cooler for keeping my blood fresh. I had requested it from Erik, he took my request to the local Vampire Blood Bank and they filled the order.

After establishing the personality of my room I dressed my bed with expensive fabrics in chocolate color. The many pillows on my bed sometimes made their way to the floor or in a corner of the room so I could be comfortable while suffering a _grave desire_. It's a humorous term we vampires use when we feel an unexplainable urge to be in a tight space and covered. All vampires, ancient or fledgling alike, are subjected to these urges. Some try to curb these urges by sleeping in coffins all year around, others suffer throughout the day by acting in a such a way that I do.

When I felt my room had become my own I stopped fussing over it and started to enjoy it. I started to be myself again. Music started to be played and my DVDs were finally stretching their legs. It saddened me to watch the movies I had seen with my parents or viewed the ones that were watched traditionally. I tried to put those feelings aside but all that was piling up. My actions and refusal to acknowledge it would come to haunt me. I thought that the vampire depression was behind me. Immune to it.

No vampire is.

Until recently I was learning from Erik. Since the night he made me feel insignificant and childish I dedicated my nights to training myself, alone. I hardly spoke to Erik anymore and he kept his distance as well. He spent most of his time in the great barn out back with his cars.

Men will always be men, no matter what.

My abilities astounded me. I could move things with my mind. I rearranged my book cases several times just for the fun of it as I laid on my bed or painted my nails black. I laughed at myself on occasion when I found I had moved things around while I was in the deep sleep. When something of mine went missing or I couldn't find it in the house anywhere I thought of the object before bed and when I awoke at dusk it had appeared on my bedside table.

It was one night I was sitting in the study finishing the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe that I discovered a new power. On this particular night Vance and Colken had gone out to restock our blood stores and Evol sat out on the patio. She loved the night, it never ceased to amaze her, the beauty of it all. Erik was again in the barn. I had read the last poem and begun to close the book's back cover when I heard a voice. It was a woman's voice, older than what Evol's sounded like and lower in pitch. I looked around alarmed. The voice came again and as it spoke the outline of a woman appeared in the corner of the room. She was dressed in a maid's attire with her hair pulled back into a band of fabric, she was transparent. I could gaze directly through to the bookshelf behind her.

"Hello…" She greeted. Stunned, all I could do was rub my eyes and blink repeatedly. She greeted me again, this time with a small timid wave.

"Hello." I waved back.

"Amazing, you can see me." She smiled at me, I saw a silver tear leave her eye.

"What's you're name?" I asked putting the book aside.

"Margret." She made a small curtsey.

"Hello, Margret." I wanted to ask her questions but I didn't want to upset her. Maybe she didn't know she was dead. "I'm Karolina."

"You caused my Master much distress but he has become accustomed to you're presence within this house." She glided around the room taking a look out the window.

"Master?" I questioned.

"Master Colken, he much disliked your invitation into this house, however ma'am I thought a change would be nice." Margret sat down in a chair opposite me. I couldn't help but stare through her. It wasn't that hard. She raised her eyebrows at me and I apologized. "It's quite alright dear, I know it's not an everyday occurrence to see someone such as myself."

"None of the others can see you?"

"Rather unfortunate isn't it?" She sighed. "I was their nursemaid and servant. I watched young Master Colken and Miss Evol grow up. Their mother had passed away during child birth to the young master, I became a mother figure in his life. Evol as well but Colken, to me, was my child. I love them. When the Master passed unexpectedly Colken inherited this plantation as well as the family business, tobacco merchant. Miss Evol and I were awaiting Master Colken's return from the ports when Erik informed us that Colken had not shown at the local tavern. I remember panicking, Evol called forth a search party and Erik went looking for him himself. Some nights later the Master had returned," Margret paused looking about the room. "He had become a monster, Erik as well. Evol decided to joined them." Silver tears gently slid down her ghostly cheeks. "I loved them but what they had become…I could not follow that path." Her voice broke, I felt horrible. She was a mother figure to Colken and Evol, it pained her to know end that they had gone against her beliefs. Even today people don't understand and shun vampires.

"You felt that you had fail them, and their parents, didn't you?" I asked. She only nodded. "You were taken over by grief that you killed yourself…" She lowered her gaze before she spoke.

"Hung myself in the slave quarter, my kin took care of my body." She looked up at me. "I still love them. I see now, in death, that they are beautiful and are no more monstrous than I." She took in a deep breath. "I have watched over them and quietly listened to all conversations, tears, and disagreements that have been within these wall for over 300 years, not once had a vampire noticed me."

"Margret, it's not that they don't love you, it's just that Evol and Colken don't possess the ability that I have." I reached for her hand, my fingers felt a tingle when they should have made contact with her skin. "Is there anything you want to say to them?"

"The truth…simply that." She smile again at me. She was beautiful, death could not take that away from her. And with a small tear running down her cheek she disappeared.

I told Evol and Colken the story of that night. They both excused themselves from my presence. I can only guess they cried together, neither one told me.

I never saw Margret again but I could feel her spirit still within the walls, this was her house and she wasn't going to leave.

The others were becoming use to the idea that teenagers like music, and they like it loud or not at all. If the walls are not vibrating it's not loud enough. And teens love to play their favorite song repeatedly with no breaks throughout the course of the day, or in my case, the night, until completely satisfied. I'm proud to say that every vampire in the house was completely annoyed with me for a good week.

One night I was playing the famous big butts song. Don't judge me, you've heard it before and most likely know the words too. I played it a few time in a row and a knock came at my door, rather a banging because my music was so loud. Vance walked in through the door and demanded that I shut it off. Immediately I reached for the remote and slammed my finger down on the power button. Vance exhaled heavily as he rolled his eyes before thanking me. He shut the door as he left without saying anything else. I blinked a few time through my stunned state, Vance had never demanded anything of me. Now bored that there was nothing to listen too I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling. I waited a good hour before building up the courage to turn on the radio, at a considerable level of course.

I doodled on my sketch book, making anime characters and dragons. I added a few chibi's as well, they were hitting their neighbors on the head with baseball bats and some were asleep. I felt the hunger come on and satisfied it quickly because my favorite band came on the radio and I needed to have a empty mouth in order to sing. I turned the volume up a few notches, gesturing with my hand to the floor, I said to myself that the vampire's downstairs would live.

As I danced around my room like a complete idiot unbeknown to me I was being watched. And laughed at. I didn't hear the knock, nor did I hear the request to lower the volume. The vibrations were rocking my brain, the nightclub finally had music for the light show. I sung at the top of my lungs, I didn't care. This is my favorite band, I need to show my support. I turned to the wall that has the band's poster and sung to it while I jumped up and down like as if I was at their concert.

That's when I noticed Vance standing there in the doorframe.

Needless to say I screamed while in mid-jump, it felt like I hovered in the air like a _Looney Toon _before falling to the floor. I could feel the embarrassment creeping all over my face like a flesh eating disease. I clawed my way, in a frenzied scurry, behind my bed. I wanted to melt into a puddle of Karolina goop on the floor, but since I didn't know the extent of my powers I didn't want to put too much effort into that desire. That would have been gross.

"Lina?" Vance said through giggles. _Great. He's laughing at me._

"Yes?" I squeaked from behind my bed. I continued to crawl halfway under my bed.

"Evol and I were inquiring if you would like to join us on a excursion to the cabin?" Through the duration of this he cleared his throat twice to suppress the chuckles.

I thought about it for a while before speaking, "Sure." I heard him back out of the room. "Oh Vance!" Called back at him from under my bed.

"Yes?" I scooted to the other side and lifted the comforter to look at him.

"Don't mention this performance to anyone," and then quickly added, "Please."

"Mention what?" He grinned at me. _Could I trust that?_

The cabin that Vance owned was not far from the main house on the plantation. I learned that Vance, himself, built this cabin by hand shortly after his relationship with Evol fell apart. I watched him as he opened the door, it was done with care, like if he forced it open the door would burst into tiny little pieces. Like the gentleman that he is he moved to the side and offered Evol and I entry. The inside was beautiful. All the furniture was hand craved as well as all the figurines of bears and wolves and owls. Deer antlers were hung like a trophy over the fire place. Of course it wasn't a real one, Vampires fear fire. Fire resembles the Sun, even the strongest and oldest of all Vampires fears the Fire from the Sun.

You are probably asking, reader, that I mention in earlier in this tale of mine, that there were candles lit in lamps all over the house when I first arrived. That is indeed true, I do not deny that. The candles were lit because in order to see them I needed the light which I no longer need. However, Vampires light candles to remind themselves that there is a small fire in which they can control. The candle is never out in the open, it's always behind glass.

Anyway back to the cabin.

The main room was huge. It held within it a grand table that could fit about eight, the legs were craved to look as if snakes were holding the table up, with chairs to match. In front of the faux fireplace was a massive sofa and on the opposite side was a long bookshelf holding a few books but mostly carvings and trinkets, that I could only assume were from their human lives. On the wall on the left side of the door was a serving-like table that disguised the blood box. There were three bedrooms all of which lead off the main room, they were small but cozy. Each had it's own bed, dresser and bedside table and each had it's own art that Colken had painted, some had more than others. The third bedroom had a mini stair case that lead to the attic. Vance had meant for it to be another bedroom but slowly over the centuries items began to accumulate in the empty space. There was no kitchen.

Evol disappeared into the third bedroom, I watched her climb the stairs, holding up her pale green and blue dress to make the climb easier. I could hear the sound of her heels all the across the attic's floor. I took the liberty to explore the cabin myself. I started by examining all the art work that Colken had strung up in the bedrooms. Some of them were still life paintings of cups and fruit but there was a portrait of Erik in the third room. He looks just as he does now, of course I don't know the date of the painting. I took a guess that it was before he started to wear clothes that matched the year he was inhabiting because he was wearing 1700's style clothes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a navy blue satin ribbon that matched his waist coat with golden buttons. I noticed that even though his face appeared to be happy his eyes were distant, almost clouded. I moved on to the next one in the room. It was a painting of the cabin, the tiniest details made the cabin pop out of the picture. The trees and brush around it were subdued enough that it was clear that the cabin was meant to be the focal point but detailed enough to portray the soft and tranquil nature of the woods.

When I was finished admiring the brush strokes I made my way back out to the main room. Vance stood by the fire place looking out the adjacent window, staring out into the night.

"What's so fascinating?" I asked. He gave a slight jump, hardly noticeable though.

"Oh nothing, I was just…" He did a double take to the window before turning his attention to my presence.

"Zoning out?" He nodded. "This place is stunning, I can't believe that you built this place."

"I believe you can say that this is the equivalent to Erik's car obsession." Vance brushed some dust off the mantle.

"I would say your's is more sensible."

"Thank you, I like to think so too." He came away from the window. "Did you enjoy the paintings?"

"Very much so, Colken is absolutely amazing." He nodded. I took a seat on the couch. "If you don't mind me asking, but, why did you build this beautiful place when you live at the plantation house?" I asked gently.

"The simple truth is…" He took a deep breath. "I needed something to devote my love and care into after Evol and I ended our one hundred year relationship. This was the next best thing." Vance took a seat next to me on the couch. "As I have said, I never stopped loving her but the more we tried the more we wanted to be apart from one another."

"What if you two started your relationship back up again? It's been awhile since then, why don't you give it another try?"

"You do not understand. It was Evol that pushed me away, Evol broke off our relationship. If she wanted to be with me again, I have no doubt she would have brought it up-and don't think about persuading her-she's quite capable of getting what she wants."

"I didn't have any doubts to begin with, she changed you didn't she?"

"Indeed, she did." He looked so sad in that moment. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Never fear Vance, I'll love you forever." We both smiled.

"Can I have that one in writing?"

"Karolina?" I heard from the attic.

"Ah I am summoned!" Vance laughed.

I half ran, half walked to the attic stairs and took my time going up the narrow planks to the room Evol had lost herself in while I was with Vance. I found her in the back corner hunched over a trunk, she was sifting through it's contents. The floor was covered in ashy grey colored dust and cobwebs hung from the ceiling rafters. As I moved the dust swirled and collected on the bottom of my pants. Evol's footprints were replaced with my own set as I rounded a mountain of boxes to her. She didn't take any notice in my presence at all, she was in deep concentration. She was mumbling "I just had it, where did I put it?" as she looked through the trunk. It was full of clothing and letters and parchment paper. Frustrated that she couldn't find it she straightened back up to full height and continued her search in a box that was at the base of the mountain I just passed by. Then she exclaimed with glee as she found what she was looking for. She dusted off the item with her dress before turning to met my curious gaze. Her shoes mimicked the sound of a horse as she approached me.

"This is Colken's journal." She extended a leather bound book that was tied shut with a leather thong.

"Thanks Evol," I held the book carefully in my hands, I felt a little uneasy. "Will Colken be upset if I have this in my possession?"

"My brother has abandoned this journal to the dust as all of us have done. If he held attachment to this," She tapped the cover with her index finger, "Then it wouldn't be here."

"He could still get offended just by the fact that I have this." I carefully waved the book.

"If it puts you at easy you may keep it here, Colken doesn't make a habit of making trips out here." That did change my feelings about the situation but that didn't take away the betrayal of trust.

Evol left me alone in the attic to look over the journal in private. I thanked her for that, I wasn't comfortable with Vance knowing I had this either. I set myself down on a trunk, dusting it off first, the leather creaked as the cover was opened for the first time in many years. I could smell the dust and he faint fragrant of human. There were a few journal entries that discussed the position that Colken would inherit when his father had died, he confessed that he was terrified and couldn't imagine ever taking over. He mentioned Evol in a few entries, how he missed how they use to play together when they were children. There was on entry that caught my eye, it was about Erik. Colken describe Erik as an _angel with raven hair that the girls fawned over_. I wasn't surprised that Erik, even as a teenager, was handsome. The next entries were sketches of horses and flowers. They were beautifully done, the details were captured skillfully. I turned the page and it was a drawing of Erik, it was a sketch of his head, the most detailed part was his eyes. The next few drawings were figure drawings of Erik and Evol in various poses and expressions. There were little notes on the sides to remind Colken to pay more attention to this detail or to make this smaller. I flipped forward about 5 pages and noticed a change in hand writing, before it resembled a early teenager's handwriting, but now it was as elegant as the writing I gazed upon when he looked over my artwork.

My curiosity got the best of me and I started to read a particular passage caught my attention.

_I can not deny my heart what it truly desires any longer. My beloved mother and father have passed, leaving Evol and myself. There is not a soul to disappoint with my actions. From afar I have watched in the shadows, jealous of the attention he received daily from the ladies. Tonight I will meet him and confess my love, no longer shall I live a lie._

The next pages were blank. I flipped forwards and back, nothing. This had to be the night Erik told me about, the night Erik went to met him at the tavern and Colken never showed. This was his last entry as a human.

I would have stayed up in the attic all night but the thirst was creeping in and I needed to feed, I had a feeling the others needed to do so as well. As I stood up I looked around for a cloth I could hide the book in. My curiosity grew by reading Colken's journal and I needed to read over every word to cipher who Colken was before the change, the vampire I don't know. In the trunk that Evol was looking around in held a gorgeous silk fabric of crimson, I wrapped the book within its folds and proceeded down the stairs.

I curled up on my bed after feeding with Colken's journal, I had made sure the door was locked before opening it. I started with the pages I had skipped over, I read line by line. When Colken had written this he was confused about his feelings for his new found friend. He contemplated discussing this feelings with Evol but from the entries I couldn't tell if he had or not. However I do know now that Evol had indeed known, she even knew about Ryan. I was reading an interesting passage about Erik when a knock came at the door. I jumped up and shoved the journal under my pillows before answering the door. It was Erik.

"What do you want?" I asked keeping the door closed around my body.

"Lina, can we talk?" Erik asked. I thought about it, deciding that we couldn't avoid each other forever, I stood aside and gestured for him to come in. He walked inside and looked around the room. I closed the door before jumping onto the bed and propping myself against the pillow, making sure Colken's private thoughts were well hidden.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked bringing him back to earth. His head jerked towards my direction. "I'm sure it's not to compliment me on my interior design methods."

"No, it's not that." He gave a small laugh. "I want to apologize," He sat down on the side on my bed, facing my desk, "I didn't mean to hurt you or to push you too hard. It's just that…"

"It's okay Erik, really." I didn't want to hear it, some part of me want to keep Erik in his guilt.

"No, please, let me finish. I just care about you so much that I want you to become stronger faster, so no one can hurt you. I don't want…" Erik trailed off, his head lowered and turned away from me so I couldn't see his eyes. It occurred to me that Erik had a hard time confessing his feelings to others.

"You don't want what?" I asked scooting closer.

"Chris is extremely more powerful than we anticipated. With every Ancient he kills his powers increase and the odds of you staying alive are stacked strongly against us." Erik turned his head towards me. "I don't want to see you be killed."

"Erik…you must have known that it was a possibility, I knew it but I still took the risk of taking this life-"

"I saw you die once." Erik looked directly into my eyes. "It was the first time in centuries that I felt my heart ache." Silence came over us as we just looked into each other's eyes. I could feel that there was more he wanted to say but was unable to speak them for the fear of my reaction. I wanted him to speak, I wanted so badly to hear what he was keeping inside. I couldn't explain why I wanted this, all of it confused me. Erik's eyes broke the connection as he looked down at the bed spread.

"What is it?" I asked just above a whisper.

Erik looked up but instead of speaking he slowly leaned forward. My breath caught in my throat as his lips came in contact with mine. This kiss was different from the last time he kissed me. This kiss was from the vampire that changed me, the compassionate and gentle Erik. The side of him that he's hidden away, the Erik I know lives within him.

I surprised Erik, and even myself, when I kissed him back. I don't know how long we were kissing I just know that I felt it ended too fast. When that thought entered my mind I felt my stomach turn. What about Alex? Is this how I really feel? Or were these strange thoughts brought on by the sudden change in Erik?

Erik had been the one to break the kiss, he pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against my own. I could feel the redness creep onto my cheeks, betraying me. I took in a breath threw my nose taking in the scent of him. He smelled of the night, the moon and spiced earth. It was intoxicating. When he finally pulled away from me I turned to face the opposite wall to hide my face.

The sound that could be heard was our breathing.

Both of us were deep within our own thoughts, I could only imagine what was going through his mind. Within my own, the questions were making my head spin. Why did I do that? What would Alex say? What's Erik thinking right now? Did I give him the wrong idea? Am I fooling myself? How would Colken react? How long would I live if he found out I kissed him? I know how my stomach feels about this situation but what do I feel? The sea of questions were causing my temples to throb, I reached up to sooth them.

Erik cleared his throat, "Lina, I wanted to tell you that," I felt the bed shift, "I will no longer force you into opening your thoughts to me." He changed the subject.

"That's fine with me." There was a short awkward pause between us.

"What did Evol give you?" He asked.

"She gave me a nice crimson silk, she thought I could make a nice skirt or something out of it." I lied as I pointed to the silk that was draped over my desk chair.

"That was nice of her." I nodded. "How did you like the cabin?"

Now I know he was just trying to make small talk, which was only making the awkwardness more visible to the both of us.

"I loved it, Vance's craftsmanship is extremely beautiful-and will you just say what you what you have on your chest." Irritably, I laid down against the pillows, crossing my arms over my chest and exhaling harshly.

"I just want to know why you won't let me in?" Erik blurted out.

"I like watching you squirm." I said flatly. He makes me so annoyed.

"The real reason, please."

"Answer me first this question. Why do _you_ want so badly the access to my thoughts?"

"To put it simply, I want to know what you're thinking."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, now what's the other reason?" I looked him square in the eyes. His mouth opened and closed a few times before forming his next sentence.

"If you were to give me access to you mind I could comb through your unlocked powers and find the one that Chris wants. Knowing this information we can find the strengths and weaknesses to this power so we can use it to overpower him."

"Why didn't you just say that? I probably would have let you in but instead you become this raving monster of greed. I thought you wanted to use this gift against me, to track my whereabouts and stay one step ahead of me. I was under the impression that I was an item you wanted to keep safe, not a person or a friend that you wanted to protect." I sat up and uncrossed my arms. "That day I threw you out of my mind I was in the middle of a inner battle with my thoughts. Should I let you in to get it over with or try to hang on to my freedom for just a little bit longer." I sighed. "I felt like a child afterwards. _You _made me feel like a disobedient child, like I had somehow broken the a law or rule that wasn't spoken between us but understood. I gave you my trust a year ago and you've stuck to your word, I should have let you have this little thing you were asking of me." After my speech I looked around the room, at nothing in particular, anything to keep my attention on something other than Erik.

"Lina, you should have told me." He was at my side in an instant holding me tight. "You are not a child and I know that words can not fix what I have done, but I'm going to try." He rubbed my back for comfort before pulling away to look at me. "From now on training with you is going to be different. I'll tell you what I want to work on and you'll tell me if you are up to it, as well as, telling me what is on your mind. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, of me or anything else, because I need to know." I nodded in agreement. "You can even tell me that you hate my guts at the moment and need a breather, I don't care." I laughed at that.

"Be expecting that a lot." I giggled and he smiled.

"Is there anything else I need to know before we continue with our training situation and living arrangements?"

"Living Arrangements?"

"Do you want me further from you, do not want to see me at all some days?"

"It's not killing me to see you everyday Erik."

"Good, because you're stuck with me." He smiled and so did I.

When Erik left me to report to Evol about our talk I was eager to get back to reading Colken's journal. I removed the pillows and threw back the duvet to reveal the leather cover of the book. I noticed that there was what seemed to be a page sticking out on an angle at the top corner. I mentally kicked myself for shoving the book and not paying attention to its fragility. Carefully I picked it up and a folded page fell out along with the angled page. I picked up the folded page and read the contents.

_I had no choice but to say I killed him. In a way it is the truth. If I wasn't present that night it would have been Erik in my position. What would have happened to him? Certainly he would have been killed, I was dancing with luck as I ran from Mr. Tavis. No matter how I look at it, it is indeed my fault Ryan is dead. I'm to be punished for the rest of eternity for my sin. I'm deeply sorry dear sister for the guilt you must face every second to gaze upon my murderous face. My beloved Erik, I regret the day you met me, if our paths had not crossed you would have lived a normal and cheerful life with the one you truly love._

I was gob smacked by what I had just read. Before me was a written confession of what I knew to be true. I felt that Colken wasn't a killer and here it was the proof not five inches from my face. I wanted to run to Colken and talk to him but he would be furious to know I had this in my possession. How could I bring up this without hinting that I had the evidence? There was no way I could skirt around the fact that I had read this, he wouldn't believe me if I had come with it on my own. I re-folded the paper and stuck it back into the back pages where it had fallen out from. The other piece of paper had a sketch on it, a sketch of a person I had only seen once. This sketch was of Ryan.

I promised myself I wouldn't speak a word of this to Erik or anyone else until I had gotten the whole unabridged version from Colken himself.

Now all I need is a death wish.

The following months went smoothly and without a hitch. Erik and I practiced various things in the woods such as reinforcing my mind's strength by using only my thoughts to lift heavy objects and propel them at him. I took to that ability rather quickly and while Erik and I took a break from the exercises I confessed my ability that I discovered. He was impressed and asked about Margret. I let him know that since then I hadn't seen her or any other spirits. He was curious about it and we both pondered whether or not this was the ability that Chris was after. Erik explained to me that it's not uncommon for a vampire to have this power but it wasn't something every vampire was equipped with.

"If this is what he's after, who do you think he would have to communicate with?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you. Communicating with his victims wouldn't make any sense, their spirits wouldn't make contact with him. Maybe there was something his Creator didn't have the chance to warn him or inform him about before he killed him. Maybe he'd realized it only after he had done the deed that he truly needed him."

"That to me sounds plausible. Although, like you said there are vampire's out there with this ability, I'm not the sole vampire gifted with this. Whatever he wants I'm the only one that has this power." I argued.

"Interesting point, and we won't know for sure until we figure out what that one power is."

"If I even have that power."

"Indeed, another possibility."


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

It was June by the time my depression hit.

There was no warning. No emotions leading up to it. Just extreme sorrow and guilt mixed with hatred at everything. Especially Erik.

I remember this night like it was no other. That was the night I pulled out my photo albums. Seeing all their faces again was refreshing. For a what seemed like eternity I was back at my human house in my human room with my human life. My reality dissolved around me and I was back. The transition from reality to fantasy was so real I could hear my parent's voices downstairs and my sister's country music being played down the hall. I felt like I was finally home.

I flipped through the pages letting my eyes scan over the different occasions and leisure moments. I stopped at a picture of my sister and myself at the zoo. We were posing with a huge plaster gorilla, the paint was clipped around his mouth and one of his eyes was completely scratched off by some wild child. She had put the bunny ears over my head and I pushed my finger into her cheek. I laughed at her face, her cheek indented by the invasion of my finger. The next picture was my parents posing with the gorilla with a blur that could only be determined as my sister, Kayla, flying into the picture at the worst possible second. I flipped the page and now I was staring at my friends. A group photo taken at a laser tag party. The ones that followed it were of Aggie and Meggie pretending to be angels. Cindy, Kelly and KT lying on top of each other with their laughs forever frozen in the frame. Syndie and myself with Aggie with cookies. Cindy in deep concentration with a romance novel at lunch. Another group picture, this time with everyone in the Senior Courtyard all of us were carving our names into the painted wood and writing obscenities with sharpies. There were several pictures that followed that picture, they covered at least the next ten pages. I couldn't help myself but laugh at our craziness. We had such fun together. My heart ached. I hadn't seen them since we had graduated a year and a half ago.

And they had their memories erased.

Everyone one of them. Even my parents…and Kayla.

How quickly I forget that little detail.

I sat in front of the window watching my family from the shadows as they ate dinner in the dining room. The cat was on the table begging from my father. My sister seated next to my mother, as always, and my mom sat in between my dad and sister. My chair was left vacant. The place setting was gone and in it's place was a stack of school books.

I don't remember getting there and I don't remember how I came to be sitting there. I just knew that I was watching the most depressing scene in the world.

The tears stared well before I got there and they continued to pour down my porcelain cheeks.

My dad laughed. Music to my ears, for a moment I felt joyful and smiled. It was gone just as sudden as it came. My sister hadn't changed at all, neither them had. The T.V. was running as usual, my dad's favorite show was on and he now and then glanced away from his food to view the glowing screen. My gaze followed his. I watched this show with him sometimes, the pictures on the entertainment center held no still form of myself.

I removed myself from the window and went around to where the roof hung over the porch. A leap of faith and I was on top of the roof, landing without so much as a thud. I peered through the window that was my sister's room. No change. More horse pictures and Breyer's but no real extreme change. The tears kept flowing as I walked around the back to my room. I closed my eyes and thought of the worst thing and then opened them. Much worse.

My room had been turned into a mismatch, collection room. The blue paint had been covered by sterile white, a tattered couch was shoved up against one wall boxes over flowing with Christmas decorations was thrown next to that and a busted free standing lamp next to that. The closet doors were closed a child's desk was planted in the corner. Christmas wrapping paper was thrown on the floor with a huge box that was labeled _Good Will_ was in the other corner close to the door. Small boxes of junk were randomly all over.

A forgotten life.

A forgotten room.

I ran into the woods.

My destination undermined. I just ran and it just so happened it was in the direction of my friend Cindy's house. It was just as I remembered. The paint-faded barn that housed the herd of sheep and on occasion her two horses, protruded from the drought infested ground. The house was shadowed by the immense oak tree, it's branch like talons strained to grab hold of the roofing. The fence that ran the perimeter of their property was old and weathered, missing rails here and there. An old model car stood statuesque at the end of the driveway branded by a _For Sale _sign.

I remembered the many birthday sleepovers that took place here. Every year Cindy turned a new age we had new experiences here in her living room. We would stay up until seven in the morning to watch the sunrise and to pass the time we would consume mass amounts of sugary beverages and chips. While we binged on junk that would turn a horse diabetic we stared at the small T.V. set viewing recently released movies, other's played games like Flash Light Tag and Truth or Dare. At last when the first red-orange rays appeared over the horizon we would run out like maniacs and simple watch. The sugar rush slowly seeping into our fat reserves and twenty four hours of no sleep, at last, creeping in we crashed on the floor. Only to be awakened an hour later to go home and to sleep within the comfort of your own comfy bed.

I cut a path through the tall grass to the backyard where the old rusty swing set stood in all it's neglected glory. I sat myself on the rusted swing, the metal groaned as it took my full weight, the chain screeched as it moved. Reaching up to scratch my cheek I felt my skin peel and flake under my touch. I pulled my hand away in shock, under my glass fingernails were dark reddish-brown chips. I had stopped crying long enough for my tears to dry, staining my cheeks and favorite dark denim jeans. My shirt, being that it was black, looked untouched but smelled of blood. I rubbed away the crusting remains hurriedly. I realized that as I ran from each destination I was leaving a beard crumb trail to my whereabouts in blood. Any vampire could pick up the scent and follow it to the source, me. The one vampire in particular was making my heart beat uncontrollably in my chest. I needed to find a place far enough away that Chris wouldn't hurt anyone I loved in the processes of fighting me.

At this moment I heard a meow, my mind jerked away from my thoughts to see a cat at Cindy's bedroom window. The bedroom light switched on outlining the cat's figure. Any minute now Cindy would come to the window and see a vampire with scarlet eyes and blood stained clothing.

I ran.

In the corner of my eye I saw the black figure of Cindy approach the window sill to let the cat inside.

The Elementary School is where I ended up, it was not far from Cindy's house but far enough for her safety. I found a patch of grass by the curb that ran the perimeter of the parking lot to lay down in.

This was the school that Cindy and I first met and others. The others had moved on to better, more popular, groups of friends in middle school but Cindy and I survived. I closed my eyes and watched the movie of my life, things that I had forgotten flashed before me. An intricate dance of my childhood years that took place with these walls. The first failing grade for a quarter and the parent teacher conference that followed it. Field trips and monkey bars. Gym class and book fairs. And Everything in between.

"Why did I make this choice?" I asked myself. "Are you stupid? Well of course you are, here's your answer Lina! Here I am, a vampire! I had my whole life ahead of me! I could have been somebody, a great future has been suck out of existence because a vampire named Erik seduced me into thinking this was the life. He made me believe that everything was going to be alright-" I sat up abruptly. "WELL IT'S NOT!" I roared. I felt the red hot tears once again running down my face. "I have no life, no future! I'm going to be killed at the age 18...or is it 19? Hell I don't know anymore!" I pounded my fists into the hard summer ground. "THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" I screamed into the night. My words echoing all around me. "Please somebody, anybody, wake me up from this nightmare. I'm through with this life. I want my family back! I want to hold my sister in my arms and tell her that I'm here for her. I need to hear my parent's voices again, to hear them tell me that everything will be alright and that they love me. That I'm not forgotten." My voice cracked as I sobbed.

"Syndie….Aggie….Kelly….Cindy….KT….Meggie…anybody….tell me I'm not forgotten." I curled into a ball on the ground that smelled of rocks, soil, children and chemicals. I dug my fingers into the soil, I wanted to dig myself a hole for my earthy grave so everything would be clear again, everything would be better. My skin began to prickle, the sun was going to come up soon. I had at least an hour before the sun would make everything right again. I started to wonder how it would feel to be burned by the waking sun. _I guess I'm going to find out_.

Car headlights blinded me for a second before turning away. A black mustang. Emerald eyes. The devil found me. He hoisted me into his arms, I did not fight him. I had given up. He carefully placed me in the back seat and I stayed curled in my fetal position. I didn't ask him anything. I knew how he found me, the bread crumb trail got him so far, like a dog he sniffed me out. Classic. I should have run through oceans in the hopes he couldn't find me. I heard the engine purr to life and felt the car turn around to exist the parking lot. We didn't go too far from the school, there was an old gas station just up the street and he pulled up and around to the back door. The door had not window, in fact the whole place didn't have any windows. He parked the car and quickly killed the engine, pulled me out of the car onto my feet before I could blink. I sank down to my knees, my skin was crawling. _If I have to I'm going to take you with me._ I thought. He made no sound at my expense and heaved my limp body, again, into his arms. He marched up to the back door which he kicked seeing as he couldn't knock. A velvet voice came from the other side. It was a deep voice with a British accent, muddled by the years spent in America. "What is your purpose?"

"It's Erik, open up!" He growled. The many locks clicked before the door opened to reveal an old vampire, his hair was a light blonde color with beautiful hazel eyes. They seemed to sparkle. He had been turned, obviously, I his old age. I marked his human years around 60. He could have been a little older than that but I didn't really care.

"What's going on? Who is that?" He asked.

"THE SUN!" Erik yelled. The older vampire stepped aside, when we were away from the door he locked us in. "Thank you." Erik said as he placed me on the couch. The place smelled like gasoline and power tools, the couch was no better.

"Is she alright?"

"No, she's hating life and me at the current moment. She was going to let the sun burn her. Obviously I got to her in time." The other vampire held out a cloth to Erik which he used to wipe my face clean.

"V.D.? Erik she can't be your's can she?" Erik just nodded his head.

"She's so young." He looked at me then at Erik. "What made you change your mind?"

"I do not wish to discuss this issue with you right now. Padlock the door and hide the keys."

"Thinking she's try to escape?"

"How many vampires do you know of have gone to the sun because of this?" The old vampire looked away. Erik looked into my eyes, I looked away as more tears came. He lifted me up so he could clean off my face again.

"Lina, please talk to me." He whispered.

"Lena?"

"Karolina." My voice cracked.

"She speaks!"

"Graham please, could you just leave us alone for a minute." He shrugged and disappeared into an office like room.

"Where?" I croaked finding my voice had escaped me.

"A safe house, of sorts, this place will keep us protected against the sun."

"Should have left me." My voice came as a whisper, I laid back down.

"How would that have solved anything?" He asked.

"Leave me alone." I cleared my throat, unsuccessful. I hid my face in my hands, I felt him leave though he didn't go far. He moved my legs so that they were hanging off the edge so he could sit down. Putting his arm between my body and the couch he pulled me up into his chest, enveloping me in arms. I didn't fight him instead I buried my face in his crisp white shirt. His scent was heaven against the gas station odor.

The sun had risen by now and I could feel my eyelids droop with unexplainable urge.

"You're stuck with me." He whispered into my hair as the sleep took us over.

I dreamed for the first time since the inception of this life. The dreamscape took me to a familiar place that my consciousness allowed me to escape the reality of the world.

_On a vast desert terrain of gold and silver sand my beasts of myth arose from the horizon. Dragons, varying in size and color, gathered together to welcome me back to my imagination. Young dragonlets stayed close to their mothers but squeaked in greeting, the fathers threw their head up and bellowed thunderously. My dream self smiled. A young adult dragon came up the side of me and kneeled, his wing closest to me pulled aside.. He was a tall as an average size horse, granite color and scarlet eyes that shined with an inner glow. I mounted just behind the wing joints and situated my seat so I was comfortable on his scaly hide. Stretching his wings he turned his head to confirm I was ready before lurching forward to dive into the air currents. The flap of his mighty wings like small sonic booms, I fell quickly into the rhythm of his movements with every wing beat. Protruding horns between his shoulder blades enabled me to stay on throughout the flight. I chanced a glance at the ground below, the desert became transparent. The sky and ground became one, we kept flying. Ahead, over the bobbing head of the dragon, the sun and moon were in an eclipse. We were flying straight for it. As we flew the star and satellite were pulling away from each other, I shielded my eyes from the blinding light._

"_Turn back!" I yelled at the dragon, he ignored me. _

_The space between the two were increasing, I couldn't understand what the dragon was planning to do. Suddenly the dragon jerked to a halt in midair. His back end dropped as his wings beat in a different pattern to sustain flight but hover in place. I felt myself begin to slip off, I frantically grasped at every part of the dragon I could reach in a failing attempt to stay on. I slide down his tail like a fireman and plummeted. The dragon grew to an unimaginable size as I fell, he out stretched his arms, in each clawed hand he cupped the sun and moon. He roared mightily as he turned around to gaze down at my diminishing form, his red eyes sparkled._

My body jerked awake. The adrenaline tingled up my spine and course throughout my body as I became more aware. My breathing was heavy and I needed to get up and walk around. My plans were obstructed by the iron clad grip Erik had on me. He was awakened by my sudden shudder, he did his best to stretch without letting me have the satisfaction of escape.

"What's the matter?" He yawned.

"Nothing." Finding my voice.

"What did you see?" He pushed.

"_Nothing_." I turned my face to the side and close them.

"Don't tell me nothing, vampire's don't dream for no reason. Tell me what you saw." He asked again.

"Nothing!" I broke free of his grasp and sat in the furthest corner. I was fighting sleep as he was, the sun was high in the sky now. Erik huffed as he got up. "Don't come near me!" I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I hate you."

"At least you're being honest."

"Shut up! Whatever goes on in my head Erik is _my _business not yours and what I do with my life is _MY _choice!" I growled.

"You want to die?" He asked. I gave no answer, just glared. "I will not allow that. Once this is over you'll understand and thank me."

"What if I don't? What if I hate you for the rest of eternity?!"

"Possible but not likely."

"I HATE YOU! Greed over took the night you decided to change me, you wanted me to save you, to love you. Here's the reality Erik, I loathe you." I rose to my full height. "You took everything from me! My family, my friends, and my future for what? Obsession? You watched me for years before scrounging up enough courage to present to me a gift. This great gift of everlasting life. I'm stuck in time, I don't belong here, and neither do you. We should be sent into space to live alone, that's what we deserve." I kicked the wall avoiding the vampire I wanted to kick. "I will never have the opportunity to accomplish the great tasks that were set out for me at birth because I chose to believe you're lies. My dreams are gone, yet all I have left are my dreams to escape to for the brief time I have them. You killed me Erik, you're a murderer." Erik dropped his head. I pressed on, "You're overwhelming greed to keep something pretty under glass didn't work out for Ryan, but here I am. You succeeded with me. Congratulations." He rose up off the couch his head still down, his hair blocking my view of his face. "I hate you for everything you took from me." I saw Erik wince under my last statement. I felt triumphant. His head lifted to meet my gaze, I hid my shock at what I saw. A single blood tear caressed the side of his perfect pale cheek. I hid my shock.

"Excuse me." He whispered as he made a move to get up, I moved back out of his way. He disappeared behind the door Graham had used. When I heard the door lock I started my assault on the door. My fist made first contact with the door, excruciating pain shot through my knuckles up my arm, I flung my arm to my body, licking my own wounds manner. The door didn't so much as dent from my punch. I groaned in frustration as I began to frantically scratch at the door, claw marks appeared in the vampire proof metal but nothing else. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed. "I don't want this anymore! LET ME OUT!" I continued to scratch and repeatedly pound at the door. "LET ME OOOOOOOOOUUT!" I howled. When my strength ran out, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I fell asleep against the door in mid-scratch.

When I awoke again Graham was peeling me off the back door. I was relieved to find it wasn't Erik. I needed to feed, last night, I had lost a significant amount of blood due to my crying fits. The beast wouldn't stay at bay for much longer, I could feel it growl with intense hunger. Graham sensed my predicament, while assisting me to the couch he picked up a water bottle filled with the crimson liquid I desired. I wasted no time and gulped down the contents like an emaciated animal.

"Last night I was unable to introduce myself. I'm Graham, Erik and I go way back." He held out his hand.

"Karolina." I shook his hand and licked the blood off my lips.

"If I may say, Erik loves you." His British accent made the word love more elegant. "He wouldn't have changed you had he not."

"I'd rather not talk about this." I grumbled, remembering last night.

"Alright. Tell me about yourself?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"I had a life and he took it away from me. End of story." I got up. "Where's the keys? I need to get out of here." I disposed of the bottle in the nearest trash can. He took the keys out of his back pocket and dangled the tarnished metal in front of himself. I took them from him and unlocked every lock. I tossed the keys back to him. The night's air filled my smog filled lunges, it was refreshing after spending a day in the gas station.

"Erik says you can drive the mustang back to the house." He tossed Erik's keys to me.

"How is he going to get home?" I asked, not really caring.

"I know the way, I'll give him a lift back when he's pulled himself together."

"He trusts me to drive back home and not off a bridge."

"He doesn't care what you do." That stung a bit but I kept my composure. I walked over to the mustang and unlock the driver side door. Graham was standing in the doorway with an arm to support him on the frame. "Maybe the next time I see you, you'll be in better company." I doubted that.

"Thanks for breakfast." I climbing in and revved the engine. I back out and turned the headlights on out of habit. Also it would be awkward for a human to see a car driving without headlights. I switched on my favorite radio station and blared it as I drove off to the nearest bridge.

The car idled on the side of the road as I sat against the concrete barrier. The gum stained side walk gave me no answers to the questions in my head no matter how hard I stared. I ran my hand through my hair sighing. How was I going to drive off this bridge? The concrete would destroy the car before I could brake through, that maneuver only works in the movies. This was not going to be as glamorous as a Steven Spielberg film either. No explosive crash with John Williams composed music to guide me down nor would there be a soul to witness my demise. My only other option was to wrap the car several times around a pole, and even then there was no sure fire way to make sure I wouldn't limp away from this wreck. Erik would yell at me if I survived and ended up killing his car, one of many.

I threw my head back against the concrete, the pain was numbed by my immortal body. Somehow the door to the safe house was stronger. I should drive into that material!

I heard a chime come from within the car. I lolled my head to the side to stare at the car in the hopes it would speak up, it obviously wanted something. When the chime continued I groaned off the sidewalk. Too lazy to walk to the driver's side I climbed in on the passenger side. The chime was louder. I looked around confused. My attention was caught by the cancerous device in the cup holder.

"Hello?" I flipped open the phone and pressed speaker.

"Karolina?" A voice asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Erik?"

"Graham has him, gave me the car and I'm now parked on a bridge." I placed the phone on the dashboard.

"He gave you the car? What happened? Are you alright?" I could feel the panic rise in this voice.

"Obviously he wanted me to drive off a bridge but it's not going so well, know any good cliffs?" I asked in a disturbingly calm voice.

"Lina, please come back home!" Vance was failing to keep calm.

"It's not my home!" I shouted, I climbed over the arm rest into the driver seat and put the car in drive.

"Yes it is. Please Lina come back, we can talk and figure something out." Vance tried to persuade me.

"You're breaking up." I pulled back on the road while I hung up on Vance. My eyes burned with tears, I held them back. It began to rain as I pressed the car onward. No destination. I just knew I had to go somewhere, anywhere. Hopefully this time I wouldn't be saved.

The phone continued to ring throughout my travels. It was beginning to annoy me. I picked up the phone and yelled something that resembled an angry mother in a grocery store and a upset stomach before chucking the phone backwards. Slamming on the breaks was not a good idea. But I did. The car spun around twice before jerking to the passenger side, feeling the car lift a bit, before coming back down. My screams echoed within my own head, pounding every dendrite into oblivion. My fingers were clamped onto the steering wheel and my body was rigid. My eyes probably were bugging out of my face, if not, dangling out of their sockets as if on mini bungee cords.

When feeling returned to every inch of my body I got out to examine the damage. I had miraculously stayed on the road and the mustang was not scratched. I bet it was just as freaked out as I was and possibly screaming _I WANT MY MOMMY!_

"That was not fun." I looked up into the rain, the stars looked so beautiful.

The rain poured down. I stood in the middle of the road, soaking wet, with the car still running after having a _near _death experience. Coming to this realization I yelled, "Why didn't you flip!" while I pointed an accusing finger. I groaned, stomping my foot in the biggest puddle, splashing myself. I smoothed my dripping hair back out of my face and trudged back over to the car. The phone was still ringing. Angrily I opened the door and searched for the object of terror.

"What?!" I grumbled.

"Get back to the house now." Click.

That velvet voice.

Damn it.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

I killed the engine in front of the house not even bothering to park it in the back with the rest. The rain came down like a monsoon. I slammed the door shut, surprised the glass didn't shatter. The sound of the door alerted everyone in the house that I was back. The first vampires to emerge were Vance and Alex, followed by Evol and Colken and finally Erik. I chucked the keys at him, aiming for his head.

"If you gave me the car to kill myself why bring me back?!" I screamed. The water dripped off my nose and hair.

"Lina, please come inside, you're getting soaked." Alex begged. Erik lowered his eyes as he placed the keys in his pocket giving no response.

"It's not like I'm going to catch the flu!" I waved my arms around, standing in the down pour.

"Even a vampire knows when to come in when it rains." Evol said in her motherly tone.

"That kind of thinking takes higher learning." I pointed at Erik. "Not going to name names, but _he_, took that away from me as well."

"Very mature Karolina, get in the house!" Colken barked.

"Oh now you care about me! What happened to hating my guts, secretly wanting to kill me." I kicked at the rocks. "Come back after sunset and I'll be a pile of ash." Colken wasn't phased by my assault.

"This is not like you Lina, come in and lets talk about this." Alex came to the edge of the stairs, the draining rain created mini waterfalls, Alex dared not to venture out.

"What do you think this is? Silence?." I snapped.

"You're screaming at us!" Alex snapped back.

"If he had let me go into the sun yester-night this," I gestured with my hands in a circle. "Wouldn't be happening right now. The sun will be up in four hours, just forget about me."

"Tell me what happens to something that's wet when you try to light it on fire." Colken pushed his way through the crowd and stood next to Alex. "Nothing."

"Then stake me through Colken! It's what you want!" I opened my arms exposing my chest in invitation.

"I have no desire to."

"Do you need persuasion?" Nothing from Colken. "What if I just so happened to know the truth about the night Ryan died." Now Colken's eyes widened. Erik's head turned to Colken's back. It was an unreadable expression. Colken composed himself, turned to look over his shoulder at Evol. She adverted her eyes.

"Apparently they weren't forgotten." I stated to Evol. Colken took the steps one at a time, sapphire eyes bearing into mine. The rain drenched his shirt making the fabric stick to his flesh. He invaded my person bubble but I stood my ground. This was it. He was going to go through with it. My arms still outstretched, waiting.

"You know nothing of the events that went on that night." His voice was low and audible to only the two of us. "I request you give me back the journal before I do something rash." Colken spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him now. "I suggest you collect and march yourself inside before I use force."

"Coward." I spat. Before I blinked I was hauled off my feet, slung over Colken's shoulder staring at his behind. I flailed about like a fish out of water, screaming and clawing. Colken carried me inside and dropped me, not so gentle, in the entrance hall. Everyone came back inside. I scrambled to my feet about to verbally attack when Colken beat me to it.

"Now get upstairs and dry off!" Colken roared, before I could protest, "I have no problem dragging you upstairs!" Colken pointed up the stairs. I rose to my feet and stomped, like a immature teenager, up the stairs. I slammed the door. A slight rap came at the other side before opening ajar. Alex poked his head in.

"Go away." I opened my closet and took out dry cloths, a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I didn't even bother to look towards his direction.

"I'll get you a towel." Alex disappeared to return with a bath towel. I mumbled a thanks as I toweled my hair. He closed the door silently, opting to stand by the door in case of an emergency exit. When my hair wasn't dripping anymore I peeled off my soaking pants and shirt, I didn't care that Alex was blushing by the door. Wrapping the towel around my body I replace the soaked undergarments with dry ones. After dressing myself I crawled under the covers and proceeded to make a wet mark on my pillow.

"Lina." Alex asked timidly.

"I don't want to talk, I don't want to hear what you or anyone has to say, I just want to be left alone to wallow for the rest of eternity until I shrivel up like a raisin."

"Alright, I just wanted you to know that I love you." Alex backed out of the room. "Don't do something rash." The door closed. I screamed into my damp pillow and rolled onto the floor, dragging the covers with me. I crawled into the corner I designated to the _grave desires_ and covered my fetal position with the chocolate darkness.

I did not emerge from my room for a few weeks. Once and a while Vance or Alex made sure I was feeding myself and replenished my stores. I alternated from the corner to the middle of the floor. Never on the bed. I didn't have the energy, nor the drive, to crawl into the comfy goodness. I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself in it, I felt that could have made me feel better. My skin turned a ashy color and my eyes dulled over. Silence was my only companion. We had a very intimate relationship I guess you could say.

My mind was empty. I didn't think or feel for the rest of my V.D. The nights seemed to drag on and on until the sleep took over only for the cycle to begin the next night. I stared at the ceiling one night and the room spun.

The door burst open, the door knob hitting the wall and created a small crater. I was preoccupied by the ceiling that I failed to see who my visitor was. His fingers curled around my wrists yanking my body up off the floor into a sitting position. My head fell forwards to stare at the space in between my legs. My visitor pulled my body into a standing position and lifted my face to look up at him.

"You've locked yourself in here for too long, now put on some clean clothes, feed so your skin clears up and splash water in your face. Come downstairs when you're ready." Erik turned away and left. He looked fine but his voice made it crystal clear that he was still angry with me. I let my body sag and wobble before my knees gave out.

"Karolina! Don't make me come up there again!" Erik yelled.

Truthfully I felt better after feeding like a tick. My skin no longer looked like a zombie but my eyes still had a dull look to them. I still felt lazy and limp but I carefully made my way downstairs. They were all sitting in the parlor awaiting my entrance. The shock was written all over my face when I first gazed upon the scene in front of me. Colken had on a black button down shirt, tight enough to show off his figure, and dark denim jeans and his hair was hanging around his face. Vance was dress similarly but he had on a blue button down that was being held shut by the middle button and black jeans. Erik had on his favorite pair of black leather pants and a sleeveless fish net top. I was shocked. More so at what Colken and Vance were wearing , never had I seen them out of their period clothes. I heard footfalls behind me, I turned around to meet the gaze of Alex.

"Are you going like that?" He asked looking me over. He was fixing his belt. Alex was wearing his favorite pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with a blue fame pattern going across the middle.

"Huh?" I asked confused by the whole situation. I was wearing a fresh pair of sweats and a pajama shirt.

"You didn't tell her?" Erik shook his head.

"Go put something else on we're going to a club."

"Say what?" I made a face.

"You have to get out of the house and I found a great club that will knock the V.D. out of you." Alex hook his arm with mine and lead me back upstairs. Once in my room I reverted back to my corner position. "Get up, you're going whether you like it or not."

"Clubs are happy, I'm not happy." I buried deeper into my pile of covers and pillows. I heard Alex sigh and open the closet door. The screeching of the hangers made my teeth hurt as he shopped around for something for me to wear. Something light hit me but I didn't budge. Then something heavier came crashing down on me. I poked my head out. Alex had thrown my clothes on me.

"There, I picked out you're favorite 30 Seconds to Mars shirt and a pair of nice jeans, accessorize until you're hearts content." Alex laid back on my bed.

"Can't you just leave me alone." I pulled the cover over my head.

"I suffered for three weeks Lina, the least you could do is get dressed and experience the night life."

"Oh I'm experiencing it alright." My voice was muffled by the thick duvet. "I'm having a blast." I did a mini happy dance, making the covers bobble. Alex gave a chuckle.

"If you hate the club I promise to leave you alone."

"Fine." I got dressed and put eye liner on.

The entire car ride I was wishing Erik would swerve and hit a tree. Vance and Alex wanted to ask me questions but were holding back, the inner struggle was loud enough to make a dog yelp in China. Colken kept looking back at me like a worried mother. I wanted to slap him upside the head and Erik ignored me and the situation.

"Who's bright idea was this?" I broke the silence.

"Mine." Alex raised his hand.

"Remind me to give you a medal." I thudded my head against the window.

"I'm sure that wasn't a complement." Vance informed.

"Thank you Professor." Alex slouched.

"What are we, five?" Colken snapped.

"Shut up!" Erik jerked the car for emphasis. This is how the car ride continued. The four of us bickered back and forth while Erik contemplated driving head first into a tree. Alex deserves a statue erected in his honor for the worst idea ever.

At last we made it to the city, I had never been so happy to see the polluted streets of downtown until this car ride. Erik pulled into a parking garage and parked the Jag at the top. We all took the elevator to ground level. This part of town was different from what I usually saw. The buildings were the same but the people crowding them were different. No thugs or hookers. The homeless were no where to be found. Vampires were on every street corner. There were humans too, both species mixing like it was an everyday occurrence.

This part of the city was the home of the vampire empire. All the clubs, shops and other facilities were owned and run by vampire covens. The humans that migrated here every night were the social outcasts. Those who own The Vampire Masquerade and meet with their _coven's_ to interact with others in the hopes they'd find a real vampire. Of course even a real vampire wouldn't reveal their true identity but humans don't know the difference.

Vampires smell of the night, a scent no mortal can detect and mortals smell of blood and life. Another big difference is that our fangs are real and we have, for most cases, two sets. A top set and a bottom, either it's prominent or subtle but it's there.

We walked down the street and a group of mortals recognized Alex. The leader of this masquerade was Lector. His eyebrows were waxed to pencil thin and his complexion was bleached by lemon juice. He was wearing the latest fashion from Hot Topic, baggy pants with chains and hang cuffs and a tight shirt with a fish net underneath.

"Haven't seen you around The Coffin for eternity, where have you been?" Lector and Alex clasped hands and brought each other into one another in the manly way.

"Been busy, where are you headed?" Alex asked.

"The new club opened up last week, we're going to check it out before the fledglings take over." His group yeah-ed behind him. "You?"

"Vamp Pyre."

"How'd you get a membership?" Lector was obviously jealous.

"Secret. I'm being rude," Alex put his arm around me. "This is my girlfriend, Karolina. Erik, Colken and Vance." He pointed behind him to the others. Lector noticed my eyes.

"Nice contacts, they look incredible…almost real." Lector inched closer to me. I back up.

"We'll see you later." Alex pushed me ahead while he said his goodbyes. Erik and the others followed me.

Vamp Pyre was an exclusive club for vampires and humans. Humans had to be invited in order to gain access. All vampires were VIP's(Vampire's In Public) and entered through a special entrance. At the door a huge guard was standing with arms crossed and sunglasses in an attire of all black. The music was so loud the bricks were vibrating. Alex smiled flashing his fangs. He nodded and made sure we were all vampires as well before opening the door.

Chains were hung from the ceiling to dangle about a foot above the dancers. The lights were red and strobe lights were flashing from each corner. Laser lights caressed the top of the tallest dancers heads creating a illusion of a cage between them and the D.J. The music was dark. The music seemed to flow right through me and I was itching to get on the dance floor. Vance and Erik excused themselves to the upper levels leaving Alex and Colken to myself. We found a table by the bar but close enough to the dance floor so I could be close by. I was literally jumping up and down, begging Alex to dance with me. Colken ordered a drink and opted out of dancing. Alex lead me to the dance floor.

The music took over my body, it was different from when I was a human and I went dancing. I was caught in a trance, like all the other vampire's in the club, the music was controlling us. Alex fell into the trance too. Alex brought me close to him molding our bodies together. There were no human's on the dance floor, they were all at the bar or on the couches on the other side of the main floor.

The upper levels were for VIP's only. The rooms were filled with blood bars and the coven who owned the establishment held secret meetings on the top floor. They shared each other's blood and had human pets. This was the world of vampires that I didn't want to be apart of. The club was fine but what went on above I wanted no part in. Erik and Vance had gone up to feed and mingle with high class vampire's.

When I had my fill of the dance floor I left Alex to check out the bar. I sat down on an open stool at the end of the bar, the bar tender was a human.

"What will it be?"

"_Bloody _Mary." I looked him in the eyes to make sure he got it and turned away to watch Alex. When the drink arrived it wasn't what I ordered. "Excuse me!" I waved at him. He came back.

"Something wrong?"

"This isn't a Bloody Mary." He looked at me as if I had a lazy eye. The other bartender came over and took the drink. He directed him to a guy at the other end who wanted a drink.

"He's new here, I'll fix this for you." He winked. This one was a vampire. "This one's on me." He said as I tried to pay him. As I raised the glass to my lips a girl wearing a black corset and red shirt with black Tripp pants came up and invaded my personal bubble. She had brown hair with the underneath dyed red, her eyes were brilliantly hazel. She slammed her hand on the bar and glared daggers at me.

"Get out of my seat before I kick your ass out of it!" She growled, fangs flared.

"Excuse me? I don't see you're name on it, bitch." I took a sip of my drink. When the glass was out of my hands she shoved me off the stool and turned it over. Written in thick black marker was **Raven Winters**.

"Sit somewhere else." She righted the chair and dusted it off.

"Who do you think you are?" I shoved her.

"Don't push me, Newbie!" She pushed me against the wall.

"HEY!" Erik yelled. "Rae leave her alone." Raven turned her attention to Erik.

"I knew I smelled a rat. She wreaks of you, disgusting."

"I do not smell!" I pushed her away. Erik came between us before Raven could slug me.

"It's nice to see that you're both getting along." Erik stood aside after Raven calmed down. "Raven, Karolina. Karolina I see you've met Rae already." Alex had snapped out of the trance and made his way over.

"Raven you're here."

"You know this bitch?" I pointed.

"What did I miss?" Alex asked looking confused.

"She sat her fat ass in my seat!" Rae pointed back at me.

"Doesn't exactly justify the current mood." Erik was confused as well. So was I. Pure hatred was coming off this vampire and I just accidentally sat in her seat.

"At least I have an ass!" I yelled back around Erik.

"Don't let it happen again." Rae seated herself at the bar in her seat. I took my drink and followed them back to the table where Colken was laughing.

"I suppose you think all that was funny do you?" I snarled.

"Nothing could have been funnier." Colken pounded the table as he was racked with laughter.

"Okay what is he smoking." I pointed to the giggle bag. Alex shrugged. "Clear things up for me, who was that?"

"Raven Winters, a.k.a. Rae. She's one of the vampires that doesn't live at the plantation." Erik explained.

"I can see why she doesn't live in the house."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because we already have one Colken." Erik was laughing now. Colken's laughs died down but he was giggling on the inside.

"She's the vampire that gave us both a real scare that time at the playground."

"Oh." I drained the rest of my drink. "Maybe I should repay her for that night." I went to attack but was caught around the waist. "Come on just one good scratch! I'll make it count-on her face!" Alex pulled me back.

"Don't tempt her, she's stronger than you."

"You guys are no fun at all." Alex sat down next to Colken. Erik looked at me.

"Do you remember Graham?" Erik asked.

"Safe House Graham?" He nodded. "Why?"

"He's on the second level with Vance." Erik pulled my arm. "He wants to see how you are doing."

"Why?"

"Don't be hard-headed, come up and say hello." I followed Erik through the mass of dancing bodies to the spiral stair case.

The second level was so much different. There were no lights. The walls were covered in red velvet, plush leather couches were situated around for vampires to sit and chat. The bar was polished and high class, granite top and free standing. The bartender was a beautiful vamp with deep violet hair. In the sitting area stood a fountain that flowed blood rather than water. There were pool tables in the back, all were occupied by vampires I didn't know.

"Erik!" He turned to the side, Graham was holding a crystal flute with the deepest blood I ever saw kissing it's edges.

"I brought her." He put his hand on my lower back guiding me a bit.

"Lina, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm glad to see you have decided to stay with us." Graham shook my hand.

"Forced not decided. How have you been?" I asked.

"Well, a few vampires stopped by since you were there but business has been slow." Erik excused himself to the bar and to see were Vance had gotten to.

"How are things going between the two of you?" Graham gestured to an empty couch.

"I still hate him. I think we're just tolerating each other, after we get back to the house I'm back to my corner."

"You look a lot better, I can tell that you faded a bit but you bounced back nicely." He made himself comfortable, taking a sip from his flute.

"I bounced back rapidly just a few hours ago, against my will mind you." I was eyeing his drink.

"If you let V.D. control your life you end up wasting away. Getting you to come here will change the course of the disease." He offered his crystal to me.

"What is it?" I asked sniffing it. It smelled fruity.

"A mixture of human and vampire blood." I gave the flute back without taking a sip.

"Acquired taste." I mumbled. "Change of subject. How long does this usually last?"

"V.D.? As long as the vampire makes it. You have the power to stop it." Graham finished his mixture. "I can tell you're in the ending phase, you say you'll go back to your corner but you'll find no comfort there."

"We will see about that." Erik came back with the same mix that Graham had just inhaled.

"Want some?" He asked as he came over. I shook my head. "You told her what it was didn't you." Erik sat himself on the other side of me.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff."

"It's far sweeter than human blood. You've had vampire blood before." Erik brought the liquid to his lips. "Just give it a try." He handed me the glass. I just stared at it.

"Where did the vampire blood come from?"

"The Vamp Pyre's coven leader, he's the donor for tonight. It's a common practice among covens so don't look at me like that." Apparently I was making a face.

"Why would they do such a thing?"

"To share powers, to help heal wounds faster, any number of reasons." Erik informed me.

"I don't want anymore powers thank you." I held the glass out for Erik to take back.

"The human blood is a diluting substance, all you really get is a sweet taste and a high."

"Like an alcoholic beverage for vampires." I joked.

"Exactly." I threw caution to the wind and sipped it. The taste was amazingly sweet, like fruit smoothie without the texture and brain freeze. I took another sip this time it was more like a gulp.

"That's really good." I licked my lips. _I could get addicted to this. _Immediately I felt the effects of the high, my vision blurred for a minute before focusing again. My head spun when I looked back at Erik to return his glass.

"You'll get use to it." Erik chuckled.

"Tolerating, huh?" Graham raised an eyebrow. Erik didn't know what he was talking about. I mouthed the words _trust me _towards Graham.

"Vance has been challenged to a game of billiards, he won't be joining us anytime soon." Erik informed us. Graham excused himself to get another one of those drinks. I started to wonder if I could have one. I didn't think there was an age limit anymore. Erik and I were left alone. I decided to study the coffee table that separated the two couches that faced each other. There were books stored underneath the table with a few magazines. The table legs looked sturdy enough but I doubted they would hold a vampire falling on it. I let my eyes follow the edge of the table up this vampire's legs to glance up into his eyes. I quickly adverted them. They were pure black, no whites around the eyes, just black.

"We should go." Erik's voice tensed.

"But Graham…" I looked over at the bar.

"He knows." Erik lifted himself off the couch and pulled me with him towards the stairs. The thudding of the music rose as we descended.

"What's going on?"

"There's an Ancient in this club."

"The one with the black eyes?"

"Yes, he's trouble. He's on the Council of Elders in England." When he reached the bottom he pulled me aside in a dark corner. "His name is Verlok, he's one of the last Ancients to support an old tradition."

"And what is this tradition exactly?"

"That all fledglings sired by vampires 100 years and older must be destroyed." I was at a lost for words. "I doubt he would try anything but as a precaution you should stay with me."

"H-How did they destroy these fledglings?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Dismemberment." My eyes widened. Erik still had that wonderful tasting concoction in his hand. I drained it. I handed the empty glass to a human.

"Be a dear and return this to the bar." I tried to be seductive, it worked. He could have melted into a puddle had he not been a living being. He got right on his job.

The mix of the music and the sweet drink made me do something I would later regret. I took Erik's hand and pulled him into the dance floor. The group seemed to part like the red sea for us.

Whatever had happened between us was forgotten. He held onto my waist pulling us flush, his hips started to rock with mine. I draped my arms loosely around his neck. Erik caressed my sides and left feather light touches up my back. His lips trailed down my neck making the tiny hairs on my neck stand up leaving goose bumps in their wake. My head swam with the overwhelming high the mixed drink gave me. It made the room spin and moved my body in beat with the music. When our dance maneuvers separated us Erik's hands would grasp my hips and force us back together again. He rocked his hips against mine causing my fingers to claw and hook themselves in his fishnet top. His scent made my eyes flutter shut. I craved, more than anything, to latch my fangs into the junction of his neck and shoulder and taste him. Metallic and honey, I remembered.

We hadn't noticed that the dancing bodies around us had spilt making our mating ritual visible to the others at the table. Emerald met scarlet for the first time during the dance. In fact, for the first time since that night with Graham. All we saw was each other's eyes, the windows to the soul. The emerald orbs sparkled, aglow from within, even in the strobe lights and lasers they held their eeriness. I could feel them pulling me in, reeled in like a fish. Our lips met and sparks exploded from behind my eyelids. My finger nails dug ditches into his shoulders, his arms wove themselves around my form so tightly I winced. I didn't mind. Deep into the kiss our minds touched for a second, I heard his voice in my head, felt his emotions wash into me. I felt my knees weaken and a fainting spell edged the back of my consciousness.

Unbeknown to us, Raven had mingled her way over to the table were Colken and Alex sat finishing the same concoction I had inhaled. She had been watching us from over at the bar and decided to wait for the opportune moment to cause havoc. Without looking at either one of the vampires she spoke five words that made their attention turn to us.

"Someone is mowing your lawn." A venomous grin plaster on her face as she looked our way and winked. I heard her laugh manically and I broke the kiss, I turned to glance over at the table. Colken's expression was unreadable while Alex stared daggers at Erik before switching his gaze to mine. His eyes, the color of honey, were not as sweet. Betrayal was etched into his face. I forced myself out of Erik's embrace and chased after Alex as he bolted out of the club. _What have I done? _I asked in my head. The question, so cliché. Yet so was this. Pathetic. I kicked open the door, it slammed against the brick wall, making the guard jump in surprise.

"Alex!" I yelled. He was almost at the end of the alley. "ALEX!" I ran half way before he abruptly turn around. His expression caused me to skid to a halt.

"I don't want to hear it, so just go back inside and finish what you started with Erik!" Alex growled, cutting the air with his hand as he yelled at me.

"It's not what you think, please, just let me explain!" I rushed as he scoffed and walked around. I've been demoted to a classic affair film. _How low can I go?_

"So Erik was sucking your brains out of your mouth I take it?" Alex made hand gestures to go along with his words. I couldn't deny that we were locked in a battle of lips just a moment ago but I needed to try to convince him, somehow, that it meant nothing.

"Erik gave me that human vampire blood drink, it made me feel and act weird." I blurted out as the thought entered my mind.

"Even you are not that much of a light weight." Alex shook his head at me, frustrated. "Just go back inside and enjoy the rest of _your _night." And with that he turned and left me standing in the polluted ally.

I slid down the brick wall, sitting down on the filth encrusted ground. The sharp grain from the bricks snagged up my shirt, my half bear back scraped against it's surface. I rested my forehead against my enfolded arms set on top of my knees. A single tear broke free from my grasp and splattered on cement I was staring at. The heavy metal door screeched on it's hinges as it was opened slowly. Footsteps made their way over to me and stopped right in front of me. I looked up and I met those brilliant hazel eyes of Raven.

She crouched down and smiled. For having appendages she was very snake like.

"Poor Karolina." She spat my name. "Single and miserable." Her chuckle oozed with viciousness. I blacked out for a second but when I came back I was standing over her with my right hand clenched into a tight fist, snorting like a crazed bull. Rae was on her back nursing a split lip.

"You're going to pay for that, BITCH!" She got to her feet, in an instant, I was pinned against the wall with her hands around my neck. I don't need to breath to live, but without my head…that's a different story. Her eyes were crazy, flared with a eerie glow, fangs glistening in the street lights.

"HEY!" The guard yelled. "Take it somewhere else Vamps!" He pointed a long metal rod at us. Her grip loosened from around my neck as the guard advanced on us. I shoved her away from me.

"What is wrong with you!" I shouted as I ran to the street and looked around frantically. I saw Lector and his posse under a street lamp cat-calling to a group of girls imitating vampires. I ran to the car, passing Lector, I looked through the windows. Alex wasn't there. I righted myself and looked around again. Where could he have gone?

If I wanted Erik to run the car into a tree earlier this evening, now I wanted the car to self explode. Everyone changed their positions in the car. Alex took the passenger side while Colken drove us home. Vance sat in the middle with Erik positioned behind Colken and I behind Alex. I opted to ride in the trunk but Vance shooed me into the car before Colken could pop the trunk.

Trying to keep my mind off the heavy atmosphere I picked at my nails or played with the hem of my shirt. I braved a glance at the reflection of Alex in the side mirror, but only once. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, the continued abuse lead to his lip to bleed and he cursed silently. Licking away the blood I could see that the cut had healed up quickly. His eyes were dark, clouded and glazed over, the that pain emanated from him made the pit of my stomach summersault. I was disgusted with myself but a feeling crept in. I felt as if I should be experiencing more guilt than I currently was. I was guilty for cheating on my boyfriend, however, I failed to feel terrible about it.

Before the car came to a complete stop Alex jumped out and took the step two at a time before throwing open the door and leaving it wide open. Vance parked the car so we could exit the vehicle and afterwards drove the Jag into the barn with the rest out back. Evol was gracefully descending the stairs when we arrived through the door. She was confused about what had happened to cause Alex such pain, I looked over at Erik when our eyes met I adverted them quickly to the floor. Evol nodded her head and advised that communication would make everything right as rain. Colken forcefully pushed past me, almost knocking me over in the process, as he ascended the stairs Evol jumped out of the way. His bedroom door slammed shut. I thought to myself, _how mature._ But in this situation I believe he had every right. Vance escorted Evol into the parlor to fill her in leaving Erik and I standing in the hall side by side. This was more awkward than the pope in a sex club. At least he would be laughing. I ran up to my room, silently closing my door.

Graham, though I hate to admit it, was indeed right. My corner appeared to be the most welcoming thing I ever gazed on, but when I curled up into my ball the corner seemed to have shrunk three sizes. My legs hit the wall several times while I tried to get comfortable, at last I stretched them out on the wall. After a while the blood in my legs drained into the rest of my body and their temperature went below freezing, didn't help that my PJ bottoms fell down my legs as well. I changed positions with my head in the corner and my feet out in front. Still nothing. The bed was no help either. I laid sideways, upside down, on an angle, I even tired under the bed. Nothing. Frustrated I forgot where I was and tried to get up I banged my head on the metal bar. I cursed and plopped my head onto the floor breathing in years of dust. I blew harshly out my nose when my skin started to prickle. I will never get use to that feeling.

I crawled out from under my bed and walked out into the hallway, everyone's door was closed. I heard the clinking of cups down in the kitchen Evol and Vance would be coming up soon. Tiptoeing past Colken's room making sure not to breath to hard. I could only imagine that he was preparing a fire on his floor with a spit and an apple in hand, waiting to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. Me.

My arm raised to knock on Alex's door, my fist made a silent knock, I let it rest there. A force possessed my body, moved my legs so now that I was standing in front of Erik's door. I didn't even knock. His room was a dull grey color with all the bedroom furnishings. His closet door was open and I was surprised to see more than leather pants in there. He was already in bed, his bare pale back to me and his hair gentle kissed the cream pillow. I found myself staring and quickly came back to earth. Losing my nerve I started to back out when his voice rang out.

"What's wrong?" Gentle velvet. He looked over his shoulder at me. I stood like an idiot in his doorframe.

"I-I don't know." I stumbled. I put a hand to my forehead swiping my hair out of my face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have disturbed you." I turned around and bolted. Erik caught my retreating hand, his speed astounded me.

"Come in." He gave a little pull even though I went willingly. I watched as every muscle in his back glided underneath his skin. He sat me down on his bed, closed the door before returning to me. He stopped just in front of me, he towered over me, I had no choice but to look up. Scarlet met emerald. He looked so young yet manly. "You can sleep here if you want." He caressed my cheek as he tucked a loose strand behind my ear. His back faced me again and I stared as it retreated. Fighting with myself. At last I latched onto his back, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his smooth skin.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered. Even though my skin was crawling, my body felt at peace. I slowly released my grip and took a few steps back. He only nodded and lead me back over to the edge of the bed I was just sitting on. I crawled in between the sheets and turned onto my side facing the door. I felt the other side lean as he got back into bed, he pulled the covers up around us both. My eyes closed as I felt his arm wind around my waist. I fell deep into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Erik kept his arm around my waist all day long, he never removed it. During the day he had scooted over to lay flush against me, his bare chest pressed up against my back with each deep breath. When I shifted his arm held me in place. I rolled my eyes at him. I tried again and this time succeeded. I silently pulled the bed sheets off my body and softly made my way to the door. My hand touched the door knob when I jumped out of my skin.

"Sleep well?" Groggy from sleep. I turned to face him, his eyes were still closed.

"Yes, and you?" I asked, my back against the door.

"I wasn't the one having trouble." He stretched and sat up, the covers pooling in his lap. I could have drooled. His hair was tangled and statically charge, it reached out to grab hold of anything near it. He rubbed his eyes like a child, it was cute. His hair, as if in slow motion, slid over his shoulders. "How I slept is irrelevant." He didn't look at me. His eyes avoided mine as he went to the closet to get a fresh shirt and pants. I took my leave when he unzipped his fly. I shut the door and leaned my back against it. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"What is wrong with me?!" I asked myself at loud.

"I'd like to know that as well." Alex emerged from his room, eyes avoiding me as well. "When you have an answer, not bullshit, see me." He trudged down the stairs. I bonked my head against Erik's door. He asked who it was. I ran to my room to change.

I should have stayed upstairs. I entered the kitchen to see Evol when a pair of high heel boots caught my eye. I ignored them until I was done with Evol. I helped her by setting up the tea tray, I placed the cups on top of their saucers while Evol readied the tea. I back up when I was no longer needed and immediately screamed. I scared Evol.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked soothing my quivering shoulders. I pointed to the problem, who sat with her feet on the beautiful table.

"What are you doing here?!" I barked.

"Surprise!" She took her feet down and stood up, she was taller than me to begin with but now she was a foot taller. Those boots were made for kicking, and kicking my ass was what she was going to use them for. "Are you glad to see me? I had to come by and stir things up for you." She scrunched up her nose and passed me. "Do you need any help Evol?" She asked innocently. Evol declined her offer since I had done everything needed before hand. She turned her attention back to me.

"Don't say a word, just get out, you're not welcome here." I put up a hand to stop her words. She spoke anyway.

"Seeing as I'm the oldest in this house I make the rules." Evol made a face at that.

"Seeing as I'm still the Master of this plantation age means nothing." Colken appeared from the study, a book still in hand. I recognized that book very well. He glared at Raven and then at me.

"Of course Colken, whatever." She waved her hand in his direction, blowing him off.

"I don't care how old you are you don't talk to Colken like that!" I defended Colken? Holy crap.

"Enough! I have a head ache." Evol pinched the bridge of her nose. Rae started to apologize and blamed everything on me. I just took everything with a pinch of salt and crossed my arms. Colken bolted from the room when Erik entered stage right. Vance came up behind me and bent down to my ear to ask what was going on, while Raven was yakking Evol's ear off. I shook my head and said, "Don't ask."

"Oh Vance! How are you, I haven't seen you for years!" Raven pushed me into the pantry to hug Vance. The contents inside rattled when my body came in contact with it. She looked like she was strangling him and his expression backed my theory up. I pushed off the pantry to right myself.

"Don't push me in my own house!" I pushed her so she was standing at an angle from Vance now.

"Pay back for shoving me at the bar, Skank."

"Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"It's my life long goal, Sweetheart." She said snidely. The patio door opened at his moment, enter Alex stage left. Raven skipped over to Alex and hooked arms with his, he leaned away from her when she invaded his personal bubble. "How does it feel Alex to know that the girl you love is in love with none other than Erik." Alex's head snapped in my direction.

"I never said that!" I waved my hands in the air. Erik looked at me and then at Raven. Evol was nursing an raging migraine now. Vance move past me to comfort her.

"Cheater lies! Cheater lies!" Raven pointed an accusing finger at me, still hooked on to Alex.

"I'm not a cheater!"

"Than why were you in Erik's room all day!" Raven shouted. Colken came back into the room now.

"What?" Colken asked, his question drowned out by my defense.

"We didn't do anything!" I looked at Erik for support.

"Nothing happened." Erik vouched.

"Why go to him when my room is closer to yours!" Alex yelled. Raven's eyes were glowing again.

"I figured you didn't want to see me!" I yelled at Alex.

"Yeah Karolina, why didn't you go to your boyfriend?" She gave Alex a tug, then gasped. "Unless you are seeing someone else!" She pointed at Erik.

I blacked out again.

Raven and I were on the floor wrestling around the tiles. My hands were around her neck squeezing. Everyone around us were in a frenzy, shouting and trying to pull me off of her. She flipped us over and now her hands were around my neck but they weren't trying to rip my head off my shoulders. Her eyes were aglow as if on fire, I could literally feel the heat from her gaze on my face. Then I smelled something burning. Erik ripped Raven off me with one swoop. Before I could ask what was burning I was doused in the face with a cup of tea. Sputtering I sat up and shook my head like a dog.

"Raven control you temper!" Erik yelled. Raven shoved him aside and stomped down the stairs that lead to the cellar.

"There are too many hormones in this house." Evol moaned, shaking her head.

Silence erupted throughout the house. Alex and Erik awkwardly left the room, leaving me on the floor dripping raspberry tea down my nose.

"Why am I drenched in tea?" I asked.

"Raven's possesses the power to control fire, she can spontaneously set things on fire just by sight and enough conversation." Evol sighed, gripping her forehead.

"That bitch set me on fire!?" I growled.

"Hence the reason you're drenched in tea." Vance pointed out.

"I hope she has a heart because I'm going to drive a stick through it."

After changing for the second time tonight I thought it would be best to sit outside and cool down before braving another episode of _That's so __**totally**__ Raven_. Big mistake. Alex was stretched out in the grass staring at the crescent moon. The others had dispersed around the house finding anything to keep their minds off of the tension between the five of us. I exhaled and decided that he could deal with my presence for the time being. I sat myself down on the stone wall erected to keep the rose bushes at bay. Alex looked over at me.

"Made up your mind?" He asked, turning his gaze away when I looked at him.

"I'm confused Alex, I need more time to figure this out."

"It should be the easiest choice Lina." He stated flatly.

"What shirt I'm going to put on is an easy choice, my feelings are more complex than that."

"You know how you feel so just say it already." Alex snapped.

"What do you want me to say? I don't know how I feel, can't you understand that?" I was getting frustrated with him.

"No I can't." He forcefully got to his feet and whipped around to face me. "I _know _how I feel about you, even though I'm so angry and hurt by your actions. I'm in love with you."

"Love is a strong word Alex, it's only been a year."

"Love knows no boundaries." He stated.

"Love is also blind." I countered.

"Shut up Lina."

"Gladly." I pushed myself off the wall. I was suppose to be able to cool down not get more heated.

"I didn't mean go away, I meant for you to stop skirting around the issue."

"You're forcing me to make a decision, here and now, when I'm not ready!" I was throwing my arms in the air.

"Erik forced you into becoming one of us! Yet listened to him!" Alex growled.

"He never forced me! Up until the last second of my human he gave me the choice of turning back. You weren't there, don't assume you know him!"

"I've known Erik three years prior before you bumped into him at the bookstore!" Alex advance on me. "He obsessed about you."

"Protected me." I defended him.

"Call it whatever you want." He looked me square in the eye. "If this situation was switched, meaning Erik was in my position, would you defend my honor like you are defending his right now?"

"Of course I would!" It was the truth. Alex studied me for a moment before sitting down in one of the patio chairs. The metal screeched against the stone. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't believe me, I could tell by his stance.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"The truth."

"You want more than the truth, you need some kind of validation."

"I just want the truth." Alex repeated.

"I've given you the truth and you spat it back in my face every time."

An eternity of agonizing silence as Alex put the fragments of thoughts together to create his next sentence. Perhaps he was calculating my answer to his question and think up a response for that one as well. All I know is that I would have killed for anyone to invade the tense atmosphere. I wouldn't go as far as Raven's company however.

"I love you, Lina." Alex, at last, broke the silence. I looked at him, his hair turned into a face. "Did you ever feel that way about me?" I chewed on that for a bit before choosing my next words carefully.

"No, I like you a lot Alex, but I don't love you, yet." Again it was the truth. I saw that my words had hurt him, he winced, turning his attention to a patio stone. A short pause.

"And how about Erik?" He looked back, carefully, over his shoulder at me.

"No, I never felt that way about Erik either. However I cannot deny the fact that he's very attractive." I crossed my arms over my chest. "That doesn't mean I don't find you very attractive, I do." My voice had lost the edge it carried from the beginning of the conversation. If you can call this a conversation, this is more like a recipe for break-up cake. Add Erik, crack on bowl, mix well until frothy then fold in jealous boyfriend. Bake for a week until burnt to crisp.

"Has he told you that he loved you?" Add the touch of curiosity for flavor.

"No." _He didn't have to, I felt it._ I remembered back to the kiss he gave me before the depression. I could even go further back to my changing. The way he made the inception intimate and gentle. I smiled, remembering how I felt. The heat rose within my face. I gasped silently, covering my mouth. Maybe I was fooling myself. Alex stood and walked over to the door that lead in to the kitchen.

"If the obvious answer doesn't come to you about your feelings than maybe we should break it off."

"That's not fair Alex."

"What's not fair?"

"That just because my feelings don't align with yours that you can just call it off. I've had other things to think about during the last year, my emotions were invested elsewhere."

"Lina, that's a poor excuse." That hurt. It was like everything that I had gone through hadn't of mattered at all. This last emotional episode especially.

"Accept it." I spat.

"I changed to you know, I had to deal with the emotions of a new born fledgling as well, but that didn't effect the way I felt about Viktor." He blurted out.

"Your creator?" I absorbed that piece of information.

"_If you were in my position would you go through with it, knowing what you know now?" _

_Alex didn't answer me for the longest time. He just stared into my eyes searching for the right response. Was there even a correct answer?_

"_Yes." He said at last._

"_Why?" _

"_Viktor." His eyes glaze. "I won't say anything else." _

"Why such a shock?" Alex asked as I pulled a face.

"You're a hypocrite."

"Elaborate on that for me." He furrowed his brow .

"You fell in love with your creator and now you're getting on me because I'm attracted to mine!"

"This is different." He turned to face me. "You and I are in a relationship." He gestured between us.

"Not anymore." I pushed past him. I was tired of this. "I can't be with someone who treats me like an object. I'm sick of being the bone in this dog fight. You can assume whatever you want and the same goes to Erik, I'm done." I slammed the door shut.

I buried myself in the chocolate satin sheets begging sleep to come. The night was still young but I desperately wanted an escape from all this. Frustrated I beat the pillow senseless until pounded into a much softer cushion for my noggin. My hair glided down my face, I could smell my shampoo mixed with the aroma of the blood I had consumed before laying down. I could hear Raven and Erik bickering from the parlor, their conversation muffled by the layers of building material. I heard a door shut quietly, latching into place with a click down the hall. Must be Colken.

He and I have something in common. _Other than Erik_. We spend most of our nights in our rooms. I had a pretty good idea of what he was doing, creating a beautiful masterpiece that would be stowed away in his closet, never to be seen. Shame.

The sheets hissed as I ran my naked foot from side to side in boredom. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the rhythm my foot was making with the sheet. I stared blankly into the back of my eyelids. I blew out making my hair jump with glee and I ceased my foot movements. I changed position to my back, placing my arms over my face. I breathed in and out until my limbs disappeared until there was nothing left of me, only space and mind.

_I walked along a wooded dirt road keeping a steady pace. My right foot caught a rock and I flung out my arms in an attempt to keep standing, quickening my pace to help. I laughed at my clumsiness and continued to follow the path. Above me a pale blue sky danced between the tree tops as clouds swirled within. I hadn't seen a day sky in so long. I had forgotten how beautiful it is. _

_I shifted my gaze to the right of me when a rustling noise was made. I slowed my walk a bit as I searched the woods. I saw a huge dark animal staring at me. It was a mass of black, all I saw were the red eyes glowing. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. _

"_Stay." I pointed at it as I spoke the word, my voice shivered a bit._

_I slowly continued down the path until I was a good distance from the creature and took off into a run. The dirt road curved slightly up a small hill then sharply to the left down a much larger hill. My feet left the ground a few times as I ran, I tried not to scream. I heard a roar and my body went cold. I skidded to a halt at the bottom and looked behind me. The creature was flying above me. It was a dragon. As the wings flapped above, the force of the powerful wings caused a gust of wind to crash upon me. The trees swayed and forest debris kicked up around me. I dropped to my knees and shielded my face and head. I heard branches fall from above crash the surrounding area. When the wind died down and the last branch had fallen I dusted myself off and cautiously continued on my journey. I was alerted to a small stream up ahead by the calm trickle of water. The stream had cut into the path, eroding it's way to create a miniature grand canyon. Easily I made it to the other side, the edge gave way a bit under my foot and I stepped away before I could fall in. _

_I heard the roar again. I looked up at the sky and searched between the tree tops for the dragon. Reality shattered around me. The scenery cracked and fell apart, the ground beneath my feet splintered and I fell._

_Everything was white as I plummeted further and further. The dragon flew upwards, from below me and exploded into a bright light. I shielded my eyes. When I opened them, that tablet from within my mind stood where the dragon had been. _

My eyes fluttered open against my forearm, my lashes gently kissing my skin. I removed my arms from my face and lifted myself up on my previously folded arms. I made a face as I reflected on the dream. That tablet had to mean something otherwise it wouldn't be popping up in my dream, and that earlier dream had something to with it as well. I contemplated talking to Erik about all this but pushed back under the carpet when I thought about how that might look to Alex. However I shouldn't care about what it looks like because they can assume all they want. I'm not in love with either one of them.

End of story.

I swung my legs off my bed and stretched. I had only been asleep for an hour. Now what? The house had become too quiet. Which seemed odd since the loud mouth Raven was, to my knowledge, still at the house. I turned on my radio and put the volume on low as I made my way to the door. My foot edged the stairs when a voice from behind scared me.

"Sneaking out?" Colken asked, scaring me.

"N-no! Everything went quiet, just curious." I spun around to face him, pointing frantically down to the first floor. He was peering out of his room, I could see the easel with the painting he was working on just behind him. Realizing that I had taken interest in the painting he looked over his shoulder than at me before caving in and opened the door in a welcome gesture. He stood aside as I came to the doorframe. The painting was oil on canvas and of draped sheet on the wall being held up by pins. It's simplicity was breathtaking.

"You're thoughts?" He inquired coming up behind me.

"It's a shame that no one will see it."

"I've seen it, you have seen, my good deed is done." He went over and took up a small brush and signed his name.

"Could I have one?"

"Absolutely not." He scrunched up his face like he was disgusted by my request.

"How much for that one then?" I pointed.

"Not for sale." He started to put all his paints away. "You may leave now."

"You invited me in here." I sat down on his bed. "Don't get snappy."

"The invitation has expired now please escort yourself out." He took down the painting and set it against a wall to dry before folding the easel and storing it away in his closet. He didn't emerge from his closet and that's when it dawned on me that he was waiting for me to leave. I felt the rift that had begun to close between us suddenly crack and drift further apart than where we started. I felt my shoulders slump knowing all my hard work was tossed to the way side now, thanks to Erik. Forcing the door back on it's hinges produced a mouse like squeak to alert Colken that I was leaving.

The first floor was quiet, the parlor was empty as was the dinning room and kitchen. The study, however, was occupied by the only vampire, other than myself and Colken, in the house. Evol sat in her favorite chair with a book perched on her lap, as she read over a certain line her lips gently curved up into a smile. I knocked softly on the frame of the doorway. Her head picked up from the depths on her book to look at me, her smile widened. She gestured for me to come in and offered me a seat. I placed myself beside her in the adjacent chair. She placed her marker in to remind her later of her place then turned her attention to me.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, it was just so quiet." I said.

"You could never disturb me." She placed her hands over the book and turned more in my direction. "Erik is with Raven in the barn, she showed some interest in his collection. Vance just left to check on them, he's hoping Raven hasn't done anything _destructive_."

"You mean she hasn't left?!"

"No, she's waiting for her ride to get here."

"Ride?" I quirked a brow. "You mean she didn't drive here?"

"She lives with another coven member in a vampire housing community. A great invention for those of the new generations, like yourself."

"I can't take another Raven." I slouched in my chair.

"Katja is completely opposite from Ms. Winters.

"That's her name? She's not from around here is she?"

"Originally she's hails from Germany."

"Interesting, maybe she knows the bands that I like from there." I thought out loud.

"I think you'll fair well with Katja." I nodded. I didn't know how someone could live with a beast like Raven and come out tame. There was silence between us for a short while.

"How are you Lina?" She asked.

"I'm doing alright, I could be better."

"I hope I'm no intruding on private matters, but, I was not present at the club, could you perhaps shed some light on this situation?" Evol asked timidly.

"You have every right to ask, Raven was spilling most of it in the kitchen anyway." I wondered where I should start. Of course Evol knew of the jealousy between Alex and Erik, so I didn't have to go to far back. "Basically what happened was I had that drink they serve on the second level of Vamp Pyre. It's a mixture of human and vampire blood. The effects were much like alcohol and Erik and I shared a dance…and a kiss." I didn't look at her. "Raven of course has to stir things up. To make matters worse I slept in Erik's room, nothing happened, I just couldn't sleep. Alex says he would have let me in but I highly doubt it. To conclude Alex and I are no longer together and I'm sure he thinks I'm to go running into Erik's open arms. Which isn't true, furthest from it."

"What a mess." Was all she said as she absorb me situation.

"Life bites." I leaned on the arm rest, laying my head in my hand.

"That would explain why Alex left in such a hurry."

"He did?" I looked up at her.

"He spoke of Seth and left without another word."

"Who's Seth?"

"A friend of Alex, another vampire. He's not a member of our coven although he could have been if he wanted to." Evol crossed her leg and smoothed out her dress. "I suspect he will be staying with Seth for a while."

"Shit." I mumbled. Evol blinked at my curse. "I'm sorry."

"Quite alright." Evol reached out, her delicate fingers took hold of my hand. "Do you care for Erik?" She asked gently.

"I care for you all." I avoided the question. She didn't press the matter which I silently thanked her for.

"I'm sure Alex and yourself will make up and be right as rain before you know it." Evol shook our hands with a smile. I nodded and hoped that she was right. There was a knock at the door and Evol rose and excused herself from the room. I heard the muffled voices of Evol and the new vampire named Katja but I stayed put. Cautious that this vampire perhaps thought of me differently then what Evol had told me. I looked over where Evol had been seated moments before and glanced at the book she had been reading. It was _Much Ado About Nothing_. I decided to leave it there so she could finish it later and left the study to brave the outdoors.

The moon was high in the night sky placing a heavenly glow upon the earth. My vampiric vision allowed to see the nocturnal in all it's glory. I walked down the path the would lead me to the barn where the others were but I veered off to the left into a small wooded area. The trees were young and thin and swayed with ease as I made my way through, leaves from the autumn past crunched beneath my feet. I choose a spot in the center to think over things, I cleared the area of dead leaves and twigs before settling myself down. Unfortunately I had not seen a rock, I rubbed my sore behind and removed the intruder. Once comfortable I began to babble. Out loud.

"I can't believe Alex left, I mean, I know we just broke up but he didn't have to leave. This is his home too. How girly of him to just get up and leave. So Hollywood leading lady of him." I laughed at my comment. "Okay maybe that wasn't so nice but it's true in a way. Who is Seth? I don't remember him mentioning a Seth to me, if he's Alex's friend then we should have been introduced." I crossed my legs in front of me. "Maybe he's another vampire that had been changed by Viktor?" I quirked a brow. "Why do I care? I don't! Ah another brilliant discovery Dr. Karolina of Oxford University you are smarter than any man!" I imitated what I thought an old professor would sound like and then continued in my normal voice. "Thank you, thank you, you are much too kind. Oh! Is that for me?" I reached out and took the imaginary award batting my eyelashes. I rolled my eyes at what I had just done and banged my head against the trunk of the tree. "Oh wow, insanity is sweet." I closed my eyes embarrassed by my display, thanking anything and everything that Vance wasn't around to witness this Oscar performance. I heard the screeching of the barn door and jumped out of my skin. Not only does it pierce your eardrums it makes your organs bounce about. I clenched my teeth together as the sound echoed through the night. I saw Erik coming out of the barn looking irritated and annoyed. He was rubbing his temples and I could hear his heavy breathing from here, I could tell he was trying not to lash out at whatever made him mad. That's when I heard Raven's voice complaining about the cars in the barn. Talking about how the Ferrari is the wrong color and it's not the best model. "Who care's? It's a freaking Ferrari!" I whispered rolling my eyes at her remark. "Plus it's authentic, imported from Italy herself." Vance and Raven appeared from the barn, Vance looked annoyed too. I figured it was from Raven's never-ending whining than what she was complaining about. Erik grumbled and disappeared, I heard the patio door open and close. _Poor Vance, now he's left with to deal with her. _Once I heard the patio door open and close again I dusted myself off and slowly walked back to the house.

When I entered the house Erik was continuing to nurse his throbbing temples in the kitchen, leaning on the countertops. He didn't know I was there. I quietly walked passed him to the parlor where Evol and Vance were having a quiet conversation and Raven was nowhere to be found. Evol and Vance acknowledged my presence but before I could ask them anything a loud screech came from above. From somewhere upstairs a door slammed shut followed by the sound of stampeding footfalls all the way down until the thudding became a vampire. She stood in the entrance way to the parlor from the hall and screamed, "I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ZIPPERS!" I stared at her blinking with confusion. Evol and Vance cowered under her strong voice.

This was Katja. She wore a wine colored hoodie and dark wash jeans and sneakers with elastic that held the foot in without the use of laces. The design was that of skull and cross bones that ran all over her dark shoe. Her nails were painted a metallic blue that clipped at her tips. Her hair was short and braided on each side below her ear and in the brightest copper strawberry color I had ever seen. Her eyes were the fairest shade of blue gray, they were glass like. Freckles graced her cheeks as if they were sprinkled on by a pastry chef.

Katja flung herself onto the couch where she proceeded to zip and unzip her jacket. I looked from Evol to Katja and back again. I pointed to the vampire lying on the couch and Evol nodded. Indeed this was the Katja that had been previously mentioned. Vance sat down in the chair behind him while Evol excused herself. The continuous sound of the zipping made my eyes turn back to Katja who was staring at me. I adverted my eyes for a second before coming back to meet her gaze.

"I like zippers." Was all she said as she zipped up her hoodie for the last time.

"I can see that." I said. Vance stayed quiet.

"Come, pop a squat!" She removed her legs and sat up right drumming the cushion next to her. I accepted her offer.

"What about Velcro?" I asked.

"It's overrated and the sound is annoying, it sticks to everything and crud gets stuck in it when you wash it. You can never seem to remove the fuzz from it's clutches." She mimicked a Hollywood monster, bearing her teeth and creating claws with her fingers.

"Plus it's childish." I added.

"Good point!" Katja added that mentally to her list.

"What about those Wheelie shoes?"

"Agggh should be banned and made illegal. Anyone wearing them should be punished by Chinese water torture."

"We're going to get along just fine."

"Uh Huh." Katja held out her hand and introduced herself, I did as well.

"However buttons are pretty useful." Vance broke his silence.

"Buttons fall off." Katja and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other with our mouths open.

"Wow." I gasped.

"You can say that again," After getting over the shock she continued, "A zipper will never let you down. I, for one, have never had zipper trouble." She smiled, proudly.

"I sure hope so!" Katja and I shared in a good laugh while Vance looked lost.

Evol popped out from the kitchen holding a tray and she set it down in front of us. There was a new container sitting next to the kettle. Gothic metal designs curled around the semitransparent dark blue glass. The liquid inside danced about until settling down like the sea after a back storm. Katja clapped her hands and began to pour the tea, thanking Evol of course.

"I can see you two are getting along quite nicely." Her smile beaming.

"You were right." I admitted.

"About what?" Katja reached for the foreign container. After removing the top I could smell its contains. Blood. She took her spoon and poured it onto the silver surface. It looked so beautiful. She added it to her tea as well as another, stirred it well then took up the kettle again and filled another cup.

"How many spoonfuls' for you Karolina?" She offered.

"Oh…um…one." She added one spoonful of blood to mine stirred then asked Evol and Vance. Vance declined the offer and opted for the original flavor. Evol copied me. Katja licked her lips before taking a sip. Her feet tapped on the floor and she made a child like noise in complement. I smiled at her display. I was a bit apprehensive about my own tea, I'd never had it prepared this way but I couldn't say no to her offer. It smelled the same though the tint was a deeper red than usual. The first sip tasted as if there was nothing added at all, but the after taste reminded me of the blood. It wasn't a bad thing, just unusual. I took a few more sips until I was use to the new experience. Erik emerged from the kitchen, he looked better, his Raven induced migraine must have dissolved.

"So good of you to finally join us." Vance raised his tea cup.

"Tea?" Katja offered.

"No thank you." Erik reclined in one of the chairs near the window.

"Is Raven gone?" I asked.

"She's out in the car. I told her I wanted to meet you before I left."

"You left her in the car?"

"She'll figure it out eventually that I'm not coming out anytime soon." She smiled evilly, it was a good evil though.

"How do you live with her?" I asked.

"You learn to go deaf." I snorted. She laughed at me. "It's the truth, sometimes you just need to block her out. She's a nice person she's just had-" The front door abruptly opened, the thick wood slamming against the wall. Raven stood seething. "Speak of the She-Devil." Katja sipped her tea, her entrance didn't phase her.

"Raven please be careful this house is rather old." What came out of Evol's mouth was a clean version of what she really wanted to say. I guarantee it.

"Are we going home or what?!" She yelled like a two year old.

"I'm spending quality time with my new best friend." Katja wound her arm around my shoulders.

"Someone call the asylum, she's officially cracked." Rae rolled her eyes. "She's not you're best friend."

"Don't be jealous you cow."

"Give me the keys so I can drive home!" She put out her hand. Katja didn't move. "Now!"

"RAVEN!" Erik snapped. "You're 331 years old! Act like one!"

"I suppose I should follow you're example?" Rae snapped back.

"Raven get in the car I'm coming." Katja gulped down her tea and turned to me. "It's been fun but I got to run." She hugged me.

"You shouldn't have to go because of her, you just got here."

"I'll come back later this week, we'll take a trip up to the mall. I need to get more zippers and earrings…and maybe some socks…"She dazed off into the things she needed before shaking herself and coming back to me. "So I'll pick you up…let's say Friday and," She turned to Evol, "You're coming with, we need to introduce you to some pants." She smiled as she skipped over to where Raven stood and waved goodbye. I sprung up when the door closed, I opened it again. Raven was already in the car, Katja hadn't even opened the door yet.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Why, you need to make a call?" She asked back.

"No, I want your number."

"Oh Erik has it on his phone. I don't remember what it is." She laughed. I could hear Raven bickering at her from within the car. I waved at Katja for the last time before she revved the engine of her forest green Trans Am and sped off.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait but I had Finals and other things that kept me busy and when I finally had time for myself I flopped on the couch and watched t.v. So to make it up to all of you I'm posting 17-20. I hope you all still love me and Karolina cuz she's not done yet lol. Thankies to my betas and to every one of my reviewers! 3 Enjoy!

SEVENTEEN

Erik and I avoided each other for the next few days. It wasn't as bad as the last time, a "hello" here or there but nothing else. The most Erik and I had talked was when I asked him for Katja's number and I asked permission to go with her on Friday. Alex made no effort to contact me or anyone else within the coven. All I had was a name of a vampire whom I've never met before as means of his location. I was willing to give him the space that he needed, however, he couldn't hide from me forever.

I was sitting in the study deeply engrossed in a book; it was the last volume in the _Lord of the Rings _series. I was deep within its pages when I heard a small rap on the door frame. It took me a few seconds to finish the sentence I was on before looking up to find Colken staring at me. I had never seen his piercing sapphire eyes look so human before. The ice had been melted but stored somewhere else for later use. I opened my mouth to ask him what he needed when he interrupted me.

"If you don't mind sparing a few moments, I would like to explain myself." Colken spoke softly. I tossed the bookmark in the book and shut it without a second thought.

"I don't mind, what's to be explained?" I asked getting up from my seat. Colken brought his journal out from behind his back. "Ah, I see."

"There's no use in denying that you've witnessed its contents, all I can do is explain in the hopes that you will believe me." He lowered his eyes.

"I won't doubt a word." I promised and I followed him out on to the patio outside. He stood with his back to me as I took a seat. He seemed to be struggling with himself. Like he didn't know where to begin.

"I'm not a murderer." He spoke at last. His words wobbled between uncertainty and confidence. I could have tipped the scale with my finger. "I'm not a murderer." He repeated, this time more sure of himself. He turned to face me now. "I can say those words only now, but back then I held the blame on my shoulders. I've worn this mask so long that I've forgotten who I was underneath it." I stayed quiet as he spoke. The inner struggle for words was painful to watch. "I assume Erik told you that he had been sneaking off to be with Ryan. That much I know you have within your knowledge, what you probably don't know is that Mr. Tavis had found out-not that Erik was a vampire, of course-just that Ryan was with another man. He was furious, being a Christian man, he wanted to disown him. However Ryan being his only son and heir to his plantation he arranged a marriage between him and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a wealthy and a pure Christian woman, Mr. Tavis hoped she would turn him from the path of eternal damnation. When Ryan told Erik of the news he demanded Erik change him. Erik refused. His reasoning being that it would be cowardly, that he would be running away from his duty. Erik promised that they would find a way to be together." Colken sat down in the empty seat, the journal clasped in his hands, his eyes focused on its leather surface. "Erik also wanted to have proof of Ryan's true feelings for him. He didn't want to change Ryan because of the pressing matter over their heads, he wanted it for love. So one night I went out to the Tavis estate and met with Ryan out back. I tried to persuade him that marrying Elizabeth was his duty and that the life of a vampire is not a life at all. It's full of pain and suffering. He denied every word. He turned everything I said against me, calling me a hypocrite. That I had turned Erik and Evol into vampires. Why should it have made a difference? He asked me." He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Blinded by my anger I shouted at him. I hadn't realized that Mr. Tavis had stormed out of the house with a gun and inquired as to what was going on. I don't remember what I was yelling at Ryan only that I heard a gun shot. Ryan pushed me out of the way, the bullet would not have killed me, he was acing on instinct. He was shot in the head, instant death. There was nothing I could have done, not even the blood would have saved his life. The gun shot woke up the entire house, Mr. Tavis threw the gun at my feet and shouted 'MURDERER!' frightened I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. When I reached the house I told Erik that in my jealous rage I had killed him."

"Why? Why take the blame for something you didn't do?" I asked, trying to understand why he would put that burden on his shoulders.

"If I hadn't Erik would have killed Mr. Tavis, I'm sure of it. He would be nothing more than the monstrous names the church has slandered us with." Colken put the book on the table, looking me in the eye.

"You shouldn't have to lie to the people that you love, especially Erik."

"If I hadn't been there, if I hadn't lost my temper Ryan would be alive. Erik would have his happiness."

"Instead you both lived 300 years and hated each other for something you didn't do!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The sacrifice of being a vampire is that you give up happiness." Colken looked off to the side at Evol's rose bushes.

"I refuse to believe that." I didn't look at him. Silence fell around us until he spoke up again.

"May I finish my tale?" He asked. I nodded. "Erik hit his depression then, he wanted to end it all. Much like you he tried to go into the sun. I followed him to Ryan's grave and waited to see if he was going to go through with it. The sun started to kiss the horizon and that's when I knew I was going to lose him. I had to save him…" Colken trailed off.

"I know." I murmured. Colken looked at me confused.

"How?" He asked.

"I saw you save him when I was being changed. A few memories were transferred to me during that time."

"It's to be expected. Erik learned of my feelings when I changed him. Evol had a few memories flow into her as well."

"What happened after Erik tried to commit suicide?" I was curious, changing the subject slightly.

"From what Erik had relayed to me about your episode you two had similar cases. He despised everyone, me in particular; he was a mess of emotions. He clawed his way to the sun once, Evol and I dragged him back to the shadows to find his right arm burned. The skin started to peel off. Took him at least two nights to completely heal. His scars faded with time."

"I didn't know Erik had done that." Colken nodded. "I'm sorry that you had to carry that heavy burden for centuries. I can't imagine what it must be like to know the truth to something like that. Colken you have to tell him the truth, get it off your chest. You've suffered long enough." I reached over to touch his hand, my fingertips caressed his soft skin. He pulled away slightly.

"Why? What difference would it make? It won't change anything." Colken withdrew his hands from the table completely. "He has you now, he loves _you_. He's happy."

"You're not." He flinched at my words, like it pained him to have someone else care about him. He grumbled as he harshly rose from his seat, the iron feet scraping against the stone. He stood with his back to me.

"Our friendship is tainted, Erik and mine." Colken ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "We haven't had a _decent _conversation for nearly two hundred years, maybe more. We no longer hear each other's thoughts."

"You shut him out?" I asked.

"No!" Colken whipped around. "He locked the door on me. My connection is still open."

"You are completely cut off."

"I, at least, can sympathize how Erik must feel, to have the connection open but the other party does not comply." I knew he was talking about me.

"I have my reasons." I stood up and limited the distance between us until we stood face to face. "I want to apologize for my actions that night I confessed your secrets." Colken's eyes twitched as he remembered. "I want to make it up to you by trying to relieve you your pain."

"Such a heavy burden for one so young, and so foolish." Colken grumbled.

"You are family after all, and I hate to see family suffer. I love you Colken. I care about you, even though you may not show it, I know you care about me too." He was about to protest when I closed the gap and held him in an embrace. He tensed up his hands gripping my shoulders to push me away. Though he wanted to toss me aside and tear me to pieces he shocked my entire being when his arms came around me. I gave a little jump and squeaked. He chuckled. The world was going to end any minute now. He was laughing and not _at_ me with cruelty. The hug was becoming awkward so I pulled away. I realized why when I looked at him.

His eyes were tinted red with tears, turning his eyes violet. He hid his face as he wiped them away hurriedly. I wanted to pinch myself. _Colken crying! I am not in Kansas anymore Toto! _I didn't know what to say I was in such a state of shock that I completely lost the ability of speech.

"I'm sorry." He apologized after he composed himself. I could feel the ice come back into his stare. "I'd advise you to not say a word of what went on, on this night." I nodded and performed the cross-my-heart ritual. He turned to leave.

"Wait, what about this?" I picked up the journal and handed it to him. He looked at it and handed it back.

"Keep it, I have no use for it."


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTTEEN

It was Thursday night before I gathered enough courage to talk to Erik again. The door to his room was closed, but not shut, open enough for a sliver of light to prove the door was not latched. I gave a small knock. There was no answer. His life signature I could sense on my skin, I knew he was in there. I gave the door a slight push to open it just enough to peek through. He was lying on his bed with a catalogue spread eagle in his lap, his ebony locks curtained his face. There was another catalogue on his bedside table with large red print across the top read PONTIAC.

I sense another car binge.

I cleared my throat. No response. I walked completely into the room and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He jerked blinkingly he looked up at me. He pushed the hair out of his face.

"What is it?" He asked. I took a quick glance down at his lap.

"Corvette?" I pointed.

"I-ah can't decide, between this one and," He gestured over to the table. I picked up the other catalogue and handed it to him. He flipped to a certain page and smiled at the vehicle on the page before continuing, "A Pontiac Fire Bird. What do you think?"

"I'm not the vampire you should ask." I don't know the difference. They both have engines and take you from point A to point B.

"Pick one." He put them both down in front of him on his duvet.

"That one." I pointed to the Corvette.

"I kind of like the Fire Bird." Erik scratched his head.

"Why did you ask then?"

"I just thought I'd get someone else's opinion." He picked up the Fire Bird. "Then again the Corvette is more my style."

"Oh good grief! It's just a car!" Erik made a mocking gasp at my comment.

"It's not just a car."

"A fashion accessory?" I joked.

"For some, but I'm not that vain." Erik scrunched up his face as he continued to ponder over the Firebird.

"Don't make me laugh Erik. You spend more time in the mirror than I do." Erik turned to give me a look.

"And what did I do to deserve this punishment?" He raised a brow.

"Nothing." I tossed the catalogue away from him. "Are you going to continue to train me or not?" He blinked a few times.

"Instead of beating around the bush, next time, come out with it." Erik flipped the catalogues closed.

"Excuse me, you asked me about which car in the first place-I give up-teach me something before I go insane."

"You know you could go to Vance or Evol, they could teach you as well." Erik stated. I threw my body down on the floor with frustration. "What do you want to learn?"

"I don't care." I mumbled. "Anything." I scratched at the hard wood while Erik thought up a lesson.

"How about I take care of some business first." He rose from his bed and waited for me at the door. He held the door open for me and proceeded to close it completely after we both exited the room.

Erik slide the barn's great door open, the screeching sound caused my teeth to hurt. He clapped his hands removing the dirt and wood fragments from his hand. I estimated that this barn was on its last legs but held up well. If the barn came down on Erik's cars I think he would tear his hair out. Vance had decided to tag along. I felt something strange pass between them. I looked at them both before entering.

Inside his prize possessions sat glistening without a care awaiting there master to cover them with affection. I only knew a few when I had first laid eyes upon them now I was better acquainted with them. We were in the barn together, he was listening to the radio while changing the oil in his BMW when a song I knew came on. It was Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats." I hate country but somehow this song weaseled its way into my brain. Let me tell you there's nothing in this world more strange than a rock and roll vampire singing country music in a barn with expensive cars. Erik had a good laugh at my expense.

He had them parked in two rows. On the right side of the barn starting in the back was his treasured silver Ferrari 360, my Italian blood called to it, next was his Lotus Elise followed by one of his Mustang GT's, both in a blood red metallic finish. His BMW was parked next and his Jaguar finished off that section. On the left sat his Lamborghini Gallardo which faced his Ferrari. _Italian's forever locked in a staring contest_. Next the Porsche Boxster, the other Mustang GT, his Saturn Sky Roadster and to complete the row his Maserati Gran Turismo S. All in a metallic black with the exception of the last car in deep crimson. He had room for at least four more cars in his barn. I knew that there was another vacated barn on the premises but only time could tell if he would take advantage of that.

There was a small work area on the left side where he kept various car parts and tools to fix them when needed. The tack box was sitting beside it, Erik lifted the wooden door open and rummaged around for the small pine box. When said box was found he returned to me as he removed the lid.

"Reach in and pick one." He said giving the box a good jingle.

"Where are we going?" I asked reaching in without a care, I picked up the first key my fingers touched.

"Which one did you pick?" He asked closing the box. I pointed the key towards the cars and pushed the button. Lights flickered from the back corner. I jerked my head to see the car in question, pressing the button again the lights to the Ferrari flickered again.

"I thought I took that one out." He went to reach for the key. Vance smacked it away. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You said any car." Vance wagged his finger.

"Any car but that one." Erik grumbled reaching for the key again only to have it swatted away again.

"I'm confused." I pointed to myself.

"Erik had brought up the idea of buying you a car, however, I put forth the idea to give you one of his cars. There you have it."

"So the Ferrari is mine?!" I asked, my insides were jumping up and down with such excitement.

"I-I…um…I-ah" Erik stammered.

"Yes, you picked it." Vance answered for him. I squealed with joy, the noise that erupted from me frightened Vance. I raced over to the car and happy-danced around it.

"I thought cars weren't your forte?" Erik crossed his arms, irritated at himself for not removing its key.

"It's purdy!" I opened the door, the leather smell hit my nose.

"It's what?" Erik made a face.

"Pretty, I just said it differently." I got in, the leather crunching and hissing as I settled in the seat. The dashboard glowed as I turned the accessories on. The engine growled to life and I literally growled with it. Erik came running to the side of the car before I closed the door.

"Lina you can't drive it, you'll look suspicious!" Erik warned.

"I'm not going far, just enough to get my fill of it." I closed the door and carefully maneuvered the vehicle out from its resting place and through the barn's wide opening. I rolled down the window as I passed the house and hooted at the top of my lungs. I took the dirt road cautiously, I stopped at the intersection to turn on the radio putting it up to max volume, shifting it into the right gear and took off down the road. I could feel the vibration of the radio and the car on the road, it was enough to make my skin tingle. I thought back to that car commercial I saw. _When you turn the car on…does it return the favor?_

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed as I zoomed down the street.

During the time I had taken a quick trip Erik had time to thing up a solution. He would stand by his word and allow me to keep the Ferrari but to drive to places he gave me the other Mustang in the barn.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked

"Seems that Alex has made it clear that he has no use for the one I gave him so I won't miss it _too _much."

"He has no use for it anymore? Why?" _Does that mean he's not coming back?_

"Seth let him have his old car, it's a P.O.S. compared to the Mustang but if he wants to drive it…" Erik shrugged.

"He's not coming back?" Erik shook his head.

"He called and asked if Vance and Colken could bring some of his things over to Seth's. They'll do it later this week, he didn't sound urgent or anything."

"Why would he not want to come back?" I asked out loud without realizing it.

"You'd have to call and ask him since I don't have an answer for that."

I pulled out my cell phone before flinging my body onto my mattress. My body bounced twice before settling, my fingers began to create a letter in the form of a text message. I chickened out and opted to text Alex rather than talk to him over the phone. Probably a bad idea, but I was going to chance it anyway.

Hey there

Hey

When are you coming back?

IDK

Will you come home if I said that I was sorry?

I waited for a response, when one did not immediately come I slammed the phone shut. I held the phone for a few seconds staring at it before tossing it to the end of the bed. How hard was it to send a 'yes' or a 'no' reply? Maybe he didn't know what to say or perhaps Seth had called him away to do something. I had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

What exactly was I suppose to apologize for? For ending our relationship? I wasn't sorry for that, why would I be? I felt like I was being pulled back and forth between Erik and Alex, looking back on it now I felt that I was being pulled more forcefully from Alex's direction. My phone vibrated on the duvet, I quickly snatched it up and flipped it open to read the message.

Sry 4 wat?

I doubt that it took that long to write a three word response and it wasn't even spelled correctly. That told me that he didn't care enough to take the time out to press each button. This ticked me off. Here I was trying to make amends and put the pieces back together so he could come back home. However I would not resort to middle school apologies and bribery. I calmed myself and wrote my reply.

Sorry that we had to end up this way.

After sending it I immediately sent another.

It doesn't feel right without you here.

A response came back quickly responding to the first message, ignoring the last one.

That all?

Short, non-emotional response. Now I was getting angry. I was tempted to call him and let him have a piece of my mind when the phone made a strange chime noise. I scrunched up my face as a message came up stating that the previous message could not be sent due to no service. I look in the corner of the screen that showed how much service I have, and I have one bar. If I shifted to the left a bit I lost service. _What a P.O.S! _So I leaned to the right and resent the last message again.

The phone didn't vibrate.

To pass the time until Alex respond I rocked back and forth, gently. My bed creaked every time my weight shifted to the back. Since I'm easily amused. I repeated this motion several times to receive the creaking sound while I smiled. I can be immature at times. I held my silent phone as I continued to rock waiting for a whisper of a response.

Maybe Alex was typing a response and erased it half way through because it didn't sound right. I've been known to do that when I was on AIM talking to friends or replying to e-mails. Perhaps he was talking over the situation with Seth, this idea didn't sit well with me. As uncomfortable as I was about that idea I let it be because girls do it all the time. I'm guilty of it. I remember the night I had Aggie over and she had broken up with her boyfriend. She was talking to him on the phone and telling me everything, and I gave her advice before she answered each question. I started to figure that he wasn't going to send a reply back after what seemed like forever.

I flung myself off the bed to drop the phone on my desk's surface, it skidded to a halt next to my computer. I felt empty. Alex and I shared a beautiful friendship before our changing and a relationship, even though it was short. He was, is, my past. The only one from my human life that remembers who I am and is still with me. If I lost him I'd lose a part of me.

I needed to be comforted, loved. I needed Evol and her motherly embrace. I was half way down the stairs when I heard the vibration of phone against my desk. I flew up the rest of the stairs like as if my rear was on fire. I vaulted over my bed to retrieve the phone. Grasping the cancerous device in my hand I hesitated opening the phone up. I was afraid to see what was typed there. He could misinterpret my meaning and think that I meant "I want to try this again." or worse…"I love you." I sunk to the floor clutching my curse or cure. I was afraid to view the pixilated response on the screen. I feared an answer that would tear us further apart. Most of all I didn't want to read a question that I couldn't respond to. I took a deep breath and flipped open the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

I closed my eyes tightly shut. I was anxious to know what Alex had sent but at the same time I didn't want to look. Like when you're at the movies and you choose to see a scary movie. The music and the actor's or actress's movements and posture tell you something is about to happen and you start to shrink back into the popcorn and soda encrusted seats with your eyes like slits trying not to watch but you still want to see. You always end up jumping up and spilling your popcorn all over the poor movie-goer in front of you. Slowly I peeled one eye open and the then other.

I miss you too but I need time to cool down.

I'll come back when I'm ready.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He didn't take my meaning the wrong way and answered diplomatically. Now what was I going to write back?

I understand. Take all the time that you need.

Talk to you later Alexander the Great :

I thought the use of his nickname would put a smile on his face.

: Talk to ya later

I smiled to myself. Alex and I will work this all out in the end and he'll come home. I shut off my phone and hooked it to its charger, noticing that it needed to be charged badly. There was a knock at my door and I called to whoever it was to come in. It was Erik, or course.

"Do you still want to train?" He asked timidly.

"Of course, what will I be learning tonight?"

"First we are going to try a number of things, I want to see if we can flush out your secret power. Then you will learn how to," He trailed off as he went out into the hall to retrieve something. He came back holding a small cage with a squirrel inside. He continued, "To posses this animal."

"A squirrel?" I giggled.

"You didn't exactly give me enough warning, now did you?" Erik scoffed.

"You're right, I'm sorry. What's first?"

"First we are going to see if you can control any of the elements, such as fire." Erik placed the cage on the floor.

"In here?" I pointed around my room.

"I would have suggested in the kitchen, however, Evol and Vance are…" He searched for the correct words. "Rekindling their long lost relationship." A wide smile spread itself like a wildfire across my face.

"They're getting back together?!" I squealed.

"I came in from catching the squirrel and I see them lip locked, that would be enough evidence for me." Erik chuckled. "Vance turned a bright shade of pink, Evol just laughed."

"I'm so happy for them."

"Anyways, I would like you to get comfortable and then try to set a piece of paper on fire." Erik pulled out a folded blank sheet of paper out of his pocket.

Setting on my bed in front of him I concentrated on the paper's edge. I thought of flames and burning the paper, but nothing happened. Not even a small smoke line appeared. I tried again but I remembered Raven's eyes, how they glowed as if they were set a flame.

"Are my eyes glowing?" I asked. Erik shook his head. "This won't work then."

"Alright, how about water?"

"Erik, I doubt, Chris would be after me if I possessed abilities concerning the elements."

"I've run out of possibilities." Erik sighed.

"Let's just put it simple, I don't have what he's after. Once he realizes this he'll move on or leave me alone."

"I highly doubt it's that simple, he would still kill you. You were created by a vampire 300 years your senior, there's chance you inherited some of my skills."

"Memory erasing?"

"Why don't we try that."

"On you or me?" I pointed to each of us.

"Never mind, that was a bad idea." Erik shoved the paper back into his pocket. "Now in order for you to posses a animal or a human you have to clear your mind and focus on coming out of your body and into theirs."

"Is this going to be tripy?" I asked.

"Depends."

Erik instructed me to close my eyes and clear my mind. An image entered my thoughts of Obi-wan instructing a young Anakin to clear his mind. I hadn't seen that movie in a long time maybe I should watch it. I thought of my favorite scene at the end of Episode III when Obi-wan is crying and tells Anakin that he loved him. I giggled. Erik cleared his throat. My eyes fluttered open.

"I don't think you are clearing your mind." Erik scolded.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't think of anything, but concentrate on making your soul remove itself from your body and placing it within the squirrel."

"I still can't believe you caught a squirrel."

"I'm not the one going to posses it." Erik put the squirrel up on my bed. "Concentrate."

I would make a horrible Padawan Learner, my mind is always filled with some kind of thought. It's hard to make the mind of an daydreamer calm and still. Ideas and thoughts bounced around my head all the time. However I tried to do what Erik said. I forced myself to study the back of my eyelids, think only of the eyelids. Amazingly it worked. There wasn't a stray thought that metamorphed into an image that changed into a movie within my consciousness.

I began to think of unhinging my soul from its resting place within my body. I thought of flying around the room. I felt free, able to move around without a worry or care. Cirlces and summersaults. I opened my eyes, I was gazing at the floor. Below me I saw my body slouched over and Erik saving my head from smacking against the metal corner of the cage. I started to panic. Zooming about the room. How do I get back!? Is this permanent!? If I had thumbs, let alone hands, I would throw something at Erik. AS if he sensed my dilemma he looked about the room before speaking.

"Lina go into the squirrel, enter through the eyes. Temporarily the squirrel's soul will be pushed aside to make room for yours. It's easier to get in someone else's body then to get out of yours."

Enter through the eyes. Easier said than done. The squirrel was spasing out in his cage. I watched as he scampered to one corner to the next running up the sides and hanging upside down chirping. How do I get myself into these situations I'll never know. I floated down next the tiny metal cage which looked like it was made out of the thinnest metal around. I waited until the squirrel came to my side of the cage before charging into his left eye.

When I entered the squirrel he was grasping the side of the cage in an attempt to climb up, unable to grab a hold of new limbs I fell back on my tail. Yes, I now have a tail. Nice and bushy to if I may say so. Erik's head jerked to the now still squirrel.

"I'm amazed! You did it!" Erik exclaimed.

"I'm not a total air head!" I squeaked.

"I'm sorry I don't speak squirrel." Erik chuckled. "If you want to get back just do the same thing you did to get out of you're original body. Don't worry the rodent will not be harmed. He'll be confused for a bit though."

"I can't move my arms how am I suppose to leave this body?" I squeaked again. I was laying on my back with my tail in a awkward position. It hurt a lot, but I couldn't do anything so I had to grin and bare it. If a squirrel can grin that is.

"Lina?" Erik picked the cage up. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I don't know genius, maybe because I've never had this experience before?" I chirped and added an extra squeak at the end that made him flinch.

"Concentrate, Lina."

"I rather like it in here I think I'll build a summer home." My foot twitched. Progress.

"If you don't come out I'll be forced to sell you to a zoo. The first Vampire Squirrel! Think of all the faces pressed up against the glass to stare at you." Erik moved his face close to the cage to make his point clear.

"It's kind of hard to clear my mind with you talking." I rolled my eyes. I tried to block him out, which wasn't as hard as I thought and found myself hovering above Erik's head. I wished so bad that I had hands, I could have braided his hair while I was here. I re-entered my body. "Sell me to a zoo, Erik?" I scrunched up my face.

"Welcome back."

"Let me take over your body." I closed my eyes. I was going to make him braid his own hair and then I was going to take pictures. Before I could even get out of my body I met a strong force blocking my access. I opened my eyes. "What gives?!"

"It's nearly impossible for a vampire to gain access to another immortals body."

"Why? That's no fun." I crossed my arms.

"I couldn't tell you why, no one ever told me. I just know of only one vampire who has been able to succeed in doing so."

"Who?" I asked.

"He's the head of the Council, the oldest living vampire."

"Dracula!" I wanted to meet him so bad.

"Dracula is only a fairy tale."

"You squashed all my hopes and dreams." I slouched my shoulders.

"You should know by now that Count Dracula was a story created around the mortal Vlad the Impaler."

"Okay, enough history, what's next."

"Well…I didn't think you would grasp this method so fast. I didn't plan anything else." Erik scratched his head. "The only ability left is to posses a human, but it's the same principle."

"Wow. When do I get my diploma?" Erik rolled his eyes. I felt the thirst come on. Like an idiot I hadn't fed again. I went over to my drawer and took out a blood pack.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked.

"You can stay, would you like some?" I wiggled the pack in my hand.

"No thanks, I already ate."

It still unnerved me to have someone watch me feed, but I didn't want Erik to leave. Who knew when he would speak to me again. He could, for all I know, only talk to me on occasion after this. I liked talking with Erik, he always knew how to make me go through a range of emotions. I could be mad at him or laugh at him. I felt safe around him.

I pulled out a straw and poked a hole in the top of the plastic bag with one of my fangs. They could come in handy sometimes. I sipped at the blood, feeling it run smoothly down my throat into my awaiting stomach. I grinned as my stomach thanked me. Erik laughed at my idea to drink it through a straw like a Capri Sun drink. I thought it was ingenious, I should get a patent on the idea. Vampires everywhere will want to buy my brand of _Capri Night._

I gulped down the rest and disposed of the pack, straw too, in the trash can by my desk. Erik just watched me. I flung myself onto my bed and made room for Erik to lie down next to me. He hesitated at first but complied. With my powers I brought the remote that controlled the DVD player to my hand, at the same time I pulled the Star Wars Episode III DVD out from its resting place on the top shelf. I floated down into my hand. Erik just watched not making a sound. I pushed the black button in the middle of the case to release the disc, closed the box and placed it on the floor. I pressed the button on the remote to open the slider, it groaned mechanically. I floated the DVD into place and waited for the menus screen to appear. I pressed play.

All the while Erik just watched.

"What?"

"Lazy." He grinned.

"What else am I suppose to use them for?" I fast forwarded through the federal announcements and crap. Who actually reads them anyway? When the famous "A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far Far Way…" came on I pressed play. John Williams is a genius. His music blows me away. No matter how many times I here it, it still gives me goose bumps. Syndie would be "dun duning" the music and I would be going right along with her. Every fan does it. Instead I hummed along, I didn't want to embarrass Erik.

"Have you seen Star Wars before?" I asked. The intro still being reeled.

"No I haven't." Erik looked at me. "Shouldn't I see them in order?"

"Why? I haven't." It's the only way to watch Star Wars.

"How did you know what was going on?"

"I just did." The star fighters made their appearance and I became immediately engrossed. Erik turned his attention to the movie.

I hadn't seen this movie since Syndie and I had a Star Wars marathon back in the beginning of Senior year. We started with Episode IV and ended with this one. Hours upon hours of SCI-FI bliss. Syndie and I also had a huge crush on Ewan McGregor but that's besides the point. We grew up on Star Wars, it was just a extra plus that he was Obi-wan. It was strange to watch it without Syndie, yet I didn't feel sad. I missed her but I had Erik lying beside me.

I chanced a sideways glance at him. He seemed to be enjoying the movie, maybe not enjoying it as much as I was, but at least he wasn't falling asleep. I would've had to slap him out of disrespect for Mr. Lucas. He balanced his chin in his hands propped up by his elbows, his hair falling about is face as gravity caused the strands to succumb to its will. He blew a few loose strand out of his line of sight. I went back to watching the movie, resting my chin on my folded hands.

Half way through the movie a knock came at the door. I told him to keep watching as I answered the door. It was Vance.

"Hello, would like to join in on the Star Wars fest?" I asked.

"Oh, um, no thank you. I just wanted to ask you how you're stores were." Vance looked over my shoulder. Erik gave a wave not peeling his eyes off the battle between Grievous

and Obi-wan.

"I have enough to last me through tomorrow." Vance made a mental note and asked if he could talk to me for a minute. "I'll be right back Erik." Erik made a faint sound. I have created a fan. I smiled and followed Vance down the hall. He took me aside and told me the good news. That he and Evol were back together. I hugged and congratulated him.

"Evol and I plan to take a short vacation."

"Where? When?" I asked excited for the both of them.

"Next week and we won't be going far, just to the cabin. To be lone for a while."

"Vance you naughty boy!" I playfully slapped him. His cheeks became so red that I could see, faintly, the color he was before he had been changed.

"N-no, nothing like that." He stammered. "Just some time to be with each other."

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm still happy for you both!" I hugged him again. "I should be getting back to the movie, I've missed one of the best parts."

"Whatever you want to call it." Vance winked.

"Not funny." I said as I went back into my room. Erik looked up at me when I came in through the door.

"That was amazing! I thought he was a goner!"

"If he died there wouldn't have been a forth one."

"There's more?" Erik looked up at my collection. "How many are there?"

"Six in total, you can borrow them if you want, but first lets finish this one." I plopped myself back down next to Erik and the force of my descent onto the mattress made our shoulders press together. We looked at each other then quickly at the movie. Neither one of us glanced at each other until the end. I got goose bumps when Darth Vader took his first few breaths, it never ceased to have that effect on me. As the credits rolled Erik put his arms out in front of him in a stretch. I slid off my bed and put away the DVD, placing my finger in between Episode II and the Trilogy box set to make room for the third one.

"What's next?" Erik asked.

"You want to watch more?" I turned around.

"I want to watch something different, something of a different genre."

"How different?" I looked at my collection of movies. "You have to give me some rules because I can change it drastically."

"Don't scare me, how about that." Erik sat up, he was getting worried.

"That takes all the fun out of it." I pondered over my titles of movies. I needed something different but not scary. I needed an algebra equation to solve this problem. "I think you would like Brokeback Mountain but that could get awkward. How do you feel about musicals?" I turned the core of my body around so I could easily snap back to my original position.

"Not really a fan." Erik got up and walked behind me. He was close enough to remind me of the club. How our bodies moved as one. I quickly moved to the other shelf to stare at those titles. Erik didn't think anything of my change in position. He continued to read the titles.

"How about Alexander, is that about Alexander the Great?" He asked.

"It is."

"Why do you have three copies of it?" Erik questioned pulling out the third version.

"I loved it so much that I had to own all three versions. I think you would like that one, but I'm not in the mood to cry."

"Do I even want to know?" Erik slide the DVD back into place.

"We'll watch it at another time." I pulled out Sense and Sensibility. "How about this one? This is different."

"Let's not go that different." He said after he read it.

"Then I don't know, just close your eyes and pick one and no matter what it is we'll watch it."

"How about this big box thing." He pointed to my Queer as Folk box set.

"No, that would be too awkward." Giving up he closed his eyes and pulled out the DVD entitled The Island.

"Perfect, a familiar face is in this one."

"Who?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Pop it in." Erik set himself back down on my bed, while I started the movie. It wasn't drastically different, still futuristic, but it wasn't Star Wars. I had to convince him that it was indeed the same actor in this movie. I told Erik to picture him with a beard and a light saber and after a few minutes he nodded his head. Then he told me that it was the same voice.

It was fun to spend time with Erik. Casually talking about the movie and not about anything that had gone on. All of our troubles seemed to melt away. I looked at the clock and noticed that the movie was going to cut it close to sunrise. I was going to say something to Erik but he seemed to be engrossed in the movie, so I didn't mention my discovery.

I had forgotten that there was a intimate scene with Lincoln Six Echo and Jordan Two Delta. I tried not to look at Erik but my curiosity took hold of the reins and I found myself looking away form the movie. He was staring at the floor. I thought this was amazingly funny and I let out a giggle. Abruptly he jerked his head in my direction. He smiled and blushed an extremely pale shade of pink realizing that both of us felt awkward.

I had never been embarrassed to watch a movie with this kind of content with my friends before but this felt different. I couldn't put my finger on it. Alex and I had watched his movie and countless others and I never experienced an awkward moment like this. When the scene was over we went back to watching the rest of the movie. I started to feel a prickle when the movie had about ten minutes left.

I reached for the remote and told Erik that we would finish it tomorrow. When I didn't get a response from him I turned my attention to him. He was asleep. His head rested on his folded arms facing me. His long bangs had draped themselves across his beautiful face. He look angelic. I shut everything off not bothering to remove the disc. I reached out to tuck the loose strands of hair out of his face, my fingers gently caressed the smooth skin of his cheek. Carefully I moved closer to his sleeping form and laid my arm across his back, through his shirt I could feel that his skin was silky soft. I cuddled up to him and rested my head on my folded arm. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the deep sleep take me over.


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

My arm was heavy and stiff from staying in a stationary unfamiliar position all day long. I gave it a stretch but didn't remove it from were it rested on Erik's back. He hadn't moved all day while we slept. Erik still looked angelic as he slept, raven haired angel. I laid my head back down on my arm gazing at him. He really is beautiful. From what I've seen he has inner beauty too, but I don't think the others know that. If they do they deny it. My fingers played with his hair, flicking the ends or allowing the silky strands to fall through my fingers. He stirred and I quickly removed my hand. Emerald eyes drew their attention to me. He cracked his neck and yawned.

"Good evening." He greeted groggily.

"You didn't get to see the end of the movie." I propped myself up on my elbows, I rubbed at the sleepiness in the corner of my eyes.

"I almost made it." He yawned again. "I remember seeing Lincoln and Jordon talking about going back for a holoscreen or something." Erik turned on his side, holding his head up with his hand, looking at me.

"We could finish it, I mean there wasn't that much left." I looked back at him.

"Fine by me." I nodded and turn on the T.V. and DVD player.

When the menus screen came up I used the scene selection option to find the place in the movie that Erik had left off. After I set up the movie for Erik I left his side to feed, I offered him one but he declined the offer. I returned to his side to sit crossed legged on the edge of the bed and quietly sipped the crimson liquid up the bendable straw.

I heard a door open and close. It had to be Colken's. I wondered what was going through his head. Another day Erik spent with me. Neither one of us were at fault this time or last time. I hope this didn't affect the progress Colken and I had made on our friendship.

I wasn't paying attention to the movie, I had seen the end last night, my attention was focused elsewhere. Katja and I were suppose to go to the mall tonight to have a girls night out. And to buy Evol some new clothes. I was excited but at the same time a little weary. It seemed that every time I left the house there was always something bad that ended up happening. Raven nearly gave me a heart attack, making me believe that she was Chris and the night at the club seemed like a good idea until the special drink came my way. Maybe I was the problem. I probably just have that aura about me.

"Something on your mind?" Erik asked. I looked at him, he was still watching the movie.

"No." I lied.

"I can tell he's one of our favorite actors yet your not watching the movie." Erik cut me off before I could say something. "I don't think the fact that you watched it last night would make a difference." Hit the nail right on the head.

"It's really nothing and I have been looking up now and again." I lied again but he seemed to believe it this time. He watched the movie for a few minutes before sitting up abruptly.

"I could go with you if it would make you feel safer." Erik situated himself so that his body faced me, his one leg extended out behind me and the other folded inward.

"Evol will be with us, I'm just being the worry wart that I am." I had finished feeding and got up to throw away the empty pack. Erik watched my every move, his eyes never left me, even when I returned to my side of the bed. My eyes stared back into those emerald pools, oh how I could get lost within them. He reached out for me, pulling me into his body, into a warm embrace. He buried his nose in my hair. I held him to me. His intoxicating scent drifted into my nose, the spiced earth and night mixed together making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I _was _fooling myself.

I felt something for Erik.

His lips pressed, feather light, against mine. I melted against those lips. I clung to him feeling my body go limp. I kissed him back and not so gently. He smiled against me and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I let out a small moan from deep inside my throat. He left my lips to explore my jaw line and neck, leaving tender kisses and nips here and there. My skin began to prickle with goose bumps as I felt his teeth graze the tender part of my neck. The same place he had bit me the night of my changing. Erik's fangs pressed against my skin, the sharp tips scraping the flesh, making me tingle. I gave a small squeak when he bit down hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. He returned to my lips crushing me against him.

Our consciousness' licked at the edges of each other. Just like at the club Erik's emotions flowed into me like a damaged dam. To feel that connection between us was heaven, the ultimate closeness. I closed my eyes, an image flashed before my vision. It was Alex.

I pushed Erik away, his face confused, the connection broken. Words piled up in my throat with nowhere to go. I escaped to the bathroom, slamming the door shut, I cried leaning over the sink. The blood staining the white marble bowl. I felt Erik at the door, worried. It wasn't his fault. I felt sick to my stomach, disgusted with myself. I wanted Alex home. I _needed _him to be home, where he belonged. He would never come home if he knew what I had done with Erik just now. The scarlet tears poured off my cheeks creating rosy lines draining to the center and then into the blackness. I ran the tap to get rid of what was in the sink and wiped my eyes, splashing water in my face cleared away the rest.

The door opened revealing Erik, I was still hunched over the sink crying small rivers of red. He was fighting with himself, I could feel it. So was I. I wanted him to comfort me but at the same time I wanted him to stay where he was for the fear of what I might do.

"Lina…what's wrong?" Erik's voice cracked. It hurt him to see me like this, he flinched, I could only assume he remembered back to my depression. The last time I cried he was my object of hatred. My voice was lost, trapped within a cage deep down, it hurt and I failed to free it. Erik approached me cautiously and soothed my shoulders. My tears slowly ceased their flow, I kept my head hung over the sink not wanting to brave looking up at the mirror.

"You shouldn't have to feel guilty for feeling the way that you do." Erik kissed my shoulder and waited for me to clean off my face before setting myself down on the edge of the bathtub. "Tell me what's bothering you so I can help you." Erik kneeled down in front of me.

"I don't know." I croaked. I didn't know how to form the words that would express the struggle inside me. "I don't want to hurt him." The words came out like a whisper as I struggled not to let the tears escape.

"Who?" Erik asked calmly, rubbing my shoulders. "Alex?" I nodded.

"Alex will never come back now." A tear seeped out from my clutches. "He won't." Few more tears fell. Erik grabbed a towel and wiped them away.

"Then we won't make anything of this." Erik forced me to look at him. "You shouldn't have to choose between me and Alex, I'm happy just knowing that you are happy. Your friendship means more to me than anything I've ever experienced. I won't let you sacrifice someone who you care about because I love you." He stood up bringing me with him. "Now go and get ready so when Katja comes to pick you up you can go and have a good time. I'll get Evol ready while you do that." Erik kissed the top of my hand and backed out, giving a small bow, like a gentleman.

I went back to my room and picked the clothes I was planning to wear to the mall. I returned to the bathroom to shower away all the negative, depressing, energy so I could have a great time with Katja and Evol. After I was done showering I dressed in my usual attire of black shirt and jeans. Today's chosen shirt had the saying "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious!" I thought Katja would find the saying amusing. I brushed my hair and flipped flopped between putting it up in a high pony tail or leaving it down. I left it down after having a war with the locks that wanted to bubble up at the top no matter how many times I brushed them out. I put my ankh necklace on and put a few rings on. I put on my war paint, a black eyeliner and mascara, before leaving the bathroom. I deposited my dirty clothes in the hamper in my closet, turned on my phone leaving on the charger and made my way downstairs.

Evol was wearing men's sweats. I laughed at her. She couldn't go to the mall looking like she jumped out of a Renaissance painting. That would have earned us some nasty glares, not to mention the evil toned gossip whispers. Evol's hair was still in tight ringlets which added another level of weird to the outfit. She was pleading with her eyes for me to save her from this torture. I couldn't think of a greater torture than a corset which she wore for 300 years. I love my bra.

Vance and Colken were in the kitchen talking amongst themselves. Erik was arguing with Evol about her wardrobe and she was getting the upper hand. Erik held his hands up in surrender but he wasn't going to give up entirely. I was going to say something when I heard my phone go off upstairs. I quickly ran upstairs, it was a text message from Alex.

Do u want 2 c a movie sometime?

I speed dialed his number, hoping he was still near his phone. It rang twice before I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Alex!" I was so happy that he answered that I had a momentary brain fart. They are delicious. "Umm…movie, what movie are you thinking about seeing?" I asked smiling from ear to ear.

"I was thinking about that Spartan movie." Alex sounded relieved to hear my voice, and to hear that I was ecstatic.

"Totally, it looks really good! When do you want to go see it?" I laid back on my bed.

"Well, I was thinking tonight."

"Katja and I made plans to go shopping tonight," Alex was about to say something but I cut him off, "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you tagged along. We could still see the movie, Katja and Evol can go home and we can stay behind." There was silence on the other end while Alex took in what I put on the table.

"If you're sure Katja won't mind, then I'm okay with that."

"Great!"

"Why is Evol going with you?" He asked sounding confused.

"Katja wants to give the poor woman a complete and total makeover. I mean everything." Alex laughed on the other end. "It's a real sight to see downstairs, Evol is dressed in a men's sweat pants and a sweat shirt, plus flip flops," Alex snorted on the other end, "Oh it gets better, her hair is still in tight ringlets and I'm pretty sure she's still wearing her corset under all that."

"I wish I could see that!" He was trying to catch his breath.

"If I took a picture I think she would have me murdered." I chuckled along with him.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"Katja is coming to get me and Evol."

"Alright." I heard someone in the background on Alex's end. "Dude I'm on the phone!" Alex yelled at the other person. "Sorry about that, Seth can be rude."

"It's okay, so I'll see you at the mall?"

"What time will you be there?" He asked.

"I haven't got a clue, I don't even know when Katja is coming to get me." I realized.

"Call me when you get there."

"Okay then."

"I'll see you then, Seth wants to challenge me to Guitar Hero."

"Jealous. Have fun." We said our goodbyes.

I put my cell phone in my pocket just in case Katja decided to call before she came over. I headed back downstairs. Evol was now sitting down on the couch with an expression that could break glass. I'd never seen her like this. I sat next to her, cautiously, and smiled at her. She looked at me as she picked at the hem of her oversized sweat shirt.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Evol muttered.

"You need new clothes, how can you go out when you look like you're from another time?"

"That's precisely what I am." Evol growled.

"Evol, I want to go out and spend time with you outside this house. Think about it, when you get new clothes you'll be able to go to the library with me, we can get lost together in books. Wouldn't that be fun?" I saw her smile come back to her beautiful face.

"It would be nice dear, but I've been this way for so long…"

"Give the new clothes a chance, your boobs will thank you."

"Excuse me?!" Evol put her hands on her chest, shielding them.

"You'll see what I mean." Erik came in from the kitchen with a cup of tea for Evol.

"Here, this will make you feel better." He handed the cup to her. She sniffed it before pressing the thin porcelain to her lips. She nodded her head gesturing that it was to her liking. Erik turned his attention to me.

"Anything for you Lina?" He offered.

"No thanks."

"I suggest you feed once more before Katja gets here." Erik left the room. He was right, crying drained me a bit, I followed him into the kitchen to go down into the cellar. He opened the door for me. Each step groaned under my feet's assault. I spotted the huge medical freezer and made a bee-line for it, the dry ice smoke curled like ghostly fingers over the edge of the freezer. I reached in and pulled out a fresh pack. I didn't have my bendy straw with me so I did the vampire thing. I sank my fangs into the plastic and tore open the holes I had made. I swallowed it all in one feed, there was no need to swallow and pause, I just downed the whole thing. It was enough to satisfy me. Emerging from the cellar I heard heavy footfalls on the stairs leading to the upstairs. I looked through the door way to the entrance hall and found boxes piled by the door, Colken was carrying a box and Vance as well.

They must be moving Alex's belongings tonight. There wasn't that much, two boxes labeled clothes and the ones Colken and Vance were carrying labeled, Misc. I went through to the parlor Erik was there with Evol now, she was in an entirely different mood. She was more cheerful and pleasantly chatting with Erik, he must have drugged it with something because a minute ago she wanted to kill him. My phone rang as I sat down.

"You're up! Sweet! I'm coming over early because Raven wants to come with us, I'm trying to escape." Katja whispered the last part.

"Why does she want to come with us?"

"To torture you, why else?" There was silence on the other end, after while I heard a car door shut and the radio come on. It was so loud and sudden that I jerked the phone away from my ear. "Sorry about that, mission accomplished, I'm in the car."

"Check the trunk, she could be in there."

"Nah, not her style, she's more of the killer in the back seat kind of girl."

"Hey I hope it's alright with you that Alex comes along with us."

"The more the merrier, and the more hands to hold Evol down. Is she seething yet?" I could basically feel her evil grin from here. Erik looked my way but didn't say anything.

"She was but now she's calmer." I looked Evol's way, she gave me a look.

"Is that Katja?" She asked setting down her tea cup. I shook my head no, I didn't want her blood to boil. She didn't believe me for a second but stayed put.

"I'm speeding like Speed Racer to get to the plantation before Rae finds out that I didn't misplace my wallet."

"Nice."

"She can be a blonde sometimes." Katja yelled something obscene to another car on the rode, at least it sounded obscene, she screamed it in German. "Vampire on a mission here!" She said afterwards. I laughed at her. I was going to die before I reached the mall.

"So Lina, let's map out or stops. I have to get some cool earrings so we have to stop by Claire's. Where would you like to go?" She asked.

"Hot Topic and the bookstore."

"Those are essential stores to visit."

"How about a movie store?" Vance and Colken moved all the boxes from the hallway to the porch outside and closed the door.

"You are speaking my language fluently."

"Raven doesn't?"

"Oh she does but all the vampire boys look at her and it's like come on I'm trying to buy some socks could you go somewhere else to spread the love?"

"The boys don't look at you?"

"I tell them to bite someone else and continue to shop. I'm complete." I could tell she took her hands off the wheel to make a circle, we were just connected that way.

"Lina tell Katja that I don't want to look like a, what do you call them Erik?" She asked him.

"A hooker."

"Yes that." I snorted.

"Evol doesn't want to be made over like a hooker." I continued to laugh.

"If that was my plan I would have brought Raven along." Katja told me, I re-laid the message to Evol while I laughed my brains out. I'm surprised that Evol didn't need subtitles to understand me. Evol still looked worried though.

"How long until you get here?"

"I'd say about ten minutes-if this grandpa moves." She exclaimed a huge 'thank you' and then said. "Oops it was a woman."

"You are horrible you know that."

"You'll get use to it."

"And I'll love you for it."

"Exactly, okay I'll be there in ten minutes tops. I'll see you when I get there." I said goodbye and hung up.

"When will she be here?" Evol asked, fiddling with the bottom of her sweat shirt.

"Ten minutes." The realization hit her face. "We're not performing open heart surgery, Evol, don't look so scared."

"Look at me Evol, I'm perfectly fine in these clothes." Erik stood up and turned around.

"Oh Erik, you've always embraced the change of times, me…I've always stayed the same." I learned that Vance and Colken both had owned present day clothes but preferred to wear their period attire around the plantation. It kept them grounded to who they were without reliving the past completely.

"Oh I almost forgot." Erik stood up while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to me. My eyes widened. "This should cover everything."

"Everything?" I asked counting the money Erik had just handed over. There was about five hundred dollars in my hands. I've never had that much money, all at once before, I could feel the urge to ravage a bookstore well up inside me.

"It should cover all of Evol's clothes and if you three get hungry, let's say dinner's on me, anything that's left you can spend." Erik had just made the biggest mistake in giving me all this money.

I think it's universal that you never give a woman your credit card? Well it should apply to giving out great amounts of cold hard cash to woman too, vampire or not. I recounted the money again and ran up to get my wallet and of course at that moment there was a knock at the door. I wished I could have seen Evol's face when Katja walked in through the door. It would have been priceless. As I search for my wallet I heard Katja running up the stairs. She poked her head before flying onto my queen size bed, making the duvet and pillows leap into the air and land in disarray.

"I just made that." I scolded sarcastically.

"It's much more comfy this way, so what do you want to do before we head off to steal Evol's bra virginity?" Katja picked at her chipping fingernail polish.

"Bra virginity? That's a good one." I found my wallet and quickly put the stash of cash inside. "I thought we were leaving now?"

"The mall doesn't open until eleven, it's only nine." Katja sat up. "Hey let me braid your hair!"

"That's okay, you can braid your own though." I pulled my hair to the opposite side.

"Come here, geez, you make it sound like I'm going to cut it off." Reluctantly I sat on the edge of the bed with Katja on her knees so she could braid my hair.

"You have gorgeous hair, so smooth and silky." She combed her fingers through my hair before beginning to separate it in half.

"They're coming out before we leave." I whined.

"Pssh let the master work!" She playfully tugged on my hair and began to braid one side.

"Do you want to listen to music?" I asked, she replied with a yes and I waved my hand, like a wizard, using my powers to turn on the radio. Rock music pour out of the speakers.

"It's amazing that we are not sisters, we are so much alike."

"If that were so our mother would have been in labor for a world record time, not mention having you in Germany and me here."

"That would have been strange."

"What's it like in Germany?" I asked.

"Much like any other European country only we have better food." I laughed. "I was born in Germany, created in Spain and have a mansion in France. I'm all over."

"Spain and France? Wow, I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower."

"The view is amazing but to see Paris at night is to die for."

"Literally?" I laughed.

"Figure of Speech. Anyway where was I?" Katja stopped her braiding.

"France."

"Oh yes, my mansion is the most coolest thing ever, there's an underground garage with a winding road that leads up to the surface. Like Batman, but more stylish. No fancy waterfalls to make an entrance onto the streets just a big gate." She demonstrated the noise it made. "Yeah I love it, but I'm living here until I feel like going back, there's only so much you can take of the French before going insane." We laughed.

"And what about Spain?" She plopped the finish braid over my shoulder. I frowned at it.

"I don't remember much about Spain. Only Antonio. He was the vampire that created me."Her fingers hesitated on my hair and her voice faded away. I turned my eyes up to her but didn't directly look at her. It had to be traumatic for Katja to completely cease all communication. Snapping out of it she suddenly tug out the braid she was working on. "It has a bubble!" She exclaimed. I smiled. I hated that too, that's why my hair is always down because it never wants to cooperate.

"So what happened to him?" I asked, almost afraid of what she might say.

"Oh…well…you know, he go tired of me and shoved me out to drown in independence." Katja flipped over the finished braid. "Tada!" I heard her clap. I fiddled with the ends of the braids. I looked at the clock we still had a good hour and a half.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked twirling the right one in my hand.

"I don't know…" Katja shifted to lay down on my bed. "How about you tell me why China can pick up the love signals."

"What?"

"It's obvious that there's something going on." I turned to face her. "It's written all over your face…and his." Katja gave me the eye. "It's a good thing Raven isn't here, you know how she likes to stir up shit."

"I'm not in love with him-sure I like him a lot-but that's it." I waved my hands in the air.

"Sure, like I'll believe that when hell freezes over." I undid my braids. "Just admit it, you'll feel better."

"There's nothing to admit."

"Then tell me why I smell Erik all," she waved around the bed and extended the 'awe' sound while she did it. "around here."

"Nothing happened, we watched a movie, that's it."

"Liar." Katja stated.

"I am not."

"Yes you are, it's a power of mine. I can tell you're lying."

"Katja, please stop." I got up and brushed my hair with my fingers. "I may love him but by doing so I hurt the other person that I love."

"Feel better?" Katja sighed. In a way I did but knowing that Alex and I were suppose to go to the movies tonight tugged on the back of my mine, hindering my feeling of relief.

"Tell me it's not _that _obvious."

"Colken hasn't killed you yet."

Katja drove a VW Bug, the new model, but you wouldn't know it by looking at it. It was the lime green metallic color with a sharpie of the same color hanging on the rear-view mirror. Like those commercials with the driving student trying to parallel park. The car was Dalmatian with rust marks. Katja corrected me. They were burn marks. Apparently Raven was insanely pissed one day and lit the poor car on fire. Yet it still had it's smile on.

Evol went willingly into the car, not a word out of her. Which I thought was strange but didn't question the matter for the fear that she would change her mind. I took my place on the passenger side and got comfortable. Evol sat silently in the back. Katja turned her keys in the ignition and the radio blared at max volume. Evol jumped so high she hit her head on the top of the car. We shared a good laugh while Evol turned a pale shade a of red. Katja took one last look around for Raven before we sped off.

The mall was deserted when we got there, a few cars littered the main entrance parking lot but nothing big. She parked the car, Evol piled out, signaling to us how bad she wanted this nightmare to be over with. Katja made the bug beep when she locked it just to double check before heading off in the direction of the mall. Not like the locks on the car would keep a vampire from stealing it. Hell if they wanted the vehicle that bad they could carry it off the lot and plop it in their driveway. No vampire is that stupid but it's a funny image to think about.

Inside the mall the food court turned into one huge blood bar. They still served food but in small quantities and not in such a wide variety. All the stores we still open but vampires now invaded the employee space. From the outside the mall looks closed because all the lights are off but on the inside business is still in session. Katja and I pulled Evol onto the escalator, she freaked out when she saw it. As we walked down the hall on the upper level we saw other vampires shopping.

I still hate department stores.

We had an employee help us with Evol, her name tag read Jill.

"An intervention I see." She turned to her coworker. "We got a live one!"

"Sweet! I love these!" Her friend bounced her way over, her name was Kathy." Both of them looked my age in human years but I suspected that they held immortal years over me. They smelled of the night but still grounded by the faint scent of human. I noticed this about newly changed fledglings, I'm pretty sure I could smell my going on two years immortal flesh.

"We'll help you get started." Jill reached into her pocket and pulled out a tape measure. They worked in a blur to get all of Evol's measurements and then Kathy picked out the latest jean cut and stylish tops for her to try on. Evol was ushered away into a dressing room, kicking a screaming. I felt bad for her but she needed this. Kathy disappeared behind the curtain with Evol while Jill scoped out the perfect accessories and shoes. Numbers were yelled back and forth. Katja and I watched from the bench making side comments about how much she's going to hate us and that the necklace that Jill just handed Kathy was nice. Kathy clapped her hands and giggled like a school girl.

"Come on out!" Jill hopped in place. We waited patiently.

Evol came out with a sky blue button down blouse, black dress pants and high heels. She was accessorized with a cameo black chained necklace and matching earrings. A chocolate leather purse was draped over her shoulder. She needed a new hair do but she looked amazing. Katja and I waited with baited breath for Evol's reaction. She carefully walked over to the full length mirror studying herself. I watched her eyes skim over her new look taking in each detail before opening her mouth.

"I love it." She turned around to us and came at us with a huge hug. For half a second I thought she was joking and was going to strangle the both of us. However she enveloped us both in an Evol hug thanking us. Jill and Kathy told us to have fun in the mall while they transformed her. We looked at each other and agreed. Before we left I told them both to make the total of clothes under 300 dollars. They nodded and we told them that we would be back in an hour or two.

"I think she's going to be a changed woman." Katja said while she combed through the DVDs in Suncoast.

"I give her a month before she changes back to full 1700's drab." I picked out a movie and added it to the other three under my arm.

"Slow down Lina, I haven't picked out _one _yet!" Katja whined.

"It's not my fault I came with a list already in mind." I had one anime movie, and two Ewan McGregor movies, the one that I had just picked up was a horror movie that I thought Erik might like to watch with me.

"You should have warned me!" Katja dug deeper into the catacombs of the movie rack.

"WOOT!" I yelled, the other vampires in the store looked over at us. Katja playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"Stop you're embarrassing me!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" She asked when she saw me dancing in place.

"I've been wanting to see this movie for forever!" I showed her the movie, the title read _Snow Cake_.

"Have you even _seen_ it before?" She asked her eyes lighting up when she found a DVD she wanted. "All the way in the back I can't believe they shoved it back there." She mumbled to herself.

"No…I haven't." I put the DVD on top of my pile.

"Then how do you know you are going to like it?"

"Simply, Alan Rickman is in it." I continued down the rack moving towards the end of the alphabet.

"Don't tell me you _like _Alan Rickman?" Katja asked scrunching up her face, she wasn't asking if I liked his acting, which I did.

"Yeah, the man can read the phone book and I would swoon." I felt the blood crawl up my cheeks.

"He's old enough to be your father…or grandfather…" Katja trailed off then squealed, she found two more videos.

"Erik is old enough to be my great, great, great, great, great, _great _grandfather…" Katja cut me off.

"Whatever, you ready? I'm all set and ready to try another store." Katja turned to head towards the check out. Spying the hot vampire cashier Katja turned head back to me and made the universal smile and eyebrow wave that translated to every girl across the country. That he was hot. I heard her give a small squeal before proceeding to the checkout. I rolled my eyes at her display but couldn't help but realize that he was drop dead gorgeous and smiled too as I did one final scan of the movie rack.

If I had wanted to revert back to my middle school days I would have offered to try out the TRUE LOVE test but she would have laughed at me. However I began to wonder if she even knew or ever heard of it. The cashier, Tucker, rang us up and complimented on our choice of films. He made mindless chit chatter while one of my DVD's had trouble scanning but I didn't mind, it gave Katja more time to goggle at his beautiful violet eyes. When we were out of the store and out of vampire ear shot Katja grabbed my arm and squeaked. I laughed and asked if I should go back to get his number. She playfully hit me and told me that she would much rather enjoy my company.

After pillaging a music store and Hot Topic we took to the food court to satisfy the hunger I was suppressing in the rock aisle. The individual fast food restaurants were placed like church confessionals but now instead of Broad Walk fries there were endless variations of blood types and preparations. Every eatery had its own rare blood type and different ways of serving it. You could order it straight up with a straw or drizzled over a past life's favorite dish. Katja ordered AB negative to be poured over a chicken curry. I just asked for the cheapest blood type to go. Eating food with blood covering it was still foreign to me but Katja told me that she didn't do this all the time, she just liked to indulge once in a while. She offered me a bite of the red mass but I passed. I wasn't hungry for food, no matter how much I wanted to eat Ramen noodles again, the scarlet liquid that resided in my cup made my stomach growl.

Bags in each hand we found our way back to the department store where we had left Evol in the hands of Kathy and Jill. They had down everything. Her hair was straightened, cut short and bounced about her face gracefully curling at the ends. A plum colored shirt was covered by a tan blazer with a black skirt flowing out from underneath it. She wore simple silver rings on her fingers and a stylish black beaded necklace accompanied by the perfect pair of high heels. She was glowing. I was happy for her, a smile plastered on my face, but it dropped into a frown when I saw the mountain of bags by the counter.

"Lina, look at me, I look beautiful!" Evol hugged me and Katja while she apologized for doubting us.

"Wait until Vance sees you!" I said. Her eyes got wide and the worry set in. "I'm sure he'll love your transformation."

"Geez Evol did you buy the whole store?" Katja couldn't believe the bags of clothes.

"We didn't go over 300." Kathy smiled waving the receipt in the air. I was absolutely amazed that they had stretched the money. Jill leaned over the counter and gestured for me to come closer.

"Interventions get a major discount." She whispered. "Now she'll be back to get a new wardrobe every season and make us rich." Jill giggled.

"You both did a fantastic job." I paid and gave them what Katja and I didn't spend as a thank you. I told them that they deserved it after taking on her ridiculously curly hair. They nodded in agreement.

"Hers wasn't as bad as that one vampire that hadn't washed her hair since she was turned." Kathy squirmed and pulled a disgusted face.

"Nightmarish I tell you." Jill added. We thanked them again as they offered to help us bring the bags out to the car. I picked up a bulging bag when my phone went off in my pocket. The antenna of my phone caught on the lining of the pocket and I just barely answered before the voice mail kicked in.

"Lina?" It was Alex.

"Hey!" I put the bag down, everyone looked at me. "What's up?" I asked not meeting their gazes.

"Are you still at the mall?" He asked. I heard the same voice that was on the phone last time he called me. Seth was with him.

"I'm still here, I'm in a department store."

"You hate those stores, must be for Evol." I heard Seth mumble something. "You still want to catch a movie?"

"Of course, but I-" Katja waved her arms and took the bag I was going to carry out and my shopping bag from me then shooed me away. I silently thanked her. "I'm leaving the store now, where are you?"

"Food court."

"I'll be there in a few." I hung up the phone and ran out of the store and down the stairs. Rounding the corner I nearly ran into a couple holding hands, they separated to let me pass without an accident. The food court was in sight and so was Alex. His golden brown hair stood out next to the harsh black of the vampire standing next to him. Before we were introduced I knew who he was. Seth was what we would call Emo. Black eyeliner, applied thick to the top and bottom lids, hair styled short in the back and long in the front, skinny jeans and converse in the obvious color. A chain slithered from underneath his tight band tee to his back pocket where his wallet was like a road map to the treasure. Seth scanned me from head to toe before holding out his hand in a gesture of greeting. I smiled and glanced at his face. His features were smooth and his eyes were non-threatening. What I found most interesting were his eyes, the one not covered by a curtain of hair, was liquid brown with amber touching it's edges, while the other was earthly green in color.

"I've heard much about you." Seth said as we shook hands, he glanced at Alex then back at me. "Alex tells me that you're an artist, so am I."

"Really? What's your medium?" I asked.

"Just pencil and paper I never strayed away from the classics." He looked back at Alex who dropped his gaze. "Well, I'll leave you two to your movie, I'm going to see if anything new hit Sam Goodie." Alex nodded and hit knuckles with Seth before he left.

"It's good to see you again." I let out as I hugged him. His arm came around me and squeezed. "So what did you have in mind for a movie?" I asked as we broke apart.

"How about I surprise you." Alex took my hand and I willingly followed.

"Seth seems nice." I decided to start up a conversation. "How did you guys meet?"

"We met at The Coffin, he DJ's there on Saturday nights."

"I wouldn't have pegged him for a club type."

"Looks can be deceiving, Seth has a hard exterior but he's a real pal." Alex slowly let my hand fall from his. I hooked my arm with his not wanting to let go of him.

"How are things back at the house?" He asked, smiling as I he felt my arm curl around his.

"Things have been going great. Evol and Vance are getting back together and Colken and I have finally patched things up."

"I'm gone for a week and things change." Alex pulled a face. "Did I hear you correctly? You and Colken have become friends?"

"He wouldn't tell you if you asked him and I sure he won't change his attitude when there are others around but I feel that I can enter his room without worrying he would kill me."

"Do you feel that?" Alex asked. I shook my head, I furrowed my brows.

"It's hell freezing over." We laughed.

Alex had bought tickets to the new Harry Potter movie. Even though he had swore up and down, backwards and forwards, that he would never get caught up in the wizarding world he found that the movies weren't so bad. I'm a firm believer that the books are better and that he should read them he insisted on taking baby steps. I kissed him on the cheek to thank him and he looked at me confused for a fraction of a second. We found seats at the top of the theater close to the middle. Not many vampires showed up to see the film. I figured that when you could summon objects without muttering _accio _that fantasies like these became a bore. Alex and I chatted amongst ourselves about nothing in particular while the cinema's joke reel played before the trailers appeared on the big screen.

Being a vampire in a movie theater for the first time was like a culture shock. To signal the movie was about to begin the lights would dim, I remember that part. Only there were no lights on, I waited for the room to dim before it donned on me that it wasn't. The trailers rolled and Alex leaned over to tell me that he wanted to see a certain movie and I agreed that it had interested me as well. I felt the butterflies enter my stomach as the movie finally began to run. Alex, throughout the movie, found it necessary to stare at me. As distracting as it was I didn't want to make a scene or embarrass him. I enjoyed the movie but was glad when it was over, the constant staring drained the fun out of the movie. Alex got up but I stayed seated and cheered all my favorite actors as I always did. The few vampires that were in there looked back at us and I could tell that Alex wanted to walk away like he didn't know who I was. I didn't care, this was a tradition that wasn't dying.

I thanked myself for turning off my phone because I had two missed calls. One from Katja informing me that she had taken Evol back to the house and that I should call if I needed a ride. The other was Raven cussing me out for not inviting her to our shopping spree and that that Erik sends me his love. The pit of my stomach turned upside down. She was at the house. Alex made a quick call to Seth before turning his attention to me. The awkwardness between us was obvious but neither one wanted to acknowledge it.

"I can give you a ride back to the house, Seth left me the car." Alex offered.

"If it's not too much trouble." I looked into his eyes.

"No trouble at all." He walked me out to the car which wasn't a P.O.S. that Erik said it was. It was a blue Mazda. I took shot gun and buckled up.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Alex asked as he turned out of the mall.

"Of course I did." I avoided the bit were he kept staring at me. "They cut out a part that I felt should have been in the movie but nothing I can do about it." I then asked him the same question.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it again." He replied.

"So were does Seth live? I would like to come and visit you, if that's alright with you?"

"Seth lives in the same complex that Raven and Katja do and sure, you can come visit if you'd like." Alex got over to make the right exit. "I have to warn you that Seth maybe an artist but had no interior design skills."

"Bean bag chairs and a make shift coffee table made with a piece a ply wood and cinder blocks?" I asked sarcastically.

"Check on the bean bags but we don't have a coffee table."

"I think I can handle that." Alex chuckled. There was a pause before I spoke up.

"I've missed you Alex."

"I've missed you Lina, but I'm not coming home just yet."

"I wasn't going to ask you to, I need to sort out my life as well." There was another pause, this time Alex broke the silence.

"I want to apologize Lina for acting like an immature high school student but in my defense I am." He bit his lip and furrowed his brows. "What I mean is I'm sorry for lashing out and making you feel obligated to fall in love with me. I know I can't compare with Erik. He's your creator and there is a bond between you two that I will never have with you. I was trying to fool myself into thinking that maybe it would be different since we felt something for each other before we were changed. Seth and I could both feel that you've made your decision and I'm okay with it." His eyes blinked rapidly and I knew it wasn't from the high beams on the on coming car. He was trying not to fall apart. "Just let Erik know that if he hurts you I'll kill him." He gripped the stirring wheel hard but didn't break it.

"Alex if you knew that I would form a bond with my creator why didn't you change me?" It wasn't mocking I just needed answers.

"I couldn't do it, I wasn't strong enough to watch the person that I love die before my very eyes, writhing in pain and agony as the blood set your insides aflame." Alex shook his head as he stopped at the stop sign. "Deep down I wanted to see if our mortal bond was stronger than the immortal pact you made with Erik." Alex looked at me, the pain was etched into his face he was suppressing the tears. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. He didn't back away or give me the cheek nor did he kiss me back.

"Our lives have just begun Alex, who is to say that we won't end up together?" His hand came up to caress the side of my face and he smiled.

"A false hope." He whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone. I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. We had an terrible thunderstorm the weekend of my b-day and lightning struck behind and between my house and neighbors drive ways. Everything on the surge protector was fried. including computer, VCR/DVD player, TV and Wii so yeah it was depressing. Finally we got a working computer so I got to work. I hope you enjoy!

TWENTY-ONE

As Alex pulled up to the plantation I was feeling anxious and apprehensive. I knew Raven was inside spreading her wave of pain throughout the house. I spotted a car, a powder blue '66 Mustang, that I didn't know who it belonged to. At first I thought that Erik got a new car but then I began to think that it might be Raven's car. It was extremely hard to picture Raven in the classic but calculating into the equation that she can't let go of anything I concluded that it was hers. My theory was proven when Alex maneuvered the car to make a quick escape and he rolled his eyes at the Mustang. He killed the engine and sighed.

"Would you like to come in and say 'Hello' to everyone?" I asked gesturing towards the house. Alex scrunched up his face.

"I'm not quite ready to face Raven just yet but tell everyone that I said 'Hi'." Alex gave a small wave for emphasis.

"I will." I unbuckled my seat belt then asked. "I'm going to get a hug right?" He smiled and nodded and unbuckled his as well. I exited the car and met him around the front of it with my arms wide open. He picked me up off the ground and spun me once. This was the hug we should have greeted each other with but our hearts weren't into it at that time. It was present, however, at this moment. His arms squeezed me and he buried his nose within my hair inhaling the scent that is mine own. I let him take that part of me because the part he wanted more than anything he couldn't have. We both knew that. He kissed my cheek and released me. I stood close to him and held onto his arms not wanting him to leave.

"Thank you for the movie, I really enjoyed it, and for the ride home. It was nice to see you again and I hope that you come home soon."

"You're welcome and I enjoyed it as well. We should do this again sometime." He took one last deep look in my eyes before leaving my side. He went to the driver side of the car and added, "I'll come home, I promise." I nodded.

"Don't forget to invite me over for a visit!" I waved. He promised that he wouldn't and started the car. The growl of the engine awoke the she-devil from inside the house. The door behind me opened and before I could turn around to see her, Raven's body flew past in a blur. She was at the side of the Mazda screaming off questions at Alex as he tried to escape. I was going to shout out to Raven so he could speed off without her bothering him but I was grabbed around the waist and swung backward into the house. The door was closed by Evol and she began to lock up the door hurriedly and the arms around my waist released me with a sigh of relief. I spun around and was met by Katja's face gleaming at me.

"We thought she'd never leave!" Katja exclaimed. "I put your things in your room."

"Hopefully she will go home." Evol clapped her hands together like she was removing dust as she walked away from the door. She was still clad in her new clothes I was glad to see she hadn't relapsed yet.

"Is she gone?" A voice came from above. Everyone of us gazed up at the top of the stairs to see Vance. I nodded. "At last!" He descended to join us in the entrance way. "How was your trip to the mall?" He asked.

"It was great, I'm sorry that you had to put up with Raven." I apologized, it wasn't anyone's fault, but you feel obligated to when it deals with Raven.

"No need, as long as you had a good time. In fact it wasn't myself she was ruffling feathers with it was Colken. I was trying to restrain him." He pointed to the second floor.

"What did she do this time?"

"I wasn't a witness to the event the only knowledge that have is that Colken wanted to run her through." Vance made a hand gesture and Evol covered her mouth. Colken is all talk and no action, but I didn't voice my thought.

"Well I hate to go but someone has to make sure she goes home," Katja hugged me before she continued, "Movie marathon, call me." She used both hands to point at me, I agreed and she continued to say her goodbyes. Thunderous knocking came from the other side of the door.

"Lina! Details!" Raven wailed a bit muffled by the door.

"Why does she assume that we are friends?" I asked pointing towards the voice.

"She is the Queen within her own mind, let her think what she wants, it does nothing in the end." Katja put her hand on my shoulder. "See you later Lina!" Evol unbolted the door and in a flash Katja was on the other side. Evol then locked the door again and went upstairs to talk with her brother, I assumed.

"I think you know where you can find Erik." Vance followed Evol up the stairs. Of course I knew where he would be, in his barn surrounded by his cars.

I found Erik polishing his Jaguar, seeing that it was the only car not shinning like the rest of them, I figured he had exiled himself to be rid of Raven. He was in a trance and didn't flinch away from his work when I came into the barn. I watched as he used slow circular motions to work the polish on, applying enough pressure but not harsh enough to scratch the finish. I walked in between the cars, careful not to touch, just to pass the time while Erik finished up.

He loved his cars, as any kind of collector, loves their collection of objects of value. I collect dragons and I love them. I take great care when handling and cleaning them all. I see that reflected in Erik right now. However the love he has for me is something completely different and I mentally punched myself for ever accusing Erik of cherishing me like an object under glass.

It was scary to think that he loved his cars so much that he could block out the world when he was with them. Of course when Ryan passed away he must have had other inanimate objects in which he poured his emotions into. Much like Vance. He needed something that would distract him from the pain, an attempt to mend a broken heart. Only it's a quick and sloppy fix and it never heals right.

The love I felt radiating off of Erik made the tiny hairs on my neck to stand on end and my spine to tingle. It made me feel giddy and like I wanted to run around and scream for the fun of it. I wondered to myself if I could ever come to love him in the way that he loves me. Maybe in time, but it's too soon to tell.

"I take it Raven has left us?" His velvet voice rang out. He turned his attention to me, his emerald eyes gleaming. He was happy to see that I had returned safely, I could tell by his smile and the way he held himself.

"Katja made sure she left with her." I rounded the crimson Mustang watching Erik watching me as I made my way over to him. "Did you manage to escape her wrath?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not, she managed to make her rounds as usual." Erik rolled his eyes. "However she didn't stay long, seems that I ignored her and that didn't sit well with her." Erik wiped his hands clean on a fresh rag. "So how was the mall?" he asked as I came to stand in front of him.

"It was great, Katja and I bought a bunch of movies and we plan on having a marathon sometime so we can watch them all. I found a few that I think you would like to watch too."

"Sounds like fun, so how much money did you spend?" Erik crossed his arms. If I could have paled I would have. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the remainder of the money that Erik had given me to spend. There was about 50 dollars and a random sum of change. I plopped it all in his outstretched hand and prepared myself for a reprimand. "Looks like it was a good trip." Erik said as he eyed the amount of money in his palm.

"You should never give a woman your credit card or in this case a great sum of money." I started to back away.

"You did spend a chunk on Evol too-hey," He looked up when he noticed I wasn't as close to him anymore, "I expected you to spend it all I'm shocked there's anything in my hand." He gave a chuckle and he came around the side of me and place his arm around my shoulders. The extreme closeness of our bodies made mine tingle. "As long as you had a great time I wouldn't have cared if you spent everything, I've got money to spend, next time we'll go together." He offered with a smile that made me melt.

"That would be great, there were a few things that I didn't buy that I would like to get my hands on." I smiled all the way up to my eyes. He gazed into my scarlet orbs mirroring my smile.

"Tears don't befit you." He kissed the top of my head, I knew he was referring to earlier this evening. He tucked the remaining cash in his back pocket. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked out of the barn only parting so he could close the great sliding door and lock it up.

He walked me up to my room and I invited him in. His eyes widened when he saw the giant bags on the floor by my desk. I remember buying all of it but it was still a shock to see all of it right there in font of you. I hid my shock from Erik. I don't believe in buyer's remorse. If I bought it, I wanted it and that's that, end of story, but I felt bad knowing it wasn't my money I had spent even thought Erik didn't seem to mind it.

"What did you buy? The whole mall?" He gave a laugh and grabbed a hold of one of the bags and placed it on my bed. He looked at me for permission to search through. There was nothing that I bought that I would have been embarrassed by if he found it so I let him have his fun. He grabbed a shirt I recognized from Hot Topic and read the front. It was a _Harry Potter _shirt of Severus Snape.

"Katja rolled her eyes when she saw that I was buying that. She's not a Harry Potter fan." I sat cross legged on my bed watching Erik go through my stuff.

"Maybe I should start reading it, since you love it so much, I want to know what I'm missing." He folded the shirt and placed it at the end of the bed. He looked through the other shirts and pants that I had bought and then he came across some of the movies I had purchased.

"I thought that maybe we could watch this one together sometime." I reached out and took the movie _White Noise _out of his hand. "I've never seen it but I heard it was scary."

"What's it about?" He walked to the other side of the bed so he could sit next to me after putting the bag on the floor. He pulled me into his lap. I laughed, he picked me up like I weighed nothing, as he wrapped me in his arms.

"It's about Electronic Voice Phenomenon, or EVP, and how the dead can communicate to us through electronics. Apparently his wife dies and she talks to him through a radio or something. I thought it would be interesting and scare the crap at of me at the same time."

"Margret didn't scare you but this would?" He asked placing his chin on my shoulder.

"This is suppose to scare you and Margret didn't have the creepy axe murderer vibe." I started to peel the plastic off the case. Erik stilled my movements.

"Too late to start this now." He took the DVD from my hands and placed it on the bedside table. "How was the movie?" He asked out of the blue.

I told him that I would love to see it again sometime and that I prefer the book. Somehow I got on a tangent and continued to ramble on about the mall and something Katja said. The more I rambled the more I realized I was skirting around the subject that we both wanted to talk about. The question was who was going to be brave enough to bring the subject up.

"I received a call from Alex." It was Erik.

"Oh really, when?" I asked confused.

"Before you came down to the barn, it was very short."

"What did he say?" I was curious as to what he could have called Erik for within such a small time frame.

"He said that if I hurt you he would kill me and he hung up. He sounded angry and upset."

"He said the same thing to me on the car ride home. He basically said that he was okay with the idea of us but at the same time he wasn't." I hoped that what I just said made sense.

"How does that make you feel?" He asked after digesting what I had said.

"Should I lay down for this?" I asked jokingly. I turned to see his face, his expression read _seriously_. "I don't know. I still feel like I'm hurting him but I have to face up to it eventually. No matter what, I'm going to hurt someone in the end." Erik tucked some hair behind my ear, gently caressing my cheek.

"That's life, sometimes in order to be happy you have to hurt someone's feelings." He spoke in a soft voice.

"And you have always given me a choice in everything and it's unfair to make you suffer and wait for me to come along." I situated myself so I was sitting at an angle between his legs. "I know how I feel about you. It's something I can't explain other than it's part our bond as creator and fledgling and…" I trailed off, "And something stronger than friendship." I wasn't ready to say it. Erik just nodded. I needed to prove to him that I wasn't just saying all this that I actually meant it. I rested my body against his and laid my head on his shoulder, nestling it under his chin. His arms came around me as he sighed. My body tingled and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck, I wanted to let out a shiver but I held it in. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I dived into my mind, walking along the familiar sparkling roads and glowing orbs. I saw the granite tablet and searched for the door that would give Erik access. I ran straight ahead knowing it had to be around here somewhere. At last I came across the door who's knob was a sparkling silver and blue orb. As my fingers touched the glass-like orb I heard the lock's click echo within my mind and I turned the knob. A blinding light erupted from the other side and I raised my hands to shield my eyes.

I was back in my body again.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before turning my attention to the beautiful vampire holding me. I felt warmth flow through me like a heat wave on a summer day and for a brief second I felt human again. My faintly beating heart skipped a beat when I heard the velvet voice within my thoughts. _Thank you Lina. _His voice traveled through my veins and made every fiber of my being dance and sing. I responded back within the mind touch I had just created between us. _Evol told you I would give permission when I was ready. _I came out of my thoughts and said, "Just don't abuse this power." I was being half sarcastic. He nodded knowing I was joking and held me closer placing a kiss to my temple.

I felt my eyelids drooping even though my skin wasn't prickling. The sun wouldn't be up for another two hours but I found it hard to keep awake. I felt my body and consciousness dip into sleep as I relaxed completely against Erik. Before sleep could consume me in its jaws Erik spoke in a soft voice encouraging me to move into a laying position. Erik left my side and started to pull back the covers of my bed. Half asleep I hopped over the running covers and kicked off my shoes, not bothering to change into sleepwear. I turned on my side and pulled the covers over my shoulders. Sighing deeply I closed my drowsy eyes and welcomed sleep. As my body was taken over by total relaxation Erik pressed a whisper of a kiss to the side of my face and sent the words_ I love you _through mind touch. I smiled as my stomach danced just before I slipped into sleep.

_White marble floors_ _glistened under a Gothic chandelier as the many dancers twirled with their partners to classical strings. Everyone is dressed in their best, floor length dresses and tuxedos, and waiters with sliver platters holding crystal flutes filled with blood. I stood at the top of the grand marble staircase overlooking the spectacle before me. Below, at the foot of the stairs, stood Erik dressed in his best smiling up at me. He extended his hand cueing me to start my descend. I took the stairs one at a time and slowly when I noticed I was in heels. I held my dress up and out of the way of my feet and took hold of Erik's outstretched hand. He lead me over to the dance floor and we joined the crowed. Evol and Vance were smiling and dancing their hearts out, both moving in perfect harmony. _

_Vampires on the edges of the dancers drank and whispered to each other, covering their mouths with their hands. I didn't know anyone one of the vampires here other than my own coven members. The music stopped and every head in the room turned to the top of the stairs. A male vampire stood at the top but his face was hidden by a mask._

The dream changed to flashes.

_My body was flung into a statue then crushed against the wall behind me._

_Hot stinging pain at the juncture of my neck and shoulder._

_Erik lying on the floor…in a pool of crimson._

I shot up in bed coming out of the dream. My breathing coming in short harsh breaths and my heart pounded deep within my chest. The covers pooled in my lap as I pulled myself into a Indian style seat threading my hands in my hair. I tried to make sense of the dream. The last image disturbed me, turning my stomach in knots and producing a bile-like taste in my mouth. I looked over at the clock the sun was still high in the sky. However my body was too rigid to fall back asleep. I closed my eyes and pressed the heels of my hands into my them until the colors flowed. Then the image of Erik came back, this time I saw the hole in his chest that produced the pool of blood around him.

I screamed.

I wanted to forget that awful sight. I shook my head rapidly and threw off the covers to pace the floor of my room. My bedroom door opened a minute later revealing Erik, worry plastered on his face. In a flash I was at him, checking his chest for the gaping hole, making sure he was in one piece. Satisfied that he was alright I threw my arms around him and started babbling nonsense. I was just so relieved to see Erik alive that words failed to come out right.

Erik backed me further into my room so he could close the door. He returned to me, rocking my shaken body in order to calm me down. This dream was too real to just pass it off as nothing, however I kept the details to myself. Erik didn't ask about what had upset me so and he didn't probe my thoughts either. For the rest of the day I was cradled against Erik's chest so I could sleep but I couldn't close my eyes without seeing red. I just watched his chest gently rise and fall until I had no choice but to fall back into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY-TWO

"We'll be back before the week is out." Evol reassured as she embraced me.

"Just a few days to ourselves." Vance was the next to hug me.

"Oh stop worrying you two, you're acting like my parents." I said jokingly.

"I can't help it, darling." Evol smiled. Erik came from behind me and picked up Evol's bag.

"Okay we've been standing here for hours," Erik exaggerated, "leave before you change your minds." He shooed Vance and Evol out the door. I waved goodbye to them as Erik help them into the car that he let them borrow for their retreat. Colken descended the stairs and stopped just behind me where I stood in the doorframe. He waved to them and placed his other hand on my shoulder. As a last minute look back Evol caught a glimpse of the kind gesture Colken had just displayed.

"Have a safe trip!" Erik yelled at the disappearing vehicle. Before he could turn around Colken left my side and returned to his sanctuary upstairs. I stepped aside to allow Erik entrance into the house.

"Now we have the house all to ourselves."

"House Party?" I suggested.

"We are above house parties." Erik mimicked a high class person. I laughed because I could picture Erik in his 1700's style clothes and being a gentleman. The picture in my mind was really romantic. I quickly shoved the image into the back of my mind when I felt Erik reading my thoughts. He had a wicked smile on his face and I knew he saw what I had just envisioned. In my embarrassed state I half ran into the parlor with Erik following right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and gave a yelp when I saw Erik reach out to grab me. I sped up and ran through the dinning room into the kitchen all the while with Erik chasing after me. I managed to get out onto the patio but I didn't get to far. Erik grabbed me around the waist and picked me up spinning us around. I laughed as I watched the world spin and blur until Erik ceased his twirling and set me down. I was dizzy for a split second and regained my composure.

The night was so beautiful, the moon shone above in all it's greatness, completely full and glowing. I gazed out over the yard. I could see the barn and the woods, all of which, are in walking distance. There was a light breeze this evening as well. It was just a gorgeous night and I inhaled deeply the fragrance that surrounded us.

"Have anything in mind?" Erik asked out of the blue.

"Huh? What?" I was shaken out of my thoughts. "Oh I don't really know. I didn't really think of anything special to do."

"Do you want to go back to the clubs?"

"Will Raven be there?" I asked turning my body to face him.

"If she's clubbing tonight I'll put my money on Vamp Pyre."

"As long as we don't go there I'm okay with dancing tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

I heard Erik's door open and close way before I was done getting ready. Men always take less time to get ready than women but this was abnormal for me. To care about what I looked like, is what I mean. Erik knocked on my door and told me that he would bring the car around front like a butler. I combed through my closet holding things up to me in the mirror on my door. I had my favorite jeans on but I couldn't decide on a shirt. Which was killing me. I felt my forehead to see if I was getting sick but of course I was fine. I finally settled on a tank top that hugged my body and put on flip flops. Next I paid a visit to the bathroom to line my eyes with black liner and fill my ears with earrings. I hesitated at the stairs to look over at Colken's door. I thought that maybe he would like to come with us, after all, we were leaving him here all alone. I knocked on his door and was invited in a second later. He was painting as he always is but there was no still life set up this time. He was creating from within his mind, letting the paint speak to him. The scenery looked much like a stormy beach theme but it was too soon to tell whether or not he would keep this direction.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked applying more paint to the canvas.

"We're going clubbing, do you want to tag-a-long?" I asked coming up beside him to watch him work.

"No thanks I think I'll sit this one out." He finished his brushstroke before continuing. "Besides if I stopped now I will lose the great inspiration that just took over me."

"I totally understand, just thought I'd ask."

"And I thank you, maybe next time," He paused to mix colors. "You two have fun tonight."

"Do I have a curfew?" I asked as a joke. He gave a chuckle.

"Just have fun." I kissed him goodbye on the cheek and complimented on his unfinished painting.

As we drove up to the main club hoppin' street heads began to turn and silent gasps erupted from the humans that crowded the curb. The car he _brought around front_ was his Lamborghini, he's such a show off. I told him that it would be stolen or keyed but he assured me that nothing would happen to it. Erik parked and opened the door for me helping out like a gentleman. The humans gathered around thinking a celebrity like Orlando Bloom would be popping out. Erik turned to the crowd and said "You should see my girl's car." I hooked my arm around his and mouthed Ferrari. They looked at us thinking that we were no older than college students and how could we own expensive cars like this.

Now you're probably wondering why Erik and the others are loaded, even the younger covens are rich. The reason is simple. The Government. They pay us to keep our mouths shut and build safe houses and blood banks. Why? Like Area 51 the government doesn't want the common people knowing about certain things because it's all about control. Covens get the most money because there are more vampire mouths to feed and more mouths to keep shut. If the people knew that vampires and aliens and other creatures of myth existed and that the government was spending trillions of dollars to cover them up…well how would you react? Me being the weird human that I once was would have sought them out.

It's all about control. But we vampires live outside of control, we are control itself. If the government decided to stop funding our expenses then we would threaten to kill everyone. Most wouldn't do this but there would be a few covens that would more than love this idea.

Erik did tell me, until later, but the day that he registered me as a fledgling vampire the government made another account for our coven and deposited five billion dollars to start me off on my new life. Not to mention that the entire coven has money coming out their eyeballs but I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard that piece of news. But I digress.

The exceedingly small group of vampires on the streets rolled their eyes at our display. We looked suspicious but on the other side of the street a brand new model Ferrari sat in all it's shiny red glory. Erik signaled a vampire from the shadows who took his spot by the car. I guessed he was going to make sure no one stole the vehicle. Very smart thinkers, we vampires are. We walked down the street to the club _La Luna_ which was run by one vampire instead of a coven. More humans pass through this club but still it catered to our kind. Proving that we were indeed real vampires Erik and I were escorted to the front of the line with free admission. The music differed from the club Vamp Pyre's tastes, techno and top hits from charts flowed through these speakers. The DJ was visible to the dancing crowd on top of a levitated platform. The colors painted on the walls were bright with a Spanish theme. The exposed pipes and air ducts reminded me of a restaurant I once went to with my family.

Erik and I fell in sync with the other dancers fairly quickly. Humans and vampires mixing and blending to the beat of the radio hits. I let my hair down while dancing with Erik, I felt free to be myself and not have to worry about wandering eyes that would burn the hair off the back of my head. Having that knowledge I stole a few kisses on the dance floor and made Erik smile in a way that I've never seen anyone smile before and it made my stomach flip.

The DJ came on the mic and announced the next song selection he was going to the play. The crowd went wild, everyone started to jump up and down and threw their hands in the air. The lights changed colors rapidly and strobe lights were set to stun. I tired to follow the dancers but this wasn't my kind of music and I started to feel like an idiot. Erik sensing this took my hand and lead me to the outside along the wall near the bar. We had a drink at the bar-I had straight up blood-and we discussed what we were going to do next.

Erik decided to surprise me.

He drove out to the middle of nowhere to a place I hadn't recognized. We passed by buildings that morphed into giant town houses, which turned into quiet neighborhoods with white picket fences. Turning onto a sleeping court he followed the speed limit so not to wake the dreaming families. He drove a little ways down the road before turning off into a park that was at the end of the neighborhood that butted up against the protected woodland area, the pond was man made but served it's purpose well. I laid down on the grass next to Erik, snuggling up against his side. The crickets chirped and the frogs sang to one another. The music of the night formed a smile on my face and put me in a state of relaxation.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, and yourself?" I looked up at him only to find his eyes were closed.

"I always have fun with you." I thought back to the time when I hit my depression. The thought flowed into Erik. "Okay, with one exception." He kissed my temple.

"So what's next on our list?" I asked while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I say we stay here, no rush, we have a whole week."

"It feels like we're taking a vacation." I giggled a bit. "It's like we're hiding our relationship from them."

"Aren't we, in a way?" Erik shifted so he was now on his side, his arm propping his head. "Evol can't keep a secret from Colken and Vance would squeal to Evol. No matter what Colken will find out."

"What are you worried about?" I was confused. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! Oh no, it's not that at all, Lina." Shock was written all over his face. "I don't want Colken to hurt you."

"Colken told me to have fun with you tonight." I stated as a matter of fact. "He and I are getting along quite well."

"That's news to me, but I'm still concerned." I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't be." He smiled and kissed me back with more force than my sweet little peck. I was so preoccupied by the kiss I hadn't realized that I was on my back with Erik now situated above me. I braided my fingers in his silky stands my other hand curled around his shoulder pulling his full weight down on top of me. He smiled against my lips. Everything about Erik was driving me crazy. His scent invaded my nostrils and spread like a wildfire throughout my body making my head spin. He shifted his weight a fraction of an inch but the friction he created caused a noise to escape my lips. I gasped after I realized that I moaned, embarrassed I hid my face. Erik just laughed and gently pushed my hands away to make room for the butterfly light kisses he trailed down my cheek to the tender spot behind my ear. I quickly forgot how embarrassed I was when he nibbled on my neck and playfully bit my collarbone.

For a brief moment our minds let their guards down. My mind was full of fuzz, nothing was coherent, which was all Erik's fault. He was making me lose it in more ways than one and my mind reflected that. However Erik's mind portrayed a picture of the two of us that would make a certain someone kill us both. I felt the blood in my body run to my cheeks. I'm sure my face almost looked human again. The loss of blood to the rest of my body made the world spin making the ground beneath me disappear. The image was the only clear thought in my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about it. He looked up when the thought we were sharing intensified. He removed himself from my body and I whimpered from the loss. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

I watched as he paced making a path in the lush grass mumbling apologies and calling himself a pervert. I laughed at his display pulling myself into a sitting position. His emerald eyes searched mine, staring in shock. I wasn't offended by the image. Surprised, if anything. My mind might not have been thinking it but my body reacted and wanted Erik the way he wanted me. I conveyed that through our mind touch connection and he took his place next to me. We laughed away the awkwardness.

After Erik parked the and Lamborghini in the barn he walked me back up to my room. It was a strange first date kind of situation. I opened my door and asked if he would like to come in. Which was weird because we live in the same house and it's not my house so why am I asking him? Especially after our heated moment in the park. He nodded and I let him in. I avoided sitting on the bed, not wanting to give Erik the wrong impression, so I opted for my desk chair. Erik seated himself on the end of my bed lacing his fingers together in his lap. This was awkward. The silence between us was deafening and creating an even greater awkward atmosphere. Quickly I reached for my radio remote and turned it on, lowering it so it was a smidge above background noise. A familiar song was playing and I bobbed my head to the beat.

"I'm sorry." He apologized looking down at his hands.

"For what?" I asked confused. I check if the legs of the bed had broken. I think I would have heard a snap though…

"I lost control of my thoughts and I embarrassed you. Making you think I'm a…pig." He hid his face in his hands. I got up and went to his side wrapping my arms around him. He wasn't expecting me to act this way so he jumped a little.

"Are you kidding me?" I kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "If my mind wasn't so much in a fog I'm sure I would have been thinking the same thing." I yelped as I felt my body being flipped onto my bed and Erik straddled me. His smile made my stomach do a back flip and couldn't help but reflect his reaction. I wanted this but this wasn't the right time to do this.

Erik attacked my lips, I gasped, which gave him entrance to my mouth. He tasted better than he smelled. The words simply don't exist in this world to describe the way he tasted. Protesting this situation was hard to do when I was occupied by his skilled tongue. My arms formed a death grip around his neck, my fingers grasped the collar of his shirt. He released me from the kiss but ravaged my neck and pulled the thick strap of my tank top down my shoulder to expose the pale scars of my rebirth. He bit down on the sensitive area. I moaned in pleasure and twisted my hand in his hair. I wanted him to bite me, more than anything, right now I wanted to feel his fangs brake the skin.

I got my wish.

His fangs penetrated the same spot for the second time. There was no pain, only pleasure. I arched up into the bite. He didn't stay long. He retracted his fangs from my wound, cleaning the area with his tongue. His eyes and smile enticed me to no end. "You liked that?" He asked in his seductive velvet voice. I could only nod. He chuckled. His lips were on mine again less fierce, more gentle. I kissed him back our lips moving in perfect sync. My hands roamed down the front of his shirt finding the end, my fingers found their way underneath the fabric touching the smooth, porcelain skin. He smiled against my lips as my fingers ran over his muscular stomach, caressing his sides like a whisper making him shiver. I followed the muscles in his back feeling his shoulder blades glide under his skin. I had pulled his shirt all the way up with my explorations, Erik sat up and removed of his shirt, discarding it to the floor. I was speechless. He looked like an angel, perfect without flaws. His body looked as if he was chiseled by Michelangelo and made real by my fairy godmother. I tried to keep my jaw from dropping open but failed.

He was back on top of me again kissing my collarbone down the center of my chest to my stomach. Through the thin fabric I felt his cold lips electrify my skin. His fingers hooked the bottom of my shirt. My stomach fluttered. Slowly and tantalizing he pulled the hem to my bust line stopping to take advantage of the exposed skin. Dipping his tongue into my navel, I giggled as his tongue tickled me.

Knock. Knock.

I thought that it was strange that Erik should be making that noise.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Erik's head shot up. We looked at each other, clearly not understanding.

"Colken…" Erik mouthed.

"Hide!" I whispered. Erik slide off the bed without making a sound picking up his shirt and hiding in the closet. If Colken wasn't at the door I would have laughed at his choice of hiding spot. I hurriedly straightened my clothes and smoothed out my hair. There was a slight pang in my shoulder where he had bit me, I covered it up with my hair the best I could. Composing myself I answered the door.

"Hey!" I sounded cheerful.

"Could I borrow you for a minute?" He asked looking over my shoulder. _He's being a closet case at the moment._

_Haha, very funny. _Erik had heard my thought. I held back a laugh.

"Sure, what's up?" I followed him to his room.

"I remember you saying that you liked Edward Hopper, well here's my interpretation of _The Railroad_." He gestured with his hand to the masterpiece he was working on earlier. It was a rainbow sunset that glistened on the sea, dark stormy clouds hugged the edges of the canvas. What _The Railroad_ and his piece had in common was the sunset that held the spectrum of colors.

"It's absolutely amazing, Colken! Beautiful!" I walked over to admire the brushstrokes.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." I corrected him.

"Good, because it's yours." He spoke with such a causal tone that I thought he was joking.

"Huh?" I turned to face him to make sure I heard that correctly. "Mine?"

"Yes. I want you to have his piece." He came up behind me. "But it still needs to dry."

"Should I keep it here for now?" I asked.

"Might be a good idea. I have one request however."

"How much?"

"No, it's yours free of cost." He waved his hand. "I would prefer that you and Erik hold off and wait until I leave later in the week for a blood run." He didn't look at me. I felt the heat rise to my face again.

"I'm sorry…" I should have stopped Erik when he threw me on the bed. I should have known that Colken would have heard us.

"Don't apologize, I'm not angry at you. I'd just not…like to be here." He was upset, his eyes weren't his usual bright sapphire.

"I am sorry though." I wasn't really thinking. I thought to myself.

"I did tell you two to have fun, didn't I?" Colken shrugged.

Colken's knocking on the door and Erik's hiding in the closet were definite mood crashers. We just stared at each other for a second. I sat down on the floor with a deep sigh, Erik came to flop down on my bed with an exaggerated exhale after putting his shirt back on. It was official, the mood was ruined. I didn't even have to relay the request, we had ended it ourselves.

"So what did Colken want?" Erik asked a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"He gave me a painting, it's drying in his room."

"That was sweet of him." He was annoyed that we were interrupted for that. I was kind of glad that Colken had intervened. I stood up to lay next to Erik.

"Maybe it was a good thing that he came knocking on the door." I didn't look at him, instead I played with my nails.

"What are you saying?" He asked turning on his side and reached over to rub my back.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything, but I don't think I'm ready." I dove my head into the duvet.

"Lina, don't be ashamed." He kissed my hair and twirled the ends of it between his fingers. "May I ask, why you feel you're not?" Of course he would ask that, I was literally going to go all the way a few minutes ago. I lifted my head to answer.

"I wasn't really thinking about how I would feel the next night." I rolled my eyes at my own answer. Pathetic. I should just tell him.

"If we had…gone all the way, how would you have felt tomorrow?" His voice was full of concern.

"Like I wasn't ready, that I rushed into it. And it's not that I don't want to, Erik. I really do. It's just that…" I shoved my head back into the duvet. "M ma mirmin."

"Translate that." He stroked my hair. I turned my head to the opposite side, my lips barely off the covers.

"I'm a virgin." I whispered. Erik scooted closer to me, molding his body to my contour.

"And there is nothing wrong with that." His arm tightened around my waist. I tried not to think about how many humans and vampires Erik had before he met me. I single tear pooled in the hollow of my eye.

Should I write a smut scene? Or should I just write one and send it the peeps who want one? Read and Review! 3


End file.
